Everybody's Darling
by BringMeYourLove
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Nessie is growing up and realizing that maybe she can't have everything she wants, and somethings come at a price. Its time for her to work on her family, but will it cost her everything? NxS JxL
1. Goodbye Forks

Renesme

I always loved waking up to sunshine. Unfortunately, living in Forks greatly reduced those mornings that the sun would filter through the canopy of the forest that rested outside of our cabin, and danced along my pillow. Today was a beautiful day, I could tell already in the dawning light. Why couldn't today be rainy? I stretched under my warm quilt as I looked around at the moving boxes that filled my room. I finally pulled myself out of bed and stretched quickly. I may only be seven years old, but I was already full grown. I brushed my curls into a messy bun and pulled on some of Jake's old sweats and a sweat shirt. I'm sure aunt Alice would have some words for me, but today I didn't care, it was the day we were leaving my home, and my family. I heard my door creak open as my mom popped her head in to say good morning. She looked as sad as I felt. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful my mother was. She said I had her eyes, but that was always hard for me to imagine.

"Hey baby doll, are you ready to go to the main house?" she asked as she snatched me into a strong hug. I started to feel tears silently make their way down my cheeks. "Shh, honey we'll be back here eventually, and we'll see everyone all the time. It's perfectly fine." she tried to console me. I sniffled and tried to regain composure. I can do this I told myself as we left my room and our perfect cabin.

Bella

I knew exactly how Renesme felt. I was leaving the only place I had ever known besides Phoenix. I would miss Charlie. I would miss this house. Angela. Ben. everyone that composed my life was here, but my heart and soul knew that I needed to leave for the safety of those most important to me; my family. I slowly walked to the main house with my daughter in tow. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She reminds me so much of Edward. He would disagree with that and say she had my beauty, but that is unlikely. I heard my lullaby filling the forest around the main house as we approached. A smile played at my cheeks. 'I love you' I thought to myself as I pulled my shield away.

"And as do I, my Bella" Edward said as he continued to play. Renesme sat down next to Edward and they both began to play. Suddenly I saw her take her hands and press them to his neck. He smiled slightly and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "We will be fine, my girl. Everyone will love her."

'ah, she's still nervous about going to school in Alaska isn't she?' I thought. he just looked up and nodded slightly.

"Come on, my girls. Our family awaits." Edward said as he guided us to the dining room. Renesme went and sat next to Jake, who might as well as be part of our family. Everyone already thought of him that way, well except Rosalie. He slung his arm around Renesme and I heard Edward growl slightly. Things had been better between everyone now that I had perfected keeping my shield around Jake and his unending thoughts about our daughter, but I couldn't stop his actions.

"Edward, I thought you were getting ok with this?" I asked as I stopped and gazed into his liquid topaz eyes. He scowled slightly. Who knew someone could make a scowl so gorgeous?

"I'm trying. I think we need to tell her about the whole imprinting situation." he whispered in my ear as he bent over to engulf me in a hug. Oh what he did to me even with the smallest gestures.

"Bella, hurry come sit by me," was all I heard as I was dragged from my perfect husband towards the table, as my beautiful, yet annoyingly energetic sister guided me to the meeting. I shot Edward a glance 'Later we can talk. It's Jake's story to tell Edward.' He nodded slightly. I swear I could kill Alice for taking me from his arms.

Edward

I slowly joined my family at the table and waited for Carlisle to start. I sat down next to Jasper who was radiating calm and happy thoughts toward everyone to make the move easier, but I knew it was because he was excited that Alaska had less people and he didn't always have to be surrounded by humans. Alice and Bella were across from us, chatting absently about our new houses. I saw a shopping trip flash through Alice's head. 'Don't you dare warn Bella. I need to take her with me.' I smiled as Alice quickly death glared at me. No matter how much my wife professed her love to me, and blamed me for dazzling her into whatever I wanted, I knew that Alice could also get whatever she wanted from her Bella Barbie. Emmett and Rosalie had already left. They were going to be spending their few years in a town about an hour from our new houses. They were going under the pretense of newlyweds, but we knew we would see them regularly. I gazed over the the end of the table where my daughter sat. I loved to stare at her eyes, oh how she reminded me of her mother. Bella said she had my qualities, but all I saw when I looked at her was her mother's beauty and mannerisms from when she was human. In her thoughts, she was preoccupied with worries about going to school and not hanging out with Jacob all day. That dog and my daughter. She viewed him as her best friend, and for now I was ok with that; afraid of the day that she would potentially be his wife. I still couldn't understand why she was worried about school. She was incredibly smart, I'm sure she would do fine. 'Stop glaring at Jake Edward. I wish I was in your head as much as he is lately' I heard Bella yell at me in her head. "You are always there" I whispered, sure that she heard it I smiled at her. She caught her breath for a moment. I loved getting those reactions from her still. From the end of the table i heard 'I wonder if Seth will come to visit' my daughter said. I hoped so too. Seth has proven himself a loyal friend, and I was saddened to know that he wouldn't be hanging out at the house anymore. Carlisle finally began as Esme came to sit down next to him.

"Ok kids, today is the day" he began. "Edward, Bella, and Nessie, you'll be living in a cabin two driveways down from the main house. Alice, Jasper, Jake, myself, and Esme will be in the main house. We all know the drill. Nessie," Carlisle woke her from a silent reverie, "you are Bella's little sister, and they are taking care of you after your parents died." I loved the new stories we had. My little family got to function separate from our giant adopted family, but we were still close. It was perfect.

"Can we please leave now?" Alice impatiently whined. Never one for sad moments when shopping was to be had, Alice had planned on taking Bella and Nessie shopping while we set up the houses. They would meet us up there later tonight. We all slowly made our way to the driveway, saying quick goodbyes. Jake hugged Nessie. Inadvertently another growl left my throat. My beautiful Bella tucked herself in my arms. "Edward what am I going to do with you?" I laughed quietly. Behind her tiny smile I could see the pain in leaving her home, and it pained me so much. The goodbye with Charlie had been hard on her, even though we would visit regularly, she felt guilty. I gazed down into her beautiful face and kissed her, as if to prove that this was worth it. The thoughts in her head distracted me as she showed me what she wanted to happen. I smiled and broke the kiss. "You have some shopping to do," I replied. She looked up at me angrily. I would have to make it up to her later. 'Where is Seth?' I heard Nessie ask as she gazed around. Finally it struck me. My daughter didn't love Jacob. She loved Seth. Nessie squirmed out of Jake's hug and walked to get into the car. Bella gazed into my bugged eyes. "Edward what?" she looked worried. I was speechless. "Nothing my Bella. I will miss you. You will hurry home to me right?" She didn't look convinced. "You know I will. I love you" and with that I helped her into the car. 'Goodbye Seth' Nessie thought as she gazed out the window. She started playing pong in her head though as she stiffened when the thought ran through her head. 'Fuck, Dad' quickly flashed. I didn't look back at her and pretended to ignore it. I closed the door on Bella. "Alice lets go, shopping await" Bella said sarcastically. Alice grinned after gazing at Jasper and a quick goodbye. She stuck her tongue out at Bella, "now thats the spirit Bella." I kissed Nessie's head, and headed to my Volvo. Goodbye Forks.


	2. Shopping

AlicePOV

I couldn't contain myself. Shopping! and with the loves of my life. Nessie loved to shop with me, much to her mother's dismay, but that only made it easier to drag Bella long. She would do anything with Nessie. But, the car ride to Seattle was a mope-fest, and I just couldn't have this happening on such a great shopping day. I looked over at Bella. She had her face on the window watching the scenery flash by. I felt her pain. She loved Forks and it had all the memories she was afraid of forgetting. But now we would be in Alaska for a bit, and little did she know, her and Edward would be going on a special anniversary vacation soon. I giggled to myself as I foresaw their trip back to Isle Esme. She looked over at me warily. Something else was bothering her.

"what's wrong?" I whispered, low enough that Nessie wouldn't hear, for even though she was half vampire, her hearing wasn't that good, plus mingled with the thumping base, she had no chance of hearing this conversation. Bella looked at me sadly. "Come on Bella, cheer up. We're going to stop at Victoria's secret so you can get some pieces for Edward." That was my only secret weapon. The only store she managed to actually tolerate going into and had an active interest in. This did nothing to cheer her up like I thought it would.

"I'm worried about Renesme." she said stoically. I could tell that Nessie was having a hard time, but I just couldn't figure out why. Stupid half breeds.

"Honey, she's just nervous about school probably." I patted Bella's hand. I almost understood her maternal instincts, even though I wouldn't have children, Nessie made them come out in myself also. "Do you want me to talk to her when we go shopping?"

Bella looked somewhat at ease after I said this. "Alice would you? I've already asked, but maybe she'll open up more to you." I smiled at Bella, who now seemed in better spirits. It made me smile. She had a way of doing that. I gazed back at Nessie, who looked on the verge of tears. She stared out the window quietly. Today was going to be interesting.

Renesme's POV

I did NOT just think about Seth in that way. What was wrong with me? My parents would never let me near a werewolf, and not like I would see him anytime. Jake had him running laps around the new houses, making sure everything was safe. Jake was definitely over protective, but thats just how best friends are I guess. I looked up at mom and Alice talking. The perfect example. My mom always gave in and went shopping with Alice, and Alice always made mom smile, no matter what. The thought made me smile to myself.

"AhHA", aunt alice said as she looked at me in the rearview mirror, "a smile. Bella look! she must sense the shopping thats about to be happening!" my mom smiled and rolled her eyes. I felt bad knowing that my bad mood had made her worry. She always showed her emotions so easily even I could read them. Aunt Alice pulled into a parking spot and next thing I knew we were shopping. I loved it. Alice knew how to cheer people up. After store after store and bag after bag, it was time to feed the half human. My mom always made sure I ate. I'd rather have blood, but a burger is always nice on a bad day. We sat down in a quiet booth in an almost empty diner, buried in bags.

"Bella, go to your favorite store," aunt Alice said, "I'll stay with Nessie." Mom's favorite store was Victoria's Secret and I wanted so bad to go with her, but I was so tired I couldn't have made it, and so I contented myself with a big bite of burger.

"Alice, you know I need you there to tell me which ones to get," my mom giggled. aunt alice just went blank for a minute before saying, "Bella, it goes in this order: yes, yes, no, yes, yes , no, no, no, yes, yes , yes , yes" My mom just smiled, truly, genuinely smiled and walked away. Alice looked at me mischievously. oh crap. The questions were coming. Had she seen me think about Seth? Had she seen me and him in the future?

"Nessie, do you love me?" aunt alice questioned with a pouting lip. She's used this before.

"Of course I do Aunt Alice," I replied as sweetly as possible. I really did. Next to my mom she knew the most about me. It always seemed like she tried so hard to understand me because she couldn't see my future. Aunt Rose loved me more though I think. I could spend hours just talking to her.

"Then why don't you tell me whats really bothering you?" she asked as she smiled at my answer. I thought about it. I had no idea what was wrong. I looked around to see if it was ok to show her. No one was in the diner. I reached my hands up to her cheek. I flashed her images of me hugging Jake, the cabin, the meadows, and hunting in forks, grandpa charlie, and finally seth. She felt my homesickness and smiled.

"Ness, babe, we'll be back there before you know it. You can visit anytime," she comforted. She was right, and I knew it. I was just being silly. I showed her mom and dad kissing and her and jasper looking into each others eyes, and I felt puzzled as the when that would happen to me.

"I'm glad you didn't try to put that into words," aunt alice giggle, "I think love is waiting for you where you least expect to see it." she replied knowingly. She grabbed my hands and the only thing I could think of was this silly crush I had on Seth. Alice tensed. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "I just saw seth. Were you thinking about him?" oh crap. I was finally able to reveal what I was thinking on an area not the face, and it was the only secret I had in my life.

"Aunt Alice, I'm afraid I'll never see him again. Jake's here, but I just can't see him that way." Alice looked nervous. "Alice what happened now?"

She just stared at me, her eyes trying to absorb everything. "Maybe you should finish eating so we can get back on the road." I wanted to ask her more, but my mom walked up at that moment.

"Alice, is there anywhere else we need to stop?" she asked. I just stared at my burger. What the hell was wrong with me?

Bella POV

Alice looked up at me without missing a beat, "you bet lets jet!" she was seriously too perky all the time. Something seemed forced though, and I wanted to know what it was. I raised my eyebrows in question as to how the talk went. Alice whispered, "in the car," without even moving her lips. Nessie looked tired, and I could tell that the events of the day were wearing down on her. I moved a curl that had escaped her bun and put it behind her ears. She smiled absently and grabbed my hand as we walked out. The car ride to the house was quieter. Alice even played some music that didn't make the car vibrate and pound, and soon Renseme was asleep.

I looked over at Alice, and she sighed, "you're little girl is just homesick and confused Bella, she's just a teenager still, and very inexperienced in the world." I stared at Alice. This was all very true. I was probably just overreacting to her saddness.

"Alice I just hate seeing her so upset." I replied as it started to snow outside the car. Alice just kept driving. "Bella, when are you going to tell her the story of when you were a human?" oh crap. I was afraid of this story. Renesme would find out that her love life was planned out with a guy who arguably wa in love with her mom at some point way before she was born. "Alice," I began, "you know Edward and I promised Jake that we wouldn't until he was ready." We pulled up to Nessie and I's driveway.

"Bella, it should be soon," she said, "your little girl needs to know what happening before she starts school. I mean what if a vampire looks at her from across the room and falls madly in love with her." Alice giggled at her little joke.

"That'll never happen" I replied, "Jake loves her."

Alice mumbled something even my super hearing didn't catch, but it sounded like "maybe Ness needs to decide that".

and with that we stopped in front of our new house.

Edwards POV

I heard the porsche pull up to the house. I missed my girls all day, but the house was all set up according to Esme's wishes and I couldn't wait to show it off. I heard Alice think 'blah blah blah' repeatedly endlessly. Something was wrong. I stepped down from the porch to see Bella carrying Nessie. I kissed my wife as I took our daughter to her new room. In a flash I was back to the front door helping Bella carry in bags of every shape and size. I grabbed my Bella and kissed her hard. She wormed her arms around my neck to pull me closer. I was forgetting my questions. I broke off before she was ready and her bottom lip stuck out. Oh what this woman did to me. It took all my self control to resist taking her mouth again.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Bella began putting the items from the bags away.

"She wanted to get home to Jasper. Do you want to hunt tonight?" she asked as she put away some lace in the dresser drawer. I eyed what was in her hand and then looked at her weakly. "No sir, this is for after we hunt." no I needed to focus. "Why was Alice avoiding thinking anything specific around me?" Bella just stared back at me as she unfortunately put the lace away. "I don't know, but in the car she said it might be about time we talked to Renesme about what happened when I was a human."

Bella looked pained. I didn't know what part hurt her most to think about: me leaving her, which my a large margin, was the biggest mistake of my life, or Jake imprinting on our daughter. Bella loved Jacob, but she was afraid her daughter would be forced into something. I agreed, although so far with his pack, imprinting seemed to be very efficient.

"Are you ready to do that?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her to my lap.

"I think we have to," she stated simply, not looking at me, "for Renesme. She deserves to know everything." I stroked her cheek and made her look at me.

"She does," I agreed, "Just like you deserve to know that I love you." She smiled and grabbed my hand as we left to go hunt. "I love you too" she said as we left. Tomorrow was going to be hell.


	3. Happy Anniversary

BellaPOV

I saw the light start to grow as the day started to begin. Edward hugged me closer as we laid in our giant bed. The new house was perfect, somewhat larger than our cabin, but still small, so as to give the impression that we were young newlyweds struggling to take care of Renesme. I gently traced circles against Edward's chest and felt him shudder beneath me. I loved the way his body felt and seemed as if it were magnetically pulling mine to it. He traced my arms quietly and I pulled back my shield to let him into my mind. He loved this more than anything else I could ever give him. 'This feels perfect' i sighed in my head. Suddenly I felt Edward do the unthinkable as he slipped out from under me. 'no, why?!' I yearned in my head. I heard him snicker as he made his way into the closet to retrieve something. I rolled over and closed my eyes, soaking up everything around me. Suddenly, Edward was on top of me, kissing lines across my body in every which direction. I wish I had pulled my shield back because some of the thoughts that ran through my head were very embarrassing. If I could blush I knew I would have.

"Happy Anniversary," Edward purred in my ear. I smiled big as I rolled myself on top of him again. 'You didn't forget,' I thought and finally pulled my shield back on so as not to reveal the present that awaited him.

"Never, my love," He cooed as I leaned down to embrace him once again. He pulled back again quickly, "My Bella I wish you weren't so good at distracting me, I'll never be able to give you your present." He flipped me back over and traced along my hips and front. I trembled, waiting for something to happen. He slipped an envelope into my hand. The look on my face must have given it away that I was indeed shocked by this gesture. When presents were involved I always expected the worst with Edward. A jet maybe?

"Open it please" he begged as I stared at the cream colored envelope. I could see the anticipation gnawing at him and a smile pulled at his lips even though he tried to hide it. I opened it and pulled out a polaroid picture of what looked like Isle Esme.

"Edward, I don't understand," I finally uttered. He looked at me earnestly, wanting to let me figure it out for myself, but not able to contain the surprise anymore.

His velvety voice purred in my ear, "I was wondering," he began, "if you would be interested in a second honeymoon with me, back to Isle Esme." I pulled his lips to mine quickly for an answer. He smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Edward's POV

Bella tried to free herself from my grasp, but it was almost impossible for me to let go of this beautiful woman that was mine. "Edward, I have to get up eventually to give you your present," she said after a quick peck on my cheek, "Now, close your eyes." I did, and she led me out to the living room. "Don't open them yet," she said as she dropped my hand, "just stand there for a second." I furrowed my brow as she kissed me. "Ok, open them," she cooed. I opened my eyes to a sight that would have made my heart stop had it been beating. There, in our living room sat a beautiful baby grand piano. I stared, mouth agape as my wife eyed me nervously. She still wore a small piece of lingerie, the same color as the piano, and that again knocked the breath out of me. I scooped her up and flew back to the bedroom, unable to contain the pure joy of my life at this moment.

"So its what you wanted?" she asked tentatively, a giggle escaping as she bit her bottom lip. That did it, I was in a frenzy kissing her on every piece of available skin.

"Bella, its perfect," I whispered as I nibbled her earlobe, "How did you know?" She arched into me unwillingly.

"I knew that there wasn't one here," she stopped suddenly, "and it may be somewhat selfish, but I don't know how long I could go without hearing my lullaby." I laughed as she let me resume taking of the scant piece of clothing.

"Since we're both confessing," I replied, "the honeymoon is for me too. I don't know how long I can go without having you all to myself." We both laughed as the chemistry between our bodies took over. Bella was the first to break it. Something distracted her.

"Edward, we have a lot to take care of today," she said as she slithered out of my reach and towards the closet to get dressed. The worst idea anyone could ever have would be to cover her silky skin and take her out of my embrace. I rolled on my back and sighed deeply as I watched her get dressed. I bathed in her scent and through lidded eyes, smiled to myself as I pinched myself to make sure this dream was real. She looked at me steadily after she was clothed.

"I love you, my Bella, my life," I finally managed to say. She smiled at me as I made my way to the closet to hug her. "Today will go fine, I promise." She heaved the heaviest sigh I'd ever heard as she buried her nose in my chest.

"I know Edward," she responded as she looked up into my eyes, "When can we leave on that honeymoon?" I laughed quietly.

"We can leave as soon as we tell Nessie the story, and you're satisfied that she is ok." I responded. I was just as nervous as she was to have this talk, but I have a feeling this honeymoon will be a welcomed escape.

Renesme POV

I awoke to my lullaby floating around the house. I blinked my eyes to try to figure out my bearings. I was staring up at a ceiling that wasn't mine. I suddenly couldn't move. Inventory check: arms, working. legs, yeah there they are, toes, totally, fingers perfect. I seemed to be fine, so I finally managed to get the courage up to move my head from side to side to see where I was. This room looked so much different than my bedroom at the cabin. Light bulb. I was in my new room. We were in Alaska. My door opened and my mom popped her head in and smiled, "Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" she sat down next to me as I pulled my knees up to my chest and let my chin rest on them and yawned.

"Great, just trying to wrap my head around being here," i replied cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I know what you mean, kid," she smiled warmly, "It's a lot to get used to. How do you like your new room?" I finally looked around to take it all in. The walls were my favorite color, pale yellow, and two large bookshelves, filled to the brim with every size book stared at me. Pictures of our family littered the walls and on my desk, all my computer and stereos were set up. It was perfect, but then again, Grandma Esme had done it, and she always knew how to organize a house. "I love it," I finally replied to my mom, "Happy Anniversary!" She stared back at me and laughed.

"Thank you," she managed to reply, "Do you hear your lullaby?" I nodded quickly.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my nice warm bed. "Your father's present." We made our way down the hallway and into what seemed to be the living room. There sat my perfect father, playing on a beautiful piano. Music was the most important thing we had in common. I loved to sit and play with him, and I held my mom's hand and showed her this. She stared at me after and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "honey, your powers are getting stronger." she gushed too much.

My father finally looked up at us, "come on over Ness." he must have heard my thoughts. My mom snuck away to the kitchen while we filled the house to the brim with melodies. I wish my hands could play like my dad's did. He was the best, probably in the world. He chuckled, "You'll get there when you play as long as I have." I smiled at him.

"So, if mom got you this," I began, "What did you get her?" He stopped playing as mom called me in for breakfast. Smelled like pancakes, my absolute favorite food. Still not blood, but man, it was close on my list. Dad walked into the kitchen with me and we all sat down.

"I'll be stealing your mom to take her on a second honeymoon," he said as he kissed her quickly. 'ew,' i thought, 'gross to the max.' Dad laughed loudly. My mom looked at him questioningly. She must have asked him what that was about after pulling her shield away.

"our daughter is grossed out," he chuckled louder now, "by our display." My mom looked as if she would blush if she could, and I had already done it for her. Unfortunately, much to Uncle Emmett's joy, that trait was alive and well in me courtesy of my mother. Mom cleared my plate and looked distracted.

"Renesme," she began, "Why don't you go get dressed, I think Jake's on his way over, and we all need to talk." I shot a look at my Dad. His eyes just stared back and what looked like pain flashed across his face. 'What now?' I thought. He just looked back at mom. I sighed and went to go get ready, slightly comforted to know that at least Jake would be there. He was definitely my rock, and I couldn't be too afraid with him there. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater and let my curls fall down around my face. I heard a knock on the door and lagged towards the living room. Bring it on, i thought.


	4. The Birthday Song

Jake POV

The house smelled but I didn't care. Today was the day I had been waiting for restlessly for almost a decade. I walked into the living room and sat down with Bella and the blood, I mean Edward. I heard Nessie's heartbeat before she came into the room. Bella and Edward sat together on the couch and looked at each other intently; the only movements I could see were slight nods from Edward. I bet Bells was giving him hell or something. Then, she walked in. Nessie never stopped taking my breath away. She was beautiful in jeans and a sweater; her curls hung in her face. I never stopped thinking about her, and when she looked like this, it was no wonder why. She walked up and gave me a hug. I inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled of lavender. Edward cleared his throat and sheepishly I sat down, the nerves hitting me all of a sudden. Nessie sat down next to me as if it were any other day. I could feel her warmth. I looked over at her and smiled. This was the girl I loved, and today she'd know how I felt.

Bella POV

I watched Renesme twitch uneasily in her seat. 'Edward' I though, 'do something. Let's just get it over with.' My husband shifted slightly and put his arm over my shoulders. He cleared his throat slightly and his velvety voice began, "Nessie, you know that we love you more than anything else in the world. But there are some things we need to tell you about our life before you were born." I felt Edward squeeze my shoulders slightly. I looked into my daughter's eyes and then into Jake's. The big oaf thought this day was all about him I'm sure. He sat there, smug smile wiped off when Edward revieled that we were going to be setting Nessie straight about not just the imprinting, but the fact that he had once loved me. Fear and panic flashed across his face before a stoic mask found its place there. Nessie moved to the edge of her seat, smiling from ear to ear. She'd wanted to know about the times when I was human for a long time now. She slapped Jake's hand off of her shoulder without even noticing it. Edward chuckled under his breath. I took a large unnecessary breath and began my story,

"Ness, you can ask any questions you have at anytime, ok? But I need you to promise to hear it all out before you really tell us what you think." She looked at me eagerly.

"Mom, I promise," she sighed, "I already know the outcome, so it automatically has a happy ending." I smiled. She was definitely Edward's smart daughter. I looked at him and he smiled, "She does have a point there, my Bella."

"Ok, where should I start?" I asked my bubbling daughter.

"Start with when you moved to Forks and saw Dad," she responded.

"Well, I saw your Dad and we were bio partners," I paused, Edward noticed and picked up,

"I didn't want to even look at your Mom," he said, "I was so afraid I would kill her, I pushed" her away and made her think that I hated her." Nessie looked a little taken aback by this. "I couldn't hear her, I couldn't read her mind, and that scared me," Edward responded to Nessie's unspoken questions, "I refused to have any hand in hurting her, but your Aunt Alice had already seen that Bella was to be a vampire, and as much I wanted to fight it, once she has something in her head, its impossible to convince her otherwise."

"But I thought everything she saw was based on decisions," Nessie asked, "you could have just decided to leave Mom alone, right?" Edward laughed a little at the response he had to give.

"It wasn't just about me," he responded. I saw where he was going and jumped in,

"Ness, Alice foresaw me and her being best friends," I chuckled and relaxed as Nessie started to laugh, "And you know that if Alice wants something, she's going to get it. In fact when I first officially met Alice, I was surprised when she told me straight out that we were going to be like sisters, but obviously she was right."

"I can see Aunt Alice doing that," Nessie said, "She is way to forward."

Edward and I smiled, but Jake's tapping foot brought us back to the present. I started again, "Eventually, your Dad saw that he couldn't stay away, and I didn't make it any easier, always asking questions." Edward scoffed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Is there more to this part you wished to add, dear?"

"My love, you made it impossible to stay away when you were a walking accident magnet." Edward seemed quite tickled with his input, as did Jake who howled in laughter. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. Edward leaned in and whispered, "there is nothing sexier than a damsel in distress, especially when that damsel is the love of your exsistence." Why was he too perfect at knowing exactly what to say. He kissed my cheek quickly.

"Dad," Nessie practically yelled, "Can you stop interrupting? you too Jake!" She looked at them sternly. Thats my girl. "Ok mom keep going. Dad hated you, but you were always getting into trouble so he had to save you. keep going!"

"Ok, Ok," I giggled, "Eventually, I figured out what your Dad was, and I didn't care. I loved him. We made it work and I soon came to love the whole family. I got to see Edward all the time, Alice grew to be my best friend, Emmett mocked me mercilessly like a big brother, Jasper kept a safe distance just to make sure, and Rosalie, well ok, she hated me." Edward and Jake smiled at this fun fact. Yes, Rosalie hated my guts for most of my human life, but we were closer now, as close as me and Alice were, it just took some understanding on both of our parts. Nessie looked troubled by this new revelation.

"You mean Aunt Rose hated you? How, she is my godmother? She took care of me when I was born." Nessie looked on the verge of tears. Edward stepped over to her to hug her. "Nessie," he cooed. Jake looked jealous. "Rosalie didn't understand why your mother would want to waste her life, and become one of us. Even I wondered that, and that caused problems. Rosalie loves Bella, she loves you now too. She always has, she just didn't know how to love Bella when she didn't understand her." Nessie looked reassured for the time. Edward sat back down and took my hand. Small circles started to soothe me and the electric current sent shivers down my spine.

"Wait, you didn't want to change mom? problems?" Nessie sat back down, intrigued by where the story was going. Edward took over at the harder part of the story, "I didn't want to make her loose any human experiences. At one point, James, a nomad vampire set out to kill your mother, and we had to stop him. I hated putting your mother through this trouble. I thought she deserved better, so, I left. I did the hardest thing I ever had to do, I lied to Bella and told her I didn't love her." I could hear the pain in his voice. 'I know you love me, Edward this is just our story, you came back. I love you, you are my world, I know you love me. That time just proves it. Stop worrying please' I yearned in my head. He turned to me with his eyes on the floor. "You know that I still can't figure out what I did to deserve you," he sighed, "I love you, my Bella." I lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"I know Edward," I replied earnestly, "You are my life." I heard Nessie 'aww' as I kissed Edward and in the same instant and "yuck" erupted from her and Jake.

Renesme POV

I felt ashamed watching such pure love. I felt like I was intruding on something way too pure and honest. It was a huge shock to learn that Dad had at one point left mom. How could he have done that? It was way too Romeo and Juliet for my tastes. Dad chuckled as he broke away from Mom. I heard Jake mutter, 'crap' under his voice.

"Ness, how are you taking it so far?" my Mom asked as she stared into my eyes. So far, it had been pretty tame, I didn't understand all the worry. I grabbed her hand from across the coffee table and showed her a picture of her and dad holding hands and I felt reassured. I knew he wasn't going anywhere, at least not without her.

"You're right," dad stated, "Once was enough for that mistake. But Ness, you're just as much my life, your mom and I will be here for you just as vigilantly."

"Dad," I gushed, "I know. I'm really not worried. Can you please continue!?" They just grinned.

"When your dad was gone," mom started again, "I had a really rough time."

"Rough wasn't the half of it," Jake snorted. I forgot he had even been there for the longest time. This all seemed too private and family focused to have him here, even though he was my best friend, I wish it could have been just my mom and dad and me. Dad growled.

"Sorry," Jake muttered.

"Anyway," Mom glared at Jake, "I was a mess. I only started to be happy when I hung out with Jake at La Push." Oh crap, some freaky love triangle was coming. Oh crap I didn't want to hear this. Make it stop. I pleaded towards Dad. "I wish I could my girl," He replied sorrowfully, "but the story needs to be told." It must hurt him just as much to hear this. I knew Mom and Jake had been best friends forever, but this caught me off guard. I must have looked as terrified as I felt because my mom was staring at me worriedly.

"Renesme?" She questioned, "Are you ok?" I took a few breaths before responding and thinking clearly. It wasn't a big deal, obviously Dad came back and saved the day.

"Yeah," I finally replied, "Surprised. But I'm ok with it." She glanced from me to dad quickly. He nodded to some question she probably asked, but she looked reassured.

"Jake," she started, "felt differently about me than I did about him. I loved your father. I did no matter what he said, and I resolved myself to either have him or have no one else." She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. Jake rolled his eyes as he sat up finally.

"I thought I loved Bella," he began, "I was convinced that she was supposed to be more to me than just a best friend. But I was wrong."

'Obviously' i thought to myself.

"You remember imprinting?" Jake continued, "Well, I was afraid that it would just never happen to me, but then,"

"You're getting ahead in the story Jacob," My father growled.

"Well, fine Edward," Jake retorted, "Please continue, Bella." My mom looked guilty. She heaved a sigh and continued.

"At one point, I went cliff diving, and Alice thought I was dead from suicide," she paused as if waiting for me to ask a question. I couldn't believe that my mom would try to kill herself, I had no doubt she wouldn't, so I just waited for her to continue. I wasn't a child, I didn't need their reassurances on such stupid details.

"I wish I could say that was true," Dad continued in response to my thought, "But I was the one who set out to get themselves killed. When I got the news that my Bella was dead, I set out to get myself killed."

Oh, so Romeo and Juliet. Dad chuckled.

"Well, your mom and Alice came to stop me, and we escaped on the condition that I changed Bella to one of us."

Mom giggled, "I had to get a commit from him somehow" Dad just rolled his eyes.

"When we got back, Jake was still mortal enemies with Edward and the rest of the families, and I had to choose between my best friend and my love." mom continued, "I chose your dad, and we got married, and thats where you come from, and then as you know, right after your birth, I was changed." Everyone was silent.

"How was that story, Ness?" my mom asked pleadingly. I just stared back.

"mom, that wasn't as bad as it could have been," I laughed, "So what? Jake had a crush on you. Dad left you. He did that for the best reason ever, he loved you, and it worked out fine." My parents looked at eachother, relieved.

"there's one more thing," my dad responded, "Jake?"

I stared at Jake as he looked back nervously.

"Come on Jake," I begged, "Spit it out please!"

"Nessie," he began, "When I saw you, I instantly knew that you were made for me, I felt the phenomenon of imprinting. I'm in love with you. I have been forever. We are meant to be together."

My dad stared at me quizzically as 'Happy Birthday' started to play on loop in my head.

My mom looked at me, scared for my well being. Jake just looked at me pleadingly.

"I don't have to have any answers for you now," I started softly, "do I, Jake?" He looked hurt, and that hurt me.

My dad stood up quickly and hugged me, "No, Ness, you don't have to have anything to say. That's a big bomb to be dropped. Why don't you go lay down and try to digest this whole situation."

My mom stood up and walked me to my room. I was relieved when she got up from my bed to leave.

"Mom?" I asked, "Why did you choose dad over Jake?"

She looked back at me and responded without hesitation, "I love your dad. When he was gone, it was as if I wasn't whole. He filled my missing pieces. There was no choice, Jake was always just a friend." I started to cry as she finished. I heard dad walk Jake to the door and Jake shift and run into the forest.

"Does Jake hate me?" I asked quietly between sobs.

"No," my mom cooed, "He knows that it is going to take time for you to get over this shock. Nessie, you are free to make any decision you want, just know that me and your father will support you no matter what."

I smiled up at her through the tears.

"When are you and Dad going on the honeymoon?" I asked.

She smiled, "Babygirl, I will not leave you when you are this upset. We can push back our trip." I stared up at her, guilt washed over me.

"No," I almost yelled, "Go please! I'm not going to ruin this honeymoon too" She laughed at this.

"You didn't ruin the last one," she managed to get out between laughs.

"Well," I giggled back, "I sure didn't make it end too well."

She hugged me as she went to walk out, "You have made our ending happier than we could have ever imagined. Do you want to go stay at the main house? or here? I suppose you are responsible enough to stay here alone." I almost exploded from the joy of having the house to myself for a while.

"I can stay here. Will you please go pack and get out of here now, I'm ok."

My mom walked out, and the only thing I was left with was the birthday song on repeat.

Edward POV

It had gone better than expected. Except for the fact that my daughter was celebrating birthdays nonstop. Bella crept back into the living room and sat on my lap.

"Do you think its ok that we leave her?" she cooed as she snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"I think now is the best time for her to be alone and think without fear of me hearing, or you hovering and worrying."

Bella shot up.

"I do NOT hover," she muttered indignantly, "She's my daughter, its called protecting her." I chuckled as I tucked her back into my chest and carried her into the bedroom.

"Don't worry," I persuaded her as we packed. "The family will be here, and so will Jacob and Seth." Bella started to ease up slightly. 'Oh no' I thought to myself as I heard what was approaching. Then there was a knock at the door as it opened and before we could look up, Alice was bouncing in the room.

"So," she giggled, "I knew that the talk was going to happen today, but I couldn't see the outcome. How did it go?" Bella just heaved a sigh as she finished packing.

"It went well," she said, "until Jake brought up the imprinting deal." Alice just shrugged.

"Its a huge thing to try to swallow." was all she said. 'Edward, does Bella know that Nessie doesn't think of Jake in that way at all yet?' Alice thought without looking at me.

I shook my head.

Alice helped Bella carry her bag out. We made our way to say goodbye to Renesme, but I already knew she was sleeping.

We kissed her and walked back to the car. Bella hugged Alice as she rattled off instructions. Alice just pushed us along into the car.

"I think I am capable of taking care of my own niece for a week." she replied indignantly, "Plus, the whole family is here. Go, enjoy yourselves"

"Tell Renesme that we love her and are a phone call away," Bella called out the window as we pulled off.

"Doesn't it seem like we are making a break for it after dropping a huge bomb on our daughter?" she asked guiltily. I just kissed her and grabber her hand. Why did my wife have to worry so much?

"Bella, my Bella," I responded, "Our little girl isn't exactly a little girl. She has to think and unfortunately that's hard with me around. The best thing we can do is give her piece of mind. She seemed more distracted by the fact that she was imprinted upon more than our story. Which seems rather fair. Its all very over powering." Bella just stared back at me and nodded slowly.

"I know," she said, "I just hate to know that she has so much to think about and deal with, but she'll call if she needs us right?" I just chuckled at my wife.

"Bella," I asked, "Would you like to call and check on her tomorrow?" She beamed at me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes please."

"Ok," I responded, "but then, its honeymoon time, nonstop." She growled happily.

"You have yourself a deal mr. Cullen." she said as she nipped my ear.

"Mrs. Cullen! I am surprised by your eagerness to take advantage of me." She settled down and stared out of the window.

"She will be fine Bella. She is her mother's daughter, and she will be much better in a week or two when we get back."

Nessie would be better when we got back, I just knew it.

Suddenly it hit me that there was a hormonal teenage werewolf in love with my daughter and I had just left her home alone. On top of that, from all the signs shown, my hormonal daughter had a crush on a different hormonal teenage werewolf. There were too much hormones flying around an empty nest. I flipped open my phone and texted Alice "Don't leave Nessie alone until we talk later."

No werewolf was going to be sneaking into my daughter's bed like I had done.

Not as long as I could help it.


	5. Deja Vu: Part 1

Alice POV

Why did Nessie have to be half human and actually sleep? She was stealing all my fun of getting to hang out with her without her parents. Real quality bonding time was slowly slipping down the drain. I picked up my phone as it started to vibrate.

"Bella, you've only been gone one night," I reproached her and her silly worrying.

"Alice," Edward continued, "Its not Bella. Listen I've done some thinking and I want you to stay at our house with Nessie. I don't know what Jacob is capable of and I can't have Bella worrying all weekend." I thought it over.

"Edward, I would love to!" I beamed jumping up and down all over the room. "But what about when I have to hunt? Will she be alright for a few hours?" I heard him sigh quietly.

"Yeah, Alice I think thats alright, and if you want to hang out back at the house that's ok too. I just mean at night" Edward was so dense sometimes, like teenagers couldn't sneak around in the day time.

"Fine, give Bella my love and get back to your honeymoon."

"Thanks Alice" He said as he hung up. This was going to be a fun vacation. There was only so much shopping Nessie would let me drag her to. I was going to need Rose's help on this one. I quietly crept into Nessie's room and gently shook her awake.

"Aunt Alice?" she asked groggily. Humans were funny.

"Yeah baby, its afternoon already, and I don't want you to sleep too long you won't be able to sleep tonight. Want to go for a hunt?" She just stared at me through lidded eyes.

"No, thanks though, is it ok if I just hang out here? I'll eat human food tonight."

Dammit, I thought to myself, oh well, I better go now so I could hold out longer this week. I leaned in and kissed her forehead quickly.

"Ok, I'll be back soon and then we'll have a movie night. You, me, and Rose!"

"That sounds good actually after the day I've had." Poor Nessie. I picked her up out of bed and she was on her feet before it registered. I slapped her butt playfully as I walked out, "Ok. but you need to get up and cleaned and fed"

I ran out of the house to Rose's cabin. I searched for all signs that her and Emmett were not in the throws of "newlywed" bliss. Thank God they weren't. I sprang in playfully.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed much louder than necessary. She appeared in an instant with an angry glare.

"Alice, shut up. What do you want?" She snapped at me.

"Today, Jake professed his love for Ness, and she's having a rough time. I managed to get Edward and Bella out for their honeymoon so she could have some space to think. We are having a pick me up movie night tonight and she wants you there." Rosalie was already getting some movies, scribbling Emmett a note, and heading out the door. "Do you want to hunt with me before?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I already did this morning. I'll head over now. See ya" and with that she was gone. I think she took her role as godmother way to seriously. I ran out to the forest and the faint trail of a werewolf lingered along the path. It smelled as if Jake had bailed already. Good, Ness needed some time, and possibly Seth.

Renesme POV

You just had to love Aunt Alice. I smiled as she ran out of the room. I did need to get up. I needed to figure out what to do about Jake. I slid off my sweats and headed for the shower. I let the warm water wash away all the tensions that came when thinking about Jake. How could he imprint on me? He was my best friend, I didn't want that to change, but I could never see me and Jake in... in love... A million thoughts whirled through my head. I thought about all the times me and jake had hung out and the other times I hung out with Seth. When I compared the two, I saw what I always had, my Jake the wolf man, silly best friend; then there was Seth, who when he talked, butterflies filled up my entire body. I felt love for Jake, but as my brother. He's always been there, a steady force, and yet he had always known that he loved me and somehow I was supposed to just go along with it. The anger began to flush my body as I thought it through more. He had once made out with my mom, completely aware that he thought he was in love with her. Convinced about it to an exaggerated degree. Then I came, Bella 2.0. Great. I felt a rush of tension find its place on my shoulders again as I got out of the shower. I wrapped in a towel and headed for my room. I heard a knock at the front door and Jake called out as he came in, "Ness, I think we need to talk."

"Jake, just stay there and let me get dressed."

I pulled on some jeans and a hoodie quickly and walked into the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch. I walked right past into the kitchen and Jake followed. I opened the pantry and took out a box of mac n' cheese.

"Ness," Jake finally began, "Whats happening to us? I didn't mean to scare you with what happened today."

"Jake, I really don't have an answer for you. What am I supposed to say 'Jake this is what I've always dreamed of. Why wouldn't I want to be destined to be in a relationship with my best friend?" I sputtered as the anger came full force. He just stared at me.

"yes, thats exactly what you're supposed to think. Ness I love you." I cringed and he noticed.

"Take it back" I whispered. He shook his head. "Take it back Jake, I don't want that being thrown around here when you don't know if you mean it or not, and I know that I can't respond to that in the way you want. I love you Jake, as a brother." He clenched his fists.

"Do you want me around anymore?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Jake of course I do, you're my best friend. I can't imagine a day without you." I began, "But there is so much world out there, I'm afraid to be fenced into a relationship, even with a guy like you, an amazing friend." This didn't seem to help at all.

"I've heard all of this before," Jake stated. I don't know why, but tears burst forth.

"From my mom right? Great" I muttered as I stirred faster with tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Ness, its not like that."

"Jake, I hate you."

"Will you ever love me?" Jake asked. I couldn't answer.

Rosalie POV

I was going to kill Jacob. I actually had a reason now, he did upset Nessie. I hated him so much and this was just the cherry on top. Maybe she was coming to her senses and didn't want a stupid mutt for a lover. Then why did I smell him as I approached the house? I crept along the side and up to the front door. Yeah, he was in there alright. I opened the door to see Nessie weeping over a boiling pot of water and Jacob standing there, fists shaking and tears running down his cheeks. He looked at her questioningly, waiting for an answer to a question I didn't know he asked. She didn't raise her eyes to answer, just shook her head.

"I'll be back later when you have some time to think about it," he whispered as he stalked past me. Before I knew it he was shifted and running into the woods. Nessie just dropped her spoon she had been using to stir the mac n' cheese and fell to the ground. I ran over to her and cradled her into a hug on the floor.

"Shh, Shh" I cooed in her ear, "Its ok babydoll." She looked up at me, her eyes still glistening.

"No, its really not ok, in fact its farther from ok than anything else." I picked her up and sat her on the couch. She wrapped her hands around her knees and wept into her arms. I went back into the kitchen and turned off the water. We would order pizza later. I wrapped my arms around her and just sat there rubbing her arms. We were quiet for a few minutes until Nessie looked up and whispered, "Thank you." I almost lost it myself. I was hurting because she was hurting.

"Hun, you don't owe me any thanks. Its right in my job description to be here for you." I smiled at her and she attempted to smile back weakly.

"I better go finish making dinner." she said as she began to get up.

"No way, if this is going to be a true girls night, junk food is a must. Let me order some pizza." She cozied herself back into the couch and I made the call. There was a sharp knock at the door as Alice and Seth walked into the living room. Nessie started sobbing more as Alice threw herself around her into a huge hug. Seth just stood there looking at me questioningly. 'Whats wrong?' he mouthed. Poor kid, I liked Seth, he was sweet, always looking out for Nessie and the whole Cullen family. I just shook my head as Alice grabbed me into the kitchen to begin the questioning.

"What the hell Rose? I leave for an hour and all hell breaks loose."

"Alice, Jake was here and they got into a fight. He ran away as soon as I got here."

"what has Ness said about it?"

"I didn't ask. She'll tell us when she's ready." Alice stared at me with panic in her eyes. "Alice, it'll be alright. She'll tell us soon I'm sure." The doorbell rang as the smell of pizza radiated into the house. "Come on, its girls night."

Renesme POV

Seth just stared at me as my aunts slid into the kitchen to talk about my breakdown no less. I must have looked a hot mess because Seth just stood there with huge puppy dog eyes and caring. He moved in to hug me and I practically tackled him. He pulled away sheepishly as he tucked a loose curl behind my hear, letting his fingers linger on my cheek longer than I would have expected. Maybe I was imagining it.

"What happened? Jake bolted and isn't talking." He asked full of caring. I just started sobbing again as he wrapped me into another hug. He easily tucked my head under his chin since he was so much taller than me. I felt his muscles contract against me. He was strong, but not as outright muscular as Jake. His short sandy brown hair was soft as I played with it in my fingers as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He cleared his throat and I just sobbed more, wetting his shirt.

"Jake (sob) loves me (sob) but I can't (sob) love him back."

"Shh Ness, its ok, its ok. I better go look for him." Seth pulled away.

"Seth, you aren't going to leave and hate me too are you?" I was afraid of his answer.

"No Nessie, I could never hate you. I just need to check on him. I'll be back to see how you are tomorrow." He pulled me back into a hug as I took a huge whiff of his clean sent. The doorbell rang and interrupted our moment. I could have sworn I'd heard him growl as he let go of me.


	6. Deja Vu: Part 2

Bella POV

The island was exactly like I remembered it, even though I remembered it through human eyes, it was the same. Edward had insisted on carrying me across the threshold, and before I realized, we were back in the island bedroom. Edward kissed across my neck and collar bone, sending shivers along my whole body. He suddenly got up and made his way to the door. I started to pout.

"Don't do this to me, my Bella, I have to get our bags or the rain will drench everything." This seemed like a good reason.

"Fine, but hurry back or I'm starting without you." He chuckled at this, but I put on the most serious face I could muster; his eyes narrowed as he bolted to the front. I heard him whispering on the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked as he came back in and threw the suitcases on the floor.

"Alice, I was just telling her to make sure the house was still standing." I looked at him blankly as he tried to make me laugh.

"Bella, we'll call tomorrow morning and you can talk to Renesme." I didn't feel relieved. He took off his shirt and I became distracted. Damn him. I guess I knew how we were going to make the time go by faster until tomorrow I thought as I flung myself onto him.

Jacob POV

'Seth SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE I'M FINE.' I screamed at Seth as I turned back human to avoid his nagging. I laid down in the dirt and threw on the stolen clothes I grabbed from some clothes line. Apparently I had ran all night, and I had managed to make it to Montana. It seemed nice here. I watched the sun peak from behind a low ridge. I had no where else to go now. I thought about what Nessie had said. She wasn't just a new 'Bella', I loved her. She was all I wanted. One day she would see that. I didn't love Bella like I love Nessie. Not even half as much. It would be my luck that imprinting would be hard. It wasn't hard for anyone else, why me? Its not like I hadn't had my heart ripped out once by a girl with those beautiful brown eyes. No, Bella didn't rip my heart out, she stuck a piece of dynamite in my chest and lit the fuse. I felt empty now. I had lost my best friend... again... because I loved her. This theme needed to stop playing in my life. I would let her calm down for a few days, and then go back to show her that I wasn't going to give up, I wouldn't let another Bella get away.

Fuck, I did NOT just say that.

Seth POV

Jake, why are you being such an IDIOT? I asked to no answer. Why isn't he sitting on her doorstep, fighting for her to love him. I laid beneath a giant oak outside of the cabin. I saw the pale blue lights of a TV flicker. I wanted to be in there right now, making sure Ness was alright. No, I was being stupid. She was my best friends imprint. This was dumb. She would love him one day. But why did this sense of hope still cling to me when she hugged me and begged me not to hate her. I had let myself hope that she loved me. I was Judas. But why did jake still think about Bella so much? Maybe he had no idea what imprinting really felt like. I thought about the hug more now. Her tiny body molded so well to mine. I could get lost in her eyes, and it hurt me to see tears in them. I had been too stupid. I shouldn't have tucked that curl behind her ear, I let my hand graze her cheek. She must have noticed. I was an idiot. Why had I promised to go back tomorrow? I should run. Run far away from getting in the middle of this. I let out a low howl. I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

Fuck, I did NOT just say that.

Alice POV

Girls Night was off to a rocky start to say the least. Ness nibbled on some pizza absent mindedly as me and Rose shared worried glances. I couldn't take it.

"Ness, get it off your chest." Rose glared at me as she hugged Ness closer.

"No, babydoll, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." Ness rolled her eyes. She had stopped crying now, most likely because she had run out of tears.

"No, I want to, I just, don't want you to think I'm a horrible person." Again me and Rose exchanged looks.

"We would never think that Ness, you sound like your mom, always worried about everyone else." Ness looked almost hurt by that.

"Jake came over," Ness began before I could ask her about it. "He told me he loved me, and that we were meant to be together and I was just expected to go along with it." She almost started sobbing again.

"He shouldn't have put that on you Ness," Rose said as she got up to put a movie in.

"That's not even the worst part," Ness said, her eyes getting big and far off looking. "I accused him of loving me because of my mom. I told him I hated him. I feel like I meant it to a degree. How could he expect me to be ok with him fating me to be in love with him. I don't want that pressure. I love him like a brother. He is my brother. He loves me because I am my mother's daughter and I resent him for making me dislike my own mom."

Nessie heaved under that release of anger and guilt. Rose looked at her motherly.

"Ness," I said, "Your mother is my best friend. I love her. But she never looked at Jake in that way, not even for an instant. She loves you too, and she knows that you don't dislike her. You dislike Jake for putting you in this position to hurt him, in this position that makes you feel like you're being loved for something your not. You are your mother's daughter, but that is a good thing."

"She's right," Rose continued as I threw some blankets over us. "Your mom never loved Jake. She thought of him the same way you are right now. You aren't going to hold it against her that he might love you because you are her daughter. You're way smarter than that. Jake didn't need to put that pressure on you. You're allowed to love anyone you want."

Ness tried a weak smile. Me and Rose let the subject drop.

"Thank you both," Ness managed to sound reassuring, "Are you both staying here tonight?"

"You bet!" I practically screamed again. Girls Nights always excited me. Nessie and Rosalie just stared at eachother and giggled.

Rosalie POV

Girls Night was being salvaged. Ness, although thinking about something seemed somewhat content now that Alice and I had convinced her that Jake was, in fact, a tool. He had no right pressuring her. We all managed to giggle and talk about silly stupid things, making the mood lighter.

"Aunt Rose?" Ness asked in the middle of our second movie, "Did you really hate my mom when she was human?"

I stared back at her, almost ashamed. Alice stifled a giggle on the other side of the couch.

"I didn't hate her, I just was jealous of everything she was throwing away. But I always loved her, it just took me some time to notice." Ness hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I know, she loves you too." Bless this girl for trying to make me feel better about being a jerk.

"Why was that bothering you?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. It was the only part of the story that really bugged me. I understand that Dad left because he loved mom, I understand all of the wars and battles, I understand Jake, I just couldn't figure out why you hated Mom." I laughed a little.

"You mean, you were perfectly fine with the whole story?! Every detail except for the fact that I might not have loved your mom?" Nessie looked at me indignantly; she looked just like Bella.

"Well, I mean, it just was important to me. I needed to understand." She was Edward's daughter. She pressed her hands to my cheeks and showed me her and Seth's hug from earlier that Alice and I had walked in on; then she showed me and her walking in the forest talking. I nodded. I think we had a lot to talk about, but not with Alice around. I love my sister more than words, but she would tell Bella in a second. Suddenly a low howl penetrated the night and Nessie stiffened.

"Don't worry Ness, its just Seth, he's sleeping outside the house tonight." For a second I saw a smile pull at Nessie's lips as she stared at the movie, obviously not watching.


	7. Tomorrow

Renesme POV

"I don't want to get up yet," I grumbled as Aunt Alice tried to shake me awake.

"Ness, get your silly butt out of bed, we have shopping to do." I shot up quickly. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. "And, your mom is on the phone." I snatched the phone quickly.

"Mom!" I practically screamed.

"Hey baby doll. How are you?"

"I'm alright. We had a girls night last night, and I had some fun."

"That's good sweetheart. How is everything with Jake? Alice told me he stopped by." I glared at Alice.

"I really don't want to think about it right now mom, but I promise I'm ok. You and Dad go have fun. I better go before Aunt Alice beats me."

My mom stiffled a giggle, "Ok, we'll talk when I get home. I'm glad you're ok. Love you." I hung up the cell and put it in my pocket. Alice pushed me towards the shower.

"Where's Aunt Rose?" I asked as I got into the steaming shower.

"She went to get changed and she'll be back later. I'm going to go see Jasper. I'll be back in a few hours. You go hunt with Rose when you're done so we can get going." Before I could respond she was gone. Today I actually hurried to get ready. As I pulled on jeans and a polo and began drying my hair, Aunt Rose came in, looking beautiful as usual.

"Let's go hun." We took out the back door into the forest. It felt good to let instincts take over, and not think about the mistakes that were mounting up in alarming quickness in my life. We hunted quickly and started walking back home at a less than human pace.

"Ok, Ness, we're going to run out of forest before you tell me anything good, so spill." I looked up at the cloudy sky and huffed quietly, not knowing where to start.

"I think I like Seth." Aunt Rose just stared ahead.

"I know babe."

"I feel like Jake is my brother, and I like Seth in a silly crushy, love story kind of way. But I feel like I can't be the reason that they fight. I don't want to give up Jake, but I feel like I would for Seth." Rose just stared at me now.

"I think that's ok, but maybe you can have them both in your life. Maybe Jake will come to see that you're just his little sister, maybe Seth feels the same way." I scoffed at this. "What?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Seth doesn't even know I exist other than someone who messes up his life repeatedly." Aunt Rose laughed and squeezed my hand. "Maybe you need to talk to him."

"I guess." I shrugged it off. Like I would ever get the chance to do that with Aunt Alice hovering like a crazy woman. I showed Rose my annoyance and Alice's face. Rose really must have liked that because she broke into a louder laugh.

"I know, I know. She's overprotective. We all are, but we love you."

"I just don't know how much more hovering I can take."

"Well other than shopping, I think you'll have the house to yourself for the rest of the week, unless you wouldn't mind coming to hang out with me for a little bit and maybe going to look at cars." I smiled and hugged Aunt Rose.

"Of course not," I said, "I just don't want to waste my alone time." She didn't look hurt like I imagined Alice would when I finally told her. Aunt Rose sniffed the air and dropped my hand.

"Ok Ness, you have about an hour unitl me and Alice come to your house to go shopping. Have fun. We'll talk later." I stared at her confused as I walked into the empty house. Finally, I slumped down on the piano bench and started to play, openly, without any technique, whatever came to my mind. It felt amazing. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and I growled under my breath. I swung it open as I snapped, "This better be good."

Seth POV

"This better be good!" Ness glared at me half from behind the door. Sheepishly I smiled and awkwardly waved as a show of peace. Dumb. Why was I so lame? "Seth! I'm sorry! I thought you might be one of my family members. Come in." I walked in quickly and looked her over. She looked much better than she had yesterday. Swiftly she hugged me and before I knew it she was out of my arms. Stop it, keep it cool.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I heard from Rosalie that Jake dropped the imprint bomb on you yesterday, and that's why he left. I'm really sorry." She started to fumble with her fingers as she stared at the floor. "Oh crap, Ness did I say something wrong? I didn't mean it was your fault. He shouldn't have ordered you around the way he did. I didn't mean anything by it, I promise." I moved towards her instinctually and wrapped my arms around her again. She stared up at me as a lone tear traveled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"You didn't say anything wrong, Ace. I just can't believe he's gone. I love him Seth, but not in the way he wants. Any word from him yet?" She sounded deeply worried about him. He almost didn't deserve this after what he put her through.

"No, nothing yet. Are you sure you're ok? Is there anything I can do for you?" She stared back at me with beautiful brown eyes.

"No, I think I'm ok. I go back and forth between anger and guilt."

"Don't do that Nessie, you have nothing to feel guilty about." She scoffed at me.

"I do Seth, I feel guilty about a lot of things." I didn't realize I as still holding her until she turned away from me.

"What Ness? What's wrong?"

"I think I like y-" She stopped mid sentence. Was she about to say what I think she was? I guess I wouldn't find out. Alice and Rosalie strolled in from the back door quietly. I greeted them quietly.

"I was just coming to check on Nessie," I responded, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rosalie and Alice grinned.

"It's fine Seth," Rosalie said as I walked to the door, "We appreciate it." I heard the door snap behind me and I stood there rooted in place. What the hell was happening. I ran back to Carlisle and Esme's house and slid upstairs to the guest bedroom. I laid there. Stuck in my own guilt and needs. I have fallen for my best friends girl. The only weird part was, she didn't seem to be his girl. It was almost like she was my best friend's sister. This would hurt Jake though. This could hurt Nessie. I felt a pull throughout my entire body. I got up and started playing my guitar. It was the only thing I had the calmed me. Jake would run to the ends of the earth, Edward had piano, Bella had books, I had this. Actually it was Edward who first put a guitar in my hands. I was in love with my other best friends daughter. This web was beginning to hurt my head. I strummed my favorite chords lightly. I don't know how long I played for, but I was shaken from my blissful moment by a vibrating in my pants. A text. Hopefully Jake had taken his phone with him.

'Can you come over later? I was going to order chinese and be alone, but I could use some company." from Nessie.

I smiled to myself. Before I knew what was happening I had already responded, 'Sure, but you can't hog all the fried rice.' Not even a minute later she had fired back, 'No promises. I'm sorry for earlier. You are a good friend. To me, and Jake' crap i thought to myself.

'What can I say, thats just what I do.'

'=] see ya later' I mentally punched myself. This was the worst idea ever. She didn't like me, she was going to say something else. I let my imagination get away with me. She was torn up about losing her best friend. I started strumming again, oddly ashamed at how much I was looking forward to later.

Nessie POV

My aunts just giggled at me after Seth left.

"What is so funny?" I practically yelled at them.

"Nothing Ness," they responded simultaneously. "Let's go shopping." Aunt Rose grabbed my hand as she led me out to the car. I replayed the conversation with Seth for her. She grinned and cooed, "Aww, Ness you have a crush." I could have punched her in the face. Aunt Alice lit up quickly.

"I saw Ness and an unrecognizable boy getting very close over the next few months. I thought it was Jake, but its not is it?" She was vibrating at such a high frequency right now that I had to hold her still.

"I don't know, its not like that, his loyalties lie with Jake. Its just stupid." I half chided myself. He didn't like me. I was an idiot. I heard Rose and Alice start to prattle on about first love and romance. I didn't want to hear any of it, so I gazed out the window quietly. They must have been asking me a question, because a few minutes later I heard them shout my name.

"I didn't hear the question." They rolled their eyes. "Can we drop it please?"

"Sure hun, lets go shopping." And with that we were out of the car and headfirst into a shopping extravaganza.

Twenty stores later we were finally heading back to the car to Aunt Alice's dismay. Something clicked in her mind though and she smiled to herself. Whatever. At least we were done shopping. All day I had started to text Seth and erased it instantly after. I finally wrote, 'Can you come over later? I was going to order chinese and be alone, but I could use some company." That was innocent enough. He responded quickly. 'Sure, but you can't hog all the fried rice.' Oh gosh What was I doing? this sounded intense already. I didn't want him to think I was making a date. ''No promises. I'm sorry for earlier. You are a good friend. To me, and Jake." hopefully he wouldn't take this wrong. 'What can I say, thats just what I do' Ok, I could do this. '=] see ya later'. I had done it. I think that went well. Rose and Alice must have noticed my huge smile before I had.

"What are you so excited about/" Aunt Alice asked.

"Nothing, just looking forward to some sleep." and with that I shut my eyes in fake slumber. I couldn't wait for tonight.


	8. Worth It

Renesme POV

We finally managed to get home. I thought the ride would never end. Finally, I was going to be alone at home. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose helped me carry in the bags and a noise in the house made me cringe. No, this wasn't happening. I stormed in the front door and threw the bags on the floor. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were sitting in the living room playing video games. Aunt Alice and Rose walked in behind me.

"What's going on?" I finally managed to mutter. Uncle Emmett laughed loudly.

"We're here for the video game tournament!" I almost growled. Uncle Jasper must have been sending out waves of calm, but this anger was ever present. Aunt Rose and Alice just sat down with the boys.

"GET OUT!" I roared. Four pairs of eyes flickered back to mine.

"Nessie, you haven't played games with us in so long," Uncle Emmett whined. I hadn't and I felt mildly guilty. Oh wait, I was having a mental breakdown, yeah I think thats enough excuse.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" They continued to sit there. Aunt Alice walked over to try to calm me down. "I love you all so much, but I just want to be alone and you are making it impossible. I might go crazy." Aunt Rose was the first to understand as she ushered the boys, whining about missing their games, out the door. Aunt Alice hesitated. "I'll be fine, I just can't handle being around you all still. I'll call if I need anything." She remained rooted. "Fine, what if I spend the night at the main house tomorrow. I'll come over around 8, but I just want alone time right now." She thought it over as Aunt Rosalie came back in, and grabbed her arm.

"Alice, we're right down the street. She can't really get into trouble. Give her alone time. Its the one thing she deserves more than any of us." Aunt Alice looked appeased to a point.

"Fine," she finally said, "Tomorrow we play games with the boys so they'll stop whining and you can spend the night like a sleep over." She was almost bursting with joy at this trade.

"Deal," we shook on it. "But the next day I get alone time again." Aunt Alice groaned and started to throw a tantrum.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable," Aunt Rose finally answered as she dragged Alice out. I waited until the door closed and stood there for a full five minutes before going to order the chinese. I flopped on the couch absentmindedly and flipped through the channels until I found a movie I wanted to watch. I stared at the screen, watching the ease at which this couple could be together, no imprinting, just blind faith that they loved each other. How could my best friend go from the person I told all my secrets to, to the guy that owned her future? It wasn't fair. I would just have to make him see that I loved him as a friend and there was a perfect girl out there for him. My phone began to vibrate on the counter as I ran to grab it. A text from Seth, 'Hey, I'm starving. Chinese soon?'. I grinned and responded, 'Better hurry I'm already eating all the fried rice.'

Seth POV

As soon as Nessie responded to my text, I was nervous. I checked myself in the mirror as I started to leave. I looked like I always did, she would never love me. My hair was thrown about absently and I just wore a shirt and some jeans. UGH, what was I doing? I ran downstairs and nearly tackled Esme.

"Seth, patience little one," she said and I grabbed her into a hug. How ironic this little vampire would be like a mother to a werewolf, but I loved hanging out with Esme.

"Sorry, Esme, just running late for dinner." She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast? I just picked some fresh blueberries for pancakes." I smiled big as I hugged her again and ran down the stairs. Breakfast was the time of day when Carlisle was at work, everyone else was off hunting or shopping, and Esme and I could just talk. I loved it.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," I threw over my shoulder as I bailed out the front door. In less than five minutes I was running up to Nessie's front door. I calmed myself before I knocked. The smell of chinese food seeped through the door. Nessie opened the door and took my breath away. Clad in an old pair of boxers and a hoodie, she looked absolutely perfect.

"Come on in Seth, not all of us are freakishly warm." I laughed as I shut the door behind me and flopped onto the couch. Ness joined me and picked up a random container. I grabbed a giant bite from her chop stick and she stared at me indignantly.

"Hey get your own," she giggled. I dug in and we ate while throwing around simple chatter about our days. Finally, there wasn't any food left and I cleaned off the coffee table.

"You don't have to do that," Ness chided me.

"I know, but you look so comfortable I don't want you to get up." I cleared it all up and was back quickly and Ness put some movie in and waited for it start. We sat side by side on the couch, our arms and legs touching. I felt like they were on fire. I wanted her to be on every part of me at once. About half way through the movie Ness leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. What could she possibly be thinking about? I put my arm under her shoulders and lifted her up on top of me as I laid down on the couch so she was flush with my body. She raised her head in surprise.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly stiffened, "I thought maybe you were cold and wanted to stretch out. I'll move." Ness just shook her head and smiled.

"This is more than perfect."

I couldn't help but smile. We continued to watch the movie but my mind wondered to the beautiful creature that was laying on top of me. The movie ended and I started to stir to change it.

"No, don't move, this just feels too right," Ness breathlessly whispered. I was stuck, and I liked it.

Nessie POV

I didn't want this moment to ever end. Seth warmed my body and I listened to his steady heartbeat. The movie eventually went out and we were left sitting there in the glow of the blue tv screen. I traced lines on his chest and he stiffened.

"I'm sorry Seth, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." He chuckled a little and I vibrated.

"No, its fine. It just tickled."

"Oh, so this tickles," I said as I traced more lines, lighter this time, across his chest and stomach. The vibrations turned into quakes.

"Yes!" Good. I started to tickle his stomach and he rolled us both up quickly. Before I knew it, Seth was on top of me, my arms pinned above my head. My legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. He breathed on my gently and I nearly died of its sweet aroma. For a werewolf, Seth always smelled so fresh, clean. I loved it. He stared down into my eyes, his were sparkling, lines still lingering from laughing from the tickle attack.

"Ness, I can't do this to Jake," He said after a moment. We didn't move. I just stared up at him. He released one of my arms and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Seth, we aren't doing anything wrong." He stared back at me, still unmoving. I used my free hand to put my hand on his chest and I felt his heart beating quicker now. "I don't like Jake, I like you, Seth." I waited for what seemed like an eternity. His face showed no emotion. Great I had just made a fool of myself. My eyes flickered back and forth across his face.

"You don't love him at all?" Seth finally asked as a sigh escaped his chest. I felt his arm muscles tense. I ran my hand through his messy hair.

"He's my brother. He has no right to dictate my life, or yours, if you maybe feel the same." I bit my lip nervously and stared at his beautiful lips. They curved into a smile.

"Ness, I like you too. More than I should I think." He raised my chin slightly and stroked my jaw with his thumb. I rooted my hands in the hair on the back of his head and stared into his intense eyes. He leaned down enough that I could feel his sweet breath on my lips. I help my breath accidentally. I finished the movement and eased myself up to meet his lips. Our lips brushed slightly, but this just sparked something deeper. Gently, he parted my mouth with his tongue and I nibbled on his bottom lip. I finally remember to breath again. I felt Seth trail a hand along my side under my hoodie, but it stopped at my stomach. I shivered under his touch, even though it was scorching my flesh. I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter as the kiss deepened. Our tongues danced around and I could feel my heart racing faintly. Seth tried to pull away for air, but I remained locked in his hair. Finally, I needed more air and we broke off, gently panting on each other. Seth just giggled.

"What?" I asked, almost angry.

"I almost wasn't able to stop. Did you know that you aren't wearing a shirt under this hoodie." I giggled and pressed my body up to meet his, my face inches away from his.

"I know. Does that bother you?" He just gulped loudly and I laughed in victory, letting my body relax into the couch. Seth once again rolled myself over so I rested on top of him.

"I distracted you from your alone time didn't I?" Seth asked, almost ashamed. I laughed as I kicked myself up to kiss under his chin.

"I think that was the best distraction I've ever had." He laughed. "Plus, the only thing I needed to think about was how to tell you that I liked you." Seth stared down at me as I rolled myself so we were sitting stomach to stomach.

Seth POV

Nessie liked me. This was the best day ever.

"I wanted to tell you the same thing, but I couldn't hurt Jake." Ness' smile dropped. I felt awkward to bring up Jake.

"Seth, I would never dream of kissing Jake like I just kissed you." She blushed at her own explanation. "Do you feel guilty?" I nodded.

"How can I not? I feel like I stole you. I feel underhanded." Ness looked at me angrily.

"You listen to me Seth Clearwater," She sat up and stalked around the floor. I raised myself up to stare at her fit of rage. "You didn't steal me from anyone. I was never Jake's. No one asked me about it. I like you. I don't know how many times I can say it, but its the truth. That was my first kiss, I never kissed Jake ever before, but I guess you're just using Jake as an excuse because obviously you've done this before and you don't want to get tied down. Jake this and Jake that. He even gets on my nerves like a brother should." She continued to rant, getting more and more angry at herself for falling for me and accusing Jake of causing her nothing but problems. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I grabbed her hand suddenly when she came close enough and pulled her down again on top of me on the couch.

"Is it my turn yet Nessie Cullen?" I asked politely. She just glared at me as I wrapped my arms around her. "I like you. I'm sorry I phrased that incorrectly. I just felt guilty that you chose me over Jake, not that I'm not happy about it, it is as if I stole my best friends cookie. I know thats a horrible example, but thats how it always has been. I respect Jake, so its hard for me to get over this, but I will," I raised her chin so she looked me in the eyes, "I am not using Jake as an excuse to avoid getting close to you. I want to be close to you every minute. This was my first kiss also, so you shouldn't go jumping to conclusions and questioning my morals." She stared at me, dumbfounded. "I won't let Jake determine our relationship if you won't," I said as I held up my pinky finger for a promise shake. She smiled and shook on it. "Deal."

"Relationship?" Nessie asked moments later. I stared at her worry flooding my face.

"I, uh, I only meant, uh, that, uh you know, uh," She reached up and kissed me softly before snuggling into my chest.

"I'm set on you Seth, you don't have to have an aneurism. We don't need to classify it. Only you for me."

"Only you for me too" I repeated like an oath. I felt her heart rate steady as she fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her once more as I took in the smell of her hair. She smelled like vanilla and sugar. It was warm and wonderful. I slowly drifted off with thoughts of how perfect this moment was. In the back of my head, Jake lingered though. He was not going to take this well. I wonder how the Cullens would take it. My life just got exponentially better, but now, I suddenly was afraid of everyone's reactions. Then I took another breath and vanilla filled my thoughts. Worth it.


	9. Game Night

Renesme POV

Something was moving beneath me as I woke up. I raised my head and opened my eyes to stare at Seth. He stopped moving and grinned nervously.

"I have to go to breakfast," he said as he shifted us up to the sitting position where I straddled him possessively. I just stared at him and smiled. He searched my face questioningly.

"I was just trying to convince myself that last night wasn't a dream," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck warmly. He chuckled as I pulled away.

"It wasn't, I meant what I said even more today, but I really do have to run for breakfast or Esme will kill me."

I pouted, "Do you really have to?"

"Yes, I really have to." He whispered as a giant smile filled his face and he leaned closer to mine. "I could make it up to you later though." I couldn't take it. It wasn't a dream and he was really here. I leaned in and kissed him, tamely at first. He tilted his head back as I gained full entry and his tongue moved along my teeth. He pushed me closer to him with his hand on the small of my back. His lips moved down my neck as I came up for air. My whole body was tense. I pushed against his chest. He looked at me worried.

"You really have to go to breakfast, I'd hate to think of Esme having to kill you." He let out a low growl as I dismounted his lap. He stood up and towered over me as I walked him to the door. I kissed him chastely and smiled. He grabbed me into a hug. Again I took in the warmth and freshness that radiated off his body as his muscles contracted around me.

"You really are going to be late, and I don't know what you're going to tell Esme when she asks where you've been." He stared back at me.

"I'll tell her the truth: I was with the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I just couldn't bring myself to leave her for fear that she might come to realize I was just a stupid werewolf." I looked at him stoically.

"I don't think you're a stupid werewolf, and I certainly don't want you to leave because this all feels too surreal and like a perfect dream, but I'm not afraid it'll never happen again. I know it will. Soon." I replied soothingly as I kissed his cheek. " But I don't think I'm ready to tell the family yet." He looked worried still.

"Ness, I don't want to keep this a secret but I will if thats what you want. Actually I think I need to talk to your dad first. So whenever you're ready I'll be ready." I sure did pick a good one.

"Sounds good, I'll be up to the house later, run now so Esme doesn't kill my favorite werewolf." and with that Seth loped off the front porch, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"That's too far away, I don't think I can wait," I heard him shout. I closed the door and slumped against it. I was in pretty deep. I thought about Jake. When was he coming back and how would he take this?

Seth POV

I ran as fast as I could to breakfast. As I approached the house I could smell the delicious pancakes. As much as it sucked to leave Nessie, pancakes were an amazing reason to have to do it. I ran in the back door straight to the kitchen. Esme just stared at me and laughed.

"Why don't you go get showered up Seth and I'll warm up the blueberries?" I ran out of the kitchen, but not before giving Esme a huge hug and swirl in the kitchen. A sudden lightness had taken over my feet and I couldn't stop smiling. Life was perfect. I showered and changed quickly and practically sprinted downstairs. Esme was just starting to set my plate down.

"This looks good!" I dug in and it was better than good, it was amazing. Esme just laughed and started cleaning up some of the pans.

"So, what's new Seth?" she asked innocently, her maternal eyes prodding deeper. I stared at her with a chunk of pancakes in my full mouth.

"Um, I don't really know. Nothing yet. I got that new guitar. I really like it. I finished all my homework, wel except for physics and I should be graduation soon." I rattled off more and more trivial facts as Esme just 'mhmm'ed' along.

"Have you heard from Jake yet?" she asked as I went to wash off my plate. I shook my head and let my eyes drop. "Don't worry, he'll come back," she whispered as she reached up and hugged me. "You smell like Nessie, did you stop by the cabin this morning?" oh crap.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure she was doing ok," I somehow managed to lie.

"That's good. She'll be up later to spend the night. You should show her your new guitar, oh and she could probably show you some physics things." I smiled and agreed.

"You look exhausted, you can help me garden tomorrow, go get some rest"

"Ok, thanks Esme," I said as I mounted the stairs. I was tired. It was hard to sleep with Ness there. I didn't want to go asleep and the perfect moment be ruined. I flopped down on my bed and thought about the perfect night. Esme's words were the last thing that played through my mind before I fell asleep, "He'll come back."

RPOV

My morning passed in a solitude of bliss. Mom had called and checked in and I jumped in the shower. I took my time getting dressed, selecting my favorite clothes. I stood in my bra and underware in my closet for longer than I thought possible before deciding on my favorite jeans and a Forks High tshirt that had been my moms. I lounged on the couch after playing some music and tried to read. I couldn't focus on anything as my mind kept replaying every minute of last night. I still worried about Jake, but I felt at ease with what was happening. Before I knew it, the sun was setting behind the tall trees. I dragged myself up to the main house. Aunt Rosalie and Alice sat in the living room with my goofy uncles playing video games. Uncle Emmett jumped up and spread out his arms to engulf me in a hug.

"Finally the talent has arrived, you get to be on my team, Alice sucks," Uncle Emmett roared with laughter at his own joke. Aunt Alice stuck out her tongue. The games continued and I actually had fun. We let Uncle Emmett and Jasper have a grudge match as I went into the kitchen to scratch up some dinner.

"Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked Aunt Rose who followed me into the kitchen.

"They went camping over in canada for the rest of the week." I started to make myself a sandwich.

"Oh," I whispered, "Where's Seth?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but Aunt Rose new better.

"He's upstairs sleeping, why so interested?"

"No reason, just wondering," I blushed and finished my sandwich. She glanced me up and down before going back into the living room. I washed up my plate and headed upstairs. Seth was passed out in his bed. He looked so cute. I didn't want to wake him. I put my hand on his and showed him our night last night and part of what I wanted to happen. He stirred a little and his eyes began to flutter. He smiled, "I was just dreaming about you, am I still? Because you look as beautiful as a dream." He pulled me across him. I rolled to get out of the bed in case someone came in.

"do you just have a set of lines you make up for every situation?" He laughed and sat up.

"Nope, but I should,"

"So the dream was good?" I asked innocently. He blushed slightly.

"Um, yeah it was very good."

"You should tell me about it" I whispered as he stood up and stretched.

"Haha, no I'd rather just keep it a mystery until later." I laughed. What a gentleman.

"I didn't know you played guitar" I said as I curiously eyed his guitar. He pulled off his shirt and I somehow forgot what I was saying. I stared at his wonderfully sculpted tan abs and chest. I gulped as I remembered how to breath and he pulled on a new shirt.

"Yeah, Edward gave it to me, I like it, it calms me." He said as he picked up a physics book. "Do you think you could help me with this? I only have a few problems."

"Only if you'll play me a song later." He hesitated.

"Deal. We better go downstairs so they don't think I've seduced you." I laughed at his joke and paused in the doorway to kiss him earnestly.

"I think it would be the other way around." He laughed as he held my hand until we got to the end of the stairs. Tonight was going to be fun.


	10. So Much

SPOV

It was almost impossible to pay attention with Nessie sitting right next to me. Every now and then she would stare at me deeply. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett yelling in the other room probably didn't help. Nessie tried to explain it the best she could and I understood, it just took me longer when all I could think about was kissing her right there. She grabbed my hand under the table briefly every now and then, but that just wasn't enough. It was getting late and she was getting tired. Somehow we managed to finish all the problems. I closed my book and slumped back in the chair.

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't so dense," I muttered, frustrated at how long it took me to finish. Ness just smiled at me.

"You're not dense, I just couldn't teach it well." She touched my neck and showed me how distracted she felt and a kiss between us. Good, I wasn't the only one that was distracted. Emmett came thundering into the study.

"Ness, we're going to go hunt wanna come?"

"No thanks Uncle Em, I just ate a sandwich," Ness said. He scrunched up his face and made a 'yuck' sound. He engulfed her in a hug as Rosalie walked in and hugged Nessie also and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We're going home after the hunt, I'll call you tomorrow and we can go do something," She said as they left. Me and Ness walked to the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"Hey, Ness," Alice greeted us cheerily, "We're going to go hunt you're coming right?" Ness just giggled.

"No, I already told Aunt Rosalie that I didn't want to go, I already ate."

Alice made a face.

"Go," Ness said as she grabbed her aunts hand, "have fun. You look hungry." Alice stifled a giggle and rushed Jasper out of the house.

"Ok, be back in a few hours." and with that the house was empty once again.

"Why was Alice giggling as she left?" I asked Nessie as we sat down on the couch. She just blushed. "Come on! Spill!"

"I showed her you and me watching a movie together alone, and she understood." Well I guess I had Alice's approval. We sat there on the couch for a few minutes, letting the solitude seep around us. I slung my arm around Ness and smelled her vanilla sweet smell as she set her head on my shoulder.

"You're going to play your guitar now right?" she asked innocently. I sighed. I was nervous to sing her a song. It wasn't like I was any good and I didn't want her to think I was an idiot. She pouted her bottom lip slightly. I was a goner.

NPOV

I finally convinced Seth to play for me. I was so excited. I felt like what Alice must feel like at a sale. He lugged me upstairs. Literally, lugged me by throwing me on his back and marching up the stairs. He grabbed the guitar and began to strum. He stopped.

"You have to promise not to laugh," He told me earnestly.

"I swear!" I gushed. A sweet melody filled the room as he played. Then the words started.

'How does it feel to know you're everything I need

The butterflies in my stomach

They could bring me to my knees

How does it feel to know you're everything I want

I've got a hard time saying this

So I'll sing it in a song

Oh I adore the way you carry yourself

With the grace of a thousand angels overhead

I love the way the galaxy starts to melt

When we become one

How does it feel

How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?

Please don't come looking for me

When I get lost in the mess of your hair

How do you feel when everything you've known

Gets thrown aside

Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide

Oh I adore the way you carry yourself

With the grace of a thousand angels overhead

I love the way the galaxy starts to melt

Hold on to me girl

If you feel your grip getting loose

Just know that I'm right next to you

Hold on to me girl

If you feel your grip getting loose

Just know that I won't let you down

Well, I'm ready

Well, I'm ready

I am ready

To run away with you

Are you ready?

To run away with me

Pack your things we can leave today

Pack your things we can leave today

Say our goodbyes and get on the train

Say goodbye

Just you and I in the sweet unknown

We can just call each other our home

If I had to choose a way to die

It'd be with you

In a goosebump infested embrace

With my overanxious hands cupping your face

In a goosebump infested embrace

With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face

How does it feel?'

The final notes rang out. I didn't know what to say. Seth just stared at me as he put the guitar down. I was frozen by the pure beauty of this song. He stared at me nervously. I got up and sat down on his lap on the bed, a tear in my eyes. He wiped it away and wrapped his arms around me.

"Seth, that was beautiful. I don't know what to say." He just stared back at me and grinned his nervous grin.

"I'm not good at somethings Ness, I can't say the right things, but there are somethings that need to be said, and I have to get them out somehow. I just hope you'll be patient. I'm trying to do the right things here." He sounded so intense at that moment. I lifted up his head with both of my hands.

"I know. That was perfect Seth. The most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I loved it more than anything else. Could you record it and put it on my iPod please?" I begged. He laughed and I felt the tension melt away from him. I snuggled under his arm.

"I'll work on that. You know, it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be to play for you." I smiled.

"I'm glad because I'll want to hear more." For that moment we were infinite and I loved every minute of it. "We're doing the right thing aren't we?" I asked shyly, "I have no doubts as to how I feel about you. But I just want to be sure." Seth picked up my chin and searched my face, no doubt on how to say the right things.

"I have no doubt that this could ever be wrong. I'm set on you." I laughed at his story. I leaned in and our lips brushed. A surge of warmth traveled through our bodies. We sat in this position for a few minutes until we both had to pull away before we ran out of air and our hearts exploded. We sat there panting.

"I need to go take a shower before Alice and Jasper get back or they'll make me stay up and have more family time." Seth wrapper his arms around me tighter.

"I don't want you to get up," he growled as he kissed my neck. Yup, this was definitely my weakness. I got up and pushed him back onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed him hard before standing up at the foot of the bed. He stared at me. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was already done.

SPOV

Nessie stood at the end of my bed and all I could do was look at her questioningly. She reached down and pulled her shirt down. My jaw dropped. I couldn't even move, I was paralyzed in her beauty. She stood there, a red bra on and a pair of jeans. I just stammered something unintelligible. She slid up to me on the bed and held herself inches from me. She kissed me quickly.

"Thank you for playing your song for me," She whispered as she nibbled on my ear. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"You're, You're welcome," I finally managed to stammer, still stunned by what was happening to me. It felt just like my dream. "Thank you for teaching me physics." I finally managed to utter as I rolled her over so I was on top of her. She pressed her body into mine as I kissed along her jawline. I ran my fingers along her stomach and hips. I heard her make a slight moan and I almost lost it myself. I reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled away from me and I instantly regretted what I had just done. She smiled real big.

"Thanks babe, I needed to take those off too so I could take a shower." I grinned, "Glad to help." She stood up and kicked her jeans off as she headed to the bathroom. I took in the most gorgeous site I could have ever laid eyes on as she slid into the bathroom. Her body moved so fluidly. I slammed my head into the pillow as I heard the shower turn on. That was singly the most amazing experience I've ever had, and the most torturous. I sat on the edge of the bed and picked up my guitar and started to play a simple song. Before I knew it the shower turned off and I held my breath. What felt like hours passed until she opened the door.

RPOV

The shower had felt so good. I didn't have as hot a one as I normally did, instead I opted for a cooler one to calm down from what had just happened. What the hell was I thinking? I got out and dried off. I heard Seth playing some song; it sounded cute. I wrapped a towel around me and headed out. How could I be so dumb that I forgot pj's. I walked out and Seth stared into my eyes. Bless him for trying.

"I, uh, don't have anything to sleep in," I said. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and an old t shirt. He sat on the other side of the bed while I pulled them on and rang the water out of my hair.

"You can turn around now," I snapped. He turned around sheepishly.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked as he set the guitar down and moved to the other side of the bed.

"You didn't even try to look at me when I changed." He pulled us both onto the bed and I found a place on his chest to lay.

"I wanted to give you your privacy. You don't even understand how much self control it took for me to not look," He laughed, "I can't believe you're mad I didn't sneak peaks at you. I'd rather you willingly show me. Until then I'm content to have you right here." He squeezed me. I kissed him and he returned the feeling.

"What could I have done to deserve such an amazing person who likes me and writes pretty songs and is a gentleman?" He rolled me on top of him so I was straddling him. He smiled wickedly.

"I don't have to be a gentleman if you don't want me to be," He practically growled as his hands rested on my hips. I giggled at his attempt to be seducing.

"Well, I do declare, Seth are you trying to seduce me?" He laughed at my response.

"No I was just," I silenced him with a kiss that grew deeper and deeper. I explored the area around his neck, sweetly laying kisses over every side and every inch. Seth clicked something and a slow song began to play. I laughed out loud, vibrating against his neck.

"You really are the silliest person I've ever met," I said as I kissed him once more, "Where's your button that lowers the lights and makes the bed vibrate?" I asked as I slipped alongside him and stretched out.

"Oh, that gets installed next week." he grinned. I listened to the music play.

"This is the song you were just playing?"

"yeah, I recorded that one a few days ago." I looked up eagerly.

"Can you play it again?"

"No, not tonight, maybe some other time." I started to pout.

"That isn't going to get you whatever you want all the time," He grinned, I knew I had won. "I'll play it tomorrow." I curled into him and he wrapped around me completely. I felt perfect here. He kissed the top of my head and we started to talk about different things. I don't know how long passed, but it only felt like minutes. I yawned. He looked sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to go to bed, and you can't sleep here," He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"UGH, I want to though Seth," I said as I met his lips once more. The music still played around us. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize we had a visitor waiting for us at the door, until it flew open.

"Jake?!" we both exclaimed, the emotion behind it was indescribable. Before I knew it, Jake and Seth were rolling around on the ground and all I could do was scream for them to stop.


	11. Fine

Jacob POV

I couldn't stop myself from punching Seth repeatedly. I felt myself tremble as I held in shifting. Suddenly, Nessie's arm was around my fist as I brought it up and I stopped. I stood up and walked downstairs. Seth and Ness ran after me.

"Jake, stop, we need to talk about this right now," she was practically screaming.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations? or how about 'Hey Seth, thanks for taking care of the girl I love, what you want to be with her, sure sure go right ahead friend thats just fine with me?' I can't say that." I roared as I headed for the door.

"Jake, its not like it seems. We need to figure this out, Ness wants you in her life," Seth said.

"Great, as best friend, as second best again?" I turned and glared at him. I saw Ness cringe at my word. "I love you Ness, but you can't have us both." She stared back at me as tears filled her eyes. She stood there, between me and Seth and just cried.

"Jake, I love you like my brother. Like I love Emmett or Jasper, you're family, and I don't want to lose you. You are part of me." She said between sobs.

"I don't know if I can do that anymore," I said in response. Seth stepped forward.

"You're my leader, I'll follow you anywhere. I didn't do this to hurt you, in fact I feel guilty as hell and I don't know if I can be with Ness without your blessing." Ness stared at Seth, stunned. I glared at them both.

"Seth, I can't give you my blessing, but you are not part of my pack. Ness, enjoy your life with him. I'm sure you'll be very happy." She just stared at me with tears running down her cheek.

"Jake, don't do this. I'm sorry that I can't love you like you want. I'm sorry. I didn't sign up to be imprinted on, I'm sorry. I can't help who I like."

"Thats just great. I don't want your apologies." I ran out the door and shifted halfway down the stairs, running into the woods. I felt Seth shift and run after me. 'Seth, I will not feel guilty about killing you if I see you right now.' Suddenly, Leah appeared next to me. crap. 'Please don't kill my brother,' she asked politely. Why was she so annoying. 'Seth, go home, I'm with him now.' she stated. 'Leah, I need to fix this,' I just kept running. 'No, Seth, you really can't fix this. Just go back,' I saw Seth stop and run back toward the house. He must have shifted back because he was gone after that. 'Leave me alone,' I snarled at Leah. 'Not a chance,' she growled back. We raced the whole night, not thinking, just running. I felt Leah start to lag and get tired. 'We can sleep here now.' I ordered. Beneath a cover of giant pines, we laid down and slept. I was too exhausted to even think about how empty my life seemed now.

Seth POV

I shifted back and collapsed on the ground. I put my clothes that I had left back on and tried to make sense of all that had just happened. I thought about Ness, probably still crying. How could I go back to her without Jake's blessing? I loved her. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back and face her now. What if she was just realizing now that she loved Jake, and couldn't bear his absence? I started walking to Rosalie's cabin. I just needed somewhere to sleep and plan out my next move. Ness needed time to calm down. I knocked on the door and Emmett answered with a stunned look on his face.

"What happened to your face, kid?" he asked as he laughed. I must not be completely healed from Jake's beating.

"Jake came back. Its a long story. Can I crash here tonight? I'll bail in the morning." Rosalie came in from the kitchen. She looked concerned.

"Where's Nessie? Is she ok?" I nodded.

"She's back at the house, you might want to go to her." She hugged me as she left.

"Go ahead, the back bedroom is yours for as long as you need it."

"You gotta learn to keep your hands up in a fight kid," Emmett said as he sat down and started playing some video game.

"I'll try to remember that," I muttered as I walked back to the back bedroom. I fell asleep almost instantly, but my dreams were no help. I woke up in a cold sweat after dreaming of Ness and Jake together. I walked out to the kitchen, which was empty. Great, I guess I needed to hunt later, I thought to myself. There was a note waiting for me on the table.

'Seth- you can stay here as long as you want, we won't tell Ness or Jake where you are if they ask. Sorry there's no food. Taking Ness shopping so feel free to grab some clothes from the main house.

-Rosalie'

I couldn't stay here. I needed to go think. I ran to the main house cautiously. Everyone was gone. I ran upstairs and grabbed my guitar and a backpack full of clothes and shifted. I ran as far as I could. I didn't realize where I was until the sun had set and I knocked on my mom's door.

Ness POV

I was left in shock as two werewolves sprinted out of the house. I didn't think. I was blank. I stood, rooted in that spot for an eternity. Somehow Aunt Rose appeared and sat me down on the couch. I couldn't move. I only concentrated on breathing. She tried to shake me out of it, but I just couldn't function. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper showed up at some point too. I heard them talking but I couldn't move. Somehow I felt myself whisper, "Where are Seth and Jake?" Three sets of eyes flew to me. "They're not back yet." Aunt Rose whispered as she glanced at Alice worried. I suddenly felt tired as I let Uncle Jasper sooth me to sleep.

I woke up in Aunt Alice's bed. I still had Seth's clothes on and I started sobbing instantly. I was surrounded by his scent. Was he coming back? Was Jake? I felt empty here without Seth. Everything was going so perfectly. Did he really mean that he'd have to wait for Jake's blessing? Alice and Rose popped their heads in as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Ness," Aunt Alice soothed, "Are you ok? You haven't said anything yet." I felt paralyzed, as if I couldn't.

"I just want to go home to my own bed," I whispered. Aunt Rose sat down beside me and pulled the blanket down. "Are they back yet?" I asked. She furrowed her brow and I knew the answer.

"No," she said, "but I'm sure they will be. You all just need time to heal." I couldn't take time. I couldn't take this dread that was filling me. "Come on, We'll take you home," Aunt Alice said as she stretched a hand out to me. We walked out and before I knew it, I was in my bed. Thoughts began to pound at my head. Aunt Alice peaked her head in after a few hours.

"Ness, your moms on the phone." I grabbed the phone and put on my cheery voice.

"Hey mom! Hows the trip," I asked.

"Its good. How are you? I heard about Seth and Jake. We're on our way home now." She said sternly.

"No mom, Please don't do that. I need a few days to think. Just, give me that. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are here. I'm fine." I pleaded with her. This continued for a few minutes.

"Ok," she finally gave in, but we're coming home in three days. I love you baby."

"I love you too mom," I whispered as I hung up. I laid down and let sleep take my thoughts.


	12. The Girl

Seth POV

A few days had passed already. I couldn't take it much longer. I needed to get back to Nessie. My mom just watched me mope around the house. I couldn't help it. Everything that I had finally realized was disappearing around me.

"Seth, you have to go back," My mom said one night as she sat down with me on my bed. I stopped playing my guitar and sighed.

"I know ma, I just don't know if Ness will still want me, and I don't know what to do about Jake." She wrapped her arms around me.

"You have to go back and win her all over again. Jake will come around. He always does, he just needs time, but don't you think you're being selfish by not being there for Nessie? She needs you now."

"I want to be there for her, but I can't stand the thought that maybe she wants Jake or regrets what she said to me."

"You love her don't you?" I sighed again.

"I do. More than I thought possible."

"Then, she's the one. Love isn't easy, it comes at a price," she said as she kissed my forehead and pressed something into my hand. I opened my fingers to see her wedding band.

"Ma, I'm not ready to get married, Ness and me aren't even talking." She laughed quietly as she walked out.

"I know, but it will come in handy eventually and I don't want to forget."

"Thanks ma," I smiled and started packing. I needed to go back to her now. Only her for me now.

Jacob POV

"Jake," Leah whispered, "Jake I'm starving and I want human food." I opened my eyes and she had already shifted back. I sighed and rolled over. "Jake, get your lazy ass up. We're going to dinner." She turned around as if to let me shift. I put my clothes back on.

"Fine," I growled, "Let's go." It felt weird to walk on two feet again. We sat down at a diner at the outskirts of some town after about an hours walk. Leah looked surprisingly good after spending the past few days as a wolf. We sat in a back booth and waited for our burgers to get there.

"Jake, are you ok?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I'm just dandy," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here, you don't have to be an asshole about it."

"Leah, I didn't even ask you to come here with me, you followed. You annoy me to no end and I don't need this now." Our waitress set our food down and we started to eat in silence.

"Do you love her?" Leah asked suddenly.

"I do, but what scares me the most is that I feel like I'm clinging to her because there is no one else. What if I didn't love her?" I whispered. I was surprised by my honesty. Leah did that though sometimes, when she was nice about everything.

"I know what you mean. There will be someone out there for you Jake," she whispered as she patted my hand. I was even more surprised by this. "I think you should call them and at least check in so they won't worry." I huffed.

"Fine," I caved without a fight. She handed me a few quarters and pointed to the pay phone outside. I stalked out, still angry at my giving in to her. I dialed the number and Bella picked up.

"Bells, its Jake,"

"Jake! where are you? when are you coming back? Are you ok?" She spit question after question at me.

"I'm fine. I promise. Listen, I'm not going to be coming back for a while. Tell Ness that its not her fault, Seth too. I just need to figure things out."

"Jake, are you sure, can I do anything?" she begged.

"No, I gotta go, I love you Bells." I hung up quickly before she could argue with me. Stupid women always getting me into trouble. Leah walked out.

"Where to now?" I glared at her. This was going to be a long vacation.

Renesme POV

The days had dragged by. Mom and Dad were back from their honeymoon. I got out of bed and pretended to be ok. I cracked jokes and laughed occasionally, but whenever I was alone, I was a mess. I didn't put my heart into anything, I couldn't.

"Ness, we're going hunting, want to come?" Dad asked as he peaked into my room where I was reading.

"No thanks, I'm not so hungry," He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Everything is ok baby girl. You know Jake called yesterday and is perfectly fine. I bet Seth if fine too." I feigned a smile.

"I know Dad, thanks," He got up and walked out.

"We'll be back in a few hours then."

I waited until I didn't hear them anymore outside before I made my way to the piano and started to play. I stopped. I didn't feel like playing. There was a rap at the door. I walked over to open it. There was no one there. I must have imagined it. Something glittered and caught my eyes as I went to shut it. A CD was taped to the door. I looked outside but couldn't find anyone. The CD had "play me" scrawled on it. I walked over the the stereo and popped it in. A sweet harmony started through the house. Seth's voice came on and I froze where I was.

"I wish I could do better by you,

Cuz thats what you deserve.

You sacrifice so much of your life,

in order for this to work.

While I'm off chasing my own dreams,

sailing around the world.

Please know that I'm yours to keep

my beautiful girl.

When you cry a piece of my heart

dies, knowing that I may have been the cause.

If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams

I think I might totally be lost.

You don't ask for no diamond rings

no delicate stings of pearls

thats why I wrote this song to sing

my beautiful girl."

By this point I started crying as his beautiful humming floated along throughout the house. I was speechless as I sat myself on the couch. It repeated again as the chords increased in intensity. I couldn't move. Someone cleared their throat behind me as the song ended. I turned slowly to see Seth standing in my doorway, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He smiled sheepishly. I ran and hugged him and before I knew it I was kissing him like it was the only thing I needed in the world. I pulled away suddenly and slapped his arm as hard as I could.

"How dare you! You just left, you just left me here not knowing what happened to you, not knowing if you were ever coming back because of what Jake said." I yelled at him. He stared at me intensely.

"I thought you needed time to think, in case you wanted Jake back more than me," He began sheepishly. I slapped him again. "Hey, let me finish. I didn't know what to do either. I needed to think. The only thing I could think about was you though. I needed to come back for you. It was torture for me to think that I had finally gotten something better than my wildest dreams and now it was being taken away. I didn't know how to tell you that I am set on you still. No matter what." I just stared at him again.

"You can't just write a song every time you mess up. It won't work eventually." He laughed as he hugged me.

"You forgive me?" He asked as I pulled away.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry I made you think that I would choose Jake over you. Only you for me." he grinned as I started to put the flowers in some water. He snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You know what I missed the most?" he purred in my ear.

"What's that?" I asked as I turned around to face him. He kissed me hard as he lifted me up on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"mmmm," I hummed against his lips, "I missed this too." I moaned as he slipped down along my neck kissing a trail along my jawline. Suddenly he broke off from me and I was left dazed, sitting on the counter breathless. My parents walked in, and I understood why he had stopped. My dad had an awkward look on his face. My mom jumped up and hugged Seth.

"Seth! I'm so glad you're back." She smiled. I slipped off the counter quietly while my dad shook hands with Seth.

"Yeah Seth, we've all missed you."

Seth cleared his throat.

"Edward, there's something I need to ask you." My dad's face was blank as he nodded for Seth to continue. My mom wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. I started to panic.

"Edward, Bella, I wanted to ask your permission to take Nessie on a date." Three sets of jaws dropped; mine the farthest. Dad smiled and looked down at Mom. She looked worried.

"I think its ok, as long as she's home by curfew." Dad said. I hugged them both in one hug and turned to Seth.

"I'll see you tonight around 8," Seth whispered as he kissed my cheek and walked out. I held my breath for a second.


	13. First Date

EPOV

I watched Seth kiss my daughter and walk out of the house. I noticeably stiffened against Bella who looked just as worried as I felt. Ness turned back to us and gave us another hug before dancing off towards her room. I stared out the window as the clouds roared by overhead. Bella stepped forward and sniffed the flowers.

"These are nice," she said absently. She had that same worried look across her face.

"Bella, what are we going to do? This could get sticky." I warned her. She nodded in agreement.

"What about Jake, I feel so bad for him..." she trailed off. I felt bad for him too, but I did feel better about my daughter's freedom.

"Seth is a good person," I whispered as I hugged Bella, "I know this deep down, but I can't get over the fact that he wants to date my daughter." Bella just laughed as she slid her hands against my chest.

"You're just being a dad. Seth is a good person, and most importantly, Ness is happy. Do you think she would be happy with Jake?"

I shook my head, "No, I really don't. I'm sorry. Jacob will be fine, you have to understand that he just needs time away from this all." I kissed her forehead.

"I know. We better go hunt so I can help Ness get ready." We walked out into the forest and took off, my thoughts lingering on this new stage in my daughter's life.

Nessie POV

The hours seemed to drag on so slowly. I took the longest shower of my life, washing every part of my body so thoroughly I thought I'd scrub my skin off. Getting dressed took forever too. I chose something simple since I didn't know what I'd be doing that night; a pair of jeans and a pale grey v neck sweater. I dried my hair into loose curls and put only a little make up on. My mom came into the bathroom as I was finishing getting ready. She smiled at me.

"You look great babydoll."

"Thanks mom, for everything. I know this isn't easy for you or Dad." I smiled for her. I heard the door open and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper walk in. My brows furrowed, "What are they doing here?" Mom just hugged me and said, "There here to intimidate your first date. Just because he's Seth, doesn't mean they don't have some words for him. They just want to make sure he understand the rules." She laughed, "Don't worry, they won't scare him too bad, I'll reign them in for you. Have a good time and be home on time." She kissed my forehead and walked out. I grabbed a coat and scarf from my room and I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello Seth," Uncle Emmett growled, "I hear you're taking my baby niece out tonight." I didn't even want to imagine Seth's face.

"We have a few ground rules for you," Uncle Jasper added. I walked out to the scene and had to fight to keep my laughter stuck inside my throat. Seth looked nervous in front of my towering uncles and Dad. They were doing a good job of keeping a straight face.

"First rule, wear your seat belts and if she's hurt, you will be hurt," Uncle Emmett said.

"Second rule, home by 11. In fact 10:59 would be better, just to be safe," Uncle Jasper finished.

"Third rule, failure to comply to these rules, or breaking any rules that we haven't even made yet, will result in some pain," my dad said. My mom slapped them all on the back of the head as the finished. Seth looked at ease a little.

"We're not joking." Uncle Emmett said quickly. My mom laughed and hugged my dad. I walked over to Seth and grabbed his hand.

"Ok, we're going now, thanks for this send off, really." I glared at all three of them. Each of their heads fell like little boys getting yelled at by their mother. Seth waved sheepishly as we walked out. He opened the door to his Blazer and walked around to the other side.

"I thought you left your car back in Forks?"

"I did, but I drove it back up. I was there when I sort of ran away." He said as he stared straight ahead. I stared at him for a few seconds. His hair was still wild but it looked like he attempted to tame it. He wore an old letterman jacket and a polo underneath with a pair of jeans. He looked adorable like he could be on a billboard. I flicked the radio on, and a CD started to play. A slow melody drifted through the car.

"Do you ever listen to anything faster or louder?" I giggled.

"Yeah, but this is just something I thought you'd want to listen to," He said dejectedly. Suddenly I realized what was playing and I smiled big.

"I love it!" I decided. I let the song play and fell in love with it all over. Seth smiled as I reached over and grabbed his hand and intertwined our finger. I sighed, happier than I think I'd ever been in my whole life.

Seth POV

Nessie looked amazing. I had to concentrate so hard to keep my eyes on the road. I didn't feel the need to fill the car with conversation. I felt perfect in silence. We took the main road out to town.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked eagerly.

"Its a surprise. Well dinner isn't a surprise, but after dinner is." She looked at me and put out her bottom lip. I wasn't going to give in on this one. "We're going to dinner at somewhere low key, its right on the boardwalk near the lake." This seemed like enough information and we continued in silence. The stars outside shone brightly, and the moon was full so the forests alongside the road were illuminated. We finally got to where we were eating and I parked quickly, opening Nessie's door for her.

"I hope your manners don't go away after the first date, I feel like a lady," she giggled. I loved the melody her laugh created.

"I'll always be a gentleman," I assured her as I grabbed her hand and headed toward the small booth on the corner of the marina.

"What is this place?" Ness asked as we approached the small hot dog booth.

"This is dinner. One romantic dinner for two coming up," I whispered as I went over and ordered two hot dogs and french fries and cokes. I grabbed the food and headed back over to Ness.

"Ok, where are we going to eat now, Ace?"

"You'll see," I said as I guided her toward the dock. I climbed down into a small motor boat.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked skeptically. I sat the food down and grabbed her into the boat and drove away to the middle of the lake. She just gazed around her at the shrinking lights of the small town. I reached into the basket next to the motor and pulled out a tablecloth and candle. I set up our dinner and she just stared at me in amazement.

"Seth, this is amazing!" she beamed. We ate and chattered about random things. I blew out the candle and everything was dark around us. Ness scooted over next to me. I slipped my coat off and put it around her.

"Seth, I'm not that cold," she whispered. I slung my arm around her and pulled her to my chest.

"That's good. I'm not cold at all." We stared up at the sky.

"Its gorgeous out here," Ness whispered into my chest, "I like the full moon, it makes the water glow."

"I thought you'd like it." We started to point out constellations. "There's Lupus, in the Milky way," I pointed out the wolf constellation to her.

"That's not fair that you get your own constellation," Ness replied, "There isn't a half-human, half-vampire constellation." I laughed.

"But look at him, he's stuck there, in between Centarus and Scorpio. That's depressing. The stories say, that he was thrown up there to keep them both in line, and he is now forever stuck in the milky way, separating the two."

"Thats a good story. I still wish I had one."

"Well, let's make you one then."

"you can't just make constellations," she replied knowingly.

"I won't tell if you don't." She nodded against my shoulder.

"How about right there, facing Lupus?" I pointed out a strain of stars.

"That looks about right," she laughed again. I could listen to that for hours. "Thanks for the constellation, and this amazing view."

"You're welcome." I squeezed her against me so she wouldn't shiver. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I leaned down and felt the pressure as our lips met frantically. I felt it go deeper as our bodies melded together more. I felt something vibrate against my leg as Nessie pulled away.

Nessie POV

Who would be calling me now? I saw the caller ID, and it said Dad. Great.

"Hello?"

"Do you know what time it is?" He yelled.

"Um a little after 10." I answered checking Seth's watch.

"Ok, Just making sure you knew that."

"Thanks Dad, I really appreciate it," I said sarcastically as I hung up. A blush crept across my face.

"I better start to get you home," Seth said as he sat up and started the boat. I sat there, fuming and angry. Seth opened my door for me again as we got into the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"I can't believe he called me like this. They better not be waiting for me when I get home." Seth reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Don't be mad, they're just overprotective. It's ok. I love your family. They just need time to adjust to us." I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

"Us, huh?" He looked flustered.

"Well, I didn't, uh, I didn't mean to assume anything, I, uh, just thought, uh, you'd want to go out again with me?" he stammered. I laughed and scooted over closer to him.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Ace, don't blow a gasket." He smiled weakly and I felt his pulse slow down slightly. Too soon we arrived at my house. He walked around and opened my door again. I could get used to this. I started to pull his jacket off.

"No, you keep it, I don't really need it." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug, "It looks way better on you anyway." I blushed against him. I balanced up on my tip toes to reach his lips. He leaned down to meet me halfway. Our lips brushed and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him more into me. His hands lingered on my hips as the kiss deepened and again my heart went into overdrive. The light from the porch flickered. I pulled away and glared at the house. I saw the blinks flicker. Someone was going to get it.

"I guess I better take you home," Seth whispered as he guided me toward the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he kissed my cheek.

"I can't wait until then," I said as I went to open the door. Seth loped back to his car. "bye," he called out. I took a deep breath and walked into the packed living room. Thousands of questions flew at me as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and my Dad bombarded me. My mom stood in front of me, "Back animals, back, leave her alone." I looked at her wearily and smiled. She winked as she turned around to face them all. "Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, I think its ok, you don't have to go hunt anyone tonight, she's home with ten minutes to spare." I saw uncle Emmett growl a little. He was too into this intimidating thing.

"There's always next time," Uncle Jasper said and Uncle Emmett slipped him a twenty. Great they were betting on my date. Aunt Alice got up and pulled Jasper along.

"Alice, you be good and leave Seth alone," my mother warned her. Thank goodness for that. Who knows what Alice would have asked him if my mom hadn't asked her not to. She stomped her foot and rolled her eyes.

"You take away all of my fun," she whimpered. My mom giggled at the sight of her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Aunt Alice gave me a swift hug and left. Aunt Rose walked over next and hugged me quickly. "We're going car shopping tomorrow Ness, don't forget." I nodded as she kissed my forehead. Uncle Emmett gave me a huge hug and whispered, "Did he try anything? Because I will gladly pop him one for you."

"That's really sweet of you Uncle Em, but he didn't its ok," He ruffled my hair and walked out. My dad stared at me.

"I think I owe you an apology," he said as my mom walked over and sat on the couch next to him. Shock spelled itself all over my face. "I shouldn't be so protective. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, or Seth, I do. Its just hard for a dad to let go of his little girl." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I know dad, I love you. You will always be the top guy in my life." He smiled. "I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning." I kissed my mom's cheek too and headed for my room. As soon as I closed my door I flung myself on the bed with a giant smile across my face. I pulled Seth's jacket off and held it up. It still felt so warm and smelled fresh. I hung it up on my chair and put some old shorts and a shirt on. I crawled under my covers and let the events from tonight sing me to sleep. I was falling in love with him.

Seth POV

I practically skipped up the driveway to the house. Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the living room, each reading some book. They looked up and smiled.

"How'd it go?" Esme asked sweetly.

"It went great. Dinner and stargazing." I replied.

"Very nice Seth," Carlisle said.

"Tomorrow," I asked as I climbed the stairs, "Gardening, Esme?" She laughed as she called up after me, "Sure, I have some new bulbs to put down. Night Seth," I closed my door and flung myself into bed. Tonight was probably the most amazing night I'd ever had. Every minute I spent with Ness seemed to be better than the one before. I stripped down to my boxers and slid under the covers. The last thought that ran through my head was that I was falling in love with her.


	14. That Term

Nessie POV

My days seemed to pass so quickly when I spent them with Seth. We spent our time doing everything and anything, and I always felt comfortable. Unfortunately, our time was coming to an end, and I had school to start. I only had one year to go though. We were doing this as a trial run to see how everything went. I wish Seth could have gone with me. I started to get ready for my last day of freedom slowly, but reminded myself that I wanted to spend every minute with Seth. I pulled on some jeans and an old shirt quickly before pulling my hair up and running out to the living room.

"Wheres the fire?" My mom laughed. Things with her were so much better with Jake gone ironically. She seemed so worried about upsetting him before, now she seemed freer than she had in a long time. I always had the best times telling her about me and Seth. She would go starry eyed, remembering her and Dad in the old days. The only talk that really sucked was "the talk". I really could have missed that one. Ew.

"No fire, just waiting for Seth to get here, we're going on a picnic to celebrate my last day of freedom."

"Have fun, be home somewhat early please, you do have school tomorrow." She smiled and went back to reading "Wuthering Heights". I looked at Dad and thought, 'Why is she reading that again?' He shrugged and walked over to her and grabbed the book.

"Bella, you've read this more times than I can count. Don't you think its time for a new one?" She jumped up and tried to grab it.

"Hey, Edward, stop!" she looked like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh. She managed to snatch it back as Dad leaned in for a kiss. "EW!" I screeched. They looked at me ashamed. The doorbell went off and I opened it thankfully. Seth stood there, gorgeous as usual, hair a mess and a huge goofy smile on his face. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"EW!" I heard in the living room as my parents burst out into laughter.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically.

"Have fun!" I heard my dad call. I was relieved that he was taking me and Seth so well. He had his moments of protection overload, but those faded and he remembered that it was Seth, and he wasn't going to be trying anything, much to my dismay. I closed the door behind me and could have sworn I heard my dad mutter, "not too much fun though."

Edward POV

"The kids are away," I whispered as my wife lolled back down on the couch. I bent down over her and threw her book on the coffee table. I kissed her, spiderman style on the couch. I felt an urgency to it and I couldn't help but add to that. I lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss once. As soon as I sat her on the bed, Bella pulled away and smiled. I kissed down her neck until I reached the collar of her shirt.

"I'm really proud of you for how you're handling Seth," she whispered as I nibbled on her collarbone. I hmm as an answer sending shivers along her skin. She wrapped her hands through my hair and pulled me up to her beautiful lips.

"I don't think you understand how happy I am that you are being so good about it." She smiled as she rolled me over and kissed along my neck, slipping my shirt over my head. She kissed a line down my chest and stomach.

"Well, I think its really good for her. I think they complement each other nicely, and I really," I couldn't finish my sentence as she started to unbuckle my pants. She kissed back up to my lips once more. I rolled her over and slid my hand along her stomach and fumbled with her button.

"I have to go," she whispered as she pressed into me more, "Rosalie and I are going to pick out Ness' car for her birthday." She started to pull away and I groaned loudly.

"Why do you do this to me all the time?" I was exasperated. She smiled as she buttoned her pants and fixed her hair. "Its like you love my family more than you love me!" I sounded like a baby but I didn't care. A flash of anger flashed across her face. She slithered back into bed with me.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just have a tantrum, and pick out your daughter a car." She smiled and kissed me deeper than before. She pulled her shield back and showed me what was going to happen tonight if she got her way.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against her lips, "I think I like that idea." She giggled and looked as if she would blush if she could. "I hate it when you have to go away." I whispered again as she snuggled against me.

"I do too. I love you," She tried to get up but I held her to me. She laughed as I rolled her over. The door opened in the living room. "Edward I really have to go, I'll be back soon I promise." She got up and walked out. I followed and was greeted by a verbal lashing from Rose. I rolled my eyes and kissed Bella goodbye.

"Pick out something good," I smiled as they left. In a week my little girl was going to be turning 8. Tomorrow she would be starting school. This was all coming too fast for me. I slumped at my piano and began to play.

Bella POV

"Rose are you mad at me?" I looked over at her as she glared at the road. She fought hard to keep a straight face.

"Are you and Edward ever going to get over this lustful stage? Its really putting a kink in my life." I giggled as she said this seriously.

"Like you and Emmett have room to complain! How many houses did you destroy?" She laughed at this and I knew she wasn't too mad.

"I guess you're right, dammit, I would stop, if it wasn't so much fun." We both laughed at this. We pulled into the dealership and started to look around.

"Ok Rose, what's something safe but powerful enough it won't get stuck in the snow or ice?" I asked as Rose thought for a second.

"I know! I have just the thing." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a giant car.

"What is this Rose?" I looked around it quickly. It looked sturdy enough.

"Its a Range Rover," she rolled her eyes at my ineptitude. She started to rattle of facts.

"Rose, Rose, I don't care about all of that, if this spun out on an ice road, or a random vampire showed up to attack, would it stand up somewhat well?" she laughed.

"The ice part, yes it'd be fine. The vampire part, I'm not sure, it's not a tank." I started to talk but she stopped me, "we're not getting a tank." A salesman came over and started talking to Rosalie.

"We'll take this one. What color should we get Bella?" She asked suddenly interested in my opinion.

"Silver," I said, "She likes Edward's car's color." The salesman walked away to grab the paperwork with a huge skip in his step, no doubt from the huge commission coming his way with so little work. I kept looking at the car. "There sure is a lot of room in it," I muttered. Rose tried to stifle a giggle. "What!?" I asked, annoyed at her hidden joke.

"Hopefully she won't be using the back seat too much," Rose roared with laughter at this. I stood horrified. She grabbed me into a hug. "Bella, silly Bella, she's just a teenager, you remember how that is, right?" I stiffened even more. I did remember, and I did not like what I was remembering. "Don't worry, Ness has told me that she does believe in waiting til marriage." Rose tried to soothe me, "Bella, come one lets go sign the papers." We walked over to the storeroom as I prayed that my hormones hadn't been transferred over to my daughter.

Seth POV

The picnic had gone well. We sat in a secluded spot where you could look out and see the mountains high above the lake. Nessie and I were laying down on the blanket I had brought, in silence thinking about what was coming up. We had spent every day together for the past few weeks, and it felt weird to know that tomorrow I would have to wait to see her. Not to mention all those guys at school tomorrow looking at her and talking to her. I tensed up at just the thought of it.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked, a worried look across her face. She rolled over so her stomach was pressed on my side and slid her leg in between mine.

"Nothing much, just thinking about you being away all day tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too."

"I don't much like it."

"Me neither. I wish I could stay right here forever." She kissed my chest and I felt a heat radiate from that spot. I sighed.

"What else is wrong?" she eyed me seriously and she placed her chin on her hands and reseted on my chest, gazing intently into my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly," I tried to laugh it off, but she wasn't having it.

"Tell me please?"

I was hopeless to her stare and pouting.

"I can't help but be jealous of all the guys that are going to be staring at you." She stared at me and started to smile. I started to feel the anger bubble inside of me as she started to giggle audibly. "You don't have to make fun of me!" She continued to laugh. I loved the noise of it, but at this moment I was too frustrated to notice.

"I'm sorry," she said between the finals gasps of her laughing fit, "Its just funny that you would think I would even notice them looking at me when I have a wonderful boyfriend waiting for me at home." I felt my jaw drop in astonishment. She blushed. "I mean, I guess I'm set on you, in the monogamous kind of way, if that's ok with you." I just stared at her a little longer. The smile started to fade on her face and her brow furrowed. She reached up to try to stretch a smile on my face as she pulled at my cheeks. It suddenly hit me that this was exactly what I wanted, more than anything else in the world. This girl was all mine, and I was set on her. I smiled on my own without her help and I felt her relax against me.

"Did you know that today, its been one month since the night we slept on your couch?" I asked her as she stared up at me in disbelief. She shook her head. "Yup, its been one month, and ever since that night I'd been set on you. Ever since before that night I think I had been set on you. I think you're the perfect girlfriend. The past month has been the best of my life, and it feels good to make it official." I smiled real big for her.

"You are too cute sometimes. I don't ever know how to show you how much I appreciate you," she whispered as she crawled up closer, and held her lips inches from mine. I stared into her gorgeous brown eyes and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She slipped her hands through my hair as she brushed her lips lightly over mine. "I guess I could think of a couple ways to show you," she muttered as she kissed me on the neck. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her so she was laying completely on top of me. She slid her tongue along my neck to my ear where she preceded to nibble gently. "Its been awhile since we've been so completely alone." I agreed with a moan. It had been about two weeks since we'd had a good make out session, and its not like I was getting anymore pre-shower peep shows. What she was doing now was just torture. I felt her hand resting on my chest start to tract lines over my abs, slowly circling lower. She resumed kissing under my chin to my other ear. "We should go on picnics more often," she stated as she showed the other hear the same treatment. I couldn't take it anymore as I quickly flipped us over and held my weight above her. She started to giggle at my urgency. I just needed her lips against mine.

"You're so torturous sometimes," I laughed as I kissed her, slowly at first, gaining entry into her mouth she nibbled on my lip and gently pulled on my tongue with her teeth. I found her tongue and gently sucked on it a moment. I let my hands wander up under her shirt to her bra. I gently grazed over it, soliciting a moan from her against my lips. I slid away from hers and kissed along her neck to the collar of her shirt. She threaded her hands through my hair and pressed myself to her neck, lifting her head to allow me to cover every inch. I felt her wrap her legs around one of my legs as she pressed herself against my leg. She gently ground against my own crotch, eliciting a strain from myself.

"Seth," I heard her whispered, almost panted.

"Ness," was the only thing I could respond. There was no way to stop what was happening, and there were no words that could make this any better. I felt my hand wonder to the line of her pants. I unbuttoned the button and the zipper slid open easily as I slipped my hand around to her waist. I felt her fumble at my belt and button, but eventually they too were undone. Ness pushed against my chest and I rolled over. She swung herself over me gracefully so she was straddling me, pressed hard against my straining boxers. She slipped her shirt over her head and stared down at me. I lifted my top half up to meet her mouth and kissed her hard. She pulled my shirt up over my head, and pressed me back down onto the blanket. I got a good look at her. She was stunning. A simple pink bra matched the pink lacy underwear I could see in her pants. She grazed her hands along my chest, almost as mesmerized as I was by her. She leaned down and kissed a line from my lips to my chest, were on one side she proceeded to suck gently. I groaned deeply as I took a huge breath. I pulled her face to mine once again as she placed her hands on either side of my head and let her chest melt against mine. Suddenly, music filled the forest around us as I felt Nessie stiffent and reach over me to grab her phone from the basket. She stretched above me so her navel rested hear my mouth and I took full advantage as I kissed around it gently and slid kissed up her chest as she came back down. I kissed where lace met skin on her chest as she picked up.

"Hey Daddy!" she sounded cheery. I continued to nibble at her collarbone. "Nope, just getting ready to head back now." she sounded agitated. I flung myself back against the blanket and threw my hands over my face. "Yup, we'll be home soon. K, love you too, bye." I heard her hang up. She stood up and buttoned her pants. I took my hands off my eyes and saw her slip back into her shirt. I buckled my pants quickly and tried to find my shirt. It was about three feet off the blanket.

"Geeze, did you have to throw my shirt in the dirt?" I laughed as I tugged it back over my head. She looked serious as she folded up the blanket. I grabbed her as she came back towards her seat.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" I had no idea what could be wrong.

"Seth, we almost just, we almost just let it get too far," she looked as if she would start crying. I suddenly understood.

"Ness, I'm so sorry, its all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed it so far. I'm so sorry," I hugged her tightly. She gently cried into my chest.

"It's not your fault. What scares me is that I wouldn't have stopped it if my Dad hadn't called. We can't do that Seth. We can't." I pulled her chin up to look at me.

"I understand completely. You want to wait and I respect that. I'm so sorry that I let it get that far, I should have had more control. Ness, I won't ever let that happen again." She smiled as I wiped the tear from her face.

"Seth, you know that its only me for you, and I'm grateful for that because you are the most amazingly understanding person ever." I chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, its going to take a lot of restraint, but I can do anything for you." she looked up at me as I helped her into the car. 'I love you' I whispered as I went around the back of the car to get into the driver seat. This was going to be sticky.


	15. Engaged

Jake POV

I laid in the motel bed and stared up at the ceiling in a daydream. I was running, quickly past trees and rivers and streams, and I came up to a giant lake. There, sitting next to the lake on a beach towel was Leah, tanning in the warm sun. Her tan skin looked warm and I could almost imagine how it would smell like lavender. I shook myself from this daydream when I realized someone was in the room with me. I turned over and looked to see Leah standing in the doorway of our adjoining rooms in nothing more than a sports bra and a pair of shorts.

"I'm going for a run," she said as she pulled back her hair and started to leave, "Remember you have something to do today," she threw over her shoulder as she left. I grumbled as she left and went back to my daydream, this time looking for a different star.

The past few weeks had been somewhat peaceful. Leah was too strong willed to ever give in completely to what I wanted, but she did forbid me from going in wolf form for so long, so I 'wouldn't forget how to be human', according to her. We vented about past loves, and present loses. It almost felt like I had never opened up with anyone before her. And I was sounding ridiculous right now. She didn't need to walk around in just skimpy clothing though. That sports bra and short combo showed off her sculpted midsection and legs. I sighed. What the hell was I thinking? This was clearly a lustful stage in my life, one that was leading me to getting completely ruined by a women as soon as she realized how I felt about her. I stalked over to the desk and pulled out the birthday card and a pen. I stared at it for a few minutes before trying to start:

'Hey Ness, Happy Birthday, You didn't ruin my life completely,' I crossed that out.

'Hey Ness, hope everything is going great with you and that backstabber of a best friend,' again I crossed it out.

'Hey Ness, don't think I'll be back yet for a while. I'm really figuring things out now and I feel better,' I crossed it out, more frustrated than before.

'Hey Ness, Happy Birthday. See you eventually'. I sealed the card in the envelope and walked to the edge of town where the post office was. I mailed it and headed over to the diner to pick up dinner for when Leah got back. I stalked back to the room, not exactly thrilled with the card. I heard Leah's door open and she walked into my room, messy in comparison to hers. Sweat glistened on her stomach and chest as she pulled her long brown hair down and put it back up. She wiped some sweat off of her neck and forehead. "Jake, you sure you don't want to join me next time? Its still fun to run!" I liked it when she got back from running because it was the only time she was in a good mood. I pushed a box of food over to her as I started to take a bite out of my burger.

"I think I'm good chilling here."

She rolled her eyes. "You never leave! I have a job, I work and do at least something with my life. What are you doing? Moping around because you didn't get the girl in the end? Get over yourself!"

Great, the runner's high was wearing off quick tonight.

"Whatever, you don't have to be here," I said stiffly as she put her food down and walked out, "Hey, come on, finish eating, I'll try to get over myself long enough for you to eat." I smiled as she sat back down. She grinned in return. We ate in silence as she scanned the paper and I watched TV. "You should come to work with me tomorrow." Leah decided.

"Sure, I want to spend my day with a bunch of rugrats at the elementary school teaching them how to read." I scoffed.

"Like you have more pressing issues?" she countered.

"Leah, do you ever just let me alone? Can you just let me be?"

"No, Jake, I won't do that, you need someone to show you that life goes on, there are other people out there."

I stood up and threw my trash away, and she followed. I just stood there leaning against the doorframe the connected our rooms, "What if I don't believe that?" I asked quietly. She pressed herself close to me as she passed into her room.

"You have to believe in that, or you're going to be a very bitter man. Let the ghosts sleep, Jake. Burn the past and keep on going. I caught a backdraft of lavender as she walked into her room. I turned to her to give her a rebuttal, but as I did, she slipped her sports bra off, and I was left staring at her naked back. I quickly turned to my room and closed the door. I heard the shower turn on, and laid back down on my bed. I don't think I had ever seen anything as sexy as her slick back in my whole life. The water turned off and in a minute Leah, clad in a towel, opened our door of privacy.

"So be up by 7 so you can join me at work. The kids would love for you to come in." Before I could respond, she was gone. I slipped out of my clothes and covered myself with the blanket. I felt the anger towards Ness and Bella and Seth and Edward drip away as I took her words to heart. I could start all over.

Leah POV

I slammed my alarm clock and got ready to go to work. I heard Jake mumble awake and start to get ready. I smiled to myself. After I put on some teacher appropriate clothes and finished getting ready, I knocked on the door that connected us and went into Jake's room. He stood there pulling up a pair of jeans, his top half completely bare. I tried to stop myself from ogling, but I just couldn't. His beautifully sculpted chest and body looked better than I could remember. I felt the flame fill my body again. Shut up! I mentally screamed at myself. He was Jake, this was just lust. He smiled and slid a shirt over his head.

"Let's get this over with," He sighed as we walked toward school. The silence was fine. We had grown used to that over the past month, but I had something to say.

"Jake, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I shouldn't have told you to get over yourself. You are going through something horrible, and haven't had enough time to get over it, I understand." I heaved out a breath after I had finished. That had taken more energy than I'd like to admit. He was getting no other apologies. I meant what I had said, I just should have phrased it better. He was a big baby though.

"Its ok, I think you're right. I can't start over if I don't try. So, here's to trying," he said as he stuck out a hand for me to shake. I took his huge hand in mine and shook once. I went to drop his but he grabbed it for a few seconds more. I smiled and we walked to rest of the way to the school.

The day passed pretty normally, and until recess, Jake just sat there, and occasionally talked to kids. But, at recess he was wild. He went out to the playground and started scooping up kids, two and three at a time, throwing them over his shoulders and carrying them, squealing around the yard. I just sat in the shade and watched. He chased them around until they were almost unable to breath anymore, and then he fell to the ground, fake stricken with some unavoidable illness. The kids walked over to him slowly, and he popped up and grabbed a few in his wide grasp. Eventually, a herd of first graders were piled on top of him in a mountain of giggles. He cried in defeat as the bell rang and they got off and dragged him inside.

"That was quite a show," I laughed as twelve little hands were wrapped on his legs and hands.

"What can I say, they grow on you I guess." He laughed and I saw a rare spark in his eyes. I sat at my desk while I let him tell them an old legend story if they promised to be quiet and do their reading for the night. All of their heads nodded eagerly. I stared at Jake, deep in his story, waving his hands and popping out of his chair every now and then. His short hair was combed neatly to the side and his clothes were actually clean. This fact surprised me. I could see his muscles under his shirt and I careful let my eyes wonder all over as he moved into different positions to tell the story. A voice that wasn't Jake's woke me from my daydream.

"Do you promise to come back?" one little boy asked from the back row. Jake sat in thought.

"I'll promise to come once a week if you promise to be good when I'm not here." A million screams seemed to agree and I laughed. The bell rang and I set them free to the buses.

"Jake, you were amazing with them! They loved you!" I was in complete shock.

"You don't have to sound so surprised. I'm not a total failure at life," he grinned a goofy half grin as he leaned over my desk, his face about a foot from mine. "Would it be a bad idea if I took the teacher out for a nice thank you dinner?" I stared into those eyes and was a goner.

"Nope, I think that's fine since she probably deserves it." He rolled his eyes and we headed out to the only bar in town. Dinner went by quickly as Jake gushed about the kids and which ones he liked and couldn't wait to see next week. This was an unexpected side of Jake. "Hey, let's go catch a movie before we go back," he said as he paid.

"Jake, this feels weird," I said quickly, "You're being too nice and its freaking me out to no end." He laughed.

"I guess I woke up and realized i have a whole life to live, and I can't waste it. You have to make your own chances, and when you decide on something, fully decide on it, you have to not let it slip away." I sighed. "What?" he asked.

"This is about Nessie still isn't it? You're going back and whatever to try to win her back. Jake that's a horrible idea, you haven't talked to Seth, he gushes about her all the time. I know its hard for you to hear, but if you go back, it will just do more harm than help." He grabbed my hand to make me stop rambling. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm just saying what I think." He looked at me seriously.

"I think I've found a new direction to go in my life. Nothing has seemed clearer, and this road doesn't lead back to Forks, or Alaska, or Nessie. I never realized what I could have that was right in front of me." He looked at me with a look of sympathy. Something clicked in my head.

"Jacob Black, I am NOT a plan B for your stupid little wolf ass. You're an idiot if you think you can just 'decide' what direction to take. No wonder all the women in your life bail, don't you ever consider asking them what they think?" He stared back at me, hurt by what I had said. I didn't care though. I walked out of the bar and back to my room. I slammed the door and slipped into some running gear. I didn't care that it was late, I needed to go out on a run. I ran as far as I could out of town and stopped and stared at the road that stretched to nothingness. What an arrogant ass!I guess he had a new plaything to consider. Oh, how honored I should be to even be considered for this position! I looked once more at the nothingness and I felt my anger seep back up into my body. I ran back into town, sprinting the whole way. By the time I was back to my room I was drenched in sweat, and I had no more anger left in my body. I had no cares about Jake. Whatever he wanted to do was his own prerogative. There was a knock at my door and I went to open it. Jake burst forth and I stumbled back and sat on the bed.

Jake POV

I stormed into Leah's room after she got back from the run. I stood there fuming as she sat on the bed. I could still see the sweat on her body. Focus Jake. She glared up at me indignantly.

"I think you are completely wrong about me. Completely annoying. Completely an absurd self-righteous woman who has no filter on what she says. You infuriate me daily. You tell me get over things. I work at it. For the past month, I've focused on nothing more than being Jake. I did that. Today it dawned on me what I wanted. I didn't mean for it to come out like I was ordering you. I didn't want it to feel like you were forced into it. I mistakenly thought maybe you felt the same way. I can't figure you out. You tell me to do something and I do. You stay here with me to make sure I'm ok. I annoy you. What is this all for. You have no right to be mad at me." I was shaking in my rage. She just sat there listening. "That's it. I'm done."

She looked up at me as I turned to leave and grabbed my hand. Before I knew it she was pressing her self into my lips. I was too stunned to move. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself into me. I placed my hands on her hips. She pulled away for a minute.

"Jake, I don't know whats happening." I kissed her strongly again, this time gaining access to her mouth. Our tongues danced around and I felt her suck on my tongue gently. I slid one hand up her back to press her against me more so she could feel my need for her.

"I don't either." I honestly replied as we rolled onto the bed. She pulled my shirt over my head and ran her fingers along my chest and abs.

"I don't want to stop," she whispered as I kissed along her neck. I slipped one hand under her sports bra and quickly raised it above her head. I took an instant to take her all in before I lowered myself to kiss along her breasts. I brought my lips back to hers with and urgency to them and I rubbed her nipples with a thumb. She arched into me and moaned against my mouth. Suddenly she broke off and flipped me over. She smiled and took my pants off. She straddled me and ground against my erection eagerly as she giggled. I could feel her through my boxers and it was torture. She licked and nibbled along my chest and neck. I turned her so I again was on top of her. She slid her fingernails down my back until she reached my boxers, where she slipped them off. I heard her gasp as she saw myself, free from constraints. She kissed me again, this time instead of urgency, there was an innate deepness to it that slowed me in my tracks. I felt her grip me and I moaned against her neck. I pulled away and slid down her stomach and slowly slid her shorts down. I giggled when I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She blushed.

"You're beautiful," I cooed into her thigh as I kissed up to her center. I kissed her mound gently and gently found her wetness with a finger. I pumped in gently and she moaned. I worked her harder until she almost couldn't handle it.

"Yes, Jake!" she screamed. I stopped and left her there panting. She couldn't stop panting. "Jake, Now! I can't take it." I slid up to her slowly, so slowly it hurt. I paused before I entered her. I kissed her as I did. She moaned against my neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me deeper. We created a rhythm and I felt Leah spasm against me and tighten, which brought me to the breaking point. We stayed there, wrapped in each others arms, sweating and slick. I laid down next to her as soon as I could move again. She snuggled into my arms and I felt our hearts calm down. I had no idea what had just happened, but I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Leah POV

I laid there, curled against Jake's chest and I felt at peace. I felt his breathing slow and he kissed my head before drifting off to sleep. I laid there waiting for sleep to come, but I was too awake with these new ideas and events pulsing through my head. I slowly got up and put on some clothes. I sat in the chair, watching Jake sleep. I was afraid to think of what had just happened. I was just a rebound and I was letting myself get played again. I leaned my head back in the chair and slowly sleep came.

Jake POV

The morning light shone in and i squeezed my eyes shut tighter against it. I searched around the bed for Leah, but it was empty. Was last night just a dream? I somehow got the nerve to open my eyes only to see her asleep in the chair across from me. I pulled on my boxers and walked over. I picked her up gently and put her down in the bed. She stirred and stared up at me.

"Jake?" she asked wearily, "Where are you going?" I looked around awkwardly.

"I, uh, I just assumed you didn't want to remember last night, so I was just going to go." I started to walk away.

"Hey, don't go," she asked wearily, "I'm afraid it was just a dream." She was afraid? I thought she hated me... I crawled back into bed and she rested on my arm.

"I'm sorry I got out of bed, I was just overwhelmed," she whispered, half for her, half for me.

"Listen, I'm sorry if what happened wasn't something you wanted, I'm really sorry," I muttered into her hair.

"Jake, I don't regret it at all. Unless you do?" She turned to look at me with sad eyes.

"No," I shook my head quickly, "It was the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled. "This showed me something crazy. I thought my whole life that I had been convinced of certain things. That certain things were meant to be, but I've never felt this overwhelming calm and peacefulness about a decision. Never." She smiled even bigger. "Would you marry me, Leah Clearwater? Would you be my peace in a world of horrible decisions? Would you let me love you?" The last question rang louder than the others almost.

Leah POV

I stiffened at the sound of those questions. I went blank.

"Jake, what are you talking about or saying? This is crazy. We hooked up once. We're not compatible." He sat up and stared at me as I sat across from him cross leg on the bed.

"But I love you," he whispered. I felt an anger boil inside of me. I glared at him.

"I've heard this before Jake, You've professed your love to two other girls before, both with all of your heart. I've had it promised to me and then taken away from me. Don't you throw that word around, Jacob Black. It is not one I want to hear." He looked stunned. He went quiet and thoughtful. I started to get up, but he grabbed my arm and I sat back down.

"What do I have to do?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and his jaw set. I stared at him. I had no idea.

"Time," I finally said, "Time and confronting our pasts. I will marry you if we can go back to Alaska and face what you left behind." He pulled me over to him as he kissed me fiercely, yet warmly. I gave in to the happiness for once in my life. So what if I was in a whirlwind, sometimes you just have to go for it.

"I would give up anything for you, I've been too blinded by tradition to see what I really needed, too blinded by what I thought I wanted. I've never felt more right than what I feel right now."

For some reason I agreed.


	16. It's My Birthday

Ness POV

I heard the rain beating against my window as I threw my blanket over my head. I was so cozy I didn't want to move, plus it was the last day of the weekend; I wanted to sleep. I thought about the last week at school. I really loved it. So far classes were a piece of cake, I made a few friends, and Seth, although I would never tell him, was right about stares I got from guys. I didn't understand it at all, I didn't dress inappropriately, I just went there and got work done. I had no urge to even look at them. I pulled my quilt down off my face so I could breath. The day looked so nasty out, I couldn't believe it was my birthday. I looked around my room and saw a bouquet of yellow roses sitting on my desk. Mom must have set those in here earlier. I saw a card propped up against it that had stamps on it. I jumped out of bed and held it in my hand staring at it. It was postmarked somewhere in Montana but had no return address. I opened it quickly and read the inside. I threw it in the trash and stalked into the shower. How dare Jake send me a card! He left and ran away. How dare he be so mean in it. As soon as the water touched my skin I started to cry. I missed him so much. The battle of anger and relief that he was ok raged as the shower finished. I couldn't let this bother me. What could I do about it? I pulled on some clothes and Mom slipped in as I started to dry my hair.

"Happy Birthday baby doll," she hugged me after I finished.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Happy vampire birthday to you!" She smiled and sat down on my bed with me.

"Eight years ago today, I got the best part of my life, I'll love you forever," she smiled weakly.

"Mom, you're going to make me cry," but I already was a little. She hugged me and looked at the flowers.

"You got the card that was there?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I got it. It was from Jake, he said Happy Birthday."

"Oh," she muttered, "Well, come on, I don't think the family can wait to give you your presents." We walked out into the living room and were bombarded by a loud, "Happy Birthday" cheer. I winced a little and Mom hugged my shoulders tightly. We all chattered endlessly for almost an hour before Seth crept in the back door. He slid up behind where I was sitting and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday, gorgeous," he whispered in my ears. I felt my body melt as he sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"Ok, present time," Aunt Alice giggled and practically screamed, "Mine first!" I grabbed the box and slowly opened it.

"Aunt Alice, I love it, its perfect," I gushed as I held up my new camera and hugged her.

"I knew you would," She smiled. Uncle Jasper's came next. He got me box seats to the next hockey season. I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Yes!" I screamed. Uncle Jasper was the only one who shared my love for the violent sport of hockey. I couldn't wait to go to games with him. Uncle Emmett waltzed up next and game me an awkwardly wrapped blob.

"I wrapped it myself," he grinned. I tore open the mess of paper and tape. It was a custom yellow video game controller with my name etched it in elegantly. I smiled really big.

"Uncle Em, its perfect! Now I can kick your butt in style." He gave me a huge crushing hug.

"In your dreams, pip squeak." He chuckled. Aunt Rosalie handed me hers next. It was a slim little jewelry box. I gently opened the lid and saw a beautiful simple bracelet with a few charms on it. It looked like my moms, but instead of just two charms, it had nine charms on it.

"Its, beautiful," I uttered finally. She helped me put it on my wrist.

"This charm," she pointed to the one that was a tiny heart, "is for your mom, and it matches the one your mom has, it represents motherly love. This one, the music note, is for your dad. The high heeled shoe is for Alice. This teddy bear is for Emmett. This little angel is for me, as your godmother. The dogwood flower is for Jasper. The paint brush is for Esme, and the stethoscope is for Carlisle. This last one, as I'm sure you can guess, is a wolf, for Seth." A tear escaped my eye as I hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Rose, this is absolutely amazing. I love having all of the important people in my life with me all the time." She wiped the tear away and sat back down. Grandma walked up and handed me a box.

"This is from me and your grandpa," she smiled. I tore off the paper. It was a first edition copy of my favorite book, "100 Years of Solitude". I leafed through it gently. The author had penned something inside: "My beautiful Maria, for you always".

"This is the copy he gave to his wife, the first copy ever printed." I hugged Grandma and walked over and kissed Grandpa on the cheek.

"This is beyond words the best birthday ever." Dad walked over and hugged me.

"We're not even done yet. Here's from your mother and I." He slid a tiny box into my hand. I opened it slowly. There sat a key. I picked it up and looked at them questioningly. It looked like a car key.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked them. My dad chuckled.

"Well, you could go outside and start your new car with it, I guess." I stood there not moving for a minute. Then it hit me and I jumped and hugged them both hard. I sprinted outside, and there in the driveway sat a beautiful silver Range Rover. I opened it and climbed in quickly and started it. I rolled down the window as the family assembled on the porch.

"This. Is. Amazing! Thank you so much!" I yelled, "Can I go somewhere in it?" Dad walked over.

"Sure baby girl, be back at curfew, you have school tomorrow." he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Seth climbed in the passenger seat.

"Mind if I join you?" he smiled a goofy grin.

"That sounds ok I guess," I rolled my eyes in mock frustration and pulled down the driveway. Best Birthday ever.

Seth POV

"Where are we going?" I asked as we zoomed along the mountain roads. She was so excited in her car I couldn't help but smile too.

"I don't really know yet, but I'll know when we get there," she made up her mind. We zoomed for another hour, taking dirty back roads. We finally pulled over on a sight seeing overlook. Ness just sat there, staring at her car.

"You really like it huh?" I asked as she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and smiled.

"Its amazing. Beyond words," she muttered. I pulled out my birthday present from my pocket and held it in my hands, hidden from her.

"Is it ok if I give you my present now?" I asked as she turned to me.

"Sure," she giggled and hopped into my lap straddling me. I tucked my hand back in my pocket, momentarily distracted. She wrapped her hands around my neck and started to play with my hair. I looked up at her and smiled as big as I could. She leaned down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my hands around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. She pressed into me harder and I could feel her heart beating against mine. I tried to break the kiss, but she just started moving down my jaw and neck.

"Ness, you're very distracting. I have your present to give you and you're making me a horrible boyfriend for not giving it to you." She pulled back slightly and wiggled her hips around slowly.

"I thought this was you're present," she grinned evilly. I sighed and caught my breath. I almost couldn't take it.

"If you sit still I'll give you your present." She looked at me and became a statue. "Ness, I have something I want to give you, but I understand if you don't want to wear it or have it. I'm not pressuring you. It's just something from the heart." I reached into my pocket and took out the tiny jewelry box. "This is some what old fashioned, but I like it." Her eyes got big as she fingered the box slowly. I opened it and took out my class ring. "Nessie, will you wear my class ring? I asked breathlessly. She just sat there staring at it. I started to get nervous, until a smile started to pull at the corners or her mouth. She kissed me deeply until my head was against the head rest. Feverently she went at my neck, no doubt leaving marks I did not want to explain. Good thing I was a quick healer, hickeys only lasted a few hours at the most. "So, thats a yes?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Seth, I would love to wear your class ring," she whispered as she slipped it on her finger. "Hey, I can't believe it fits so well," she muttered.

"I got it resized for you," I muttered as I lifted her and put her back in the driver's seat. She started to pout.

"What's the point of having my own car if I can't take advantage of my boyfriend in it," she huffed. I pulled a CD out from my other pocket.

"I have just one more present for you," I said as I slid the CD into the deck. I turned it on and my voice startled me almost as it started to play. Ness' ears perked up and she snapped her head to me.

"You recorded this?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"You said you wanted some of my songs, so I thought you'd like this, is it ok?" I asked, waiting for her reaction. She scooted back over and curled herself into a ball against my chest. I tucked her head under my chin and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's better than any of the other presents I could have gotten." I kissed the top of her hair and hummed along. We sat there for almost another hour. I must have started to fall asleep because when I opened my eyes, a pair of beautiful brown eyes were staring right into mine. Before I could speak she kissed me quickly. I was startled by this but more than willing to go along with it. We wrestled around in the front seat for a few minutes. The CD clicked off and the only noise was our heavy breathing. The light had started to fade behind the trees already.

"Ness, we better start heading home, you can't be late," I whispered. She pouted and unwillingly slid over to the driver's seat.

"But we didn't even get to use the back seat," she pouted. I stared at her and couldn't help but feel my jaw drop. "What? You don't think I want to have fun back there too? I do. A lot. Too bad we have to get back." She grinned.

"No we really do have to get back. Next weekend we could go out again if you want?" I asked, almost regretting not jumping back there right then.

"Perfect," she grinned, "We can double with my friend Beth and her boyfriend Luke." I groaned. I did not sign up for a double date with two freaks. She stuck out her hand with the ring out in and wiggled it in front of my face. She concentrated really hard and just waved it around.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought maybe it came with super powers where I can get you to agree with whatever I ask. It must be broken." I roared with laughter.

"I will go for you and who knows, it could be fun."

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to go alone, and then, on the way home I'd end up by myself in the backseat. And I do not even trust myself." She giggled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmmmm, we'll end up breaking in the backseat huh?" I leaned over and kissed her neck. She shivered.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. It depends on how well it goes." She giggled again as I assaulted her neck more. The rest of the trip was a back and forth of silly stories and ideas for the double. Every time it came up I cringed slightly. It wouldn't be so bad I had to keep telling myself. Ness dropped me off and Carlisle's door. I leaned over and kissed her, moved to her neck and down her arm until I landed on the ring.

"This looks perfect on you," I whispered. She laughed and ruffled my hair before pulling me back in for a goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school. Get going so you don't get in trouble," I finally forced myself to pull away. I couldn't resist her, so this feat was almost impossible.

"Ok, thank you so much for everything. You're perfect," She whispered as I closed the door and walked to the house. I watched her drive down to her house. I walked in to find Esme painting in the study and Carlisle reading.

"How'd it go?" Esme asked eagerly.

"It went good. It fit perfectly. Thanks for helping me size it," I hugged her.

"Seth, that was a really thoughtful gift. I like the thought behind it," Carlisle called from the living room. "I knew she'd love it." I couldn't stop grinning.

"Ok, I'm going up to bed, Night Carlisle. Tomorrow hunting up on that far ridge?"

"Sure thing Seth, I'll get home pretty early tomorrow. Night," He called.

"Night Esme," I kissed her cheek, "Don't start triming the trees out front until I get up ok?" She nodded and laughed.

"Don't forget you're going shopping with Alice tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I almost forgot that," I said sarcastically as I climbed the stairs. I heard them both laugh below. I quickly stripped down and climbed into bed. The weirdest thing was, the only thing I could think of was Jake.


	17. Home Sweet Home

Leah POV

I felt Jake's arms tighten around me as my alarm went off. I tried to get out of bed, but he pulled me back in, not releasing me from his hold. I felt his chest start to vibrate with laughter. I squirmed until I faced him. His eyes were shut tightly but a tiny smile played on his lips. I stroked my hand across his cheek and smiled. His arms tightened more and pulled me closer. My chest pressed into his so I could feel his heart beat along with mine. I kissed him quickly on the lips and tried to squirm out of his grasp. One eye popped open.

"Its so early, stop wiggling," he whispered. I kissed him harder this time, surprising him with my action. I felt him run his hands along my back. I racked my nails against his bare chest.

"I am going to go run," I finally managed to murmur against his lips. I felt his grip relax.

"Fine, but hurry back," he growled. I got up and slipped into my running clothes. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jake watching me. "What? Its like the ultimate torture," he laughed. "Remember we have our date tonight," his goofy grin spread around his face. I groaned as I tied my shoes.

"Can't we just stay in?" I muttered. He sat up so just the sheet was covering his lower half. He had a serious case of bed head, but I was completely mesmerized by it.

"No way! I have to show you that I'm a capable fiance. I have big plans for us tonight!" he muttered at me indignantly as he huffed back into bed. I walked over and leaned over him. I held myself inches from his face. I felt bad I had made him mad. I was growing soft.

"Big plans huh? Care to share or give me a preview?" He smiled and before I knew it I was back in bed. We rolled around for a few minutes. I finally managed to get up and out of bed. "That's not fair," I giggled, "I'll see you in a bit." I walked out the door and started down the road. I thought about the past week, and how amazing it had been. I was dreading going back to Alaska, but I couldn't wait for that closure, to know that I could jump in with Jake. I was alarmed by my overwhelming confidence in what Jake and I were doing, but that was easy here, where we didn't have history anymore. I guess we would find out eventually. Quil's wedding was coming up soon, and I doubt Jake would want to miss that, and most likely the Cullens would be making a triumphant return to Forks for a visit. Two months didn't seem that long to have to wait.

Jake POV

I knocked on Leah's door when it was time for the big show. She answered and looked stunning in a little black dress. I held out my handful of flowers for her.

"These are cute, Jake," she whispered as she tiptoed up to kiss my cheek. I grabbed her hand and started walking down a back street.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" she begged. I could see the look of annoyance creeping into her brow. I smiled for her.

"Nope, you can't ruin the surprise. In fact, I need you to put this on," I told her as I pulled a bandana out of my pocket. She held it in her hand and stared at me as if I was joking. "Do it, or I won't take one more step." She huffed and fumed for a minute while mulling it over. She held it up to her eyes finally and I tied it gently. I walked her down the side walk and stopped at the gate of a little blue house on the corner. I pulled off the blindfold and stood in front of the gate and opened it. She stared at me questioningly. "Surprise!" I laughed. She didn't move. "Can you please say something?" I begged after a few minutes of her standing, mouth agape, in the sidewalk.

"You. Who? How? When? What? Why?" she sputtered. I thought about it.

"Well, I bought it for me and you. You are looking at the newest head coach of the High School Football team, so I took out a loan a few days ago. This is our house so we can start." I waited for her to feel any sort of emotion. Suddenly she was in my arms, tears in her eyes. She kissed all over my face and I hugged and spun her around into the yard.

"This is unbelievable. Congratulations! This is amazing. Can we go inside? Jake this is too much!" she couldn't stop gushing. I walked with her up to the front door, and after I opened it I swung her up into a cradle as I carried her across the threshold. She started around the tiny empty house and smiled. I walked into the living room where I had our date set up, and lit the candles on the floor picnic.

"Jake, this is beyond words," she muttered as the candle light lit up the room. I opened the box of pizza and showed her my cooking talent. We sat down on the blanket.

"This is ours?" she asked again as we ate. I laughed.

"Yes, its all ours," I whispered as I pulled her up to give her the grand tour. I pointed to where we were. "This is the living room. Thats the kitchen and dining room." We walked down the tiny hallway. I pointed to the room at the end of the hall. "That's an extra bedroom and the bathroom next to it. And this," I waved my hands around in the room, "this is the master bedroom. Closets right here and the bathroom is right over there." She walked around and checked out every inch.

"Jake, I don't know what to say. This is all too perfect," she started to cry. I grabbed her quickly. She sobbed against my chest.

"What? What's wrong?" I pleaded with her to tell me. She just stared back at me and smiled.

"I never thought I'd be this happy ever in my life. It's like a new level. It's almost like a dream I don't ever want to wake up from."

"Shh, its ok. I'm not going anywhere," I cooed as I held her tightly. She looked up again.

"Well, I guess I have to go shopping tomorrow so we can move in here," she laughed. I slid my hand behind her head and kissed her gently.

"You can decorate it however you want," I whispered against her lips.

"When do you start work, Mr. Head Coach?" She asked as her lips traced my neck.

"Tomorrow. I thought maybe I could meet you for lunch since I'm right next door. Maybe have recess with the kids," I could barely manage to get this out. The things she was doing to my neck were ungodly.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to have a giant bed in here," she whispered in my ear.

"First purchase. Definitely," I whispered back. She suddenly pulled back.

"Jake, this is all too amazing. What if we're moving too fast?" She asked with an anxiety in her voice. I stared into her eyes.

"I don't think we are moving fast at all. We have a house together. Its much more fitting than living out of a hotel room. We're going to live together. I don't see the big deal. We don't have anyone to answer to." She didn't look appeased by my answer.

"When are we going to tell the pack then?" she asked.

"We can tell them at Quil's wedding. I guess that's our big coming out party huh?" I chuckled. "I miss the pack, but I would much rather be a pack of two for a while. We work together so well." I kissed along her neck.

"Are you afraid to see them all again?" she whispered. I paused again and looked back at her.

"I'm not afraid of what they think about us. I'm afraid they will think I'm abandoning them, but we don't have a threat anymore. We can live our own life." I honestly responded.

"I don't mean the pack. I mean Seth and Ness and the Cullens," she uttered as she continued to stare at me with her full hazel eyes.

"I miss them. They were a very good family to us. I do miss Seth. I'm nervous to see him and apologize for smashing his face in. But, I'm not nervous to see Ness, I love her like a sister. I see that now that I see how I love you. I could never love her in the way I love you. I was in love with the idea of her. It was forced and unnatural. Are you nervous?" I suddenly realized maybe she was afraid of what was coming.

"I'm afraid that I will wake up from my dream," she muttered as she put her face back against my heart.

"We're not a dream. You are the realest thing I've ever known." I muttered into her hair.

____________________________________________

sorry this one is short. I'm going to be busy this week, so I thought I'd try to put one up now.

I've never done a little comment thing after a chapter before and I plan to keep it that way. I don't really digg begging for reviews.

I would like to say how much I do appreciate the one's I've gotten the whole time though from a few loyal readers. I'm glad you like it.

K thanks!


	18. Forks Or Bust

Ness POV

I turned up the volume so it would cover up Seth's gentle snoring. I checked my rearview mirror to see my dad's silver volvo packed with Mom, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper. I grabbed Seth's hand and began to play a special memory for him. The time we were on the picnic started to come back to me. I tried to think about what I wanted to happen while keeping my eyes on the road. I felt him shift but his eyes stayed shut. Dad sped up and passed me. I didn't even speed up and I heard Uncle Emmett groan in the backseat.

"It's going to take forever at this rate," he moaned. Aunt Rose slapped his head and I laughed. I was just excited to be going back to Forks. , not to mention spending christmas with Grandpa Charlie. "Isn't it bad enough we have to listen to this lame must? Now we're traveling at grandma speed!" he bellowed.

"Hey!" I shouted, "This is my favorite CD and I'm going like 100! I can't read minds and I'm not getting a ticket!" I fumed. The rest of the trip passed fairly quickly and quietly. I felt the speedometer creep up as we got closer though. Finally we pulled into the long driveway and stopped at the house. Uncle Emmett ran into the house with Aunt Rosalie close behind him. I leaned over and kissed Seth gently on the lips. His eyes shot open and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're here!" I practically screamed. We got out and met my parents at the door. Mom was practically as giggly as Aunt Alice at a sale. We hung out around the house for a while but I was getting restless to be outside in the snow and forest. Seth grabbed my hand and we headed outside.

"Want to go hunt?" he whispered as he kissed my cheek. I knew he had to be anxious to get back to wolf form and see the pack.

"Yeah, but after we're done I'm going home and you can stay with the pack. You need guy time before the ceremony tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed my cheek sweetly again.

"Did you know that you're the best?" He threw over his shoulder as he wondered into the forest to shift. A giant wolf reappeared at the opening. I walked over and rubbed his soft fur. He was so warm, I defrosted my hands against his fur. He nuzzled my shoulder and pressed his wet nose against my cheek. I laughed and pushed his muzzle away from me. His same pretty pale blue eyes stared at me. I caught my breath for a moment.

"Alright let's go," I hopped up on on his back and buried my body into his fur as much as I could. I felt his body vibrate against me as if he were laughing. "You're going to have to tell me about that later," I said as we took of in a sprint towards the woods. We hunted quickly on separate sides of the river. I hated for him to see me like that, but he understood. I started walking back towards the river and he loped over, snow covered his fur as if he'd been rolling around in it. He shook and water sprayed all over me. Before I could yell, two other giant wolves jumped out from behind the trees. Quil and Embry bounded over to me and licked my face as I fell to the ground.

"I've missed you guys too!" I squealed as they finally laid off. Three tails started to wag and I laughed at the sight of it.

"Ok, I'm going to head back now," I said as Seth pranced over the me, "I'll see you tomorrow. Be good tonight," I warned. He nuzzled under my arms and I hugged him tightly. Quil and Embry howled and thumped the ground with their legs. "You two hush it and no making fun of him. Quil, I can't wait to see Claire tomorrow," I gave them both kisses on the tops of their heads. "Embry you be good," I eyed him quickly. I started to walk away when I saw Seth stiffen and stop running around. Out of the woods came Jake and Leah in wolf form. I caught my breath.

"I got to go," I muttered and sprinted out of their in an instant, leaving Jake and Seth to do their wolf thing without me.

Seth POV

Quil and Embry jumped around Jake like fawning idiots. Leah walked over to me and stared at me.

"I missed you," she thought, "Let's go home to talk." I followed her.

"We'll talk later Seth," Jake thought as we left. I didn't think as we ran towards our house. We both changed as soon as we could and walked inside. The house was empty, no doubt our mom was out at some wedding shower for Claire. Leah poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table next to me. We just sat in silence for a moment collecting our thoughts.

"How have you been?" she finally broke the ice.

"Good. I'm looking for work up there until next year. Been sending out college applications all week. Where have you been and what have you been up to?"

"Well," she fiddled with her glass, "We just bought a house in Montana, where I'm a teacher. I teach first grade reading and Jake coaches the high school football team." I stared at her awkwardly.

"I'm proud of you! You must love teaching!" She smiled.

"Yeah, the kids are great. I think I found something I could do for the rest of my life," she smiled again and eyed me, "Tell me about you and Ness," she ordered.

"Well, we're going good. I gave her my class ring for christmas. I really like her Leah, but I never meant to break up the pack. Jake didn't have to run away. I still feel so guilty about it. I didn't steal her either, she wanted me, not Jake. Leah, I don't know what to do now. I don't want to give her up, but I feel like I'm still being pulled in two different directions." I finally breathed after venting. It felt good to finally spill this all out. She just stared at the table some more.

"Seth, I'm really happy for you and Ness, I'm sure Jake is too, it just took him some time to get over it. He sort of expected something that he wouldn't have to work at, but she never wanted him as more than a brother. He's just now seeing this," she tried to soothe me.

"He doesn't blame me then?"

"No, not anymore I don't think. I think his life is getting on track," She smiled. Something clicked in my head.

"Leah! No way! You guys bought a house together? You are with Jake aren't you?" I almost screamed as my jaw dropped. She glared at me.

"Shut up Seth! We're not unveiling it until after the wedding. Jake wanted some time to talk to Nessie about what happened. He gives you guys your blessings. I guess its just up to you to not mess it up," she grinned and slugged my arm as she walked back to her room, "I missed you Seth."

"Guess I missed you too," i chuckled. I couldn't believe how weird things were now. Leah and Jake. It just seemed right, and I couldn't remember her seeming so happy ever before, even when she was with Sam. I laid down on the couch and flipped on the TV, feeling at ease with the world. I picked up my phone and texted Nessie, 'Hey, I miss you, are you ok?' I almost couldn't wait for the reply. My phone vibrated a few minutes later as sleep started to take me. 'I'm fine. I just got out of the shower. Feel better. Come over tonight?' I smiled. I did not need sleep as much as I needed to see her. I started to respond, when a knock at the door distracted me. I swung the door open to come face to face with Jake.

"Hey, Seth," he smiled awkwardly, "I guess we need to talk." I opened the door and let him in to the living room. We sat there shuffling our feet.

"Jake, I don't even know where to start," I tried to begin. He held up his hand to silence me.

"You really don't need to apologize. You can't help who you love, or who loves you. I was a complete idiot about trying to force something. I guess I just let all my anger and rage at the whole situation build up and I beat it into you, which I am really sorry about. Seth, I love your sister, and I asked her to marry me. Unlike what I thought I always had to have in my life, Leah brings me peace, and makes me a better person. I guess I just see the big picture now," he concluded. I was flabbergasted.

"Have you talked to Nessie yet? She feels horrible, like she ran off her best friend. She needs to hear this from you."

"I know. I want to tell her this. I need to, so we all can move on with our lives," he whispered under his breath. I smiled and stood up. Jake stood up with me. I hugged him tightly.

"We've all missed you," I finally said. I started to walk to the door, a new spring in my step at the good news I was going to tell Nessie.

"Where are you off to? We have to be at the church at like seven tomorrow morning," he chided me. Everything was getting back to normal.

"I, uh, I'm going over to the Cullens. I'll be here on time. See ya." I bailed before I could see his reaction. I shifted and ran the whole way over there. The house was mostly dark and I had no idea where Bella and Edward were. I pulled my pants on and walked back to Nessie's room. I knocked and went in to find her sleeping with a book in her lap. I grabbed the book and put it on her desk. She didn't even shift. She was wearing an old shirt of mine and a pair of shorts I couldn't even see. I started to pull the blanket up over her.

"Hey," she purred as she rolled over to face me, a smile spread across her face.

"Hey," I whispered, "I was just going to cover you up and leave."

"No, don't do that, stay for a little." She stuck out her bottom lip and I gave in as she moved over to let me lay down next to her. This could look awkward.

Ness POV

I curled myself against Seth gently. It was a major bonus that he was shirtless. I didn't think my life cold be better. I ran my hand along the ridges of his muscles. I heard his breath falter as I traced the 'v' near his pants. He traced my arms gently.

"You know that I missed you today?" He muttered.

"I missed you too. I'm really sorry I ran away. I don't know what I was doing, but I knew that I had to get out of there," I tried to laugh and I put my chin on his chest and stared up at him. Our bodies lay flush and I could feel the warmth. He wrapped his legs around mine.

"Its ok. I wanted to run too for some reason. But I talked to Jake," he smiled real big, "he has a lot to talk to you about, but mostly it was an apology and he is fine with us," Seth said, relief spelled across his face.

"I'm glad Jake's alright with it," I muttered sarcastically.

"I actually am," he frowned, "Its like our lives can get back to normal." I smiled at the idea of that.

"Yeah, thats a good point. I wish you would go around in wolf form more back in Alaska, I like it when you don't have to wear a shirt," I giggled. He hugged me tighter and erupted with laughter.

"I like it better when you wear my shirts too."

"Hey, that reminds me, what were you laughing about earlier, when we first went hunting?" I asked, glad I remembered. Seth blushed.

"I was just making a joke in my head I guess," he muttered and kiss my strongly. I was momentarily lost in what was happening. I pulled my hands up and grabbed his face. I finally gave in to my curiosity and pulled away.

"What was it?" I started to pout.

"Nothing," he said again, blushing. I kissed his chest and neck swiftly.

"I really wish you'd tell me," I said between kisses along his skin. He smelled so perfect I couldn't take it all. He rolled me over but I pulled away from his mouth. He stopped and stared at me. "Please tell me, I'll give you a surprise if you do," I tried to persuade him. His eyes flashed for a second.

"I was just thinking how it was funny that you were riding me, and I said to myself, 'she only rides me when I'm in wolf form', but it was only a joke," I stared at him. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"You're really lame," I finally uttered as the laughter stopped, "that joke is lame, and a lie." I stared back at him, the laughter had stopped. His beautiful blue eyes pierced mine. He smiled.

"It was just a joke. What's the surprise?" he finally asked.

"You have to find it for yourself," I whispered as I pulled him to me and kissed him slowly. It deepened and soon I as biting along his bottom lip. He moved to kiss along my weakness, my neck. He nibbled and pulled frantically. I gently moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his perfect mouth back to mine. We danced there for a while. I felt his warm and slip under my shirt and around my back. He pulled myself closer to him. I reached for his other hand that was sitting on my waist and moved it to my shorts top. I threaded his fingers through the top band. He continued to assault my neck and I started to work on his. H felt his hands slip down my shorts slowly. He popped up from my neck and stared at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're not wearing any underwear!" he declared. I kissed him and arched into him to tell him what I wanted. His fingers slid lower between me. I moaned against him mouth as he gently started to rub. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it halfway up my stomach. He kissed lines down my neck to my stomach. He continued to rub me gently and I could feel my hips start to move unwillingly. I raked my hands in his hair as he kissed around my belly button. He jumped up out of bed and I just stared at him.

"You're parents are on their way home!" he screech whispered. I pulled my shirt down and he threw the covers over me. He kissed my forehead and sat in the chair at my desk and put his head down. I heard the door open and my parents creeped into my arm. I fought to regulate my breathing. Seth looked like he was sleeping. My mom walked over and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at her and pretended to just be waking.

"Hey Mom, how was hunting?" I yawned.

"Good, lots of cougars," she giggled as Dad walked over and kissed my forehead too.

"When did Seth get here?" Dad asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, I texted him a long time ago, he must have come to check on me after he talked to Jake," I muttered, turning over.

"Jake's here?" Mom practically sang.

"I guess. Night. Love you both." I muttered as I waited for sleep to take me. They snuck out and left Seth sleeping at my desk. He lifted his head and smiled. I turned over to face him and put my hand to his face to show him sleeping here. I handed him a blanket and pillow and he made a pallet on the floor. I played with his hair until he fell asleep. I tried to sort out the events of what had just happened. What me and Seth were doing was the hottest thing that had ever happened to me. I didn't even know what to think about that. Jake was here, and he was ok with me and Seth. That is perfect! It felt like my life was finally coming together. I turned over once Seth's breathing steadied. 'I love you' I whispered to myself.


	19. The Wedding Dates

Jake POV

I rolled over and felt for Leah as I started to wake up and the alarm clock went off loudly. There wasn't anyone there. I smashed the alarm clock and peaked open my eyes. Oh, I forgot that she spent the night at her house. I grabbed my phone and dialed Leah. She picked up on the third ring.

"Good morning babe," I purred.

"Hey," she whispered, probably still half asleep.

"I was wondering if you'd be my date to a wedding today. I'm the best man and I need a pretty maid of honor to walk with and dance with at the reception. You were the first person that came to mind," I paused and waited for a response. I heard her giggle.

"I guess I could do that," she smiled in her voice, "If you think we could leave the reception early," she trailed off.

"Well I think that could be arranged. See you at the church beautiful."

"See ya handsome." I hung up and jumped in the shower. Getting ready took longer than normal but I had to look good. I finally finished with barely any time to spare. I dug through my dresser drawer for two jewelry boxes. One contained the rings for Quil, the other was to slip on Leah's finger tonight after the reception. I tucked them in my pocket and headed toward the church. I hadn't seen Nessie yet, and I'd be lying to say I wasn't nervous. Tonight was going to be tough. I had to pull her away to talk to her, there wasn't any other time because Leah and I were going back home to our own house for Christmas. The prospect made me smile to myself. I finally made it to the church in the blizzard that was blanketing the town. On my way in I was practically tackled by Bella.

"Jake!" she screamed and jumped up to hug me and then slap me, "I can't believe you! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you and you don't call enough. You just up and leave!" She fumed for a second and then smiled. "Are you ok Jake? Tell me everything." I sat down in a back pew with her for a few minutes.

"Ok, lets do this." I set myself and took a few breaths, "Bella I'm not coming back to Alaska, I'm making my own life in Montana with Leah. I love her and I've asked her to marry me." She stared at me and her jaw dropped, but I continued. "I thought I loved Ness, but that was just something that I forced because I thought I still loved you, but being around both of you hurts me still. I can't do it. I love Leah, more than I thought possible, and I love her for the right reasons; not because I think I have to or because I think she needs me more. She brings me peace and makes me a better person. Its a compromise, not one person giving more than the other. It feels more right than any other aspect of my life." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You're happy Jake?" she asked quietly. I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm very happy," I responded. She smiled weakly.

"Then I don't want you to come back to Alaska anyway. You start your own life so we won't hurt you anymore. You'll come visit won't you?" she looked like she would be crying had she been human.

"Of course! Someone has to make sure you don't hurt yourself, because even though your immortal, I still think you would find a way to do that." We both laughed and I felt almost at peace.

"I'm glad you're happy Jake, it makes me happier." She smiled a relieved smile. "You and Leah are perfect for each other. I want an invitation to the wedding." she playfully slugged my arm.

"You'll get more than an invitation, you're the best man!" we both laughed as Edward came up. I shook his hand and he looked relieved also.

"Do I even have to explain anything?" I eyed him.

"No, I think I understand, I'm really happy for you both," he clapped me on the back and smiled. It felt good to clear the air.

"Ok, I have to head back and pep talk the groom, I'll see you guys after." I hugged Bella and started to walk away, "Oh, and me and Leah are leaving right after the reception to spend Christmas in our new house. So lets say our goodbyes before the reception. I saw Bella's face drop.

"You're leaving so soon?" she looked hurt. It sucker punched me in the gut.

"Yeah, we want to get back to our life. I promise to be up to Alaska soon though. Maybe in the spring? I have spring break in the end of April." Bella seemed to perk up at this idea.

"Sounds good. We'll talk later, stranger." I walked back to the dressing room on the side of the alter. I saw the guys standing around and laughing.

"Finally you decide to show up!" Quil boomed. I grabbed him and he punched my arm. "Thought I was going to have to replace you!"

"You wish!" I muttered. I stared at the three of them. We were a family, this was going to be hard. "I have something I need to talk to you about." Three sets of eyes turned to me nervously.

"Spit it out already," Embry laughed. I stood still and looked at them all.

"I'm going to be leaving again, after the reception. Back to Montana." They all just stared. Quil nodded solemnly.

"You do what you need to do Jake. You like it there. We'll see you around." He looked a little hurt.

"I'm not abandoning the pack, I'm just trying to start my own life. I'll always be there for the pack. But there's a girl." I trailed off lightly. Again they stared at me. Embry started to laugh.

"There's always a girl Jake!" All of them laughed.

"You don't understand. We bought a house together, we're happy. Soon, you'll be coming to my wedding because I asked her to marry me." Everyone's mouth dropped except for Seth's.

"Who, who is she?" Quil asked breathlessly.

"Leah," I muttered.

"What!" I heard them yell.

"Yes, its Leah, I love her. You guys could be more supportive."

"We're happy for you, we really are, its just pretty funny," they all laughed some more.

"Well, we'll be home to visit, but I'm sure the next time we'll see each other will be our wedding. So let's get the goodbyes done with now." We hung around in the back room a few more minutes. It felt good to be with them again, and I was going to miss t hem horribly.

"Let's go get you hitched." I finally decided as I straightened my tie in the mirror. We walked out to the church, greeting the first few rows of family and friends. We took or spots next to Quil. Me, followed by Embry, and then Seth. The music started to play. I saw Quil stiffen. I patted his shoulder.

"Ready?" I whispered. He turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I can do this." He laughed, "Just nervous." I laughed and we turned to the aisle. The first person out was Nessie. I felt my palms start to sweat when she emerged in a long cream colored gown. She looked gorgeous. I was nervous beyond all ends. What if I still loved her. It felt like it by the way I wa looking at her. She was smiling, but not looking at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Seth grinning like an idiot. I felt a surge of jealousy. This was insane. I shouldn't be feeling like this. She loved him. She finally looked at me and smiled slightly, but I could see the nerves in her face. She kissed Seth on his cheek before walking over to Quil to give him one on his too. Next came Embry's imprint, who gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving Quil one, just like Ness. I stared at Ness, but she didn't seem to notice as she just kept smiling as she stared down the aisle. I glanced down it to see Leah start to come down. I couldn't breath for a minute. She stared right at me with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I quickly glanced at Ness who was eyeing us both. I stared back at Leah and she winked at me. I felt an intense burning in my whole body; a rush of peace followed. I realized that there were no negative feelings in me, not like the ones that Nessie evoked. I loved her, but I hated her for what she did. Leah put me back together and made me a better person. I had passed my own test. I loved Leah. She walked up and kissed my cheek and I caught a whiff of her lavender scent as she went to take her spot as Claire made her way down the aisle. I couldn't help but stare at Leah the whole wedding ceremony. Before I knew it, it was over and Leah was on my arm as we made our way to the car to go to the ceremony. I leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

Leah POV

My phone vibrated on the nightstand. I was going to kill whoever was calling me this early.

"Good morning babe," a sweet voice sang through the receiver.

"Hey," I somehow managed to whisper, my throat still raspy with sleep.

"I was wondering if you'd be my date to a wedding today. I'm the best man and I need a pretty maid of honor to walk with and dance with at the reception. You were the first person that came to mind." I laughed. He was such a weirdo.

"I guess we could do that," I paused for a second, "If we could leave the reception early," I tried to sound seductive, but that was hard so early in the morning.

"Well I think that could be arranged. I'll see you at the church, beautiful." I couldn't help but smile.

"See ya handsome." I rolled back into the bed and threw the covers over my head. I don't think I'm ready for today. I jumped in the shower and lugged my dress to the car. I went back into the house to pound on Seth's door to hurry up, but he wasn't in there. As I drove to the church I tried to think of what I would say to Nessie. This felt horribly awkward already and I wasn't even facing her. I finally managed to get myself out of the car and in the the whirlwind of getting ready and up to Claire's clarifications. Someone pulled Claire out front to take a few pictures alone and I walked over to Ness. She smiled and hugged me.

"Leah! I haven't gotten the chance to say how much I missed you! I'm glad you're back!" I hugged her back quickly.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, sure. Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, actually everything is better than ok." I was never one for girl talk, and I had no clue how to talk to my... my fiancé's former crush. I mentally cringed at the 'f' word. It was something I just had to get used to I guess.

"Have you talked to Jake yet?" I started. She shook her head and frowned.

"Well, he's not, I mean, we're not coming back to Alaska, or Forks. We're staying in Montana. Together." I stared at her and waited for some realization to hit her. She just kept staring at me.

"You and Jake are moving to Montana? Is this my fault? Leah, does he hate me?" I frowned and tried to reassure her as she flopped onto the bench.

"No, he doesn't hate you, we're just ready to start our life together, away from this mess back here." Her eyes widened.

"Oh! You and Jake are together!" she practically squealed. I nodded and smiled. "This is perfect! You guys are perfect. You'll keep him in line. I'm so happy for you!" she gushed, "Have you told Seth yet?"

"Yeah, he already knows. I told him not to tell you, I wanted to tell you. Me and Jake are getting married soon. I'm sure we both would like it if you could come." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Leah, you've saved my life! I'm so glad Jake is happy! You love him don't you?" she suddenly asked seriously.

"I, I love him. I do." I decided. She gushed even more.

"I'm happy for you both. I understand that you want to be away from this mess, but I'm going to miss you guys." she hugged me gently. I don't think I've ever hugged as much as I did in the past five minutes.

"Now, you and my brother," I looked at her sternly and tried to eye her up. She stiffened and stared back into my eyes, braced for whatever I was going to say, "You aren't going to hurt him are you? I've never seen him like this before. He seems like he's in over his head." She shook her head.

"No, I like him a lot. Please don't tell him, but I love him, I'm just afraid to say it. Leah, I would never hurt him. Truth be told, I think I'm in over my head. I never knew I could care about another person so much." she sighed as she finished.

"You'll be fine. Trust me, he's head over heels for you." She looked a little better. Claire ran in and ushered us up to get in line to walk down the aisle. I felt better than I had in weeks. A huge weight had been lifted off of me. I was the last one down the aisle as maid of honor, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Jake standing there in his tux. He looked amazing. I saw him catch his breath and I winked at him. He looked over at Ness, who was eyeing us both and smiling. There was no awkwardness. This was the most amazing thing I could have ever asked for. I walked up and kissed Jake on the cheek before moving on to Quil. He smelled so earthy still, and felt so warm, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him the whole ceremony. Finally the ceremony ended and I linked arms with Jake. As we walked out he kissed my cheek and I felt him lean into my ear.

"I love you," he whispered. I shivered at the heat generated between us. I reached up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you, future husband." I saw a huge smile erupt on his face. We got into the car to go to the ceremony. I couldn't wait to finally come out to the whole family and friends gathered. Jake absently played with my hands as we made our way there. When we got there he opened my door.

"Let's do this, shall we?" I smiled back at him.

"Yes, lets, so we can go home soon." I smiled mischievously as I slipped my hand into his pocket. His eyes widened in excitement.

"That sounds like a plan." We walked in to see everyone already there. We weren't going to get out of here soon enough.

Ness POV

I stood at the door while the music played waiting to walk down the aisle. Everything bombarded through my head. Leah and Jake. They were moving to Montana permanently. I was happy for them. I couldn't believe how perfect it was, now Jake was happy. I started to walk down as the bridal march played on and I saw Seth standing there at the front of the church. I stared at him and my grin turned into a full fledged smile when he looked at me and smiled. He looked positively dashing in his tux, and his hair was under control, but his eyes sparkled as I walked up. I looked at Jake and smiled. I kissed Seth on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear and I pressed my lips to his cheek. I smiled in return and blushed. I walked over and kissed Quil's cheek too.

"Congratulations," I whispered. He nodded and smiled. I took my place at the end and watched the procession keep going. When Leah approached I saw Jake light up. They couldn't help but smile at each other. I almost couldn't believe how Jake could be so dumb as to think he could love me as much as he loved her. He only had eyes for her at this moment, and it felt so pure and right. I was so happy that everyone's lives were getting on track. The ceremony ended. It was so beautiful. We all walked down the aisle. I linked arms with Seth and felt amazing. He smiled down at me.

"Shall we go to the reception?" he asked as he opened the passenger door for me to my own car. I nodded my head.

"But you aren't driving my car."

"You're in heels, its for your own good." He held out his hand to help me in, "Its only a mile away, you can drive on the way back." I huffed and jumped up.

"Fine," I fumed, "but we're going somewhere after the ceremony. I have a surprise for you." He grinned.

"I'm excited. Did Leah have the talk with you today?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, she told me everything. Isn't that just cute! They're perfect for each other. I'm going to miss them though," I sighed.

"Same. But, we are completely free from all expectations now." He laced his hands in mine, "How does that make you feel?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely amazing." I played with the ring I was wearing.

"I'm glad you're still wearing this." He looked over and flashed a half smile.

"What can I say? It's perfect. Just like this boyfriend I have." He chuckled. We pulled up to the reception hall. "This looks amazing!" I said as we walked in to the beautifully decorated room.

"May I have this dance?" a deep voice behind me scared me. I jumped around to see Jake and Leah. He held his hand out to me.

"Seth, care to dance with your sister once before she vanishes to Montana?" Seth laughed and grabbed her hand. Me and Jake stood awkwardly.

"I don't really feel like dancing, but you could tell me where you've been and why you're springing all these surprises on us now?" I looked at him sternly, "Jake, you made me feel like a failure, like a horrible friend and person." He looked at me with guilt all over his face.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get away, and I have to stay away. I'm not sure I'm not still in love with you." He grabbed my hands and I felt my stomach drop.

"You are an absolute idiot!" I yelled at him. No one looked over at us because of the music. I looked to find Seth in the crowd. He was smiling and doing some ridiculous dance with Leah. "She loves you Jake, and you are the worst kind of person if you ruin that. Especially for me! I don't love you Jake." He stared at me.

"I wish you'd let me finish," he chuckled, "I'm not sure I'm not still in love with you, but I love Leah more and in a way I never knew I could. I'm sorry for what I've done, but I do need to be away from you and your mom. I don't have a great history, but I can have a new future." I tried to smile. There was some brooding behind his face. I let it drop.

"I'm really happy for you, but I will miss my best friend." He smiled. The music stopped and people started to sit. Seth walked up and put his arm around my waist. Leah grabbed Jake's hand.

"Ok, Best man is up for a speech. We'll see you guys after," and they walked over to take their places at the front table. Seth and I sat at our table. I didn't bother listening to Jake's speech, but instead spent my time tracing circles on Seth's thigh. He sighed and flashed his eyes at me as he smiled. I shrugged my shoulders innocently. Dinner dragged on with boring conversations and frequent dances with every relative under the sun. I watched my parents swirl around on the floor and couldn't help but smile. Seth hugged me from behind.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Just amazed at how in love they are. It's overwhelming." He chuckled against me.

"Its not unbelievable though." I smiled as he whispered this against my neck. We walked over to my parents after they were done.

"Hey, have you seen Jake, Seth and I want to leave but we want to say goodbye first." I asked my mom. She shook her head.

"I think they left already. Have fun tonight. Tomorrows Christmas Eve so be home at a reasonable hour because we have to be over Charlie's early tomorrow." I nodded and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Where are you guys going?" my dad questioned.

"Drive-in movie has a double feature, and me are going to hopefully catch the midnight movie," Seth replied quickly.

"Ok, be good. Love you Ness." He twirled Mom back on the floor quickly. I couldn't help but laugh. We walked out to my car to change. We climbed into the back seat to find out extra set of stashed clothes.

"Hm, this could get exciting," Seth whispered as he leaned over to pull his shirt off. I laughed.

"Or you'll be a gentleman and let me change without looking." He rolled his eyes.

"You could stop gazing at me anytime," he retorted as I stared at his chest through his wife beater.

"Equal trade I guess," I whispered as I turned for him to unzip my dress. I felt him slowly lower the zipper. He placed a kiss at the top of my neck. I turned to him.

"We're going to miss our movie if you do stuff like that." He laughed.

"Worth it." I slipped my shirt on and slipped the dress down halfway. He frowned. "Not much of a trade." I couldn't help but laugh. I slipped my jeans on and got out of the car as I pulled on Seth's old letterman and climbed in the driver's seat. Seth slid in a second later.

"Ready?" I asked as we set off for the movie. I couldn't wait for some alone time with him. It'd been ages since we'd been able to go on a date. I felt bad to be leaving the ceremony so soon, but I couldn't handle the family togetherness anymore.

"You bet!" he replied. We pulled into a back spot because the whole drive-in was filled up. The movie playing was almost over and we waited for ours to start. I moved over and snuggled into Seth's arms. We talked about everything while the movie played across the giant screen. A silence followed as we stared at the images. Seth grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Ness, I love you." I said firmly as he looked into my eyes. I kissed him eagerly. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered, and before I knew it I was in his arms, happier than ever before.

Seth POV

She loved me. I couldn't help but feel amazing. I grabbed her and slipped in to the back seat. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I whispered as I kissed along her neck.

"You think just because I love you, you can slip me into back seats?" she grinned.

"No, but I think you could have stopped me if you didn't want to come back here." She feigned shock as I kissed her. I moved my tongue along her lips. She opened and I could feel her bite down on my lip. We danced together for a few minutes, our breath becoming ragged. I slipped my hands along her back and slipped the jacket off of her. I felt her slip her hands under my shirt gently and grab my belt in two fists. She pulled herself with my belt, moving herself closer under me. She kissed and sucked along my neck. I worked hers gently and slid my hand under her shirt. I felt her shiver under my touch. I gently pulled it over her head and took her in. She was beautiful. She smiled and slid mine off. She pressed our chests together as she tried to sit up to kiss me. I could feel her heart beating and the heat radiating between us.

"I love the way you feel against me," she whispered as she kissed my neck and ran her fingers along my stomach. I leaned her back down and kissed along her neck to her ear.

"I love to kiss your neck." I continued to plant kisses down her collar bone, "and your chest," I moved farther down her stomach, "and your belly." I gently rubbed her thighs as I kissed around her navel. I heard her moan slightly. I undid her pants and looked at her. She nodded and bit her lip as I continued. I kissed back up to her mouth and gently crept my hand down lower until I reached a wetness. Ness moaned against my mouth and nibbled my lip harder this time. I gently started to knead her and she rocked against me. Her breathing felt ragged as I dipped a finger into her. She gasped into my mouth. I circled her faster and her hips moved against my hand quickly. "Seth, I love the way you're making me feel right now." She managed to moan in my ear. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I continued to work her harder now. She pulled me closer to her. I felt her stiffen and spasm against my finger as she moaned into my ear. I smiled and she blushed. I continued to kiss her gently while she tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing," she whispered. I hummed along her chest. She continued to pant. She brought my face back up to hers and ground against my already prominent erection. She quickly unbuckled my pants and traced a line down my boxers. I felt her grab me and I stiffened. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, "It just feels so good." She smiled as she gently worked me and kissed me. It felt amazing as she played with my head, gradually growing in intensity. I moaned against her neck. "I love what you're doing to me, and what you do to me everyday," I gasped as she started to twist and new sensations erupted throughout my body.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Ness froze and jumped to start getting her clothes on. I buckled my pants as I looked around for my shirt. Ness couldn't find her either. I gently wiped the window from the steam that had fogged it up. I couldn't see anything. The driver's door opened suddenly and Emmett and Jasper popped their heads in. I looked to see Ness grow red from embarrassment. Edward opened the passenger side door. Ness slipped her shirt on and threw me mine.

"Home. Now." was all Edward muttered to Nessie. Emmett and Jasper glared at me. They slammed the doors and Ness started to cry. I grabbed her tightly.

"Hey, shhh," I tried to calm her, "It will be ok. Shhh. Its ok, I promise." She stared at me, tears in her eyes.

"How is it ok? I just got caught with my boyfriend in the back seat of my car by my whole family!" she screamed. I honestly didn't know how to answer.

"Hey, it'll be fine. They can't kill us both. We weren't doing anything horrible. In fact, I'd say it was the best thing that's ever happened to me." I tried to make her smile. She scoffed at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You didn't even get to feel anything amazing. I got all the fun." She blushed and a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Thats all that I needed to hear," I whispered as I tucked back under my chin. "I love you."

"I really love you. No matter how long I'm grounded for, I love you." I smiled as she tried to stop crying.

"It'll be ok, but we better get home now to face the firing squad." She nodded against my chest. I climbed into the drivers seat to let her recuperate on the way back. We parked and took deep breaths once we reached the house. I walked her to the door where eight sets of eyes met us instantly as the giant door flung open.

"You better just go for the night, Seth," Edward sighed. I nodded and kissed Ness on the cheek.

"You can just go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning," I heard Bella say to Ness as she walked in. As I walked to my car I texted Nessie quickly, 'I don't want you to go through this alone, I'll be over tomorrow morning.' I got in to my blazer and started down the driveway. My phone vibrated. 'No its ok. I'd rather you not be here I'm going to be very embarrassed and I liked what happened tonight. I don't want it to never happen again.' I groaned. This wasn't fair. I'm sure I would get a nice talk. She was probably grounded. This night went from amazing to horrible in zero point three seconds. 'Fine. But I would be there. I liked it too =)' I felt like an idiot. That would never happen again. We were probably never going to be alone again. Great, just great. My phone vibrated again. 'No worries. I love you.' I smiled to myself. 'I love you.' I couldn't help but feel a longing to say that phrase a million times to her. Tomorrow wouldn't be so bad I guess. Oh, no, It was going to suck.


	20. The Proposal

Leah POV

I watched the streetlights flash past the car window. I could feel the cold air radiating through the window I rested my head against. I turned to stare at Jake. His hair hung shaggily against his face; he needed a hair cut. His eyes were focused steadily on the road and his lips were set tightly. I grabbed his hand from the gear shift and intertwined our fingers. He turned and his facial expression changed as his eyes warmed and he smiled. He kissed my hand, I couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you were sleeping," he muttered.

"I was, but I think I'm too excited to get home to sleep the whole way. How are you doing? Do you want me to drive?" I looked at him pleadingly. He just shook his head. A pleasant silence followed soon after. I was lost in thoughts about the past couple of days events. We were finally free and it felt amazing. I must have been smiling too big because when I looked over, Jake was staring at me. "What?" I asked him, the smile fading from my mouth.

"I was just wondering what could possibly be making you so happy?" he laughed a little to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"I was actually just thinking about everything. We're free. It feels amazing. I get to have you all to myself." He laughed at me a little harder now.

"You've had me for the past couple months!" he sighed, exasperated by the context, "But I'm glad you're finally seeing this." I scooted and leaned closer to him. I put my hand on his thigh as I started to gently rub it. He looked over at me and an evil glint caught his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle a little at him. I unbuckled my seatbelt and made my move as I hopped over onto his lap so I was straddling him as he drove. His eyes bulged a little and his jaw dropped.

"This is a surprise." he managed to finally whisper as he watched the road over my shoulder. Luckily for us no one was on the road. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his gently. He eagerly moved against me but I pulled away.

"You have to keep your eyes on the road." He looked at me questioningly. I leaned down and kissed along his neck to his ear lobe. I trailed gently kissed to his ear where I gently licked and nibbled. I left a trail of goosebumps in my wake. He had one hand on my waist and I grabbed it as I continued to suck on his neck. I placed the hand lower on my hips and felt him grip me tightly. I giggled against his neck and I felt him shiver. I started to slowly wiggle my hips to maximize the friction that was already present. He moaned against my ear.

"This isn't very fair!" he pleaded with me.

"You're right," I smiled at him and slid back into my seat and buckled up once again.

"I didn't mean you had to leave!" he pleaded. I just laughed.

"Sorry, that was just a test run," I winked at him and could see the torture flash across his face. We chatted the rest of the way home and I held my breath as we turned onto our street and into our driveway. I loved the way that sounded. 'Our's' made it sound so much more official, and perfectly so. I jumped to get out of the car, eager to finish what I had started in the car. Jake's face was again a mask of discomfort.

"You can go ahead inside, I'll grab the bags," he smiled slightly as I went to open the door. I stood in the living room and smiled. Jake walked in a second later. He dropped the bags and relief flooded his face. I strutted over and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt perfect.

Jake POV

We stood there, wrapped in each other for a few minutes. I almost didn't want to break the moment. Leah pulled away gently and stared at me, her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"I need to do something," I whispered as I kissed her gently. Worry furrowed her brow and her beautiful hazel eyes gazed at me intently. I released her and dropped to one knee. She stepped back a small step and covered her face quickly. I reached up and took her hand.

"Leah Clearwater, I have led a life of darkness and wondering until you saved me. I never knew what happiness was until we came here and you showed me how to live again. You've changed me. I want to be a better man for you, and I want you to always be at my side, pushing me to be that better person. You make me a better person," I pulled the box out of my pocket and pulled the ring out gently, "Leah, I don't know how to tell you how much I love you, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. If you'll have me, would you marry me?" I stared up at her deeply again. A tear dropped down her cheek. She shook her head quickly.

"Jake, Yes! Of course!" She smiled and tears started to come down faster now. I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it as I stood up. I pulled her in and lifter her chin as I kissed it urgently. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt our bodies meld together. She netted her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her mouth. The kiss deepened into a frenzy of dancing tongues and gently bites. It only broke as we came up for air and all I could do was stare at her and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. I smiled and pushed hair out of her eyes. I lifted her and cradled her as I spun her around the house to the bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh, and that was the only sound in the world I needed. I gently laid her down on the bed and stared at her. She raised herself up on her elbows and had questions in her eyes. She started to speak, but I gently crawled in to bed next to her and held myself inches from her mouth.

"I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful you are," I murmured still holding myself an inch from her lips. I could feel her breath against my lips as it came out in ragged gasps, "and how you'll be all mine forever." I felt her smile as I crashed our lips together. I gently pulled away and heard Leah sigh. I slid my hands under her shirt and gingerly pulled it over her head, leaving her laying under me in just a pink lace bra. I kissed her neck and collar, all the while rubbing the line of her pants. She hitched her leg around my waist and ground into me. I gently traced a finger along her neck and the lace of her bra. She pulled my face up to hers and kissed me again, this time i gained entrance to her mouth and she traced my lip with her tongue. I felt her hands slip under my shirt and up my back. We only broke the kiss to let my shirt come off. Leah rolled us over and looked all over me. She traced along every inch of my chest. Her eyes looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as I sat up on my elbows and cradled her face gently between my giant hands. She let her hands rest against my chest and she looked into my eyes.

"I can't believe you're all mine," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me against her. I could feel every inch of her pressed against me. "I love you," she hummed into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you." She pulled back and looked at me again.

"How did this happen?" she smiled and stared at me. I just smiled back.

"I think it was fate," I replied as I rolled us back against the bed so she was laying on my chest. I lifted the covers up and wrapped them around her, "We're finally where we are meant to be." She sighed and nodded.

"I don't think I could be happier," she whispered. I started to chuckle and rolled her over.

"I think you could be," I growled and threw the covers over us. The only thing that filled the room was her laughter.

Ness POV

I woke up in a chilled sweat. It had probably all been a dream. There was no possible way that I could be this mortified from a dream though. No, it had to be a dream. I let my quilt drop from my face enough to look out the window at the new accumulation of snow. I started to get ready for the day and the inevitable talks that were coming. I cringed at the thought of my whole family knowing what had happened at the drive-in. I pulled on some clothes and just as I pulled my shirt over my head, I heard a soft tap at my door and my mom came in and sat down on my bed. She stared at me. I could almost see the disappointment radiating off of her.

"Can you just yell at me and get it over with?" I implored her.

"I'm not here to yell at you, I think your father is going to have that under control," she sighed. I cringed again at the thought of having to face my dad and talk about what exactly he had walked in on last night. I grabbed Seth's jacket and a scarf and sat down on the bed. "I just want to know what is going on in your head?" she begged, "Its physically dangerous to be around werewolves in that capacity. Do you love him? Ness, there are so many factors to think about here. We're worried for your safety, and what this relationship means for the family. Mostly we're afraid you're getting in over your head."

"I think that is a lot of hypocritical statements. How can you be afraid for my safety? You were human when you fell in love with Dad! In over my head, I probably am, but in a a good way. I do love him." I didn't know what I was saying. I felt defensive about what I had just achieved last night with Seth. "I feel safe with him at all times. I don't even see what the problem is about last night. I wasn't late for curfew, in fact, Dad had no right to be there in the first place unless he was spying on me!" The realization hit be hard. "You guys really don't trust us to that extent?" I stared at her no doubt with the hurt written across my face.

"Your father and uncles are just overprotective. They did the math of two kids at a drive-in and decided they wanted to make sure everything was alright. We trust you Ness, we just don't trust teenage hormones."

"What's the verdict then? Am I grounded? Not allowed to see Seth unsupervised? I've already told you what I believe. I will wait. But its unfair for you not to trust us." She stood up and put her coat on to go to Grandpa Charlie's. I got up and slipped Seth's big jacket on too.

"You're not grounded. I think the ridiculous amount of taunting your uncles are going to give out is enough of a punishment. We trust you. Don't waste that." she sighed and hugged me. That wasn't so bad. "Let's go to Charlie's." My mom smiled a huge smile as we walked out to the living room. I saw Dad sitting on the couch watching the news. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes, so I stared guiltily at my feet.

"I'm sorry about last night," he finally muttered. I couldn't hide the shock on my face.

"I'm sorry," was all I could reply. I blushed at the awkwardness that prevailed.

"We trust you, as much as it may seem that we don't. You're our only daughter, and as weird as it sounds, the father gene really kicks in full drive when your only daughter goes out with a boy." He smiled as Mom wrapped her arms around his waist and stood next to him.

"It's ok," I smiled back, "I know its hard. We could spend more time around the house to get you used to the idea I guess."

"I think that'd work," he started to laugh. "I'm really sorry for what your uncles are going to do to you." He couldn't help but smile.

"Dad! Make them stop! Whatever they've got planned I don't want them to do it!" I pleaded as we walked out to the car.

"Don't worry so much, but you better get that blushing under control or Emmett is going to have a field day." Mom slugged Dad in the arm.

"You better not let him mess with her!" she yelled. Dad stared at her and started to laugh harder.

"Sorry, I just remembered the hell he put you through, too."

Mom turned to me in the backseat, "If he says anything I'll take care of it," she whispered and winked. I smiled and settled into the back seat as we zoomed over to Grandpa Charlie's house. I pulled out my phone.

'All's clear. Wasn't so bad.' I texted Seth.

'grounded?' he fired back.

'nope. are you coming over tomorrow for christmas?'

'Can't. Pack stuff.' These short answers were annoying.

'Ok. I'll see you after. We could go see a movie?'

'I probably won't see you til New Years Eve. We're going on a patrol.' This was news to me. I felt like someone had hammered my stomach.

'Why?'

'Sam wants us to do an inspection. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just news to me.' I could feel the curtness in my text.

'Sorry. I forgot. Your mad?' I sat there for a second as we parked in front of Charlie's.

'Yeah. But I love you.'

'ok.'

'Wasn't the response I expected.' I sat there as Dad opened the door for me to get out. Was I seriously in a text fight right now? I threw my phone into the back seat and slammed the car door. I threw on a happy face as we got to the door. Grandpa Charlie met us and grabbed me into a huge hug. I forgot everything about Seth and our fight for a minute. Seeing Mom and Charlie together was always fun. He really missed her and he soaked up her visits. The day passed with us talking and Mom cooking for us. We have Grandpa our presents and he gave us each one. It felt nice to have quiet family time. It was never so relaxed with the rest of the Cullen brood. I didn't even realize how late it was until I was yawning and walking back to the car. We hugged and said goodbyes. This part always sucked. The car ride back was quiet and I could almost see the pain in Mom's face. Dad grabbed her hand and she feigned a smile. I knew she wanted to stay here longer, but it was so hard for us to be inconspicuous, so we were heading back to Alaska after Christmas. I didn't even think about my phone until we were already back to our cabin. No texts or calls. Great.

I threw Seth's jacket into a pile in my room and started a new text. 'Why are you being such a jerk?!' I felt childish sending that, but I wanted to know. 'I love you.' was all he replied. I fell back on my bed.

Seth POV

Something started beeping. I slapped my alarm clock but it persisted. I didn't want to open my eyes. If I opened them, today would start and the unending attack of embarrassment and horror would start. I grabbed my phone and read the text.

'All's clear. Wasn't so bad.' I smiled to myself, and relief flushed my body.

'grounded?'

'nope. are you coming over tomorrow for christmas?'

'Can't. Pack stuff.' I felt so bad that I was lying to her right now, but I needed tonight to be a surprise.

'Ok. I'll see you after. We could go see a movie?' She was killing me, I hated what I was doing to her.

'I probably won't see you til New Years Eve. We're going on a patrol.' This in fact was the opposite of what I'd be doing tonight.

'Why?'

'Sam wants us to do an inspection. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just news to me.' I could feel the curtness in her text.

'Sorry. I forgot. Your mad?' I knew she was.

'Yeah. But I love you.'

'ok.'

'Wasn't the response I expected.' I could only imagine the hurt that flashed across her face as she responded. I threw my phone across the room. I had a plan and I needed to stick to it or tonight would be ruined. I finally lugged myself out of bed and showered. I tried to wash the nerves away but they clung to my body tightly. I got dressed and went shopping before heading over to the Cullen's main house. It was empty, just like Rosalie had promised. I started to set up everything, putting flowers all over and stringing lights to make it look like a wonderland. The sun started to fade as I started to cook dinner. My phone suddenly vibrated and I was afraid of what it was going to say; afraid that the whole set up was blown.

'Why are you such a jerk?!' Ness asked. I could feel the anger she put into that one. I hoped she would understand soon enough.

'I love you.' was the only thing I could think of to respond. By the time everything was set it was late. I texted Rosalie finally.

'Ok, I'm ready'

'Good luck she's on her way' she responded a few minutes later. I stood next to the door and waited. It felt like forever until it opened. I saw Ness walk in and her eyes bug out of her head so much I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled as she jumped at the sight of me.

"I thought I could surprise you with your Christmas present." I closed the distance between us and hugged her tightly. She wormed her arms around my waist.

"So you don't have to go out tonight?" she looked at me with those eyes and a frown.

"No, I wanted to surprise you. I'm all yours tonight." She smiled as she eyed me suspiciously.

"You planned this all by yourself?" she asked skeptically as she glanced at the table.

"Hey," I feigned hurt, "I'm pretty capable of things." She laughed and kissed my cheek as she sat down. I ran to move the chair for her.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," she gushed, "I should text my parents to let them know that I'm here. Where's Aunt Rose? She called me to come see her new car," Ness looked around the house and listened to the silence.

"I might have gotten a little bit of help from her. She knew that the family would be gone until tomorrow morning, so I asked her to let me use the house." Ness laughed as she called her house. I went and grabbed the grilled cheese sandwiches and set them down.

"This is amazing Seth," she whispered as she hung up.

"What do your parents think?" I asked.

"They're fine. Home by curfew. I think they really trust me, and are fully fine with us now." I couldn't help but smile at this news. I couldn't help but smile when I was around her. Dinner passed quickly and we talked about everything. I updated her about the pack and she caught me up with Charlie and the town gossip. I cleared the plates and Ness followed me into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and I turned to engulf her into me. I felt her lean up on her tip toes and I leaned down to meet her halfway.

"I really missed you today even though I was really mad at you," she murmured against my lips.

"I'm really sorry I made you mad," I lifted her up on the counter.

"I was really mad," she murmured again.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" I started to kiss her neck gently.

"I think you're on the right track," she giggled. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I pulled her off of the counter and put her standing up in front of me.

"Seth, what's wrong?" she looked genuinely worried. I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand. She looked even more confused.

"Ness, I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time. When I see you my heart stops, when I'm not with you I think about you, when I'm out and I smell something that smells like you I feel my heart stop. The only thing in the world I want is to make you smile. I want to spend the rest of our days making you smile." I pulled my mother's ring out of my back pocket and held it up for her, "Reneesme Carlie Cullen, I'm set on you, and there's only you for me. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" She stared down at me, and I couldn't hear her breathing. She searched my face and started to smile. I held my earnest look, but a smile played at my cheeks. Before I got an answer, she was tackling me backwards. I wrapped my arms around her as we hit the floor and before I realized she was kissing me.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I stared at her. She continued to assault me with kisses.

"Yes!" she screamed, "Yes a million times." I kissed her quickly. She pulled away and held up her hand. I slipped the ring on her finger and she eyed it.

"Its so pretty!" she gasped. I kissed her again and sat up with her. She sat up straight on my lap and wrapped her legs around me so we faced each other. I could feel her breathing and her chest heaving against mine. I ran my hands along her arms and could feel her goosebumps. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked finally, already afraid of the answer. She frowned and her brow furrowed.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really know," She fought hard at a smile. "Seth, I've known that I've wanted this from the first time I fell asleep with you."

"But we've only been going out for a little over half a year," I whispered, suddenly my face falling as I realized all the holes in our argument.

"And I want the rest of my life to be just like the past six months." She pressed herself closer and pushed her forehead against mine, all the while staring at me deeply. "I'm set on you. Only you for me." I held her head in my hands, trying to make her see every side of this.

"I'm just a stupid werewolf, what will you're family think?"

"I could care less what they think!" she yelled, "I'd run away with you right now if they didn't approve. It's always been that way I think, I just now realized it. Stop worrying. I love you." She looked into my eyes and started to pout, "Why are you doubting it so much?"

"I don't doubt us. Not one bit. The idea of telling your parents scares me." I finally admitted it. She started to laugh.

"I'm not worried." Before I could respond she crashed her lips against mine. The heat spread all over our bodies. I placed my hands on her hips and gently rubbed them with my thumbs. She stiffened for a moment before planting kisses all over my neck. Her lips sent chills across my body. I pulled her even closer to me, and the motion created a range of sensations. I could feel the heat coursing through her body.

"Seth," she whimpered as she leaned her pelvis against my already bulging pants. I moaned into her lips as she took the opportunity to deep the kiss. I felt her tangle her hands through my hair. I slid my hands down her sides and grabbed below her waist as I stood up. She wrapped her legs around me. I tried to find the couch, but managed to slam into a wall.

"Sorry," I pulled away.

"Shut up," she moaned. I leaned against the wall and let her writhe on top, grinding and rubbing. I lowered her onto the table and hovered over her, kissing every inch of exposed skin. I slid a hand down the side of her body again and felt her gasp as I slid my fingers under the hem of her shirt. My knees gently separated her legs and I pressed against her more. She responded with a moan and arched into me more. I let my hand go higher, and parted her bra off of her chest.

"Seth," she screamed, as I explored her breasts. I rolled the, pulling her on top of me, quickly tugging at the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. She smiled against my lips and sat up, firmly pressed against my throbbing erection. She slid her bra off and I just sat there holding her hips, taking her in. She ground her hips roughly against me. I tilted my head back as a moan escaped my lips. I gently bucked beneath her. I slid my fingers across her stomach, finding the button of her jeans, I slid the zipper down. I bugged at the sight of her lacy red underwear. She smiled. I grabbed her waist again and flipped her over so I was over her once again. I crashed into her lips once more, caressing her tongue with mine. Ness raked her hands against my back until she reached the button where she fumbled to free me from them. She kissed me stronger as my jeans fell off completely. I slipped my hands to the top of her jeans, and pulled them down roughly, breaking the kiss only to lift up her hips and guide the jeans down. I stopped at the sight of her red lace panties. I grabbed her calf and kissed a trail up her legs. I moved up to her breast and took her nipple into my mouth, circling my tongue around it. She moaned as she pressed me harder against her chest. She ground against me even more.

I gently trailed down her stomach, moving back and forth along the elastic of the panties.

"Ness," I murmured against her lips.

"Please Seth," she moaned. I wanted her so much. I pulled back form her lips and stared into her eyes. Through lidded eyes she gazed at me. I felt her grab my arm tightly.

"We, we can't," I finally whispered.

"We really can," she pleaded and ground against me more as she kissed my neck.

"I love you," I whispered. She held her place for a moment before collapsing onto the table. I looked her over before I leaned down.

I whispered into her ear, "You are too beautiful for your own good." She laughed. I got off the table and turned around to put my pants on and give her some privacy. Before I knew it, she was wrapped around me again.

"What just happened what torture," she giggled. I could tell that she was just know getting her breath back to normal.

"I'm sorry," I turned around to her and could see the laughter in her face, but mine had none. I was completely serious. "I want you," I hugged her closer, "But I want you on your conditions. You don't want this. I can wait." She laughed and put her hand to my cheek. She showed me what had happened the other night at the drive in.

"I'm glad you have some self control, because I don't anymore." She snuggled closer and kissed under my chin. "and I'm totally fine with that."

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are. I want you, badly, with every ounce of my being."

"I'm glad we're both on the same page," she giggled. I caught her looking at her ring.

"We should probably take you home so we can talk to your parents huh?" I held her tightly, unwillingly to move at my own suggestion.

"Yup, let's jump into the lion's den."


	21. The Fallout

Ness POV

"Yup, let's jump into the lion's den," I sighed into Seth's chest. I was at the same time the happiest person in the world and the most scared. I held everything I could ever want in my arms. He pulled me towards the door and I could feel a weight fall on my whole body. It's not like they could say no, I tried to reason with myself. They would have to be alright with it. I really wasn't their little girl anymore. We stood outside the front door and I stared at Seth.

"Lets do this," he muttered. I kissed his cheek. I opened the door slowly. Mom and Dad were on the couch watching a movie. They looked over and smiled. Their faces dropped at our somber expressions.

"Hey guys," Mom tried to sound happy, "What's up?" Dad dropped his gaze as his jaw went tight. He already knew.

"We have something we need to tell you," I started. Seth squeezed my hand and stepped in.

"Edward, Bella, I asked Nessie to marry me," he paused and I saw Mom's jaw drop. It was deathly quiet in the house. I felt my heartbeat flutter nervously as it precariously drummed on the edge of a heart attack.

"Seth, I think you should go home now," Dad finally muttered through clenched teeth. I clung to Seth's hand tighter than before.

"Edward, I'd rather stay and talk about it. I know you understand this and how I feel about Nessie. I can't leave her here to fight with you guys," Seth gulped as Dad growled gently deep within his chest. We stood locked in this position for a few minutes that felt like an eternity.

"I see lots of things Seth. I see what just happened with my daughter and I have to admit, right now it is taking all of my energy not to rip your head off."

I shuddered at the thought of my Dad seeing what had just gone on at the main house. Dad snapped to Mom. "Why would you put your shield up now?" He stormed around the house. Mom just stood there looking at us grimly.

"I love him, Mom," was all I could manage to mutter. She continued to stare at me as Dad slumped into the couch with a furrowed brow.

"Then you can wait, at least until after you graduate," she sighed and looked at Dad, "That seems like a reasonable plan right? She's going to get married one day Edward, you can't stop her, and I don't think we should try." He huffed even more and turned to us.

"Do you even have a plan? What are you going to do? Just live with us and keep going to school year after year? Our family is getting hard enough to hide."

"Dad, why are you doing this? This is one of the best days of my life," I couldn't hide the whimper in my voice and tears starting to spill form my cheek. I could feel Seth tense next to me, unsure of what to say or do. Dad just stood there, stoic. Mom grabbed his hand and stared at him.

"I think you're too young! This is ridiculous! You've been alive for eight years. Thats it. A fraction in time," he stormed. I stared back, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you want? Me to wait a hundred more years? Then its perfectly acceptable?"

"No, he doesn't want that," Mom growled and shifted her eyes at him angrily, "I think it would be best if you waited though. This is a huge step. Why don't we take a step back, make a plan, see where this takes us before we jump in." Dad heaved a heavy sigh. I felt Seth relax. I wish I could have.

"You're going to loose me over this," I whispered as I turned to walk out the door. Seth looked sheepishly between my back and my parents faces. Mom's shoulder's slumped as she looked at my dad eagerly. He set his jaw.

"We just need some time to relax and get used to this," Mom muttered. I pulled Seth out of the door and towards my car. He climbed in silently as I drove down the driveway, not sure where we were going. The only thing I felt was a tearing at my chest as the tears cascaded down my cheek.

Edward POV

I watched Bella flop on the couch, her head in her hands, still and unmoving. I felt as if my chest were going to burst. My little girl wanted to get married. She wanted to leave, to grow up. I closed my eyes and sat down next to my wife.

"Why?" She whispered. I just shook my head. "Why Edward?!" she yelled. I just sat there as she stared at me, anger radiating from her body. I couldn't stand the hurt look in her eyes. I felt my chest get more weight added to it. "Fine Edward, I hope you're happy to drive our daughter away. It must be some reason." She got up to walk away. I grabbed her hand and looked up at her. She grabbed my hand in her palm and stroked my chin. "I am not going to choose between you and my daughter. I know you'll do the right thing." I scoffed under my breath and pulled her onto my lap and held her against me. I kissed the top of her head as she tucked herself under my chin. I could feel her sob gently.

"I, I don't want to loose her," I whispered.

"Then just be supportive," Bella muttered into my chest.

"I mean, I don't want our family to be separated anymore. We all can't stay together anymore if more members are added to the family. Look at us now! Rosalie and Emmett live in another city, people barely believe that we're nineteen. Ness looks older than we do! I don't know how long we can keep this up for. I don't want our family to disappear." I heaved a sigh as Bella raised her head to look at me.

"You're going to separate us if you don't fix this. Even if you're against this Edward, you have to let them do what they want. You of all people should know how much they love each other."

"I know. She's just so young. If we were normal, she'd be eight. She'd me running around playing. We got that taken from us, I don't know if I can handle her being taken from us so soon." My beautiful wife stared at me and her eyes penetrated me deeply.

"Edward, if life was normal, I wouldn't have you. We had her. That in itself is a miracle that I feel blessed for everyday. She isn't being taken from us. We could take a vacation, travel, see everything I haven't yet. She won't leave us unless you make her think you hate her decisions."

"I think we need to talk to them," I whispered. She smiled and brushed my lips. I tightened my arms around her.

"Let her vent for the night. She'll be home tomorrow and we can figure this out." That sounded reasonable. We sat there in silence, drowned in our thoughts. My phone vibrated, "Come get Ness," from Seth. I showed it to Bella and she jerked me along. I never thought I'd hear her asking me to drive faster.

Seth POV

We zoomed along empty highways and I yearned to reach over and hug Nessie tightly. She gripped the wheel tightly and tears glittered on her cheeks. After an hour of driving and silence, she parked outside of a gas station somewhere in Canada. She still held the wheel tightly as sobs shook her whole body. I leaned over and tugged at her hands on the wheel. It took more energy than I thought to pry them off. She grabbed my arms and I pulled her to me instinctively. I could feel her tears on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her snugly and she clung to me. I tried to console her, but words escaped me.

"This will not be ok, Seth!" she yelled between sobs, "my father hates me right now. I just left my own mother standing there. I don't even want to see the look on her face. They hate me. I'm losing them." She whispered as she pulled away from me. I stared at her, her deep brown eyes searching mine. I couldn't help but hurt over the pain in them. "I love you Seth. Why won't they just be happy for us?"

"I, I uh, I never meant to do this. I didn't think about your family's reaction," I started to utter. I stumbled over words and excuses. "You don't have to choose." She stared at me as tears filled her and her jaw set.

"It seems I can't have both. My family is who I am," she told herself. I stared at my hands, not realizing what was happening. "but I love you and I need to follow what I know is right." she whispered.

"I wish you wouldn't say that right now," was all I could muster. She stared out the window more.

"I need my family Seth, I won't be the one who tears them apart, but they need to understand that I need you in my life." Silence sank against us. I sat there with my brow furrowed trying to figure out how today I had everything I never knew I wanted, and now I was going to be leaving it. "I love you, and you are my family, and life now." she confirmed.

"I won't be the one who makes you choose, or tear you all apart." I whispered as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out.

"Seth?" Ness stared at me and reached to grab my hand. "What are you doing?" I stared into her eyes.

"I'm making your life easier, and keeping your family together." I heaved a sigh and looked into her eyes one more time. She caught her breath and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"No," she repeated for a minute, "No, no no, no. You are my family. I, I need you Seth. I don't care what they say or if they approve. I know what I want. You're what I need." She pleaded as tears glazed her cheek. I couldn't handle this.

"Ness, you need your family. I love you, but I won't be the reason for you to abandon them." She started to plea. I turned and started to walk away. As soon as I ran far enough away I heaved myself onto the ground and let my chest crush upon itself. She would understand one day, but for now I needed to run. I texted Edward before I shifted, "Come get Ness" and left the address. I threw my phone as I shifted and ran away from my whole world.

Leah POV

"Jake," I pushed his shoulder to wake him up, "Jake, go check the door." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around me tighter as his breathing remained steady. "Jake!" I yelled in his ear. His eyes shot open.

"You're just as much of a werewolf as I am, you can take whoever is there." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're right. I guess I can handle myself in other areas as well, for a really long time," I smugly retorted as I started to get up. He shot up and pushed me back in bed as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Um, no let me get that." I smiled in victory. I waited for what seemed like forever.

"Who is it, Jake?" I questioned as i threw on Jake's boxers and a shirt. I shuffled into the dimly lit living room. Seth sat on the couch, eyes sunken in, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Seth! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I looked back and forth from Jake to Seth. Jake just shook his head. "Seth! Tell me!"

"Leah, I asked Ness to marry me," I stared into his eyes, now filled with pain at the mere mention of this fact, "Edward flipped, Ness was afraid, so I did what was right, I won't separate her family, so I left." He hung his head. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh, its ok," He sobbed against me.

"I love her, Leah, I love her," was all I heard. I looked up at Jake and nodded towards the guest bedroom. He walked away to get sheets and clothes to put in there.

"Seth, we can figure this out in the morning. You need to go to sleep. You can talk to her tomorrow." He started to shake his head.

"I can't do that. Clean break. She needs to get along and not hear from me, so her family can stay together." I rubbed his back and led him to the back room. My little brother looked like a haggard mess. His hair was messier than normal, his eyes were black, and pain stuck around his eery movement.

"You'll see clearer in the morning light," I whispered to him, "But you're welcome here as long as you like." He hugged me and I turned to leave.

"Thank you," he muttered. I walked into my bedroom to find Jake sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. I swept in and put my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I begged. He turned to me and I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Why is he doing this? Why is Edward ruining things again?" he rested his head in his hand. I shook my head, not understanding. "He is just going to let Nessie get hurt. She loves Seth. He loves her. Why is he doing this?" I rubbed his back as we sat there in silence.

"We will call Bella and Edward tomorrow and get this straightened out, but Jake, this is between Ness and Seth. I hate to see him hurting, but he feels he's doing the right thing. He doesn't act impulsively. He thinks things through, and if he's made up his mind, I know there is a slim chance of changing it." Jake started to shake with anger.

"I can't believe how easy it is for that bloodsucker to ruin everything constantly." He wrapped his arms around me. "I thought we were all finally free from this. I thought we were starting fresh. I guess the past haunts you no matter how far you run." I tucked my head against his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen Seth so hurt," I whispered.

"I know this has to hurt you," he kissed the top of my head. "But I promise that this will all work out." I couldn't help but think of how much more likely that our family was already fractured and wasn't going to be fixed.


	22. The Resolution

Ness POV

I rolled over and faced my window. Snow blurred the landscape outside. I rolled back over and refused to get up; again.

Seth POV

"Get up," Leah yelled into my room. I rolled over and threw the blanket over my head. "Seth! Its been two months. Fix this." I felt her sit down on my bed.

"Not know Leah. I don't want to hear this again." She stood up and stalked out into the living room. I heard her stalk back to my doorway as she threw the phone at my head.

"What the hell?" I turned to face her and rub the back of my head.

"Call her. You can't run from your problems, believe me, I've tried." She turned to leave. "At least get up and shower. You can't mope in bed all day. I need your help with wedding plans." I laid there and stared at the phone. I typed in the numbers for Ness' cell.

"Hello?" a faint whisper responded. I froze and a sweat broke out on my neck. "Hello?" it whispered again.

"Hey," was all I could manage. She hung up. I threw the phone against the wall.

Leah POV

I heard the phone break against the wall. Great. Now I had to go get another. I stormed into the garage to find half of Jake standing under the hood of the car.

"Jake! I'm going to kill him," I bellowed. He jerked up and slammed his head on the hood. I couldn't help but laugh. He grinned at me an rubbed his head. I walked over and pulled up a seat on the bumper. He sat down next to me, still rubbing his head. I leaned up and kissed it. He smiled bigger.

"Now I feel better."

"Jake," I whined, "What am I going to do? I can't get him to move. He won't talk, eat, bathe. He needs to go fix this." Jake just shook his head.

"He has to do that on his own. You can't force it. Those Cullen women are brutal with their trust and hearts. Seth's torn Ness' out, he needs to fix it right for her. He needs to get back her trust. He needs a big gesture, to prove he's never leaving again. He needs to decide if he can handle that." I stared at Jake as pain filled his eyes as he said this. I kissed him hard as I cupped his scratchy cheek. I couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"You need to shave," I muttered. He chuckled and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"You know you like it," he whispered.

"I like you," I whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want?" He pulled back and stared at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my ring.

"I am more than sure," he smiled, "and I'm glad I get the chance to show you every day." I kissed his forehead.

"How are we going to help Seth?" I smiled at him with all of the charm I could muster.

"Do you even listen to me ever?" He laughed, "We can't." I stuck out my bottom lip and my eyes got real big.

"No, no, no!" he hollered, "Don't do that!" I kissed his lips in the middle of what he was saying. "No! Not going to work," he muttered into my mouth. I caught his bottom lip and bit on it as I sucked. He grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me away. I stood up and straddled him against the car.

"Did you know that its always been my fantasy for you to have me right here on the car?" I whispered against his neck and I slowly placed open mouth kisses against it.

"This is not going to work," he tried to tell me, but his tensing body told me differently.

"Jake this means a lot to me," I blew against his ear. I heard him sharply intake a breath.

"You said we weren't going to do this anymore until after the wedding," he nibbled my ear.

"Not this Jake. Seth, please help me fix it." He straightened up.

"This is a loosing battle isn't it?" he chuckled against me and I felt his body shake.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"You have to promise never to torture me like this again," he smiled back and held up a pinky. I shook it and kissed on it. He lifted me up by my waist as I wrapped my legs around his, and turned us so I was sitting on top of the hood. "And, you have to promise to fulfill this fantasy of yours," he growled. I kissed him to confirm it. I felt his hands wonder. I pulled away.

"I promise," I said as I straightened my shirt and hair. "Later." He scowled as I stood up and opened the hood again. I leaned under it to give him an eyeful and threw a glance over my shoulder. "How are we going to do this?" I smiled. His eyes bugged and he gulped. "I mean how are we going to help Seth?" He leaned down next to me and started working, his brow furrowed.

"You are torturous." He chuckled. I smiled and started to watch him work. "Just let me think and I'll come up with something." I kissed his cheek and walked out. He grabbed my bottom and I threw a glance over my shoulder. He looked at me innocently.

"You better figure it out soon. We're getting married in a few months, and I want the house all to ourselves." He grinned.

"I'm already working on something. I'll talk to Bella." I inadvertently cringed at the name. Jake stared at me with a worried look as he walked up to me.

"I have to talk to her eventually. She's family. Are you worried?" He looked at me so earnestly I felt dumb for even thinking such things.

"No, I'm not. I just want Seth to be happy. Do you think Edward will be any better by now?" Jake shrugged and smiled.

"This may be my excuse to break his face though." I laughed and slugged his arm. "Would you mind if I took a trip up there? I hate to leave you here, but I think Seth needs you." I felt my heart stop. It made me nervous to think of him going up there alone, back to all of those feelings. I shrugged and started to leave. He grabbed my arm. I forced a smile.

"No, I think you need to go straighten it all out," I whispered. He hugged me tightly.

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time, and I'll hurry home to you, I promise." I kissed him quickly.

"I trust you," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you, too."

Jake POV

"Bella?" I asked into the receiver.

"Jake! How are you?" she sounded so cheery it made me sick a little.

"Good, everything is good. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything Jake!" I sighed.

"Can I come visit for a few days?"

"Of course! You're always welcome here! I'm sure that will cheer Nessis up a little bit," she mused to herself. I scratched my head and lowered my voice.

"See thats why I'm coming Bells, I need to talk to her about Seth." Bella sighed.

"I figured. I still haven't been able to convince Edward to fix this. How is Seth?" she whispered.

"He's, uh, he's trying," I lied.

"When are you coming?"

"I'll probably be up in a few days."

"Ok, can't wait Jake! Tell Leah I said Hi and I can't wait for the wedding!" I blushed.

"Ok, see you soon." I hung up and walked into the kitchen as Leah pulled cookies out of the oven. I snuck up behind her and she threw the pan on the counter.

"You're a jerk," she laughed as she slapped my arm. I feigned hurt.

"But, look at it this way," I whispered as I pulled her to me, "I'm your jerk." She couldn't help but laugh. "I just got off the phone with Bella," I paused to gauge her reaction. She looked normal so far. "I'm going up this weekend. As soon as I talk to my boss. Do you want me to talk to Seth about it?" She shook her head.

"You just go and see what we can do. Try to talk some sense into Edward." I smiled. "With your words," she added. I sulked for a moment and she laughed at me again.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" she sighed against me.

"No more than a few days. I am excited to see them, but I can't wait to get back to our normal life, and most importantly planning our wedding." She smiled at this.

"Can I ask you something Jake?" she whispered as she stared into my eyes. I was held hostage in hers and it would be useless to fight it.

"Anything," I finally managed to mutter.

"Would you promise me that you'll come back?" I couldn't help but laugh and hug her tighter.

"You really don't have to worry about anything. There is only one person whose held my heart so fully, and I promise that I'll be coming back for it." She looked at me and smiled.

"Good," I leaned down and kissed her. Now if only I could convince myself of the same thing.

Ness POV

I rolled over and faced my window. Snow blurred the landscape outside. I rolled back over and refused to get up; again.


	23. Too Late

Jake POV

"Ok!" I yelled throughout the house, "I'm leaving now, no need for a send off or anything," before I could finish Leah ran in and tackled me. She stared at me as I smiled back at her.

"How's this?" she whispered as she kissed me gently. I tried to get up, but she pushed me down against the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have to go babe," I trailed off as she wiggled on top of me and sat up straddling me. She rolled her eyes as I sat up.

"But I'll miss you," she looked at the floor, "I'll be all alone in our big bed." She sighed again.

"I'll be back in a week. You'll be so busy with work, you won't even notice, and over the weekend you can do some wedding planning," I tried to cheer her up.

"I guess," She stood up, "Please leave now so you can get back faster." I kissed her forehead and grabbed my bag. Seth ran in with an envelope in his hand.

"Could you give this to Ness for me?" he mumbled. I shoved it in my pocket.

"Sure thing. Are you sure you don't want to come?" He shook his head.

"Ok, well I'm off. Be back soon," I whispered as I kissed Leah.

"You better be," she smiled as I got in the car to leave. The drive to Alaska was long. I was exhausted by the time I got there, and the sun had already set. I pulled into Bella's driveway and steadied myself for the week. I grabbed my bag and finally headed to the door. It flew open before I could knock. Bella hugged me tightly before I could enter.

"Jake! Its so good to see you," she squealed, "Hurry, come in!" I walked in and flopped onto the couch. "Tell me everything!" she begged as she sat down next to me. I filled her in on everything with me and Leah, the wedding, work, all the boring stuff. Eventually the conversation made its way to Ness and Seth.

"Where is Ness anyways?" I finally asked.

"She's hunting with Edward. I told them they needed to bond and talk more. I want him to fix this so badly, but he firmly believes that she is too young." Bella looked worried. Her brow furrowed unconsciously.

"This is insane. Why can't he let them be?" I sighed and clenched my fists as anger filled my whole body.

"He wants to I think, he's just worried about our family being separated. I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands and I moved to wrap my arms around her. I lifted her head up and smiled.

"That's why I'm here!" I beamed, trying to make her happy.

"I'm glad," she sighed, "Hopefully Ness will talk to you. She won't even go to her prom! I can barely get her to go to school. Something has to change," she sighed even more.

"I'll take care of it Bells, I promise," I looked into her eyes and saw my best friend again.

"Jake!" Edward bellowed as he smiled and clapped my back, "Nice to see you back! Taking a break from wedding planning?" I grinned and tried to shove thoughts of smashing his face in to the back of my head.

"Yeah, though I'd come up and check on you guys! I haven't heard anything in ages! I got a few more jokes for Rosalie too, I know she has to miss me!" Everyone laughed except for this ghost that peeked around the corner. Her hair was sloppy, her eyes were sunken in, and she looked as if she would start sobbing at a moments notice or break if I touched her. "Ness, you look amazing!" I lied and I gently hugged her. She laughed quietly and smiled weakly.

"Glad you're here Jake," she whispered into my chest. I stiffened and released her.

"Come on, show me my room," I asked her. She started to walk down the hallway. I looked back at Bella and Edward who were locked in some staring contest. Edward smiled and Bella tried to keep her distance, but as soon as he hugged her she melted against him. They looked at me and I gave them the thumbs up sign. Bella chuckled, but worry still plagued her. Edward mouthed 'thank you'.

"How long are you here for?" Ness whispered in front of me.

"A week maybe. I have to get back to work eventually. She opened the guest bedroom and showed me in, but started to walk to her room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She turned back to me.

"My room."

"No, you need to come and fill me in on your life! I haven't seen you in months!" I begged and slapped the bed next to my seat. She eased herself down.

"I have nothing to say anymore." I stared at her. She looked like a shell.

"Do you love him still?" I looked right at her.

"Yes," She breathed. I saw her chest sink in and her shoulders slump.

"I have something for you." I dug in my bag to give her Seth's envelope.

Ness POV

I stared at the envelope in my hands. I slid it into my pocket. Jake looked at me questioningly.

"I'll read it later," I answered his unasked question. He smiled. I couldn't help but feel a little better with Jake around.

"Jake, its not fair that you come in and try to fix me. I don't think I'm repairable anymore." His smile faded.

"I can try my best can't I?" I smiled at him.

"What are you going to do Jake? There really is no way to fix this. Seth left me, he screwed up, he didn't have enough faith in our relationship to beat out my father. I don't know what else I can do anymore." Jake looked at me and tried to think of something.

"I don't have a plan, I came up here to make sure you're alright mostly, but also to tell you how horrible Seth feels. He was so convinced that this was the right thing to do, he did this for you Ness. He tried to save you from hurting your family. Look at it this way," he continued, "He was willing to live with this pain, so you could at least still have your family. He was willing to sacrifice the only thing he's ever had in his life, so you wouldn't have to disappoint your family. He may have messed up, but it seems like a huge favor he was trying to do for you."

I stared at Jake and felt my chest clench even more. I wanted to die right there. Jake saw me freeze.

"He's been living in a daze since he got to my house. He regrets this gesture more than you know. You didn't get a choice, so eventually you could possibly get over this whole situation, hypothetically. But he chose to leave, he chose to sacrifice his happiness, he has to live with that forever. Just try to see why he did it Ness, and I'm sure you can't be mad at him." Jake tried to put his arms around my shoulders, but I stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered.

"See you tomorrow" He yelled as I walked out. I walked across the hall to my room and slumped into my bed. I pulled Seth's letter out of my pocket and held it in front of my face for what felt like forever. I should open it, I thought. No, I should just forget about it. I sat there in a stalemate. I tore it open finally and scanned the page:

Ness-

I love you. I don't know how to say this or fix this mistake that I've made. In fact, I doubt you even care anymore, but I have to say this: Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I can't take not seeing you, hearing you, touching you, tasting you, being next to you. I can't stand to think that I'm making you hurt right now. I tried to save your family, but I've made the ultimate mistake; I let you get away. I understand if you are trying to move on, if you don't want to give me another chance. God knows I don't deserve it. If you think you can forgive me, call me. Please. I want to spend the rest of my life making this up to you. Without you, my life is just a living hell. I need you. I'll love you forever. -Seth"

I crumpled the note up and threw it on my desk. I stared at my ceiling, thoughts racing through my head and pounding at my ears. I thought about everything and about Seth. I needed him too. I felt as if I was drowning, and always gasping for air when he wasn't here. This decision should be easy. My dad wouldn't allow it though. I felt a surge of anger. What the hell was I supposed to do? Rain began to pound against my window, echoing the mood I was in. I tossed and turned relentlessly. Until I finally gave up on sleep and headed to the living room. Dad was laying stretched on the floor with Mom's head in his lap as she read from some book. They looked at me uneasily. I threw them a smile as I pulled on my coat and shoes.

"Where are you going so late?" Dad questioned politely. Things with my parents had been strained to say the least. I loved them, I hated for them to see me hurting, but I just couldn't hide it enough.

"I'm going to Aunt Rose's to spend the night," I replied. Mom sat up with a worried look on her face. I had taken to spending the night at Aunt Rose's recently to escape the monotony of my own house. I was floundering, and my parents would let me have any relief I needed.

"Ok, I love you," she smiled. I returned it as I walked out the door into the sleet.

Bella POV

I watched my daughter walk out the door and felt a tearing in my chest. I pulled out my phone to call Rosalie.

"Hey Bella," she sang into the phone.

"Hey Rosalie, Ness is on her way over," I mumbled into the phone.

"Ok, no problem."

"Rose, there's one more thing. Jake's here and I don't know what he said to her or what happened. She seems fine. I just don't know," I reeled the realization that I honestly had no clue how my daughter was even functioning.

"I'll kill him," Rose muttered absently.

"No, its not Jake, I'm sure Jake just told her some stuff about Seth."

"I'll kill them both," she said stronger with more conviction than before.

"Just take care of her please," I begged.

"I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks." I hung up and sat there for a moment before Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to lay beside him.

"What's wrong my love?" he cooed in my ear. I couldn't help but turn away from him. "Tell me?" he begged more. I turned to face him and was struck instantly by his pleading eyes. I melted against him as our bodies became one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my hand through his hair.

"You're all mine. I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you, but I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me," he started to protest but I silenced him with a kiss, "Let me finish please. I gave up my whole life for you because I knew that you were going to be my life, you and Nessie are my life now. You are my reason for living. Why can't you let her have her reason?" I stared into his eyes as he searched my face.

"I love you. I live for you and Ness too. You know that you are my world. I am so afraid of this all being ruined. Its my job to protect you both. I can't let anything happen to either of you." His eyes brimmed with a fire.

"We are fine, but you're hurting her. She needs your support. I need you to support her. She loves him Edward, and she's trying to deny it so you won't hate her. How would you have felt if Carlisle had forbidden you from marrying me? Because that had way more risks than Ness and Seth. What if he said 'For our family, you can't do this!' What would you have done?" I exhaled. He sat there as he tried to think it over. "I'm afraid of losing her too, but we wouldn't be losing her. She's just growing up." He rolled me on top of him and I could feel the sparks between our bodies even more.

"I will try," he finally agreed. I smiled and kissed him quickly. "I will talk to Seth."

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, my Bella."

Rosalie POV

I saw the lights approach from Ness' car right after I got off the phone with Bella. I couldn't believe Jake was there, and I could only think that bad things were coming from whatever was said between Ness and him. I threw open the door before Ness got out of her car. The nasty sleet mixture mushed beneath her boots. By the time I engulfed her into a hug, she was shivering from the weather and my body. She shivered a smile as I shut the door behind us and took her coat. She looked around quickly.

"Where's Uncle Em?" she asked as she slipped off her boots.

"He's up with Jasper hunting in the mountains for the weekend." I moved for her to follow me onto the couch like our normal routine. She slumped down next to me and put her head on my shoulder as I covered her with a blanket. We sat in silence for a few moments before Ness sighed and tucked her knees under her chin.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I whispered as I played with one of her curls. She turned to look at me and her brown eyes penetrated me. I felt an overwhelming hurt spread throughout my body. She handed me a crumpled piece of paper and went back to having a glazed over look on her face. I read the letter and couldn't help but let my jaw drop. I looked back at her.

"How are you?"

She tried to smile and shrugged.

"I don't know. The idea that he loves me makes me so happy. I love him, Aunt Rose, I need him, but I don't know if I can trust him, or forgive him for leaving." She stared at the floor again. I wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?"

She stared at me with tears brimming in her eyes. "I love him so much it hurts."

"Do you want to be with him?"

She paused and wiped her cheek. "I do."

"What's stopping you? Are you going to let one fight or disagreement make you miserable forever? It sounds like this boy loves and misses you."

She squirmed quietly. "I can't do anything about it. I won't ruin this family," she firmly resolved.

"Well," I weighed my words carefull, "You aren't really keeping us together when you're breaking down. We would all rather you be happy."

She scoffed gently. "Dad hates Seth. He hates this whole situation. You weren't there the night we told him, he flipped out and forbid it. I don't know what to do." I rubbed her arms gently.

"Sleep tonight, tomorrow you can fix it if you want. If you don't then that's your choice, but you can't sleep your life away in this stupor. We miss you." I cooed into her ear. She tried to smile back to me.

"I don't know how to fix it," she whispered.

"You do," I laid her down on the couch. Her eye lids started to droop as I turned out the light and headed to my room. I sat there and tried to think of how to fix this. I couldn't handle Ness hurting anymore. There was only one thing she needed, and I couldn't deny it to her anymore, be damned what Edward thought. I saw the morning light start to peek in gently over the tree tops. I picked up the phone and called Seth.

Seth POV

I threw my clothes into a bag. I needed to get on the road now. I had no idea what I was in for, but I knew that I couldn't wait any longer to get my life back. I ran out of my room and nearly tackled Leah.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at me.

"I'm going to Alaska to get her back." I confirmed. She stared at the bag in my hand.

"Ok, let me get my stuff." she smiled.

"What? You're not coming!" She turned and glared at me.

"To hell I'm not! You're going to need a ride, and back up." I laughed and thought it over. I would feel a little better with her help.

"Fine but hurry up." She glared at me. I slumped onto the couch to wait. I let my thoughts drift to Nessie and what I would say to her. I had no idea. She needed to hear the truth, I did this to make her happy, but instead I just hurt her. I love her.

"Seth, let's get going!" Leah yelled from the garage. I hopped up and ran to the car. It felt like we weren't even moving. Leah seemed to echo my impatience.

"Why are you so excited to get up there?" I asked her accusingly. She glared back at me.

"I miss him. I guess I'm going for the same reason you are, to get him back. Plus, no offense, I really want to get you out of the house," she laughed. Silence filled the car again. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly have no idea," I answered. Leah got back to eyeing the road. It was going to be a long trip.


	24. Plans

Leah POV

Dark storm clouds filled the sky, and looked ready to burst at any moment.

"Are you read for this?" I looked over at Seth as we pulled into Rosalie's driveway. He looked so nervous and like he hadn't slept in months. "Maybe you should shower first?" I prodded eagerly, "Rosalie said that her and Ness would be out until this evening, go shower and try to take a nap." I ruffled his hair as he got out of the car. He shot me a quick smile.

"Wish me luck," he shouted as he closed the door.

"You don't need it!" I yelled back as I watched him grab the spare key and enter. I sighed and sat there for a moment, praying for this to work before I turned down to the road to Bella and Edward's. By the time I got there the clouds had burst forth and rain pounded my car. I jumped out and sprinted to the door, but I was drenched despite my best efforts.

"Hello?" I asked to nothing. I read a note that was sitting on the dining room table:

"Jake-

We went hunting. Be back tonight. Ness is at Rosalie's. Help yourself to anything you need. See you tonight."

-Bells"

I tried to listen to see if I could hear Jake moving around, but the only thing I heard was a faint snoring coming from the back of the house. I swiftly crept back there and pressed open the door to see Jake, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, laying face down in the bed. I stifled a giggle and gently lowered myself into the bed next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I pressed our bodies together. I felt him tense suddenly, but he didn't wake up. I soaked up the warmth that was seeping between us and took in his rich scent. I placed slow kisses at the base of his neck and gently raked my fingernails against his chest. He moaned gently against the pillow. I painstakingly let my lips sneak closer and closer to his ear, where I proceeded to bite down roughly as I licked the outer shell of it. I felt his arms swing backwards and wrap around my back. I almost didn't want to wake him up because it felt so right. I stopped my assault on his neck and rested my head against his back.

"Why would you stop?" he pleaded. My eyes shot open and a blush crept across my cheeks. I could have sworn he was still asleep. He turned to face me, his eyes only open slightly. "I thought it was a dream until you stopped, because in my dreams, you would never stop," he chuckled as he brought his nose to graze mine. I couldn't help but hold my breath. I felt his heart speed up under my hands and I closed my eyes as I pressed our lips together. Jake rolled on top of me eagerly as he started to repay the favor and assault my neck. I could feel his need pressing against my leg and I eagerly ground against it. He moaned against my lips. I pushed him to the side as I laid there and tried to catch my breath.

"Not fair," Jake panted in labored breaths.

"I didn't come here to seduce you," I whispered as I turned to him, "I came here to ask you to marry me!" He stared at me with shock and surprise. I played that to my advantage as I straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. I lowered my face near his.

"Will you marry me, Jacob Black? Will you marry me right here in front of the only family we have? Will you marry me and make me the happiest girl in the whole wide world?" I could barely keep a straight face as I theatrically bellowed these questions at him. He stared into my eyes with the most serious look on his face. My grin faded. I waited for a decade for him to answer.

"Yes," he resolved as he flipped me over and crashed our lips together. I couldn't help but break it and smile. Suddenly he wasn't on top of me anymore. I opened my eyes to find him getting dressed quickly.

"What? Where are you going?" I breathed.

"There is only one person in this whole world who could plan a wedding in one day. I'm going to see Alice and call the pack." He strutted over as he pulled a shirt on and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? No!" I whined.

"I can't see you before the ceremony! Its bad luck," he grinned and walked out. I collapsed on the bed as sleep over powered me with thoughts of white and lace running through my head. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I heard three voices whispering in the corner. Finally, one jumped on the bed and shook me awake.

"You're getting married tomorrow and have nothing to wear!" Alice yelled at me. My eyes shot open and I couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on her face.

"Come on, we're going shopping!" She yelled as she lifted me out of bed. I couldn't help but smile.

Jake POV

"Quil?" I gasped into the phone as I drove to the Cullen's house. "Quil get your mangy ass up here with a Embry, I'm getting married tomorrow night."

"Jake that's great! But I don't know if we can make it that fast," he sounded pained by this.

"Just shift and run! You don't have to bring Claire. Just you two. Its a small affair."

"Ok, we'll leave now. I can't wait!" he laughed.

"See you guys soon." I hung up as I pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. Alice was standing on the front porch waiting for me, stamping her foot impatiently.

"Jacob Black! What is it that is keeping me from seeing what's happening the next few days?" she smiled as she chastised me and hugged me fiercely. I laughed as I swung her around.

"I have an amazing present for you!" I beamed as she squealed and I sat her back on her feet, "Would you plan my wedding?" She started vibrating at a high frequency and nodding her head. "by tomorrow..." I trailed off. She stared back at me and stopped moving.

"How many people?" she looked serious. I tried to count in my head.

"The Cullens, Leah, Embry, Quil. So about twelve? Nothing big." She pulled me inside and threw me on the couch as she pulled out a pad of paper and started filling up sheets with ideas and plans.

"Is Seth here?" She asked with a worried tone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't ask Leah."

"Ok, I got it. Small wedding right here in the house. Lights all over. Family dinner afterwards?" She mused.

"Yeah that sounds good. I trust you completely, and so does Leah." Alice smiled at this.

"The honeymoon?"

I stared at my shoes and fidgeted awkwardly. "I don't have anything planned." Alice's eyes bugged open.

"How much do you trust me?" she asked as a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"Ugh! Alice! You're going to kill me. I trust you." She smiled.

"Good. That will be my wedding gift then! Come on, we have shopping to do and we need to get you and your best man a tux."

"Actually," I started as she pulled me towards the garage, "My best man is really a woman." She laughed at this.

"Duh! I should have realized. Fine, we need to go find Bella. You know what, you just stay here. Let me get your measurements and I'll be back tonight." She pulled out a tape measurer and jotted down various lengths. "Ok, Jake, just make yourself at home. But I better not see you anywhere near Leah until tomorrow night! Where is she?" I laughed.

"She's back at Bella's." and with that Alice fled the house. I threw myself on the couch as Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Jake! It's so good to see you!" Esme beamed as she hugged me quickly. I had developed a soft spot for her over the years. Carlisle clapped my shoulder and echoed her sentiments. "What brings you up for this visit?" she sat down next to me.

"I, uh, I'm actually getting married tomorrow night, and Alice is planning it for right here in the house." Esme started to smile.

"Congratulations Jake!" Carlisle boomed.

"Thanks, thanks a lot. Is it ok with you?" I asked tentatively. Esme nodded her head.

"Of course sweetheart. Whose all coming?"

"Well, you'll only have to cook for Quil and Embry." I laughed.

"Only!" she laughed, "That's like cooking for a whole family!" I laughed along with her. She got up and kissed my forehead.

"I better get going on it!" she ran into the kitchen and started shuffling around.

"I better go call Jasper and Emmett," Carlisle mused to himself as he walked into his study.

"Doc, wait, I need to ask you something important."

"Go ahead Jake," He smiled at me to continue.

"Would you be the one to marry us?" I asked quietly.

"I would be more than honored!" He patted my shoulder as he walked out. I smiled to myself. It was all coming together so easily now. I started to think about this whirlwind that was taking over. I couldn't be happier. I don't know how long I was lost thinking about it, but Edward walked in and sat down opposite me and laughed.

"So I see that you're sucked in too now, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. Where's Bella?" I looked around.

"Your best man? She's with Alice, Rosalie, and Leah shopping." He laughed harder now.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyance seeping into every word.

"Nothing, except that right now your fiance, a werewolf, and notorious vampire hater, is shopping for her wedding dress and having girl time with first, your best man, who is actually my wife, second, arguably the most annoying vampire of all time, Alice, and third, a notorious werewolf hater, Rosalie." Edward couldn't help but laugh again, even harder this time. I thought about the situation and joined him.

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" I asked between howls.

"Probably, but that's marriage." Edward chuckled at his own assessment. "We are honored that you consider us your family though," he said as the laughter died down.

"Well," I thought out loud, "If you guys don't constitute a family, then I don't know what does."

"Have you seen Ness yet today?" he asked.

"No, last time I heard she was with Rosalie. Maybe she went shopping with them."

"Yeah probably. My hunting trip got cut short. Want to head out?" he asked politely.

"This feels weird doesn't it?" I asked instead of answering.

"What does?" he looked puzzled.

"You and me; friends?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to word his answer correctly. "I don't think so. It was bound to happen eventually."

"I guess you're right. Let's go." I got outside and stripped down and shifted. We ran out into the forest, but I couldn't help but shake the nagging thought that my life was completely upside down. But maybe that's how it was supposed to be, because happiness finally seemed obtainable.

Nessie POV

"Do you want to come shopping with us?" Mom asked me as she smiled real big at the news from Aunt Alice. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I really just want to read for a little bit," I smiled. I was so happy for Jake! I couldn't believe it was happening to fast, but I knew if anyone could pull it off, it would be Aunt Alice.

"Ok hun, we'll be back later. Make sure you eat something," Mom hugged me and left with Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Leah. I started to look around the house for my book, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Crap, it was back at Aunt Rose's. I stood there, rooted in the hallway debating how much I really wanted to read it. I finally gave in to myself and ran outside to my car in the freezing rain. Absently I turned on the radio to drown out the pounding of the rain against my windshield. A familiar melody filled my car and I froze in my tracks. Quickly I turned the radio off and stared out the window, trying to avoid thinking about it. I bolted to Aunt Rose's door, getting soaked in the process. Good thing I had extra clothes here. I walked towards the back bedroom to change, but stopped dead in my tracks as a familiar scent filled me. I threw open the bedroom door to see Seth standing there wrapped in only a towel. He turned to me and grinned sheepishly. I felt my chest grow tight, and all of a sudden I couldn't breath. I didn't know what to do. I could either grab him and never let go, or I could run, avoid all the hurt. I turned down the hall way and took out of the door. I heard Seth yelling behind me. I fumbled with my keys at the door as the rain swept around me. They fell into the mud at my feet and I tried to find them. I stood up to see Seth holding them. He looked at me with his pure blue eyes as rain slid down his naked chest. Wearing only basketball shorts he stood in a puddle up to his shins looking at me curiously. I couldn't move to grab my keys.

"What are you doing here?" I finally mumbled, staring at him still. His hair was matted against his forehead and his jaw tightened. He stepped toward me and I reluctantly stepped back.

"I need you," was all he could say. I felt my heart start to beat again. It stormed against my chest. "I'm set on you. Only you for me," he whispered as he stepped forward once again. I couldn't see straight. My head was pounding and I couldn't stop shivering. I reached out to take my keys from him, but he grabbed my hand as I did. I felt the heat from his hand and my body became charged again. My legs went weak and Seth grabbed my shoulder to hold me up. He stared at my hand and fingered the ring. "You're still wearing it," he smiled and looked at me with hope in his eyes. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. I couldn't find words. His lips on my skin sent my heart stammering again. "We need to get you out of the rain." He gently started to ease me back into the house. He sat me down on the couch, hesitant to let my hand go. "Will you stay here if I go find you some warm clothes and towels?" he asked quietly. I just stared straight in front of me. He was gone for less than a minute before he came with a pile of clothes and towels. He sat them down next to me and walked into the kitchen to change his own. I quickly toweled off and changed before he meekly came back into the living room, wearing a pair of jeans and an old shirt, his hair sprung up in all directions from the toweling he evidently gave it. He sat down across from me. "Will you at least talk to me? I just have one question for you, and then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." I looked into his eyes and nodded, still unable to find my voice. "Do you still love me?" I didn't move. He eagerly roamed my face searching for an answer. The minutes ticked by slowly. I didn't know what to do, what to say or feel. I saw his shoulders slump as he heaved out a breath he'd been holding. He got up to leave. I grabbed his forearm as he passed. He froze and looked at me.

"I love you," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. Before I knew it, I was tangled in his arms and sobbing into his chest.

"I love you. I'm so sorry," he cooed against my hair, "I can't live without you." he kissed the top of my head. For the first time in months I smiled. I looked up at him.

"I understand why you did it. But you're my hope at happiness, if my family can't see that, then they really aren't my family." I resolved, finally saying what I never realized to be true. Seth stared at me, not knowing how to respond. "I never could bring myself to take the ring off," I whispered, relieved my voice was finally back. "I tried, but I couldn't." Tears brimmed against my cheek again, and Seth wiped them off with his thumb. I crashed my lips against his, and melted against his body. Seth tensed at first, before weaving his hands in my hair and tilting my head up to deepen the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly, eyes still shut.

"I will never leave you ever again," he breathed and I was lost in his sweet aroma. I placed my forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

"I know," I whispered.

"How are we going to do this?" he tentatively asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He smiled and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood there, holding me close to him for a few moments.

"I feel like I should be asking you that same question." Sadness filled his eyes.

"Seth, I trust you. But I'm not going to spend the rest of our life together blaming you. I know what I can lose, and I won't lose it again." I placed my hands on his cheek and showed him all the love I could muster. He smiled back at me as he sat down on the couch again with me in his lap.

"I will make this up to you," he resolved as he placed his hands on my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck and into his hair.

"Leave with me." I finally said. Seth looked worried.

"Are you sure?" he finally managed to ask.

"I know what I need in my life, I won't lose you again. I can't have both. When you weren't here, it was like I couldn't breath. I could barely function. I don't want to feel that way again. We can't live sneaking around behind my parents back," I sighed and continued, "Leave with me tomorrow night after Jake's wedding. We have to be there. I'll go to bed early, claiming that it hurt me to see you," I saw Seth's breath catch. I kissed his forehead, "It would never hurt me to see you," I tried to make him smile by tugging at his cheeks. He started to laugh.

"Ok, continue with your plan, captain."

"Well, I'll come to my house while everyone is at the dinner. You sneak out and we'll just leave," I couldn't help but smile. Seth smiled, but worry still clung to him. I inched my lips closer to his. "And then we'll fulfill our last obligation to our family before we become our own world." I gently kissed his lips. He pushed me back.

"We don't have any place to go, or money. What are we going to do?" He pleaded with me.

"I have money. We'll drive until we find a place we like, and then we'll live there. It's not hard." I tried to convince myself.

"Will you marry me?" Seth whispered against my neck. Shivers crept through my body.

"I will. Will you be happy to run off with me and start our life all by ourselves?" I was nervous for his response.

"I wasted too much time not being right next to you. I'll run anywhere you want to go. I love you." He continued to speak against my neck between kisses. "What about tonight?" He pulled away to ask me. I sat there, not wanting to break away from him just as much as he didn't.

"I have to go home eventually," I whispered. He frowned. "Just think that this is our last night apart." I tried to convince him.

"I'm afraid to let you go," he looked worried again.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," I kissed him quickly. "Come see me tonight," I breathed against his lips as I stood up. He clung to my hand and grinned.

"That seems risky. What if your parents are there?"

"Wait until they leave. I have a feeling that Aunt Alice will have them running errands all night and setting up the main house. Does anyone know your here?" Seth shook his head.

"Only Leah. But I'm her maid of honor," he laughed at this. I just stared at him and couldn't contain my giggles.

"I'm sure you'll look pretty in a matching dress."

"Well your mom is the best man!" he howled with laughter.

"What a weird bunch they are," I laughed. I walked towards the door and Seth followed me.

"Tomorrow," he mused as he slid a curl behind my ear.

"Tomorrow," I promised, "I'll see you in a few hours." I leaned up and kissed him passionately, finally gaining access to his mouth, I moaned against his lips and we wrestled there for a few minutes.

"Tomorrow," he confirmed and laughed.

I walked to my car with my head in the clouds and my whole body ringing with excitement. I had no idea what I was getting into, but I knew it was worth it.

Seth POV

After Ness left, I laid down on the couch and tried to wrap my head around what was happening. Leah and Rosalie came running into the house with bags galore. Rose hugged me tightly and threw me a garment bag.

"Here's your tux, stud. How'd things go?" She looked concerned. I knew Ness would tell her everything soon anyways.

"It went well, I'm working at it," I managed to explain.

"Time will fix it, I just know it." She smiled at me encouragingly.

"I'm going to go hunt, I'll see you guys tomorrow. What time is the wedding?"

"Eight o' clock sharp. Don't forget! Quil is walking me down the aisle, but you and Bella have to be at the front like fifteen minutes early. I laughed to myself and ran out to hunt. I stalked along the trees near Ness' house after I ate. Just like Ness said, her parents were called up to the main house. I knocked gently on the door and it swung open quickly. Ness engulfed me in a hug and before I knew it, I was stumbling into the house with her latched against my neck. She dragged me into he bedroom, where I stood awkwardly.

"Seth, what's wrong?" she pulled back and looked at me. I took her in greedily. Her dark curls rested gently against her bare shoulders and her beautiful brown eyes searched my face. Before I knew what I was doing, I gently rolled us into the bed. I held my weight above her and slid my hand along her side. She shivered and giggled as I kissed her nose.

"I missed you," I answered.

"I missed you too," she laughed.

"Did you know, that when you marry me, I'll be yours and you'll be mine?" she laughed at my question.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes and responded.

"I mean, this will be mine," I kissed her forehead. "And this will be mine," I kissed her nose. "And this will be mine," I kissed her lips gently. "And this will be mine," I kissed her neck. "And these," I kissed her shoulders. She laughed and covered her face.

"You're ridiculous," she determined. I continued to claim my land. I raised her leg to my mouth.

"This will be mine," I slid kisses up her calf to her thigh. I felt her catch her breath. I did the same with the other leg until I reached her waist. I kissed her belly. "This will be mine." I moved up, raising her shirt as I went until I slipped it above her head. I busied myself among her chest as I unclasped the pink bra she was wearing. "These are all mine," I grinned as I kissed between them both. She moaned quietly and caught my head and brought it back to hers. She kissed me eagerly.

"Then, that means that," She rolled us over and pulled my shirt over my head. "This is all mine," she raked her fingers over my chest and abs. She smiled quickly before tracing lines against my body as she sat up and straddled me. A trail of heat followed her fingers over my body. I felt a wave of desire flood my senses as I looked at her.

"What?" she stared back at me self-consciously. I just smiled as I sat up and pressed our bodies together even more.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I am not worthy enough for you to have me. You deserve better," I kissed her as she laughed and vibrated against me.

"I want you," she whispered in my ear as she ground against my crotch. I flipped her back over and resumed worshiping her body. I gently nibbled at her neck as she wound her hands in my hair and I slowly trailed my hands along her stomach to her pant button.

"Yes," she whispered to my silent question. I slid her pants down gently and threw them on the floor. I traced the lace on her tiny pair of pink panties. She eagerly bucked her hips as I traced lower and lower. I let my lips trail down her stomach until they rested at her underwear that I carefully removed. "And this is mine," I whispered as I kissed her gently. She let out a tiny moan and I plunged two fingers into her quickly. I gently alternated between kissing her thighs and her center while working her with my finger. Shivers took her whole body and I looked up with just enough time to see her back arch as she spasmed around my fingers. I ran my hands along her sides as I slid up next to her and she kissed me eagerly and rolled on top of me.

"I love you," She panted against my neck. She slowly traced a line down my pants and unbuckled them. I went to stop her. "Seth, trust me," she breathed as she slid both my pants and my boxers off in on movement. I sprang up in front of her. She moved her body flush with mine and gently wrapped a hand around it. She started to gently suck ad swirl circles with her tongue at my neck. I flipped her over and held myself above her. She bit her lip and nodded. I crashed my lips against her to stifle her moan as I entered her. She arched up and pressed her chest against mine. I didn't move and let her recover. It was absolute torture. She suddenly wrapped her legs around my waist and took me deeper. I felt her claw at the back of my arms as I kissed her harder. Our rhythm increased as I felt her start to tighten around me once more. She moaned against my neck and that made me lose it. I wrapped her in my arms as our bodies melted together in a slick mess. Our breathing eventually became normal. I kissed her forehead. "Mine," I whispered. She turned and kissed my lips. "Mine," she whispered.

"I love you," I smiled, "Were you sure about what just," she kissed me before I could finish. I shut up and continued to trace lines along her back.

"I love you and only you," she flashed the ring in front of my face. "As far as I'm concerned we're already married in the most important of ways." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"So do I get to call you Mrs. Clearwater now?" I laughed against her hair. She nodded her hair.

"Of course," she turned back to face me, "I'm yours and your mine." She snuggled against my chest and fell asleep. I couldn't contain my happiness. I waited until I was sure she was asleep to slip out of bed and put my clothes back on. She turned and stared at me. I couldn't contain myself as the sheet draped just over her waist and he bare back was exposed.

"Hey gorgeous," I cooed as I traced a line on her back and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" she looked worried.

"I can't get caught here, and the sun is starting to come up. I have wedding stuff to go do with Leah. I don't want to leave," I resolved.

"No, go. I don't want us to get caught," She leaned up and kissed me chastely.

"I love you," I whispered as I slid out the window. "See you tonight."

"I can't wait until then," she laughed. I ran back to Rosalie's house to meet with Leah. It was going to be hard to lie to her. Worth it.


	25. Two Weddings and a Note

Ness POV

"Ness, wake up," someone cooed as they gently shook me. I stretched and instinctively clutched the blanket around my shoulders. I prayed that I was dressed. Gently I looked down the blanket. Crap. I looked up to see Aunt Rose trying to stifle a laugh. "Babygirl its already past twelve. We have errands to run in town," and with that she walked outside. I jumped in the shower and tried to wash away any scent Seth had left. The events of last night swept through my body. I felt overwhelmed at the pure love and longing I felt for him. He was a few miles away, but I wanted to be near him, to see him and touch him and hear him. Thoughts pounded against my head. I tried to compose myself but I couldn't get rid of the smile that played at my mouth. I threw on some clothes and walked out to the kitchen to find Aunt Rose waiting with a bowl of cereal for me.

"Let's go! They're going to kill us if we don't go get a bunch of candles," Aunt Rose pleaded as I shot her a questioning glance. "Don't question Alice. I gave up a long time ago." We both laughed. "You're unusually happy," she concluded as we walked out to her car. A small drizzle meant we could speed to town. I tried to think of an excuse.

"I'm just excited for the wedding," I lied and stared out the window. Apparently I had gotten my mother's acting skills, or so everyone told me. I think there is an unfair advantage though with a mind reader in the house.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened with Seth?" she stared at me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"What kind of candles do we need?" I changed the subject smoothly as we got out of the car. I loved Aunt Rose. She knew when I couldn't talk about something, and didn't prod anymore. She went along with my subject change warily.

"Alice just said as many white candles as we could find," we laughed. The afternoon passed in a blur of stores and tons of candles. I couldn't help but stare at Aunt Rose every now and then and momentarily feel a pinch of guilt. It would be ok, I tried to tell myself. She caught me staring as we made our way back home.

"What?" she giggled. I wanted to grab her and tell her everything. I just shook my head and faked a smile and mumbled, "nothing."

"Ness, I have a confession. I didn't know what else to do, but I called Seth to come up here. I'm so sorry if its making things harder on you," she blurted out. I scoffed to myself.

"No, Aunt Rose, it didn't make anything harder. I feel relieved to have talked to him," I grabbed her hand to show her part of my talk with Seth. Her eyes shot open.

"So you guys are going to try to fix things?" she smiled and hope filled her beautiful eyes.

"I can't tell you," I whispered and stared at the floor. Her face fell.

"I understand," she finally mumbled, "Your father..." she trailed off.

"I love you Aunt Rose," I smiled at her.

"I love you too baby," she smiled back, "I promise to not even think about it."

"Thank you!" I kissed her cheek as I got out of the car with bags of candles to take to Aunt Alice. Already the sun was setting behind the house and I walked into a mad house that is Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice grabbed me and the candles.

"Ness! Thank goodness. Help me set these up. We'll light them after we get read. You guys got a lot! I love it!" she squealed as we set up the living room with thousands of candles.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around and couldn't even hear anyone else.

"Well, Jake is off with Quil and Embry, Leah and your Mom are actually bonding, and your uncles and your Dad are finishing up the honeymoon plans for me," She surveyed part of the wall and looked at what I had done. "Looks great! Now go get ready!" She scooted me out the door. I ran home and took another shower. Mom walked in as I slipped on the dress Aunt Alice had picked out for me.

"You look so pretty! You have a glow around you," Mom beamed. Evidently Alice had already gotten her dressed, because she looked beautiful in an all black dress with her hair spun delicately up off her shoulders.

"Right back at you!" I laughed, trying to hide whatever glow she was talking about. I knew it couldn't be good.

"I have to head back over to the house early since I'm the best man," she laughed and I joined her. "Everyone should already be there. Alice told me to remind you to hurry."

"I will, I just need to fix my hair," I smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll tell her your on your way. Um, Ness I think I need to warn you, Seth's here." She searched my face. I masked it and put on one of pure shock. I hope it sold.

"I'll be ok," I squeaked out. She hugged me.

"I know you will be. I love you, no matter what. I'll be here," she whispered. I stared back at her and tried to figure out what she knew. She fingered my locket and smiled as she walked out. I collapsed on my bed. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I walked over to my desk and took out a piece of paper and sat down to write.

Leah POV

I laid in bed and let the utter warmth and comfort overtake me. Then it hit me. I was getting married today. I rolled around and giggled until there was a faint knock at the door. I shot up and went to answer it.

"Hey Leah!" Bella smiled at me. I smiled back. "I have a mission today, courtesy of Alice, we're going shopping," she tried to feign excitement. I groaned. "I know, I hate it too," she laughed.

"Let me get dressed so we can get this over with," I looked back at her and she looked a little hurt. "I meant the shopping. I really don't mind shopping with you. That didn't come out right." She laughed as she walked out. I mentally kicked myself. I didn't have a problem with her, why was I being a jerk? Habit, I told myself as I pulled on some clothes, brushed my hair and teeth and walked out.

"Hungry?" Bella asked as we got into her car.

"Starving!" I answered quickly, almost regretting what I had just said.

"Ok, I know a great diner," she smiled and put me at ease. The trip followed in silence as we got to the diner. To my surprise, Bella ordered food. I tried to hide my surprise, but she caught on.

"I can eat human food," she laughed.

"You really don't have to for me, I've hunted with you, its really ok."

"I know, I just try really hard to be normal, and at least pushing food around makes me feel better," she laughed. We ate with easy conversation much to my surprise. I offered to pay the bill, but Bella beat me to it.

"This is your wedding day, you can't pay for anything!" I gave in as she glared at me mockingly.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. We pulled into a tiny shop down the street from the diner.

"We are getting you somethings for your honeymoon," Bella giggled and looked at the ground. I knew she'd be blushing if she could. I know I started to blush.

"Let's get it over with," I rolled my eyes and went in. We started to look around and picked out a few things for me to try on. Bella sat outside the changing room quietly. "This is weird isn't it?" I asked over the curtain.

"No, trust me, its a must for the honeymoon."

"No, I mean us hanging out." She was quiet for a moment.

"I don't think so. I consider you family, as much as I consider Jake my brother or Alice my sister. You're always been there for us." I shook my head to myself as I walked out to show her the first piece.

"But I wasn't there by choice." I felt myself frown as she studied the piece.

"But you were there to save my family. Your good for Jake. That's all I need. I am sorry for everything we've put you through. I like this a lot," she smiled and approved, "most importantly Jake will like it." I walked back into the changing room to try on another.

"I'm not good with having friends that are girls," I conceded as I opened the curtain again.

"Me neither. Alice and Rose are good practice though," She laughed. We talked with more ease as I tried on what seemed like an endless amount of lingerie.

"I guess this was a good way to break the ice," I giggled as we checked out and Bella paid again.

"It was," she mused, "My wedding gift for both of you," she winked.

"Thank you," I smiled as we got in the car to go back. Surprisingly I found myself asking Bella questions about marriage, and she answered them eagerly. I guess shopping for dirty clothes was the best bonding experience ever. We pulled up to the house and Bella made me walk upstairs quickly so I couldn't see the living room. Alice was waiting for me to start getting me dressed. After my talk with Bella, it was easier to relate to them. Before I knew it, I stood in front of a giant mirror and gasped. The dress she picked for me was a beautifully simple flowing strapless gown. It was utterly perfect and exactly what I always envisioned for myself.

"Alice this dress is amazing. This is all amazing," I started to tear up.

"No don't do that!" Rosalie and Alice echoed as we all laughed.

"How much longer?" I stared to ask.

"As soon as Bella gets back," Alice gently helped me sit down. The minutes ticked by like hours. Alice ran downstairs for final preparations. Before I knew it I was standing on the stairs looking down into the candle lit living room staring at Jake standing in front of Carlisle, Bella at his side. Quil wrapped his arm around mine and kissed my cheek.

"We're happy for you," he smiled. I saw Seth standing opposite of Bella, nervously watching me. He smiled and winked as I walked down the stairs. I kissed Quil's cheek and he sat down next to Embry. I glanced over the family assembled and I felt overtly blessed. Edward sat next to Ness looking rather angry. I scanned Ness' face, but she looked completely blank. Finally I came to stare at Jake's face. He looked dashing in his tux. I handed my flowers to Seth and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful, sis," he whispered. I smiled, tears already filling my eyes, I turned back to Jake. He grabbed my hands and smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

Jake POV

I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop as Leah walked down the stairs on Quil's arm. She looked amazing. I looked at Alice and nodded my head in appreciation. She smiled back. I continued to stare at Leah. I felt my heartbeat race. Bella nudged me and laughed. When Leah finally reached me I grabbed her hands and Carlisle started. I could barely listen to what he was saying, I was wrapped up in Leah's eyes. I felt Bella rib me gently.

"I do," I confirmed as I smiled at Carlisle. Leah whispered the same thing. I turned to Bella to get the ring. I slipped in on Leah's hand and she did the same for me. I felt a wave of heat start to permeate from where she slipped her fingers and I felt the hair on my neck raise. I smiled bigger than possible.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Before I heard the end of it I was kissing Leah. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as applause cascaded around us. Reluctantly she pulled away and wiped my lips with her thumb.

"I now proudly present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black," Carlisle boomed. The next few moments were a blur of handshakes and hugs and kisses. I scooped up Bella and swung her around.

"Thanks a lot best man," I smiled. She hugged me tightly.

"Anytime Jake!"

All of a sudden, the Cullens lined up.

"Jake and Leah, our gift to you," Alice handed me an envelope of airline tickets, "Now, please leave," She laughed and hugged me.

"What about?"

"Nope don't worry, we have it all taken care of. Bags are in the car, you can change clothes at the airport. Get out!" Rosalie laughed and gave me a hug. I looked at Leah who just smiled and shrugged. We made our way down the line of family. I thanked them all. This was too much. Suddenly we were in the car. I looked over at Leah and grabbed her hand. She let out a huge breath.

"It feels like I haven't taken a breath in days," she laughed.

"I love you," I whispered as I gently placed our lips together.

"I love you too," She laughed. "Where are we off to?" she took a peak at the tickets.

"Ah no don't ruin the surprise!" I bellowed. She slid the tickets back into the envelope.

"Fine. I'm happy to get lost with you," she whispered as she snaked her arms around my neck and played with the back of my hair. I shivered against her touch. The ride to the airport was jumpy. I couldn't wait to just touch her, have her all to myself. Snow started to cover the road ahead of our lights, but we finally made it to the airport. I ran around the car to open her door and grab the bags.

"Calm down Jake, we're going to make it!" Leah laughed and for a moment my heart stopped. We walked into the empty airport to see every flight canceled. I pulled out the tickets and looked at our flight. Costa Rica. Of course. I turned to Leah who just smiled.

"We could honeymoon in Alaska?" she tentatively suggested.

"I would go anywhere with you," I kissed her forehead and went back to the car. We pulled into the first hotel we found.

"Stay here, I'll get us a room," I kissed her again and went to find us a place to stay. I hurried the whole time, almost forgetting that I was even wearing a tuxedo. The woman behind the counter eyed me as she handed me the key. I ran back to the car to take Leah to our room. She went to get out, but I ran around and scooped her up quickly. She giggled against my chest. I fumbled with the key and finally threw the door open, carrying my wife across the threshold.

Bella POV

"Edward, let's go home," I whispered into his ear as the dinner started to wind down. He hugged me and we started to bid everyone a goodnight. Alice hugged me extra tight.

"Give some of that to Ness when you get home," she smiled to try and cheer me up. Evidently the worry showed on my face. Rosalie hugged me quickly and practically ran upstairs.

"Let's go, my love," Edward cooed as he wrapped his arms around me. I was a goner.

"That was amazing wasn't it? I'm so happy for Jake!" I tried to skate over the worry that clutched at my body.

"Yeah, I can't believe Seth. I'm glad he's gone. We don't have to see him again. How could he be such a 'friend' to our family," Edward vented against the steering wheel.

"I know," I tried to calm him. I felt his grip ease as I wrapped my fingers around his. He turned and smiled a ridiculously adorable smile, and I melted again. We pulled into the driveway, and not a light was on in the house.

"Ness is probably sleeping," I whispered, mostly for myself. Edward laughed.

"Yeah, after they day she's had I don't blame her for going to bed early. Eagerly I crept back towards Ness' bedroom, gently opening the door. I stopped breathing and clutched my chest. A note sat on her neatly made bed. I picked it up with trembling fingers.

"Mom, Dad, everyone-

I love you all. You are my family. I never meant to disappoint any of you. It hurts me so much to just up and leave, but I have to live my own life. Seth and I are going to start our life. I want it to include you so much, Dad. But I can't and will not choose. I love you with every fiber of my being. I am full of pain each day that I am not around you all. Mom, I am so sorry. I love you. In my heart you'll always be. Dad, I love you. I wish you could learn to let go, because then you would see that when you let go, you actually get so much more in return. Aunt Rose, you are the best godmother. Thank you. I will be safe. Please don't come to look for us. We'll come back when the time is right, once you've wrapped your heads around this. I love you, Ness."

I folded the note and laid down on the bed and sobbed. Sobs scratched at my chest to be let out, no tears would fall, but something had to get rid of the pain I felt. Edward came in at the sounds I was making and started to read the note. He placed it on the desk and laid down next to me, clutching me tightly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered against my hair. I wept for my daughter.

Seth POV

I had nothing to wear. I was the maid of honor, I needed something to wear. I couldn't wear any of the clothes I had brought. Shit. Obviously no one knew I was going to even be at the ceremony, so I needed a tux. I ran from Ness' window and tried to find my keys. They weren't in my pockets. Of course they were on her floor somewhere. I peeked back in her window, and saw her sleeping once again. Quietly I broke back into her house and searched her floor for my keys. I dug through her discarded clothes and smiled to myself. My keys were wedged in some small corner under her desk. I grabbed them and headed for the window. I heard Ness shift and I froze. She moved her head so she was facing my way, but her eyes were still shut and her breath stayed even. The blanket gently grazed her waist and it took all my self control to just pull it up and walk away. She clutched the blanket over her shoulder and started to mumble in her sleep.

"Seth," she whispered, but her eyes were still shut. My heart filled at the sound of my name from her lips. I kissed her forehead and ran out her window one more time, this time more sure of my life than ever before. I elected to spend the day in town after I got fitted for the tux and put a rush on it. Spending the day lurking around Rosalie's house didn't sound like fun, but neither did wandering around town, but it helped the hours pass by. With barely anytime to spare I picked up the tux and raced to the Cullens. Luckily for me, Jake was the first one to stop me and pull me into the bedroom with Quil and Embry to get ready. They all looked comical dressed up so much, when normally, they were so used to wearing fur.

"Alright, lets go get you married," Quil climbed up the stairs to meet Leah as the family got settled. I took my place opposite Jake and Bella. I could hear them whispering about me. I stared at the ground and started to think about what had just happened last night, as if it were a dream. I glanced up at Ness, she just kept talking with a worried look on her face to Rosalie. I saw Edward stiffen and his jaw inevitably clench. Shakily, he walked up to Bella and whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek. She glanced at me and looked back at Edward questioningly. He just nodded. I assumed that she had put her shield on me so he couldn't hear my thoughts. He sat down in his chair again and I saw him relax mildly as he put his arm around Ness. She laughed and leaned over and kissed his cheek. She was doing a good job trying to avoid me. She glanced at me and for a moment I smiled. She turned to Rosalie as a mask of hurt clouded her features. Rose gently reassured her. This was actually working. Leah and Quil started to walk downstairs, and I heard Jake catch his breath. She looked stunning.

"You look amazing, sis," I whispered as she handed me her flowers. The ceremony was amazing. I found myself unabashedly staring at Nessie. As the vows progressed I couldn't help but say them along in my head. She stared back at me and a smile played at her lips. 'I do' she mouthed to me. I struggled to keep a straight face. I mouthed it back, and looked at the ground. The ceremony ended, and in the mess of hugs and kisses I snuck out the door and drove to Rosalie's house and parked and waited. Time froze. I was almost positive that she wasn't coming until a silhouette appeared and opened the door. Ness jumped in and smiled as she kissed me. I felt my body tense as I smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Let's go," she said weakly.

"Are you sure?" I looked into her eyes. She set her eyes and smiled as she grabbed my cheek.

"Totally and completely," she breathed. I pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Ness cuddled herself against my side.

"Where to, Mrs. Clearwater?" I kissed her hair. She wiggled into her purse and pulled out a set of keys.

"Cabin in Canada," she smiled as she looked up at me.

"How did you get those?" I couldn't hid the puzzled look that flooded my face.

"Aunt Rose slipped them to me when I told her I was going to go home," she smiled, "Why do you look worried?" she sat up and studied my face.

"They'll come looking for us," I heaved a sigh.

"No. Aunt Rose didn't ask any questions. She just knows me. I swear. We're safe," she waited for me to be assured.

"Ok," I smoothed out my face. She sank against my shoulder again.

"Are you ok?" I whispered as I felt her shoulders start to shake. She nodded her hair, but I lifted her chin to see her crying. "You're not. We'll go back. We'll fix this." She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No," she declared, "I can do this. I love you. My father will see this." I just tried to smile and hugged her tighter. Street lights zoomed over us as we headed toward the cabin. Ness fell asleep beside me and I traced her arms gently as I hummed her song. I snow began to swirl as the night dragged one. Finally, we turned down the winding driveway to the small cabin. I gently carried Ness inside and laid her down on the couch. It was freezing in the house, and I could see her shivering in her sleep. I lit a few candles and ran out to the woodshed to find some dry timber to start a fire. It took forever to get the fire going, but it roared to life eventually. I walked over from the fireplace and put my hand on Ness' shoulder, and it was frozen. Gently I lifted her up and placed her on top of me as I wrapped a blanket around us both. She stirred against my chest.

"I'm still in my dress," she giggled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I think thats alright, you do look amazing in it," I kissed her forehead.

"I'm cold," she chattered. I wrapped my arms around her more and she snuggled against my chest. "That's better," she sighed, contently.

"This feels like heaven," I whispered into her hair.

"This feels better than heaven," she responded as she sat her chin up on her hands and stared at me. "Are you worried?"

"No," I tried to sound confident, "I can't be afraid or worried if I have you with me." I tucked a curl behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around my chest.

"I love you," we echoed against the fire as the warmth spread between us. Eventually, sleep came and I didn't even fight against it, I knew she'd be in the same spot the next morning.


	26. Eventually

**/Note: Thanks for all the feedback. It's so amazing to have more alerts after every chapter. My updating habits are irregular to say the least, which is a drag, even for myself when I don't get to write new ones. Just a warning, I never meant for Jake/Leah to be such a big part of this story, but they are and I'm pretty happy about it, but they will be probably absent from the next few chapters. They'll be back I promise. **

**k thanks!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Seth POV

Something smelled good. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I was way to comfortable. I rolled over and drifted back to sleep until something clicked in my head. My eyes shot open and I took in the dimly lit living room and smoldering fire. A blanket lay draped across my back, but I was still in my tuxedo from last night. The events that led to my laying on this couch coursed through my brain and I felt dizzy, and oddly alone. I sat up and saw the rest of the cabin. Giant floor to ceiling windows surrounded it on the wall I was facing with the fireplace, and I could see the mounds of snow and trees dipping under the weight; clouds filled the sky a dim grey as flurries swirled around. The cabin felt homey because it was so much smaller than any other Cullen household I'd ever seen. As far as I could tell from looking around, there was only one bedroom directly off of the living room, and the kitchen was at the other door. I felt my body growl as the wonderful smells continued to drift into the den. I finally got up to find Ness and headed toward the kitchen. I saw her standing at the stove, her back to me. She had changed out of her gown and wore a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, her hair tied up in a bun with stray curls falling against her neck. I didn't breath for a moment until I managed to walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. She jumped against me as I startled her. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear as she started to laugh. I saw her start to flip the pancake in the pan, but I refused to let go. She turned her face and I took full advantage to crash my lips against hers. She brought her hand up around my neck and dug her fingers into my hair. It wasn't until the smell of a burning pancake reached our noses that we broke the kiss, panting happily. I leaned down and rested my chin against her shoulder as she diligently worked at breakfast.

"I think that was a very good greeting for the morning," she laughed as her hands whisked around.

"You better get used to it, because I plan on doing that and more every morning I can wake up near you," I whispered into her ears. I felt her tense against me as I let part of what I had just say sink in. I kissed her neck.

"You should go get cleaned up so we can eat breakfast. Oh and could you get more wood for the fire?" she asked with a smiled as she kissed my nose. I squeezed my eyes shut and made a face as I headed outside to get more wood. I gently stoked the fire and showered quickly as the pile of pancakes grew on the table. It felt amazing to get cleaned up, and I felt like a new person by the time I sat down next to Ness at the table. She placed a giant plate of pancakes and fruit in front of me and I smiled at her as she sat down next to me with just glass of orange juice. I took a huge bite.

"This tastes amazing! Where did you get all of this stuff? Aren't you going to eat?"

She just smiled at all of my eager questions and good mood. "I went to the store this morning. I had to cook something delicious for my husbands breakfast," she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I beamed from ear to ear. "And, I already had some fruit for breakfast," she smiled. I finished eating and we chattered for a little while before I cleaned up my dishes. I walked over and lifted Ness up from the chair.

"What are you doing!" she squirmed against my chest. I threw her up on my shoulder and carried her like a sack. She laughed and wiggled so I pretended to drop her slightly before grabbing her legs. She wrapped her arms around my waist, but not before we managed to spill syrup and flour on the floor and over half of our bodies.

"I was trying to seduce my beautiful wife, but she's making it increasingly difficult," we laughed as I pulled her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. She was covered in flour, just like my back was. I couldn't help but chuckle at her as I tried to wipe the flour from her face.

"I think you need some practice," she giggled. I gave her a hurt look and dropped my shoulders in fake sadness. She ran her hands up my chest before grabbing my face and wrapping her legs around my waist, bringing me closer to her. "I could give you a few pointers," she whispered into my ear as she tickled my neck. Shivers erupted me all over my body. She untangled her legs from my body and slid down from the counter, holding her body against mine. I felt a magnetic pull as she leaned up and trailed her lips on mine gently. I didn't realize she wasn't near me until I opened my eyes and saw her leaning against the bedroom door with a smile on her face. My eyes grew wide as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. She pushed my chest and I sat down on the edge of the bed as she stood up above me.

"I can't believe you managed to make such a mess," Ness giggled as she pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor. I grinned sheepishly as she tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me gently. I gripped her hips as she gently swayed in front of me. She broke off gently and held us close for a moment. "There is something I want to do," she whispered as she stood up straight and walked over to the dresser to click something. Music filled the room and Ness smiled at me with a twinkle in her eye. A giant smile filled my face as she began to dance in front of me to the music. I immediately recognized one of her favorite songs as "Untouched" by the Veronicas spilled forth. I had to keep myself calm, but it was getting difficult. She pulled her hair down and it fell beautifully over her face. She moved so fluidly I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She toyed with me as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. I couldn't take it. She straddled me on the edge of the bed and undid her bra. It slid down her arms and she threw it on the growing pile of clothes. She held our chests together as she kissed my neck and nibbled at my clavicle.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I pleaded with her as she continued to torture me. She laughed and the vibration that passed between us continued to torture me even more. She stood up, but I tried to hold her to me.

"Sorry, I'm all gross and covered in flour thanks to someone," she threw me an accusing glance, "and after that show, I'm sweaty. I think I need a shower." She walked into the bathroom as she slipped her pants down to her ankles. The last glimpse I caught was her stepping out of her jeans and I flung me head back and laid down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I heard Ness call from the bathroom. I ran in as fast as I could.

Edward POV

I finally managed to get Bella to sit up and move around, but I had no idea how long that would last. She looked broken; and it was all my fault. I didn't know what to do, or even where to look. Bella didn't want to hear any excuses from me, she just wanted her daughter back. I needed to fix this, or at least help Bella get better. I had no idea what to do or where Ness would be. I walked into the living room where Bella sat staring at the wall.

"Bella my love, would you like to go hunt with me?" I tried to sound as gently as I could. She just looked at me with empty eyes.

"I want you to fix this, Edward," She finally decided. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I followed her, suddenly confused. She seemed almost normal again as she started to clean around the kitchen.

"Bella, my Bella," I cooed as I encircled her, "I don't know how to do that." I sighed, defeated. She pushed away from me and looked at me dead in the eye.

"I love you. You are the love of my life, but I can't live without my daughter." She continued to walk around in a daze as I was stuck rooted in this spot. There was only one person who could fix this. I kissed my wife on the forehead and smiled.

"I have an idea. I love you." She smiled at me and I saw hope in her eyes. I bolted to my silver Volvo and sped over to Rosalie's house. I didn't even think as I ran into the house to find Rose on the phone. Shut hurried to hang up when I walked in and smiled a wary smile. She began to think about nothing in particular except what she was going to get Emmett for his birthday.

"You know where she is!" I yelled as she sat down on the couch and began to count in increments of four. "Rose! Tell me where my daughter is!" I was fuming mad. She just started to shake her head and I could see the anger bubbling up in her also.

"Edward you're the one who drove her away! How dare you come here and yell at me to fix your mess!" She screamed at me. We stared at each other with angry glares. I gave in and softened as I slumped onto the couch.

"Rose, I need her back. Bella can't stand this. She can't have her daughter just abandon her. And I can't fix this at all. I don't know if I will ever be alright with it. I don't know what to do," I held my head in my hands and finally vented it all out to someone. Bella had so much faith in me to fix this situation, but I honestly couldn't. I had to give up my daughter and my family for this to be resolved. I wasn't ready. Rosalie came and sat down beside me.

"I will go talk to Bella," she whispered and smiled at me.

"Will you take me to where Ness is?" I begged.

"I can't do that, I don't even know for sure. She trusts me, and I won't ever take that from her. Let her be happy before our family overwhelms her again. She's been part of this huge, irregular family for her whole life. She doesn't know who she is without us. Let her have that for a little. God knows she deserves it. I will talk to Bella," She resolved, "But I will not take you to her." I sighed, but suddenly I understood that even though I wanted to keep my family together, my little girl was doing the same thing in her own way. I kissed Rosalie's cheek and walked out to go hunt. I tried to convince myself that this was natural. This was just how our life had to be. We weren't and never would be normal, but Ness had a chance at something somewhat normal. It would never be easy again, now that she was grown up, and maybe we all couldn't live together. Maybe we all needed time apart. We needed to downsize our family into smaller units, just like Rose and Em had done by starting out on their own. I struggled with all of these thoughts as I made my way back to my wife. The wait was going to be horrible. I didn't know how long Rosalie meant by letting Ness runaway for, but I could only hope it wouldn't be long.

Ness POV

I watched the room start to dim around us. I felt Seth pull the blanket up over my shoulder and I leaned me head up to look at him. He smiled and even in the fading light I could feel his stupid lopsided grin. I shivered as I wrapped my leg over his and tried to be as close to him as I could. I gently traced his chest and he started to laugh as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I ran my hands over his scruffy cheeks and started to replay the shower and the bed. I could feel his body melt under mine.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed my hair.

"I love you too," I giggled as he wrapped his arms lower around me and lifted me up higher towards his lips. I rubbed my cheek against his. "You feel scratchy, I don't like it." His eyes got big and he started to pout. "I think you should shave."

"I tried to, but someone insisted on showering with me and I was preoccupied," he let the thought drift off as he crashed his lips into mine. He lifted himself so he was over me and threw the blanket over top of himself. "I like my scratchy face." He chuckled as he trailed his cheek along my chest and to my stomach. I just saw a giant ball in the sheets moving around. I couldn't stop laughing as his beard started to tickle all along my body. He trailed higher up and popped out of the quilt.

"I like being naked with you," he laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Can we make a deal that we never wear clothes ever again?" He ran his hands along my sides and I started to feel a burning need to be with him again. I gently wiggled against his waist.

"I like this deal," I smiled as I took a look at his dark torso. I ran my hands up and down his chest and he shuddered against me. It felt amazing to have that kind of control over him. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time swirling his tongue along my lips until I let him in. He nibbled on my lip and I almost lost it right there.

"I have to go do something," he whispered as he detached my legs from his hips. I groaned and sat up on my knees on the bed as the covers fell around me.

"You are ready to leave this in bed all alone?" I could feel his eyes tracing my body. "I don't think thats very nice." I giggled as I made out his shape putting on some clothes. "Hey! You're already breaking the deal!" I flung myself on the bed. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go get firewood so you don't freeze and make us some dinner. I don't want to ever get out of this bed. I want to live in it forever with you. But we need some energy food," I stopped him with a kiss as I wrapped my arm around his neck and pushed us closer. He easily fell back into bed with me. "You're going to be the death of me," he chuckled as he nipped at my collarbone. "I crave you every second," he sighed against my skin. My stomach started to growl and he stood up and laughed again. "I told you," he threw over his shoulder as I threw a pillow at him. I couldn't believe how tired and hungry I was. They day had flown by. No wonder this is all my family did I laughed to myself. I stood up and decided I needed a proper shower and slid into the bathroom quietly. As I got out and toweled myself off I stood in the bedroom debating how much I wanted to keep our deal. Instead I elected to put on a pair of Seth's boxers and a tank top. I heard a crash in the kitchen followed by a row of explicatives. I laughed and decided it was time to check on my husband in the kitchen. Even as I said this to myself I felt a smile play at my lips and an overwhelming feeling of happiness make my body lighter. He grinned at me sheepishly as I walked in and took a seat on the counter.

"What's all the commotion?" I smiled and pretended to look innocent. He just shook his head but I could see a red blush creep over his face. "Come on. Please tell me?"

"I was trying to surprise you and light candles in the living room, but I burned my hand and threw a candle on the floor," He pulled his thumb out from behind his back that had an ice cube attached to it.

"Come here and sit down," I slid down and let him sit up on the counter as I picked up the candle on the other side of the kitchen. He let out a whistle as I got back up. I grinned and blushed. I finished lighting the candles in the living room and put another log in the fire place. I walked back into the kitchen and washed my hands before I walked over to Seth, who looked like a little boy who was about to get scolded.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't throw candles all over the house," I laughed as I took the ice cube off of his thumb to take a look at the damage. It was only about half healed, and a pretty bad burn. "It would also be nice if you tried to keep yourself in one piece," I chided him as I grabbed some antiseptic from under the sink. "Hold your breath," I ordered him.

"Ouch! What are you doing to me!" he bellowed as I held on tightly and cleaned the burn.

"Don't be a big baby," I glared at him while I wrapped it in a small bandage. He grabbed me from behind as I put all the supplies away.

"I feel much better now," he kissed my neck, "Did I mention how gorgeous you look right now in my boxers?" He laughed as he ran his hands down to the elastic band.

"I guess you don't look so bad yourself," I laughed as I turned to take in his naked chest as he stood clad in just sweat pants. He kissed me eagerly and I pushed myself higher on my tiptoes to reach his lips more. I heard his stomach rumble and pulled back down. "I guess I should feed you," I mumbled as I turned to start making something. He pulled my hips back and swung me up into his arms.

"I don't think so," he laughed, "I told you I was making dinner." He plopped me down on the couch and I laughed.

"Could you try to make it out alive, or at least with all of your limbs?" I pleaded as he disappeared back into the kitchen. I flipped on the TV over the fireplace and cuddled myself into the blanket. My cell phone slid out from under the blanket onto the floor and I picked it up warily. I had a few texts from every member of the family waiting for me and my heart broke all over again. The last text caught my eyes the most. My mom just texted "I love you. I trust you. I'm not worried, but I miss you." I couldn't contain it. I felt tears start running down my cheeks. My battery beeped and I debated weather or not to respond. "I love you and I'm sorry. I'll be home eventually." I sent back to her as my phone died. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and let the sobs take over. I knew she would understand, but I hated to make her hurt so much. I tried to wipe off my cheeks before Seth came in, but he caught the glimmers in my eyes as he sat down the plates of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my hair as he enveloped me against his chest.

"My family. They all miss me and are worried. I feel this crushing weight whenever I think of them all hurting because of me," I sobbed against his chest. He rubbed my arms and I just wept until I fell asleep.

Bella POV

My phone went off in the kitchen and I sprinted towards it. Ness texted me "I love you and I'm sorry. I'll be home eventually." I read it repeatedly and felt relieved. I understood what must be happening to her. I was happy she was with Seth. But I missed her so much, I hated to think that she was hurting because of what we were putting her through. I needed her in my life. I didn't know when she'd be back, but eventually was good enough for now, and at least I knew that she was alright. I couldn't hide my smile as Edward walked in cheerily. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"She said she'll be home eventually," I screamed. He just looked at me confused. "She texted me that she is fine and she will be home eventually!" I couldn't understand why he wasn't as happy as I was.

"Bella, I'm happy, but I just wish eventually was sooner rather than later," he sighed. I kissed his cheek.

"I know," I sighed with him, "But she's coming home. I just needed that hope that she would be. I understand what she did, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing," I laughed at this a little to cheer Edward up a little. He just smiled and twirled me around.

"If you're happy, then I am. I want to fix this for you though. I promise I will," he gently kissed me and I couldn't help but feel somewhat better. I knew I wouldn't feel whole again until I had my daughter back. She was my own blood and every hope I ever had for the future. I knew she'd be back. Eventually. I had to cling to that hope, or I wouldn't be able to move.

"I know you will," I smiled and kissed his cheek.


	27. Found

Ness POV

"I have to get up," I giggled against Seth's neck. He rolled me on top of him and I sat up, straddling him. The warm light filtered in from the window and stripped his chest with lines. I smiled and gently kissed him. "Mine," I whispered. He just laughed.

"Always," he chuckled as he cupped my head gently and raised it to his. I melted against him as his tongue found mine and he convinced me to stay in bed a little longer.

"This isn't fair," I breathed against his lips as he gently panted against my neck. "I'm going to be late," I quietly moaned slightly as Seth attached himself to my necked, nibbling and licking at it.

"Mine," he whispered against it as he flipped us over, holding his body slightly above mine so we were barely touching. I arched up against him to be closer to him. "You can be a few minutes late can't you?" he grinned the most adorable grin I'd ever seen as he stuck out his bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for my answer.

"I think I'm going to be more than a few minutes late," I laughed as he slowly kissed down my bare chest. He stopped and grinned at me as he reached my pink boy shorts. He winked as he slowly lowered them and grazed my legs.

"If I had my way, you'd always be late," he purred as he slung my legs over his shoulders and threw the blanket over his own head. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the horribly teasing things he was doing under there. I gripped the sheets as my body bucked inadvertently. I couldn't control myself as moans escaped my mouth I almost didn't recognize.

"Seth!" I screamed. He stopped what he was doing, much to my dismay and peaked his head up with an evil grin.

"Yes dear?" he smiled. I was a frantic mess as I pulled him up and got on top of him eagerly. Rhythmically we moved and I could feel the pressure mounting. Seth brought his mouth to mine and I could taste his moans. I felt myself go over the edge and took Seth with me. We stayed perfectly still as our bodies calmed slightly. I rolled next to him and kissed his cheek. He had the same goofy grin he always does on his face. I got up out of bed and rushed to pull on some clothes and get ready. I saw Seth watching me as I pulled my hair up in a bun, he sat up in the bed, his hands behind his head and the blanket draped gently over his waist. I caught my breath just looking at him. His hair was sticking up in random spots, and that grin, that grin just wasn't leaving.

"Why do you always have that grin on your face?" I turned to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Every time I get to be with you I can't believe it. I'm the luckiest man in the world. I'm sorry I can't stop smiling," he answered earnestly. I melted as he said this. I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I feel the same way. I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," he smiled even bigger as I walked toward the door. He jumped up on the bed and started to sing to me. I turned to see him standing stark naked in the bed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're crazy!" I laughed as I shielded my eyes.

"I can't help it! This is what you do to me!" He smiled as he jumped down and slipped on a pair of pants. I felt him wrap himself around me in the doorway. "I want to sing how much I love you from the top of my lungs every minute," he whispered in my ear, "or at least show you." I felt him kiss my neck.

"Seth," I swatted his arm, "I really have to go. They're expecting me at the clinic like a half hour ago." I saw his pout start. I tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "I can show you later how much I love you." I ran my hand down the center of his chest to his pants. I felt his response and he growled as he kissed me quickly.

"You're going to be the death of me. Go please. I have some things to do here." He separated us and went to pull on a shirt. I kissed his cheek as I walked out to the car.

"Ok, I'll be home after my shift. Love you!"

"See ya babe," he called from the laundry room. I drove to the tiny hospital at the edge of the town. There was some nagging feeling that I was forgetting something the whole way in, but I just ignored it. I was only a half hour late, but I felt like a jerk. I walked into the hospital and was instantly greeted by a small hug at my waist.

"Hello handsome," I laughed as the little boy clung to my leg. He looked up and smiled as I picked him up. "What are you doing back in here?" His pale blue eyes shone back at me as he shrugged.

"I don't feel good," he answered so honestly.

"Are you sure it wasn't to see me?" I kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged me again. I had grown such a soft spot for this little man. Trevor was my best and favorite patient. I walked over to his mother and sat him down as I started to small talk with her. She looked worried and worn out. Trev had Cystic Fibrosis, and was in and out of the hospital with breathing problems, so over the course of the last two months, I'd gotten very close to him because I would sit and read and play with him when he was stuck on bed rest and his mom was at work.

"I have to go get to work," I ruffled his hair, "I'll see you soon after I talk to the doctor."

"Ok Nessie," he dazzled me. I walked up to the desk to see what I could do. I'd been doing this volunteer work for a while now, so much that I was practically a nurse. Everyone at the hospital had taught me everything they knew. I ate all the information as fast as I could. Seth was working at the library and playing his guitar at the hospital every now and then. Our lives meshed perfectly. I peeked over at Trevor and he waved. I grabbed a piece of candy and threw it over to him. I was such a softy when it came to him. The nurse behind the desk laughed.

"How are you doing Sonya?" I smiled at the older woman who sat behind the desk. She was my favorite to work with because she was like Esme so much, very grandmotherly. She was the first friend I made when Seth and I started venturing out into town. She even cooked for us and we've eaten with her family. Bless her for making my life so much easier.

"You're late," she tried to sound stern. I smiled the most dazzling smile I could.

"I know," I pouted, "I'm sorry. Seth distracted me."

"Whoa, you can stop right there missy," she giggled, "Do you think you could call next time so I'll know so I can tell your little boyfriend over there that you're going to be late? He was over here every minute asking if you were here yet." Something clicked in my head and I suddenly remembered what I was missing. I felt the blood stop and my face go numb. "Ness, what's wrong sweetheart?" Sonya questioned. I did a round of math in my head and was even more distraught by what I figured.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I whispered as I ran to the back. I grabbed a pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. A million thoughts ran through my head. It had been over a month and a half since my last time. I started to panic. My heart felt like it was moving way to fast for my chest to contain it. I took the test and threw it in my purse. I couldn't handle seeing the result right now. I heard a tap at the door.

"Honey are you alright? Do you want to go home?" I heard Sonya ask sweetly. I splashed some cold water on my face and found a sense of calm. I slowly forced the thoughts I had running through my head into a tiny box. I locked that box and tried so hard to forget about it. I just needed to find some calm. I stared at my stomach, afraid to touch it. I probably wasn't. I didn't need to look. I wasn't at all. That was probably impossible. I didn't want to know.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry," I hugged her as I walked out.

"Its fine sweetheart. Tell me if you need to leave early ok? I've been doing this job for twenty years before you came, I can handle a night by myself." I smiled and walked out to the waiting room. I grabbed the first chart to call the patient back to the examination room.

"Rosalie Hale," I called. What? No. I read the name repeatedly. I looked around and didn't see anyone move. I turned to look at Sonya. "Did you see who this was?" She just shrugged.

"Um, Rosalie Hale?" I heard my voice crack, almost afraid to see her, but hoping it was indeed the person I thought it was. I saw a beautiful blond goddess start to walk towards me. She pulled the sunglasses off of her face and I knew it was her.

"That's me!" she laughed. I was frozen and didn't know what to do.

"Right this way," I led her to the exam room before slamming the door and turning to her. She hugged me swiftly, and wouldn't let go. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tighter.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to find my voice. I still clung to her tightly.

"I missed you. I couldn't take it anymore, so I followed my hunch that you'd be around here somewhere. I asked around town about you, and apparently since Ness isn't such a common name, I was able to be pointed in this direction," She kissed my forehead and sat on the exam table. "It was somewhat of a surprise to find out that there wasn't a Nessie Cullen here though," she threw me a sly glance. I blushed as I sat down across from her.

"Can we get out of here and talk?" I asked her quietly.

"Aren't you on the clock Mrs. Clearwater?" she giggled. I felt the blush all over my face, and I knew it couldn't be helping her case of giggles.

"One second and we can go grab a cup of coffee somewhere quiet." I grabbed her hand and walked out to the front to talk to Sonya.

"Sonya, I'd like to introduce you to my Aunt, Rosalie Hale. This is Sonya, my adopted grandma," I laughed as they shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you, thank you for watching my niece."

"Its not trouble. You two look like you're the same age! Wow!" Leave it to Sonya to not be at a loss for words.

"I was about two when she was born. We're more like sisters I guess you can say," Aunt Rose giggled.

"Would you mind if I left early?" I pleaded with Sonya.

"Get out of here, trouble," she grunted as she swatted at me. "See you tomorrow." I grabbed Aunt Rose and we started to walk out, until I was suddenly not moving and a familiar weight had attached himself to my legs.

"Nessie, aren't you going to read to me?" Trev whispered as he started to cough. I stared at Rosalie who just about melted at the site of him. I picked him up and he tucked his head under my chin.

"Trevor, I'd like you to meet my very best friend, Rosalie. Can you tell her hello?" He buried his head into my chest and I laughed and readjusted him. "Come on bud, give her one of those smiles." He picked his head up and looked at me. I winked at him and he turned to Aunt Rose.

"Hello. Its very nice to meet someone so pretty in a place like this," Trev put out his hand for her to shake. She stood at me, mouth agape and I just giggled.

"Seth's been here teaching him moves for the ladies." Trev just turned and smiled at me as Rose shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet someone so handsome in a place like this," she charmed him right back. I sat him down on the ground and Rose looked at me questioningly.

"I'll explain in a minute," I whispered as I knelt down to talk to the little man. "Trev I have to go and hang out with Rosalie for a little. I'll see you tomorrow ok? I'll bring Seth and you can play guitar some more ok?" He looked at me and pouted. Seth had taught him well. "You're still my favorite person ever, and my favorite boyfriend," I smiled as I kissed his cheek. He brightened up when I told him this.

"Even more than Seth?" he asked quietly.

"Especially more than him," I laughed as I messed up his hair and walked out with Rose. "See you tomorrow Handsome," I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Nessie!" he smiled and waved. Rosalie latched onto my arm, almost afraid to let go. I couldn't help but smile. We walked across the street and down towards the park. I found a bench and we sat down. I stared at her and she grabbed my hand. I shivered at her cold skin, but I didn't care. It felt amazing to have someone here for me.

"OK. Spill please?" she pleaded with me. I just shrugged.

"I don't know where to even start," I giggled as she read me like a book.

"You could start at the beginning maybe," she prodded, frowning at my evasion. I sat for a second and though for a minute before starting.

"Well, I guess it just finally clicked for me that I couldn't handle losing Seth again. But, I didn't want to divide the family or cause problems, so I just left. We got in the car and drove here. We've been living in the cabin ever since." I smiled as I finished this short tale.

"I understand. You're married now?" she looked hurt. I blushed.

"Um, well, not legally I guess, but I go by his last name and its pretty official," I blushed and felt my heart start to flutter. Aunt Rose just looked at me and laughed.

"Pretty official, huh? As long as you're happy. So are you going to tell me about your little boyfriend in there?" she gestured back toward the hospital. I laughed.

"He's quite the charmer isn't he?"She just laughed and nodded. "That would be Trevor. I started volunteering at the hospital a little more than a month ago after I met Sonya at the grocery store one day. They've taught me everything I know about nursing. I love it because I actually get to help and at least be useful. My first day, I started in pediatrics and Trev was my first patient. He dazzled me so much I couldn't wait to come back, so I pretty much work there every day. Trev has Cystic Fibrosis, so his lungs are failing. His life expectancy is cut down to his thirties at the most," I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I told her about the little boy who had taken such a hold of my heart. She wrapped her arms around me.

"They're making advances daily. He loves you. It's nice that you're being such an amazing person," Aunt Rose whispered as I hugged her tighter.

"I try," I laughed, "So I was gone all day and Seth got bored, so I asked him to come in and hang out with the kids, maybe play a few songs. He met Sonya's husband, who runs the library, and he got Seth a job over there. So that's our life now." I smiled at how perfect it was.

"That's so cute Ness. I knew you'd figure it out."

"Tell me about home please," I begged. She let out a breath and tried to think of where to start.

"Well, Its all pretty much normal. They all miss and worry about you of course. Your mom is worried, but still very hopeful that you are coming back soon. Your dad is just doing his best to make her happy. Alice is shopping. Your uncles are idiots. The same old, except everyone is constantly reminded that we're missing a huge piece of our lives." I started to cry as she told me this all cheerily. "Don't cry Ness. We understand. You're living your own life. Its necessary. We miss you, but we would never want to take that away from you." I sobbed even harder.

"I miss you all so much," I managed to sob into her coat. She lifted my chin and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"None of this now. We're always there for you. You're our pride and joy. You are always welcome where we are." I tried to smile and fix myself up.

"Thank you for coming." I managed to mumble.

"I had to make sure you were safe. I haven't heard anything . I had a nagging feeling something was wrong, but I guess I was just overreacting because you have a wonderful life here." I froze as I heard her words. "I mean, you have an amazing husband, you are doing meaningful work, you have friends. I couldn't wish for a better life for you. I'm so proud!" she continued to gush. I grabbed my purse and clutched it gently.

"Aunt Rose, I know why you felt the need to come here," I whispered. She stared at me questioningly.

"Could you please look in my purse and just, just tell me if its a yes or no," I handed it to her quietly.

"What are you talking about hun?" she pleaded with me. I broke down and tears resumed streaming down my cheeks.

"Can you just do this for me, you'll understand in a second. I think I've messed up. I don't know. I think you being here is a sign. You're my best friend, I wouldn't want anyone else to be here now," I sobbed as she grabbed my purse and gently opened it. Her eyes bugged.

"Ness this is a-"

"Yeah I know," I interrupted her. "What does it say?"

Seth POV

As soon as Ness left I started cleaning the house. Normally not a favorite hobby of mine, but tonight had to be perfect. I managed to do the laundry, change the sheets, clean the kitchen and bathroom all before lunch. I was somewhat proud of myself. The hard part was just starting though, I thought as I drove out into town to grab supplies for dinner and stopped by the jewelry store to pick up Ness' present. I stopped in front of the hospital to say hi to Ness and make sure her day was going alright. I saw Sonya behind the desk and she gave me a dirty look.

"What did I do?" I feigned innocence.

"Shame on you for making her late!" she slapped my arm, "She was a mess all morning, so flustered." I laughed.

"That is not my fault!," we both laughed, "Where is she Sonya? Peds?" She shook her head.

"No, she left with some tall, gorgeous blond. Wow, the genes in that family are pretty amazing," she wolf whistled under her breath.

"Too bad I got the prettiest one," I snorted and she laughed.

"Did you get her name?" I asked, almost worried about who Ness was with.

"Sorry sugar, I was introduced to her, but I can't remember her name. Her Aunt something I remember." I froze and my heart stopped moving. I couldn't believe we'd been found. I didn't even know what to think. I had the perfect life, and I thought Ness liked it too. "Trevor is up in peds though if you want to stop in and say 'hi'. I think he'd like that." she patted my hand and started to get back to work. I made my way up to check on my favorite sidekick. He was hooked up to a few machines and playing some video game when I walked in. His eyes got big and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Seth!" he squealed as I held up my hand for the high five, then down low behind my back.

"My man, how are you?" I ruffled his hair.

"Feeling better," he coughed and I felt my heart start to hurt. I picked up the guitar next to his bed that I had let him borrow.

"Have you been practicing?" I started to play.

"You bet! I'm getting really good!" he confided. "Nessie said you weren't coming in until tomorrow! Where is she?" he looked around worried.

"I just wanted to drop in and make sure you haven't stolen her yet. I don't know where she went." I confided, "But do you want to see the present I got her for our anniversary?" His eyes got big again. "You have to promise to keep it a secret." I held up my pinky and he took it in his. "Ok, here it is," I pulled out the tiny box and opened it to show him the necklace I had gotten her.

"That's pretty Seth!" he approved. "Do you think I should buy Rosalie one? She said I was handsome," he chattered. It was now confirmed.

"You met Rosalie?" I set the guitar down and fell back against the chair.

"Yeah. I told her she was pretty," he smiled, full of pride.

"Way to go, little man!" I gave him another high five. "Do you know where they went?" He just shook his head.

"Nope, but Nessie said she'd hang out with me tomorrow, and you would too. Could we have a picnic?" he questioned me eagerly. I tuned out at some point as he rambled about what food he wanted for lunch. I just started to think about how quickly my life was falling apart. I didn't want to leave, but If Ness did, I would. Why was Rosalie here? Did Ness call her? Was anymore Cullens on their way?

"Seth!" Trev screamed to get my attention.

"Sorry bud. A picnic tomorrow. You bet. If you relax and get better, I'll bring some baseball mitts and we can play catch outside ok? But only if you take your medicine and try to get better." He threw himself down in the bed and I knew he'd be good for the rest of the day. "I have to go finish with my surprise for Ness, I'll see you tomorrow bud."

"Ok, bye Seth!" he squealed. I honestly hated to leave him. Things were so easy with him. I felt emptier when I wasn't hanging out with him. Reluctantly I made my way back home, almost afraid to see if Ness and Rosalie were back yet. The house was still empty and dark, so I went inside and started to cook dinner. While the chicken roasted I jumped in the shower and put on some decent clothes. I carefully lit the candles and fire and set the table. I saw the sun setting behind the trees and knew Ness would probably be home soon. I nervously paced until I saw her headlights come down the driveway. The moment of truth I guess, I sighed to myself.


	28. The Precursor

Ness POV

"This looks wonderful!" I squealed as I walked in the door to see a candlelit table and fire waiting for me. I kissed Seth chastely on the lips; he wrapped his arms around me and dipped me gently. I couldn't help but giggle at this display. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I firmly attached myself to his lips as my knees went weak and I was relying on just Seth to hold me up. I heard someone clear their throat at the door as Seth righted me and a blush crept over my face.

"Rosalie!" he bellowed as he engulfed her in a giant hug, "Its great to see you!" She smiled as she hugged him just as tightly.

"Well, I had to come check on you guys eventually." She winked at him and here was an awkward moment as we all just stood there, afraid to speak first. I finally ushered everyone towards the couch. Seth eyed Aunt Rose warily. "What's wrong Seth?"

"Nothing at all," he fake smiled at her, but I think she bought it nonetheless. "How did you find us?" his brow creased with worry.

"She gave me the keys remember?" I laughed nervously, trying to gauge his reaction. I put my hand on his back and could feel how tense his shoulders were, and I knew what was running through his head. I urged Aunt Rose on with my eyes to make him feel better.

"So, are you going to tell Ness yet or just leave her in suspense?" Aunt Rose laughed nervously. I felt Seth's shoulder's drop slightly and relax as he started to laugh also.

"What's going on?" I stopped breathing. I hated not knowing what was happening. They just kept laughing and smiling. "Seth! Tell me now!" I practically screamed.

"I called Rosalie," he bellowed as a huge smile spread across his face and his chest puffed out in pride.

I didn't breath for a minute and a million thoughts attacked my brain. He had made the first move in getting my family back, and he wanted it to work. He was ready to help me fix what had happened, and he wasn't afraid that we would lose each other. He surprised me with this amazing gift. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder as I whispered 'thank you's' against his chest. Seth put his hand on my leg and grinned at me as some relief flooded his face.

"Are you sure its alright with you?" he eyed me again as I sat myself up next to him and smiled at Aunt Rose. "I just wanted to try to start fixing things, and I thought that if you saw one of your family you would start to think that we could mend things with everyone. I know that being away from them makes you sad." His pale blue eyes searched my face eagerly, "Especially being away from your mom and dad." I lowered my eyes and suddenly found the floor very interesting. He slid a finger under my chin so I was looking at him again, "It can be normal again," he promised. I smiled.

"This is amazing. I was afraid you weren't ready to go back and see them," I giggled, "I want to fix things, but not if it comes at the price of you and me." I whispered as I grabbed his hand and played a scene of us together and focused intensely on me telling him 'only you for me'. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Only you for me," he whispered as he kissed my cheek. I remembered we had company and suddenly was shocked at what was happening.

"Aunt Rose! I can't believe you went along with this!" I turned to her to scold her thoroughly. "I was so afraid of everyone's reaction and the fallout and every possible bad thing that could have happened when you showed up!"

"Well, I could always leave..." she trailed off quietly with a twinkle in her eyes.

"NO!" I screamed again, "That won't be necessary I think," I smiled as she did back at me.

"Well, I do think you and Seth need some time alone tonight. I'll see you both tomorrow," she smiled as she stood up to go, "We can make a game plan for your return to the family if you want?" she eyed me hopefully. I didn't know what to answer. I felt that familiar pull of family versus my new life settle back in my chest. I smiled at her and Seth as he eagerly nodded.

"That sounds good," I released the breath I'd kept chained in my lungs. "But, you don't have to leave. Stay here," I grabbed her into a tight hug. She just shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have a hotel in town and I need to hunt. I'll meet you at the hospital, I'd like to spend some more time with that adorable little boy," she giggled.

"Ok, I love you. You promise you'll be here tomorrow?" I almost was afraid to let her go. She just nodded. Seth stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She's not going anywhere, Ness," he reassured.

"You'll have to kick me out at this rate! I missed you both!" She started to walk out the door. "Bye see you tomorrow!" I handed her my keys.

"Take my car, I'll have Seth drive us into town tomorrow."

"Ok babe, see you," she kissed my cheek. "I missed you, godbaby," she whispered in my ear. I felt something catch in my throat and the urge to cry found me again.

"I missed you too," I smiled weakly as I closed the door and spare snow drifts seeped in gently. Seth kissed my cheek.

"I need to go check on dinner," he practically bolted to the kitchen. I could smell dinner coming out of the oven. I walked into the bedroom to put on something more comfortable and elected to put on just a pair of lacy boy shorts and one of Seth's undershirts that I tied up in the back. By the time I made it back into dining room, dinner was sitting on the table and Seth looked up at me. I saw his eyes roam all over my body and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I think he enjoyed my clothes change.

"Dinner is served," he chuckled as he sat down.

"Seth this looks amazing!" I praised him as we ate. We talked about nothing important, but I was on edge as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. I waited as he cleared the table.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I can do it. Go pick out a movie?" he yelled as he walked into the kitchen with an armful of dishes. I walked into the living room and got the couch ready for a movie. Before I knew it, Seth jumped over the couch and sat down next to me. I cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me. His face was blank, and I knew that was a bad sign.

"Are we going to talk about what's happening?" I whispered as I trailed my hand along his chest. I could see him trying to hold a smile down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box.

"Nope, not until I get to wish my beautiful wife a Happy anniversary," he shrugged. I froze completely. I giant smile spread across my face as I kept looking back and forth from his face to the box.

"Are you going to open it?" he prodded. I opened the box slowly and was taken aback by the beautiful necklace. I held it up for him to put it on me as I took off my locket. He kissed my neck after he latched it and settled back into the couch. I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember," I sighed.

"Its no biggie," he mumbled.

"No," I disagreed sternly, "Its a huge deal. I love you. This was amazing. I can't believe you got Rosalie to come visit" He just smiled, proud of himself for his surprises.

"It was easier than you'd expect," he laughed, "She was more than ready to see you." I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes and melted as we stopped talking and my lips crashed against his.

"I didn't get you anything though," I tried to pout. His face softened as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I don't need anything except to be with you," he leaned down and kissed me quickly. I held him to me as I deepened the kiss. "It doesn't hurt when you wear things like this though," he growled. I smiled and for a moment I was lost in our own world.

"Seth, something happened today," I mumbled against his lips suddenly.

"What?" he whispered so soft I could barely hear it as he ran his hands along my sides gently and moved his lips to my neck. I forgot what I wanted to say. I grabbed his hands and stared at him. I didn't even know where to start. He kissed my forehead and ran his giant hands up and down my arms to egg me on with my news. "I love you," he smiled. I felt my stomach tighten slightly.

"I." A loud knock at the door startled us both leaving us staring at the door and then each other with weird looks on our faces.

"I wonder who that could be," Seth chuckled as he sauntered over to the door after placing me on the couch gently. Before he opened it he winked at me and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Seth?" a familiar voice crept into the house.

Seth POV

I stood facing the door and fear crept all over my body. I wanted Ness to think I was alright with making amends with her family, but honestly I didn't think I could handle having the whole Cullen brood over tonight and hashing out our problems. I took a deep breath before opening the door. My eyes were squeezed shut as I felt the cold rush against my skin. I prayed that it wasn't another Cullen.

"Seth?" a familiar motherly voice surprised me. I let my eyes pop open for a second just to make sure I wasn't mistaken. I grabbed the tiny woman in front of me and hugged her tightly as I let out an eager breath.

"Sonya! What are you doing here?," I asked as I set her down and let her come inside, "Not that its not a nice surprise!" I tried to charm her, but a look of worry was plastered to her face. I stopped smiling and motioned to take her coat.

"No, I need to leave soon, I just was stopping by on my way into the hospital," she trailed off when she what Ness was wearing on the couch. I saw a familiar shade of red creep onto her cheeks. She walked up and gave Sonya a huge hug, trying to forget what she was wearing .

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly as she pulled my shirt down from being tied around her back so it covered her to her knees. Sonya just shook her head as tears escaped down her cheeks.

"It's Trevor's mother," she said as she remained strong, "She was in an accident, on her way to pick up Trev from the hospital, and she didn't make it." A tear slipped down her cheek, but her resolve remained as she wouldn't succumb to the sobs that gripped her body.

"Does Trevor know?" I asked eagerly, almost afraid of any answer that was coming. Sonya just shook her head.

"Everyone's afraid to tell him. He has no other family," more tears escaped her softly.

"We'll come in with you," Ness resolved instantly as she hugged Sonya tightly. Sonya shook her head.

"No dear, you have your anniversary," she struggled to say as she turned towards the door. I urged Ness on as she looked to me for support.

"I ruined it already by forgetting, trust me, we're going to have to redo this anniversary," Ness attempted to giggle. Sonya smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I spent my first anniversary with my husband in jail," she laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you go on ahead of us, and I'll make up some plates of food and bring everything into the hospital in a few minutes. Do you need anything in particular?" I asked as Sonya started to walk to the door. She hugged me tightly as she walked to her car. She gently grazed my cheek.

"Ness, don't let this one go, he's a good one," she smiled. I blushed a little. I felt Ness wrap her arms around me.

"Never," she smiled. "We'll be right over, Sonya." I closed the door and stared down at Ness, whose arms refused to be removed from my waist. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and longed to make whatever pain she was feeling go away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, hoping she would tell me something that would let me help her. She shook her head, but refused to cry.

"No. Honestly I'm on information overload right now," she laughed slightly. I kissed her forehead.

"Can I do anything?"

"I only need you to be next to me, and I can figure it all out eventually," she smiled up at me. "Let me go change and we can go." She slowly walked into the bedroom and I picked up the phone to call Rosalie. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Seth," she sounded cheery.

"Hey Rosalie, listen something came up and we need to go to the hospital. Could you meet us there?" I asked while I packed up some food for Sonya and Trevor. He hated the hospital food, so I knew he'd be hungry.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Trevor's mother was in an accident, so we're going to give him some support," I finally managed to choke out. The words dried out my mouth and made the pit of my stomach hurt. Ness came out in jeans and a sweatshirt ready to leave. She eyed me with a weird look when she saw that I was on the phone. I mouthed 'Rosalie' to her and she nodded with a grave look on her face.

"I'll meet you there," Rose whispered as she hung up before I could thank her.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Ness as we made our way to the car quietly. She just shook her head, as if trying to shake the horrible feelings circling around her away.

"I really don't know," she muttered. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We'll take care of him, of all of this," I assured her. She tried to smile back to me.

"I can't believe she's just gone," she whispered, "she's ceased to be." Sobs escaped her as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I unbuckled her and pulled her against my chest. She curled into a ball and wept. I tried to hush her and make her feel better. I heard her mumbling unintelligibly against my chest.

"Why did she cease to be? Why? He needs her." she gasped as she gripped my shirt, as if afraid I'd disappear.

"It was her time," I tried to make her understand that it was just a process. A few minutes passed and the sobbing slowed. I almost refused to let her go, hoping that I could hold her tight enough to make her see that everything could be alright. She seemed to get it out of her system as she righted herself and attempted to fix her hair as we got out. She kissed my cheek and stared at me seriously as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Promise me you won't ever cease to be," she demanded. I nodded quickly as I grabbed her tighter. She straightened up.

"I'm sorry, I had to get it out. It felt like I was going to break under the weight of this whole situation," she sniffled as we started to walk to the entrance, "Trev needs us now," she resolved. I followed her in and prepared myself for the worst night of my life.

"We're ok though, right?" I suddenly stopped and asked her. She smiled and for a moment was carefree again.

"We're great. You give me clarity. I love you," Ness assured me as we stood in the middle of the entrance to the hospital. I smiled, but it quickly faded along with hers as we looked into the hospital and knew what was about to happen. The snow swirled around us and I felt Ness shiver against me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, rooted in my spot.

"No," she whispered as she marched into the hospital. I could do nothing but follow her. We walked up to the pediatric department and peeked into Trev's room. Rosalie sat at his bedside quietly holding his hand. He was abnormally quiet and his face was wet with tears. We stepped in and I could see him brighten up slightly. I watched some sort of conversation go on between Ness and Rose, to which Rose just turned her head and looked at the ground. I picked up my guitar and sat the food down next to Trev. I sat down next to him in his bed. Ness sat on the edge of the bed and Rose laid down next to him. I started to play quietly. After a while Trevor reached over and grabbed my hand to make me stop. We sat in silence for a second until the doctor called Ness outside. I remembered the food and reached over and handed it to Trevor. He just pushed it away.

"Hey big guy, you have to eat," I almost begged.

"I'm not hungry, Seth, I'm just sad," he answered, "I don't want my mom to go to Heaven." I felt my throat clench and almost started to talk again before Rosalie cut in for me.

"Trev, she loved you and she's happy now. Your mom would want you to eat," she persuaded him. Slowly he picked up the food and we both smiled. He gobbled down the food faster than expected. I put the guitar back down and picked up his teddy bear and handed it to him. He clutched it greedily and laid down against Rosalie, who played with his hair gently.

"Will I get to see her soon?" he asked to no one in particular.

"No, sweetheart, you will one day, but for now she's in heaven," Rosalie looked him in the eyes, "and she's watching you to make sure you're safe." She tried to smile at him.

"I want her now," he cried. I sat down next to him and he stared at me with tear-filled eyes.

"When I was little, my dad went to Heaven," I started and gently let out my breath as a familiar heaviness fell against my chest.

"Why?" the tiny voice choked out.

"His heart didn't work right, so he died. I miss him still, but I know that he's watching me, and he protects me, and he still loves me." I explained. "Do you understand?" He nodded his head.

"But do you like that he's in Heaven?"

"No, I wish I could still hang out with him, but I know that he's still here for me," I smiled as I pointed to my heart, "And your mom will always be right there," I smiled as I pointed at his heart. He smiled and looked at his heart. Rosalie smiled in admiration at me. I just shrugged.

"Do you feel better?" she whispered as he laid down, tears still in his eyes. He just nodded in response. His eyes started to droop as sleep finally took him.

"I'll be right back," I whispered after I kissed his forehead. I wondered out in the hall to find Ness slouched on the floor next to the door, staring blankly at the wall. I scooted down next to her and pulled her head to my shoulder.

"He has no one," she whispered, still staring at the wall. "He's a five year old orphan. No one is worried about him. No one cares."

"We care. We're here for him," I cooed to her.

"He's coming home with us," she stated, still staring at the wall. "We'll figure this all out in the morning. But for tonight that little boy will be safe and loved and not have to worry about how his mother just died." I pulled her up and hugged her gently.

"I know babe. We'll fix this," I whispered. "We'll fix this." I kissed her forehead. "Why don't you and Rose stay here and fill out the paperwork and get him home, I'll go over to his house and get some clothes and toys." She smiled and walked into the room. I headed for Trev's house and for the first time in a long time, I felt helpless.

Rosalie POV

"Aunt Rose," I heard Ness whisper, "We're taking Trevor home with us." I heard every conversation outside already, so I already knew as much. Gently I lifted him up and wrapped him in his blanket.

"I'll carry him out if you'll grab his bag and medicines," I whispered as I held the tiny boy against me. He clutched my hair in one hand and his teddy bear in the other. I gently gripped him to me. His face was still wet with tears. It made my heart hurt and want to start working again, just so it could break. We walked to the car quietly. He woke up groggily as I strapped him into the seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" he asked innocently. I smiled at him.

"You're going to spend the night at Ness and Seth's house!" I tried to sell it like a sleepover. He smiled again.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast? My mom makes them with chocolate chips." He got quiet once again as the smile faded. I kissed his forehead.

"Of course," I whispered as Ness got in and we started towards their house. Ness stared out the window the whole way home, emotionless and I was worried about her. I didn't want to talk about it in front of Trevor though, so I let it slide for now. I had a million thoughts sprinting throughout my head. We got to the house and Trev had already fallen asleep. Ness opened the door as I carried him in quietly.

"Where do you want him?" I whispered again. She just pointed to the couch.

"He'll be ok here right? We don't have another bed." She worried. I nodded and smiled as I laid him down and covered his tiny frame. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hair tightly.

"I'm afraid," he whispered as tears started to roll down his cheeks again. Ness let out a low sob as she set down his bag. I picked him up and cradled him.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me with big eyes and nodded. I looked at Ness who just smiled. I rocked him and hummed quietly as his sobs turned into hiccups and eventually his breathing steadied. Seth crept in quietly. I tilted my head towards the bedroom and he smiled and snuck in to see Ness. I held him for a few hours until I guessed that he needed to be asleep on the couch. I crept into the kitchen and pulled out my cell phone.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Hey baby, why are you whispering?" he chuckled.

"I need you to come to the cabin in Canada."

"Oh really, a weekend rendezvous?" he asked with a faux seductive voice.

"No, Em, this is serious, I need your help with Ness. Its too hard to explain,"

"What's wrong?" he turned stern instantly.

"Nothing, everyone is safe and fine. There are just outside factors here that need to be addressed. How soon can you get here?"

"I'll leave now. Should I come alone?"

"Better summon all the troops. This is going to turn into a family decision." I cringed at what I was going to do to Ness. Hopefully I would be able to warn her before hand.

"Ok. What do I tell them?"

"Tell them what I just told you, but make sure you explain that Ness and Seth are perfectly healthy and nothing is happening to their safety, its someone else." I begged.

"Ok, I will. I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too," I smiled and hung up. I walked back over to the sleeping child. He looked content, carefree in his sleep. I already knew what had to be done.

Bella POV

"I don't want to get up," I muttered against Edward's chest as he hung up the phone. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"We have to, its a family meeting."

"Emmett ruins everything," I said too seriously. Edward laughed even harder.

"Well, we do have eternity to spend in each other's arms, so an hour won't be too long away."

"Eternity wouldn't be long enough," I moaned as I kissed his neck. He let a small moan escape his throat as he sat us both up straight. I detached myself from his face and neck and stood up to put clothes on. I took my time getting dressed, letting him see what we were missing. I heard an all too audible gulp from the bed. Before I knew it, I was being dragged at top speed toward the main house.

"Why so speedy?" I giggled.

"We need to get back as fast as we can," he muttered into my hair. I smiled in triumph as we sat down at the dining room table. Edward's face suddenly went blank as he heard what was happening. I pulled back my shield and asked what was going on, but he just shook his head. Alice had a pained, although content look on her face. Carlisle cleared his throat and sat down, letting Emmett take the floor.

"Ok, well, we need to go to the cabin in Canada," he stated. Everyone looked at ease with this statement, as if relieved almost.

"Finally!" Alice cheered. I glared at her.

"Why? Cabin? What's going on?" Six sets of eyes turned to look at me, then five turned to Edward.

"Well, that's where Ness has been, her and Seth," Edward gritted his teeth. I sucked in air and felt my body tense.

"Have you known the whole time?" I glared at him, "Have all of you known?" I yelled. Edward tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away. "No, I don't want to hear it. What's wrong Emmett? Why do we have to go? Does Rosalie know? Is she going to meet us there?" I threw question after question at him. Edward held up his hand as Emmett started to speak.

"Bella, listen, they are perfectly safe. Our daughter is perfectly fine. Rosalie went to visit her actually. Seth wanted to clear the air. We didn't tell you because we figured she would tell us when she was ready, like her not said. Would you have stayed away if you had known?" he asked me with a worried look on his face. I thought about it. I could never stay away from her.

"No, but knowing that she was safe would have been nice. I had no idea! This was low," I whispered and saw Alice cringe. I turned to see Esme looking at the ground and Carlisle picking at the table. "But I understand why you all did it. I'm not upset. I understand," I said, almost as much to convince myself. I turned to the fact that my daughter was safe for solace and I found peace. "I love you all," I whispered, somewhat ashamed of my words. Edward slipped his arm around me. Emmett smiled.

"May I continue now?" he begged.

"Please do," I smiled back.

"Well, Rose said that there was an outside factor, and it would turn into a family vote, so we all should go. Plus, now we can visit Nessie!" He boomed and cheered. I felt happy and ready to see her. Carlisle stood up as Emmett sat down.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour. Pack light," he looked directly at Alice. She just smiled and shrugged. We all broke off to our respective houses. Edward and I were silent as we packed.

"Are you mad at me?" he whispered into my hair as he grabbed my waist from behind. I melted against him.

"No, I'm not. You were respecting her wishes, its an awkward situation, but I would have done the same thing," I finally agreed. He pulled me against him tighter.

"I'm glad you understand. If there were any danger I would have told you," he let me turn around and I hugged him back, gluing myself to his chest.

"I know. Are you ready to see her and fix this?" I looked into those golden eyes and melted into a puddle. His jaw set.

"Yes, I miss her. She's made her decision, I just want our family to be back together. I'm going to try very hard to be ok with my daughter growing up," he huffed. I smiled at him.

"Edward," I chastised him, "Its not like she's pregnant, she's just, I don't know, married. Girls grow up, get married, move away. But they're always their daddy's little girls at heart, remember that."

"I know," he grumbled, "I just wish she could stay forever a little girl sitting on my lap playing piano," he chuckled.

"But she needs you now more than ever I bet." He smiled at the thought. I was the one doing the pulling this time as we made our way to the car. "Let's go see our daughter then."

______________________________

**oh no! what happened!? I guess I forgot to put in about if she was pregnant or not, wow, what a bummer....hope you like the little teaser at the end.**

**hahaha**

**sorry! this seemed like a better choice. This chapter is somewhat just filler, but that just means the next one will be a good one. **

**who knows if she is or isn't?**

**could you pick up on the clues?**

**eh?**

**cuz by now you should know.**

**Thanks for all the support! I like that some of you guess what I was going to be doing, and some had some interesting ideas that I will surely be putting in! GRACIAS!**

**the next chapters will be a little more denser probably, because honestly there is going to be a lot going on. Big things are happening I think. Its going to be a whirlwind! **

**YAY for whirlwinds! **

**love y'all!!!!!!**

**XD**


	29. Our Braided Lives

Music

**"Styrofoam Plates": Death Cab for Cutie**

**"I Thought You Said Summer Would Take the Pain Away": Hello Saferide**

**"Our Braided Lives": Matt Pond PA**

Seth POV

Slowly I crept into my bedroom after seeing Rosalie taking care of Trevor on the couch. A dim light radiated from the dresser in the corner, blanketing Ness in a golden glow. She sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and stared blankly at the opposite wall, as she had at the hospital. I sat down next to her on the bed quietly and went to put my arms around her, but she shook her head and buried her head in her knees. I paused slightly and thought about what I could do, and what was wrong. I'd never seen her so upset. I didn't care how much she protested, I was going to be there for her now; so I slid my arms around her shoulders tightly and tucked her gently into my chest, holding her steady as she tried to pull away as sobs erupted from her chest. She stopped fighting me and melted against me, letting her legs go weak and her hands grab handfuls of my shirt, she held them to her face as she hid. I rocked her gently as she shook her head and wept. My heart yearned to help her, to fix her. I picked her up and laid her against me, so I sat propped up against the headboard, and she nestled into my body. I gripped her tightly, not letting her budge.

I cooed quietly into her ear and brushed the hair from her face. "I love you. It will be alright," I repeated religiously until the sobs quieted slightly. I tried to comprehend what was happening with her, why this was hurting her so much, but I had no idea. Death was horrible, but we didn't have to deal with that, we could take care of Trevor, all of this could be resolved. She looked up at me with puffy eyes and wet cheeks. I wiped her cheeks gently as she sat up facing me, wrapping her legs around my waist. She took a breath and closed her eyes as she placed her hands on my cheeks. _I saw the Cullens flash in front of my eyes, and I felt an overwhelming sense of longing. I saw Bella in a hospital bed, bloody and sick, weakness plaguing her face. A baby clung to her tightly before being pulled away. Suddenly, we were in a meadow, and there was a tense atmosphere present. I saw Bella, hugging a much younger Ness tightly, and giving her the locket. __"Plus que ma propre vie," she whispered. "More than my own life. I love you." I felt confusion , fear, and hurt. _The vision stopped. Ness rested her hands on my shoulders, but kept her eyes shut; tears streamed down again.

I cupped her face and brought her forehead to mine. "Your mom still loves you, they all do, and they are all fine. They aren't going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered sternly, trying to convince her that her fear was coming from no where. She nodded and finally opened her eyes. I tried to crack a faint smile, in hopes that she would feel better. I pulled at her cheeks to try to make her smile, and she fought hard to keep a smirk away.

She took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. I tucked her under my chin once again as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her heartbeat slow as she calmed down slightly. "I'm afraid, Seth," she whispered, almost too low for me to hear. She pulled back and stared at me again. I could see in her eyes that she was searching for something on my face. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me.

I placed her hand on my lips for a moment, and pulled it away."Did you feel that?" I asked. She nodded with a confused look. "These are yours, to kiss you forever, to tell you beautiful things, and to tell you that I will keep you safe."

I held her hands in mine and gripped them tightly. "Do you feel this?" I asked again. She nodded and smiled. "These are yours. They'll keep you safe, and warm, and protect you from anything. They'll always hold you, for eternity." I stared into her eyes as I set my jaw.

I placed one of her hands on my heart and held my hand over it. "Do you feel the beating?" She smiled and nodded quickly. "This is yours too. It beats to make you happy. It will never stop and leave you sad." She grabbed my hands and held them tightly. "Your family will protect you forever. They will never leave you, no matter where in the world, or however many miles are between you all. Trevor will be alright. We will find a place full of love. I will personally find this place. He will not be sad again." I resolved for her. She smiled again, but her brows knitted slightly as she closed her eyes and hung her head. "Ness, what's wrong?" I begged for her to tell me as I slid my hand under her chin to make her look at my pleading eyes.

She just shook her head and put on a fake smile. "I feel better, I do. I'm sorry. I've never felt so helpless before, so aware of life and death," she smiled, but her eyes bore into mine intensely.

I tried to smile back at her. "I know, but that's why I'm here. I'm not just ridiculously good looking, I can help. You just have to tell me what's wrong." She smiled even bigger at my joke. "I knew I could make you smile. Do you trust that we will figure this out?" I eyed her warily as she thought over the answer.

"Yes, I know we can." We both smiled and suddenly I was lost in her eyes and the moment that felt so right. The helplessness I was feeling fell away, and I understood that I could always be here for Ness, and that was all I needed. We could figure anything out together. I heaved a content sigh and she smiled.

"How are you?" she emphasized the last word. I just smiled bigger for her.

"I'm fine. I feel better now that you're better."

"I heard you talking to Trev about your dad," Ness trailed off for a moment and I tried to avoid her eyes, "I know this reminds you of him."

"Yeah," I huffed loudly, "But its fine. I'm alright with it."

Ness just shook her head and smiled. "I know. You're always fine. I'm here if you aren't." I hugged her tightly as I rolled my eyes around trying to avoid a tear.

"I know," I smiled and stared down again, "I miss him, but I can still have him in my life, and live in the present. Its taken me a long time, but I've finally started to see that. We're going to be fine."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him," Ness whispered as she let her hands trail on my chest, "He must have been a great man to raise such a great son. He's proud, I just know it."

"Thank you," I smiled bigger as I managed to swallow the lump in my throat. "He would have loved you. I know it." She smiled, but her eyes turned serious again. She grabbed my hands and held them tighter than before. Slowly she placed one on her stomach and pressed it gently.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. I furrowed my eyebrows questioningly, the smile slipping from my face.

"What am I feeling?" I chuckled absently. Her eyes bored into mine.

"This would be your baby," she whispered and paused for a moment. I felt my heart skip and accelerate. I looked at my hand and her stomach, back to her eyes, and back to her stomach again. She tried to smile. "He will be our greatest act. He will be one fourth human, one fourth vampire, and one half werewolf. He is ours, forever. We will protect him and love him. He is the next Clearwater. You are going to be a daddy." I felt my eyes grow big and a smile flash across my face.

"A daddy," I breathed, still gazing back and forth between her face and her stomach. I didn't know what to feel. I was beyond overwhelmed. I don't know how long passed, but I just stared at my hand on her stomach. I suddenly felt Ness' hands clamp around my cheeks as she made me look her in the eyes.

"Hey, I need you to say something," she pleaded. "I've been so afraid to tell you. There hasn't been a good time, but I can't keep this from you. I want to be excited about this, with you. I want us to be able to fix this too! I can't imagine a more perfect gift than to raise our child." She finally ran out of air and stared at me again. I choked on some words, but none of them felt right, which in turn left Ness even more upset. She dropped her hands and slid off of my lap, disappointment smeared across her face. She stood at the foot of the bed and looked as if she were ready to yell at me again. I quickly jumped up and crashed my lips against hers to quiet whatever doubt she had. She pulled back and stared at me.

I lowered myself to her stomach and looked up at her confused eyes for a moment before I laid a soft kiss on her midsection.

"Hello, little baby," I whispered. I could feel Ness giggle as I held her stomach. "I'm going to be your Daddy. I love you already, just like I love your Mommy." I planted another kiss on her belly and stood up quickly, wrapping Ness in a hug.

"You're happy?" I felt her smile against my chest.

"I'm more than happy," I assured her as I kissed the top of my head. She tried to stifle a yawn but I caught her. "Maybe we've had enough surprises for one day," I chuckled, "How about some well deserved sleep."

"Let me go check on Trev first," Ness shook her head. I wouldn't let her move and pulled her shirt over her head easily.

"He's fine, Rosalie is with him," I pulled off her pants and lifted Ness up to the bridal position. "We need to get you to sleep, you have a whole new person growing inside of you." She chuckled as I slid her in bed. I slipped my shirt and pants off and climbed in next to her. Ness snuggled onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I sure do spend a lot of time in your arms," she giggled groggily.

"I'm going to start charging rent," I kissed her forehead.

"I'm willing to pay anything to live here forever," she kissed my chest. I felt her breathing steady slightly as she traced lines on my arms as I traced her stomach.

"Hey Ness?" I questioned quietly.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"You called it a 'he'. How do you know?"

She sat up and looked at me in the darkness. "I'm not sure, I just sort of guess that he is. I had a dream last night, before I found out, and it was you, carrying a little you around," she giggled, "It was just for an instant, but I just think he is a he."

"He could be a girl you know." I stated as she laid back down. The picture of a beautiful little girl with bronze curls circled in my mind. "She could be a little princess." I liked the picture. Ness shook her head against my side.

"We'll see. I just hope he listens and makes this an easy pregnancy. I know I didn't make it easy on my mom," Ness trailed off as sleep overtook her. My eyes popped open and stared into the night. The image of Bella, bloody and weak on the table flashed in front of my eyes again, like a sick nightmare. I suddenly couldn't swallow.

Ness POV

The bed was shaking. I squeezed Seth and felt him against me. I smelled his fresh scent, so I figured it wasn't a dream. I kept my eyes locked, afraid of what I would see. I checked my body parts, and once I was satisfied that they all were connected and working I began to question the shaking movement. Earthquake? I heard a giggle. A giggling earthquake. I peeked one eye open and saw the bedroom bursting with morning light. Seth groaned as the shaking intensified.

"What's happening?" he tensed under me. I rolled over, away from him to figure out what was happening. The shaking stopped as a tiny thing plopped down next to me. A set of tiny green eyes gazed back at me. I smiled and it smiled back.

"Good morning Nessie," he whispered. Seth rolled over and peeked over my shoulder.

"Good morning Trevor," I giggled. "How are you this morning?"

"Hungry!" he grumbled, "Rosalie said I had to wake you guys up for pancakes." Seth started to pretend snore and Trev grew indignant and impatient. I giggled and winked at him. He winked back exaggeratedly. I rolled back over and started to tickle Seth. He erupted with laughter and shot up straight away. Trev couldn't contain himself at the show. I stopped and clutched the blanket to me. Seth growled and kissed my forehead.

"I seem to remember the last time you did that, started this all," a twinkle sparkled in his eye. I laughed to myself. Seth looked over at Trevor who was mercilessly mocking him. "And what do you find so funny, troublemaker?" Trev just shrugged through his giggles. Seth sprung out of bed and picked up Trev and threw him over his shoulder as he tickled him. The only thing I heard was a trail of laughs as Seth winked, pulled on his pants, grabbed a shirt, and carried the little guy out to the living room. I sunk back into the bed for a minute. I looked down at my stomach, which appeared normal still. 'Hello,' I whispered as I rubbed my stomach gently. 'I love you.' Aunt Rose walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed as I sat up, clinging the blanket over me.

She laughed. "I used to change your diapers, I've seen it all." I thought about it then got up and slid some clothes over my underwear. "How did it go?"

I just smiled and held my stomach. "He is happy. I think its all going to be alright. He's going to be a good dad." I affirmed for myself, as much as for her. She hugged me and we walked out toward the kitchen. "How was Trev last night?"

Aunt Rose's eyes darkened slightly. "It was fine. He tossed and turned a lot, but he seems a little better. I don't think he understands much about what's going on, but it will gradually hit him I suspect."

"Yeah, he'll be alright, I just know it," I hoped out loud. We turned the corner to find my husband and a five year old, mouths filled to the brim with pancakes, in the middle of trying to shove more in. We froze. I didn't know whether to laugh or yell. Seth tried to smile, but guilt spread across his eyes as he reached over to take the pancake from Trev's hands as he tried to put more in his already full mouth.

"Care to explain this?" I propped my hands on my hips. Aunt Rose walked over and handed Trev a glass of milk as he attempted to swallow the mound of food. Seth struggled to force down the giant lump.

"He dared me!" he protested. Trev just shook his head.

"No way! Seth said he could eat more than me in one bite, but I know I can." Seth turned to him.

"Nu-uh! I got two and a half pancakes in my mouth!" Trev stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on sweetheart, bath time," Aunt Rose smiled and carried him towards the bathroom. Seth searched the table for something interesting to divert his eyes.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" he whispered to the syrup, "I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I was just having fun to cheer him up and get him to eat. I'm not a big joke. I'm can be more responsible."

I walked over at wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. "I need you to be more careful, but I can't wait to see you playing with our little guy like that one day. It's very cute. I know you're responsible. You are amazing. I love you" I kissed his cheek as he smiled to himself, full of pride. He turned the chair and faced me. He kissed my stomach and smiled.

"Good morning, little man," he cooed.

"Seth, he's just a blob right now," I chided him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, I just want him to hear my voice, so he'll love me." I laughed and sat down in his lap.

"He will love you, just like I do," I kissed him chastely, quickly raking my hands into his hair and pulling him closer. "You know, you called him a 'he'? So you believe me?" He rolled his eyes and met my lips once again.

"No, it's going to be a girl, I just know it. But, I'll let you think its a boy for now I guess. I'll be happy with either." I nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to explain his answer. I felt his chest start to rumble as a growl escaped his throat. I felt his hands trail up my sides.

"We have visitors," I moaned, pulling away from his lips and standing up while fixing my shirt. Seth's eyes were still half shut as he huffed, exasperatedly. I leaned down and kissed him deeper than before, pulling only an inch away from his lips. "Later," I felt his sweet breath against my lips and it took every ounce of energy to pull myself away. We cleaned up the kitchen quietly, moving in close proximity to each other, both of us teasing the other. I washed the last dish when an excited Trevor ran in and grabbed my leg.

"Can Seth come play catch with me?" he begged. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Did you take all your meds?" I made a weird face with my eyes. He nodded eagerly.

"Rosalie gave them to me earlier! So Seth can come?" I looked at Seth who had the same silly begging look in his eyes.

"Sure," I barely muttered before they both started to run out of the kitchen, "but put on your warm coats!" I yelled. Seth ran back in and kissed my cheek eagerly.

"I love you," he smiled as he slid his coat on.

"I love you, and the fact that you're still a big puppy at heart," I laughed at my own joke. Aunt Rose helped Trev zip his jacket up as Seth grabbed the football.

"Ready bud?" he sighed as Rose layered on a hat to Trev's wardrobe. I laughed at the sight of him. I guess we all were out or practice at dealing with humans. I stood in front of the door to lay down the ground rules.

"No roughhousing too much, and if it gets too cold, come back in," they both smiled and chomped at the bit to get outside. At least Trevor was happy for now, I smiled to myself. I threw open the door to let them out. They didn't budge and I just laughed.

"Well, get out of here!" I chuckled. I looked outside and suddenly I didn't want to move either.

Edward POV

I heard three distinct heartbeats. This fact startled me suddenly, and it was because of this fact that I didn't pounce the moment I opened the door. I felt Alice grip my arms and Bella lace her fingers in mine. He had gotten her pregnant. My little girl was going to have a baby. Images of Bella during her pregnancy flew through my mind. I let out a snarl. I took a deep breath as the door jerked open suddenly. Alice squealed in delight. Ness stared back at us, mouth hanging open. Nobody moved for a full minute. I glared at at Seth and he picked up a small child and held him next to his face. Rosalie ran towards Emmett and threw her arms around him.

"Emmett! You got here so quickly!" she kissed his cheek quickly. He caught her lips and brought her against him.

"Eww," a small voice groaned from the house. We all laughed, glad the tension was broken. Bella dropped my hand and hugged Ness tightly. I could see the smile in her eyes as she clutched her daughter. Ness buried her face in Bella's hair and I could see her body shaking with sobs.

"I missed you," they both whispered in each other's ears. Ness straightened up and wiped her tears as she smiled. She threw herself my way and hugged me tightly.

"Daddy," she laughed. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I cooed gently.

"Do I get some of that love?" Alice giggled quietly at our side. Ness laughed.

"Of course I missed you Aunt Alice!" She grabbed her and Jasper tightly, "And you too Uncle Jazz." Their faces shone with happiness. I smiled as our family completed itself. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as Nessie made her way around the family.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" she squealed as she hugged them as a new set of tears escaped her, "I missed you." They looked as if they could, they would be crying. Emmett swung Ness around in a giant bear hug.

"Hey squirt!" he bellowed, "Don't forget about me, your favorite uncle! No offense Jasper." Everyone laughed again. Ness stood in between us all and couldn't have had a bigger smile on her face. My daughter looked beautiful, older, not physically, just wiser, more mature. She had a glow. I listened to her thinking about us being there. A million thoughts raced through her head; fear, happiness, and an overall worry prevailed as she tried not to think about the baby.

"Can we go play now?" I heard the child whisper to Seth. He just laughed for a second and whispered a "shhh". Ness walked over and stood next to Seth.

"Well Trev, I'd like you to meet my family. This is," she paused, not knowing what to call us. I stepped forward and held out my hand.

"My name is Edward. What's yours?" He shook my hand eagerly.

"I'm Trevor. I'm five years old. My mommy went to Heaven." He said, so matter of a fact-ly.

I winked at him. "My mommy died too, a long time ago." He smiled. I glared at Seth again. He tried not to think of anything but he couldn't stop thinking about the baby. I snarled again. He firmly looked at me. 'Edward, we need to stay calm, for Ness,' he thought. I squared my shoulders again.

"Rosalie, maybe you could take Trev over to Sonya's?" Ness begged. We all walked inside quietly as Rosalie grabbed Trev and Emmett and walked out.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" Trevor whined.

"Yeah, me too," whined Emmett. I guess we knew who would be getting along best with Trevor.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Seth reassured him, "You want to take the ball with you?" He handed him the ball. Trevor held up his pinky for Seth to shake on it.

"Promise," Seth smiled. I heard Ness thinking about Seth. She pictured Seth and their child. The baby looked just like Seth. I ground my teeth.

"Bye," he waved at us all. Bella laughed as she sat down next to Nessie on the couch, never leaving her side. As soon as the door shut I launched at Seth and tackled him. He tried to grasp my wrists, but I easily clung to his throat. I felt him start to tremble beneath me as he growled.

"Get out of here Ness," he yelled as she watched in horror. I could hear Seth's mind try to calm down and not shift. I saw him thinking about about Ness and he tried to scream to get her to leave again. He fought so hard to try to remain calm as images of him hurting me or someone else disgusted him. I felt Jasper and Carlisle trying to pull me off of him. I had my own memories flooding my mind as I remember watching Bella wither away to nothing, fighting hard to save the life of the baby.

"He got her pregnant. It will kill her. He's killed my daughter!" I screamed. I heard Bella and Alice gasp. Seth's trembling increased as he let out a howl.

"Get her out of here!" he screamed again. Alice, Esme, and Bella carried a wailing Ness to the bedroom.

"No!" I heard Nessie scream, "Get off of him. I will be fine. Get off of my husband!" They slammed the door, and I couldn't control myself. I punched Seth repeatedly until his blood covered me. I didn't even feel the burning desire in my throat, I wanted to kill him with my bear hands. Carlisle and Jasper took a deep breath and flung me off of Seth's unrecognizable body that was still trembling. They held me tight as I lunged at him again. Seth slowly crawled to the door as I saw his clothes tear as he shifted. A giant sandy-colored wolf sprinted off of the porch into the forest. I heard a weak howl a few seconds later. I heard Nessie crying in the bedroom. Carlisle gripped my shoulder gently.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It will be alright," he mused. I guess this was how all of our reunions would be.

Bella POV

I held Nessie in my arms as she wept. I brushed her hair and looked to Alice to hopefully see something that would mean things had stopped. I heard a howl come from outside.

"I can't believe he held in shifting. He was so controlled," Alice mused to Esme in the corner.

"He is an amazing boy," Esme agreed with a weak smile, "I always knew it. Is he going to be ok Alice?" Ness shot her head up and looked to Alice. Alice cleared her throat, and I knew she couldn't be certain. She just nodded.

"I'm sure he will be," she lied. "Seth shifted and ran out to the woods." Ness wiped her face and sat up next to me.

"I'm so sick of crying," she whispered. "I can't believe I still have tears left. Why did Dad do this? Why can't he just be alright with all of this. I'm not afraid of him," she grabbed her stomach and started to rub it. "He won't hurt me. Dad loved Seth, for the longest time. What happened?"

"You dad is just worried about you. He's afraid of change, of anything that will hurt you or this family. He loves you, but the last pregnancy he went through was so emotionally draining on him, he's afraid. He is just afraid, and that's the only thing he can do. I'm so sorry for what he's doing. I'll fix this. Don't leave," I hugged her tightly.

"I won't. I'm done running." She stood up next to the bed. "I'm going to go find him." Alice and I stood in front of her.

"That's not a good idea, babydoll," I tried to dissuade her. "Let him heal. You don't want to see him like this." Ness shook her head and looked me square in the eyes.

"I can't leave him alone out there. He needs me now. I can't leave my husband out there, hurt and confused!" She yelled, "I need to see Dad," she declared.

"He left," Alice murmured, "Went to the hotel." Ness threw her arms up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go," Esme whispered from the corner. "I'll go see Seth." I shook my head.

"No, Esme, its not safe," I explained. She just smiled back at me.

"Don't be silly, Bella. It's Seth. He showed amazing self control to not shift with Nessie so close. He needs someone to take care of whatever Edward did to him. I'll go make sure he's alright." She kissed Ness' forehead as she walked out of the room. "You need to rest, and not put any stress on your body." I saw Ness' shoulders slump as she relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to go check on Edward," Alice muttered. She wrapped her arms around Ness. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered to Ness. "I'll take the family to the hotel. Call us later," she said to me. I kept sitting down next to my daughter.

"It's ok," Ness whispered. "I'll see you all later." She waited for me to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, or leaving you alone," I smiled at her.

"But what about Dad?"

"Believe me, I understand his moods. Right now he feels guilty right now for letting his emotions get the best of him. RIght now, he's ashamed and hurt and is probably out running somewhere. I'll talk to him when Seth comes home." Ness smiled and curled against me like she had when she was younger.

"Mom, this is a giant mess," she whispered.

"No, this isn't. This is family. We'll figure this out," I answered, full of conviction. She sat up with me and heaved a heavy breath. I absently played with her necklace, as I always had. It wasn't her locket.

"This is beautiful," I mused. She blushed.

"Oh, yeah. This is my anniversary present," she giggled awkwardly. "I put your locket in my drawer. She stared back at me with my own eyes. "I wanted to give the locket to my daughter one day." I smiled at her answer. Ness sat rubbing her stomach awkwardly and staring blankly at the wall.

"Give it to me straight, kid," I smiled. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I left. I love you, all of you," she started. "But I had to. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do. Look who you're talking too. I did become a vampire because of love. I understand, and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing," I laughed a little.

"You knew didn't you?" she stared at me with widened eyes. I rolled mine dramatically.

"You're my daughter, I know what I'm capable of, and I know what you're capable of. I see how you look at him, how you did. I knew it would happen eventually, I just hoped I could persuade your father before it happened." She smiled.

"You're amazing."

"Honestly, you could do worse than Seth. He's good to you, that's all I need and I'll approve. How long have you been 'married'?" I made quote marks in the air around that word. Ness blushed again.

"Um, I don't really know. Since Jake's wedding. We just sort of started using that term." I frowned for a second, disappointed I wouldn't see her ceremony ever; that I was missing this important step.

"I'm happy for you. I knew it would happen!" I gushed, hiding my recent musings. "Tell me about who you are now! We need to get your mind off of everything that's happening," I demanded as she laid down on the bed. "What do you do? What has happened?"

"Well, I volunteer at the hospital in town; its small, but I got to know a lot of people. There's Sonya, she's sort of taken me under her wing, and really got me and Seth involved in the community."

"She sounds nice. I want to meet her, and go see where you volunteer." She smiled at my wish.

"Yeah! I can take you over tomorrow when we pick up Trev."

"That was the little boy whose mother died?" I was afraid of where this was going. "Is he yours now?" She shook her head.

"What? Ohhh no. His mother died early yesterday. I couldn't let him be shuffled around, so we're fostering him until it gets settled," she had a dreamy look on her eyes. "He was my first patient. He has cystic fibrosis, so he's in and out of the hospital. He's amazing." I smiled at who my daughter was becoming. She gushed about that little boy for a few more minutes."If there isn't somewhere for him to go, I will adopt him," she decided. I paused, fear gripped me.

"You can't Ness, you have to let him go with another human. We live in too complicated of a world for that. He will be fine. Someone will love him, and protect him," I hushed her.

"No, I know what I will do, I owe him this," she whispered sternly.

"How about we let time decide," I decided and she agreed. "Is that what's worrying you so much?"

"No," she nodded and closed her eyes, "Its pretty much a tie between whatever is growing inside of me and the fact that my dad is ready to disown me and my husband is wondering around the wilderness somewhere."

"Are you afraid?" I asked as the hazy memories from my pregnancy trickled through my mind. It was the biggest blur in my human memories, but I know that it hurt and I almost didn't make it. Ness would never show me what she remembered of it, and I knew it hurt her to think about it.

"No," she whispered as she grabbed her stomach again, "I love him. If you can do it, I can too."

"How far along?" I asked, "Have you been to the doctors?" She laughed.

"I just found out yesterday. We were planning on making a trip back to have Carlisle check it out."

"Will you come back during the pregnancy?" She just shook her head.

"No, I live here. This is where my life is now." I gulped at her answer as I felt my chest tighten. "I can't go back to living with you guys, I'm starting a family now, but I want it to be included in our bigger family. Here, I don't know, we have a shot at some normalcy. I like it," she trailed off.

"Feel better?" I laughed as she huffed.

"Yeah, a lot better. Now all I have to do is fix it." Seth walked in casually. His face was still somewhat swollen and one of his eyes was still very much blackened.

"I think that's my job," he grinned. Ness jumped up and threw herself around his neck. Esme walked in and sat down next to me. Ness plastered kisses all over Seth's face and he winced slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she muttered, backing away from him quickly. He grabbed her, the pain visible on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed as she squeezed his eyes shut. "I do believe you're paying rent to be here anyway," they both laughed. Seth kneeled down and kissed Ness' stomach. "Hello baby," he whispered, "first piece of advice ever, you have to keep your hands up in a fight, Emmett taught me that, and it only took me getting beaten up twice to truly appreciate it." Seth laughed loudly as he clutched his side.

"Lay down please," Ness scooted him to the bed. Esme and I walked out to the living room.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered at him as I walked out.

"It's ok Bells. Believe me, I would kick my ass too if I was him," he grinned that same puppy grin I'd always known, and it made me feel a little better.

"Come on Bella," Esme grabbed my hand, "We're going to give them some time. We have a family meeting tonight and Carlisle is going to take a look at Ness and run some tests." I gladly agreed. I needed to find my Edward and figure out what was going on with him.

Seth POV

_Don't do it_, I whispered to myself. I felt Edward's cold hard hands around my throat and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep from shifting, but if I did, I knew that I could hurt Ness, or even a Cullen.

"Get out of here Ness!" I screameed as my body started to tremble. I couldn't brea the thought of her seeing this. I didn't know what was going on, but I was losing this battle really fast. I couldn't bring myself to fight back too much, I didn't want to trigger a shift.

"Het got her pregnant. It will kill her. He's killed my daughter!" Edward screamed. _Fuck_, I mentally screamed. He was thinking the same thing I was. I didn't know what to do. I started to tremble more and I let out a weak howl. Bella must have figured it was because I was about to shift, and she grabbed Ness tighter as she made her way to me. _No, its not because I'm going to fight back, I should let him kill me for what I've done_.

"Get her out of here!" I screamed again, but this time they listened. The girls dragged her into the bedroom.

"No!" I heard her scream. _Maker her stop hurting_. "Get off of him. I'll be fine. Get off of my husband!" she sobbed. Edward started to punch my face and I almost couldn't take it. If he didn't get off of me soon, I'd shift. I felt each rock hard punch on my face and ribs. I couldn't see anything, my eyes were clouded with my own blood I guessed. I felt the weight leave my body as Edward was pulled off of me. I tried to look back at him as I crawled out the door, but I could only make out shapes. I had but one thought on my mind, and that was to shift away from them, away from everyone. I let out a howl in pain once I'd shifted. I ran as far as I could before I collapsed. Blood matted into my fur as I tried to roll over. Intense pain surged throughout my body. Edward was right; what if the baby would hurt Ness. It was composed of the most toxic things that could be combined. I had to go back though. I tried to stand but my sides hurt too much. Everything went black. I felt someone shaking me. I shot up and started to growl, ignoring the pain in my head and chest. Esme jumped backwards quickly. I lowered my head and sighed.

"Hey Seth," she smiled, concern laced her voice. I flopped down on the ground again. She threw me some clothes from the bag she had clutched to her side. "Get dressed. I think we need to talk." She turned and started to walk away for a moment. I shifted back and put on the clothes quickly. I found Esme sitting on a pile of rocks a few meters away. She stood up and hugged me gently. I winced at the pain but hugged her back. I'd missed her more than I knew. She pulled some bottle out of her bag and some bandages.

"Come here," she gestured to a rock. I sat down and she started to dab at me. I could smell the alcohol, so I prepared myself, but the burn hurt worse than I expected. Esme worked with a determined look on her face.

"Up," she helped me stand up and I lifted my shirt up a little. She wrapped my ribs and finally sat down.

"You know how to do that pretty well," I grinned.

"Husband's a doctor," she shrugged, "You pick up a few things every now and then." A silence fell over us.

"I messed up, didn't I?" I stared at my hands as I asked.

"No, Seth, you didn't." I scoffed at her.

"Really? Because from what I remember, Ness is pregnant with a half werewolf, fourth vampire baby. Two violent opposites. Bella barely made it from Ness' pregnancy."

"But she did," Esme whispered, "And I know for a fact she wouldn't change one part of it. You have to trust that it will be ok."

"I want to so badly, but I just don't want to see her hurting."

"Seth, when did you shift for the first time?" Esme questioned me.

"I was about fifteen, why?"

"And for the first fifteen years of your life, you were perfectly healthy and normal, correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, don't you see?"

"See what?" I was confused by this form of questioning.

"The baby right now is technically only one fourth non-human. I'm not a doctor, and you're going to have to have Carlisle run the tests and everything, but to some extent, doesn't it make more sense that possibly the baby will be more normal than anyone else?" I smiled all of a sudden as I did the math.

"Yeah," I whispered hopefully. "You're right!"

"See, I'm pretty useful after all," she smiled. I hugged her against my bandaged side.

"You're pretty smart too," I laughed.

"Now, what are you going to do about Edward?" she eyed me nervously. I sat back and thought for a second.

"Talk to him. We can't be fighting all the time. I'm not trying to take Nessie away from you all," I promised. Esme noded in understanding.

"I know, dear," she whispered.

"I'm just trying to do what's right for us. I don't know, I'm so confused." Esme stood up as the sun started to go down.

"I think we should go back and fix it," she smiled.

"Yeah," I stood up next to her, "Time to step up." I shuddered. The walk back went by quickly and before I knew it, I was walking in the back door. Esme squeezed my hand and ushered me onwards.

I heard Nessie whisper, "Yeah, a lot better. Now all I have to do is fix it." I strolled in and she shot out of bed. She threw her arms around me and I couldn't hide the pain the flashed across my face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she muttered, backing away from me quickly. I didn't like this reaction. I grabbed her and pressed her against me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I chuckled weakly and closed my eyes. "I do believe you're paying rent to be here anyway." We both laughed. I lowered myself with some effort. "Hello baby," I whispered, "first piece of advice ever, you have to keep your hands up in a fight. Emmett taught me that, and it only took me getting beaten up twice to truly appreciate it." I let out a louder laugh than before. Ness grabbed my hands and pushed me toward the bed.

"Lay down please," she begged. Esme and Bella got up to leave.

"I'm so sorry," Bella smiled as she walked by me. I saw the pain in her face, but I could never blame her; hell, I didn't even blame Edward.

"Its ok Bells. Believe me, I would kick my ass too if I was him," I grinned at her and she smiled slightly. Esme and Bella left and I was left staring at Ness as she fawned over me.

"Hey babe," I smiled, "I'm totally fine. I'll be healed in a few hours." She laughed.

"I know, I just, I just don't know anymore. I feel like our world is never satisfied for too does all of this happen?"

"Test us," I answered automatically.

"I'm sick of it."

"I know. But I have a feeling its going to get all the more normal."

"What do you mean? she eyed me skeptically.

"Esme said something interesting," I sat up too fast and gripped my side as my head spun. "She said that technically, the baby right now, is three-fourth normal, because technically, I didn't shift until I was fifteen, but as a child I was normal. So, the baby is only one-fourth vampire. We have a very good chance of him being normal." Ness smiled.

"Isn't it weird that we consider it normal for our baby to be only one-fourth normal?"

"Yes, its terribly weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Tonight we'll have Carlisle do the tests. How long do you think they're staying?" Ness started to pace around.

"I don't really know, but eventually they will," a new sadness filled her face. I got up and hugged her.

"But we'll visit. It will be fine."

"I know," she reached up and brought her lips to mine. I placed my hand behind her head as I brought her closer to me.

"Are we alright?" I smiled as she panted against my lips. She nodded and crashed her lips into mine again. I forgot about all my other questions and worries.

"When the world fails, at least we're alright," she breathed. I pushed her gently and she ended up sitting on the dresser. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands grabbed hers eagerly.

"I love you," she panted as I moved my lips from hers and replaced them to her neck.

"I love you," I panted as I nibbled her ear lobe. Her fingers found their way to the hem of my shirt and it quickly came up over my head. She gasped and gently traced the bandages. I smiled and started to take them off. Only a faint greenish tint colored my sides.

"All better," I smiled. She smiled also. I brought her head back to mine and kissed her quickly.

I felt her hands wrap around the waist band of my pants as she drug me closer to her.

"I like being a country of two," I moaned. She nodded eagerly.

"I haven't felt this relieved in a long time," she panted.

"I could possibly help make you more relieved," I growled playfully into her ear. I slid my hands up her side I pulled the shirt over her head. I found her lips again. I traced her lips with my tongue, finally gaining entrance I felt her tongue wrestle with mine. I felt our hearts both beating faster. I heard the phone start to ring and I slumped my head on Ness shoulder.

"Hello?" she panted. I bit her neck gently and heard her squeal.

"That sounds great," I heard her voice sound happier.

"Here at eight, see you," she hung up and threw her phone on the floor. "We have a family meeting at eight." I looked at the clock. We only had ten minutes. I groaned.

"It sure does feel like they're back." Ness smiled.

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Definitely," I assured her. _Not at all_.

_____________________________________________________

**I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sorry its so long, but I didn't want to stop. **

**I just wanted some closure, sort of. **

**I owed you all for the teaser from the last chapter XD**

**I'll probably be going back and rewriting the earlier chapters because I think I can do better now that I've found a more solid voice and plot, because I sorta started out blindly. **

**I know I can make them better, so bear with me please! Any ideas for the earlier chapters? nows your chance. **

**I'll probably be adding the music I listened to for each chapter. That really helps me write a LOT!**

**K, mucho love for anyone who reads this. **

**it makes my life to get reviews. I'm not kidding!**

**k, 'nough said here!**


	30. My Cupcake

Nessie POV

"Alright Ness, I need you to take your pants off and lay down," Carlisle asked me as he slipped on some gloves and started to take out his kit of needles and vials. My whole family crowded in our small bedroom and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, um, would you all mind leaving for a little bit?" I managed to whisper. They all scrambled out quickly. Seth stuck by my side as I laid down on the bed and slipped off my pants.

"This is going to be completely fine," Carlisle tried to reassure me. I rolled my eyes.

"If it helps the baby," I smiled and tried not to think of my grandpa examining my cupcake. I felt him take notes as he probed around gently.

"Alright, everything looks good. Healthy from what I can tell. I wish I could use a sonogram, but everything looks alright and functioning. You won't be able to know the sex though," he trailed off and wrote a few more things down. "Go ahead and pull your clothes back on." He turned around to pick up some more vials and throw his gloves away. I slipped my pants back on and laid back down.

"How far along am I?" I asked as Seth grabbed my hand and sat next to me dutifully.

"From what I can tell, I'd place you at around seven weeks. Go ahead and pull your shirt up a little." He started to gently poke and prod my stomach. "Ness, you're doing great so far. I would think that this is a completely normal pregnancy."

"Nessie, this is great," Seth leaned down and kissed my forehead. I could feel his overall body relax slightly. I knew he'd been worried, but I couldn't exactly place what about.

"Alright, now I'm going to try to draw some blood," Carlisle smiled as I sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Seth, why don't you go take a walk with my Dad," I suggested. Both Carlisle and Seth looked at me as if I was turning purple. "I don't want you to get worried when I wince at getting blood drawn, or it doesn't work, and you need to talk. You have issues together that probably aren't meant to be hashed out in front of the whole family. Please?" I squeezed his hand and pouted.

"I don't like leaving you alone while you get tested," he set his jaw and I saw his eyes narrow.

"Seth, please? It would mean a lot to me." I saw his eyes start to move around the room quickly and I could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled and watched him walk out into the hall.

"That's a really good idea," Carlisle chuckled as he tied off my arm.

"Well, I need to talk to you, and I needed to get the mind-reading vampire and the over-protective husband out of the house," I tried to laugh. Carlisle sat down next to me and prodded for a vain.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" he urged me on.

"I want to apologize, for leaving. I never meant to make you hurt at all, and I'm sorry if I ever did." I tried to eye him through my eye lashes.

"Nessie, I understand why you did. I know Edward, he hates change, but he loves you. The circumstances called for it. I was never hurt, I knew that you needed to do this, or you couldn't live with yourself if you didn't. How could I not support that?" he almost sounded like I should have known this fact from the start.

"You're a good grandpa," I cringed as he stabbed the needle into my arm.

"You're an amazing grandchild," he smiled at me. I watched the blood fill up a vial and he switched it out to fill up another one.

"Is it going to be like what I did to Mom?" I worried. I saw his brow crinkle slightly, and then smooth.

"I don't know. But so far, I doubt it since the growth seems to be average. That's a great sign," he tried to comfort me.

"What if he's," I winced as he pulled the needle out and bandaged my arm. "What if he's normal?"

"I really doubt he will be," he muttered off-handidly as he put the vials away. "He does have a lot of werewolf in him."

"I guess," I muttered as I stood up to walk outside, but paused at the door. "Thank you, Grandpa." I hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ready for the meeting?" I tried to smile as we walked out to the living room together.

"I'm actually going to run over to the hospital lab to exam these samples. The sooner the better, I have to get back to Alaska to check on patients. Not that I don't want to stay here and visit," he frowned. I put my hands on his cheeks and showed us together, playing chess.

"I understand. I will come visit. Soon," I assured him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Whatever Esme says, I will most likely agree with. So, I trust her to be my spokesman," he threw over his shoulder as he made his way to the car outside. I walked into the dining room to find my Mom, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma sitting at the table.

"Carlisle went to the hospital huh?" Mom asked and smiled as I sat down next to her.

"Yup," I looked around worriedly, "Where are Dad and Seth?"

"Still not back from their death match," Uncle Emmett chuckled, "I mean talk." He corrected as Aunt Rose elbowed his ribs.

"Back," Seth breezed in and kissed my cheek. He smiled and winked my way as he sat across from me. Dad rolled in behind him and kissed Mom's cheek and sat at the head of the table.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," he kept his face straight. This could be rough.

Seth POV

"Edward," I begrudgingly called as I walked out into the living room. He appeared in an instant. "Let's take a walk." He eyed me casually, almost measuring me.

"Alright," he breathed. We made our way out the back door, towards the forest clearing. We walked for a ways before either of us decided to break the silence.

"Why do you have such a problem?" I finally asked.

"I never wanted my family to get hurt. What was I supposed to do?"

"Trusted us," I whispered quietly. "You used to trust me, Edward."

"Seth, I'm truly sorry. I owe you that. I just, can't be happy that my daughter is gone. Potentially hurt. I can't trust you if you're willing to let her get hurt, or potentially put her in danger. I'm worried about her," I saw the fire start to grow in his eyes.

"You don't think I'm worried about her? You don't think I'm freaking out about whatever is growing inside of her? How could I not be afraid that she thinks this is a mistake? One day, she'll realize that she's too good for me, Edward, then you'll be happy and get her back. That's what I'm afraid of, Edward. Losing her in more than one way. That's what I constantly have to battle against. Is she going to choose me or her family. Its because of you that she can't have both," I yelled and started to tremble.

"She never ran away before she met you!" He shouted back, snarling. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands, already balled into fists, swung hard, connecting with a gorgeous right hook, straight to the face. Instantly I regretted it. It felt like it was broken, like I had just slammed it into a brick wall. "Shit!" I yelled as Edward stood back up, unscathed.

"I'm sorry," I shook my hand out, "You need to shut up and just let things go already. You can't hold grudges forever, or you're going to end up alone and bitter."

"Let's go back." Edward started to walk back towards the house.

Edward POV

"First, Ness' baby," I started as I looked around the table. "So far, Carlisle says that she's perfectly healthy, and the baby is progressing along normally. He's not worried yet, but knows that we won't know much for a few more months."

"I see the baby," Alice whispered. _I saw a tiny bundle in Alice's arms. The baby was small; smaller than Ness when she was born, but it looked healthy._ "It's going to be healthy. I can't figure out the time though. But it's going to be a-."

"No!" Seth shouted. All eyes turned to him quickly. "Let it be a surprise," he muttered.

"Yes," Ness agreed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Seth. I didn't think her smile could get any bigger. "As long as its healthy, let it be a surprise."

"Is Nessie alright?" Bella breathlessly asked Alice.

"I can't see her, I just see the baby," Alice trailed off. "But I've never seen her clearly, so no jumping to conclusions." I felt Jasper send out soothing waves and we all remained calm, although I could see Bella's face drop for a split second. Her shield was up, but all I wanted to know was what she was thinking. Most likely fear; the same fear I had about my daughter's life.

"We can't all stay here," I shook my head and let the subject drop. "I propose we start to look at houses around here."

"Sweetie," I heard Esme start, "I don't think that's a good idea. This town is smaller than any that we've ever lived in."

"We can't stay as far away as we are now!" I accidently raised my voice. _"Edward!"_ I heard Bella mentally scold me. "I mean, it wouldn't be wise for us to leave Nessie and Seth here alone to take this all on by themselves."

"Why don't we buy a single house, and we'll stay here in shifts," Esme suggested.

"Yeah, Edward," Emmett finally piped in, "We can't all just abandon Alaska either. That'd look suspicious."

"Fine," I gave in, it was tough, but it seemed fair.

"I'll draw up a schedule!" Alice bounced up and down.

"This house is too small," I began again.

"Dad," Nessie started to scold me.

"No, Nessie, there is only one bedroom, what are you going to do with the baby? Let it sleep in the kitchen?"

"I like this house," she looked around and smiled.

"Why don't we just build an addition?" Jasper suggested.

"Why don't we just buy her a new house?" I pleaded to get her something closer to town, something with more room.

"No," Nessie planted her foot firmly, "Dad, this is where I am going to start my family. I wouldn't change anything about my cabin growing up, and I want my child to feel the same way." She stared at me, urging me to challenge her. My daughter was just like her mother, in the worst ways. I chuckled to myself. "If that's alright," she trailed off.

"Of course," Esme filled in for me. "I don't think anyone has any objections to you living here."

"Sweet! Me and Jake can build the addition," Emmett got as excited as Alice had about the prospect of a schedule. I watched Ness' face sour for a minute. Obviously she hadn't told Jacob yet. I laughed to myself again. That'd be awkward.

"I guess we're all settled." I sat down. Ness stood up.

"Thank you all. You're the best family anyone could ask for. I love each and every one of you, but I in no way will be expecting you to stay here in shifts. I really will be alright. We can handle this," she intertwined her hands in Seth's.

"Like we'd let you do this alone," Emmett pfft'd her.

"Yeah, geeze, what do you take us for?" Jasper added.

"I'm glad we all had this meeting. I feel so much better," Nessie sat down again. "When are you all leaving?"

"Well," Esme started, "Carlisle will have his results soon, so once he comes back, I guess we should all get back since we have work and school. So tomorrow, Carlisle and I, along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will go ahead back. We'll let Edward and Bella have the first shift I guess."

"Sounds good," everyone agreed.

"We'll start the addition when the weather clears, probably in two months or so, after the snow thaws a little more," Emmett stated.

"Good. Sounds like a plan," I added.

"And I'll plan a baby shower and Esme and I can decorate and design it!" Alice bubbled over the edge. Rosalie cleared her throat and stood up. I wish Bella would take her shield off of everyone. But, she was so used to shielding everyone, that I doubt she even realized what she was doing anymore.

"I have something important to discuss," she stated. Everyone eyed her confused. Rosalie never had anything to say at our family meetings, just snide comments that only affected her.

"I," she paused as she grabbed Emmett's hand, who just smiled at her like an idiot, "I mean, we, want to adopt Trevor." The table was completely silent. Ness was the first to break it.

"That's perfect!" she practically screamed. She hugged Rosalie eagerly. "You're perfect. I wouldn't want anyone else to have him." Seth and Emmett were all smiles. Jasper was the only one who remained stoic with me and Esme.

"Are you serious?" I finally managed to mutter. Rosalie's death glare locked with me.

"Yes. That little boy deserves happiness, and we can give that to him. I can't on my good conscious let him go," she sat down and hung her head.

"He's not a vampire!" I bellowed.

"Edward," Bella tried to calm me down. "Edward hear her out."

"Hear what out? This is the most absurd idea I've ever heard."

"Edward, he's going to die in a few years anyway," Emmett shook his head and looked away in shame. "If we're stuck here forever, why shouldn't we do one decent thing."

"What about the Volturri? Do you think they'll like the idea of you adopting a mortal boy?"

"I could care less what they think," Rosalie blatantly stated.

"Let's take a vote then," I stated and sat back down. "Esme?"

"I think it'd be alright. If you're willing to deal with it, if you're capable, Rosalie I'll support you. But, you know that it is going to be difficult, you have to be ready for that."

"I know what is going to happen. We accept it." She smiled at Esme sadly.

"What would Carlisle say?" Esme sat in contemplation for a moment.

"He'd vote against it," she finally admitted. Rosalie shook her head and stared straight ahead. "Not because he would mind, I think more because he wouldn't want you to have to carry that burden."

"Jasper?"

"I can't approve," he sighed. "I don't care, I just think its a lot to bare. The Volturri are a huge threat. I won't vote for something that will potentially hurt us all." Rosalie started to speak, but I cut her off.

"Emmett?"

"I'm more than willing to do this. I haven't done anything decent in my life, Edward, I can't live like that," he shrugged and let his head dip.

"Rosalie, a yes I'm assuming?" She just nodded in agreement. "Bella?"

"Yes. Let Trevor have a family." She smiled and nodded towards Rosalie, who just nodded her head in appreciation.

"Nessie?"

"Of course!" she giggled.

"Alice?"

"I don't see anything bad as a result," she stated, "But I can't agree to subjecting a little boy to our lifestyle." She let her eyes drop away from looking at Rosalie. "We're not normal, he should be raised normal."

"Seth?"

"I couldn't feel better about it. He deserves a good life," he nodded and smiled. I slumped down in my chair. Rosalie jumped up and hugged Emmett tightly.

"We're staying then. We'll live in the house, and you all can just stay there when you do your shifts."

"Why don't you all just sort this out among yourselves," Esme nodded, trying to get my anger under control. "Ask him if he wants this first," Esme chided Rosalie. "Don't get your hopes up, you have to explain to him the situation, to the best of your ability. We expect you to take care of this situation."

"Of course, Esme!" she couldn't stop smiling. _What the hell is happening to us?_

_____________________________

**"So called Summer" by Team Water polo**

**perfect for this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm losing steam without reviews, I can feel it...draining...no more....nothing left to give...gasp...oh........**

**kthnx**


	31. All I've Ever Wanted

**Seth POV**

"Hey, babe, what do you want on the pizza?" I heard Nessie try to shout over the sound of power tools. I gave up trying to figure out a way to shout over the commotion Emmett and Trevor were making and headed inside.

"I don't care, what do you want?" I walked into the bedroom as I asked this question, only to find Ness standing in front of the mirror, looking at her stomach.

"Pineapple and green peppers?" she turned and smiled at me happily. I hugged her tightly and wrapped my arms around her so I was holding her stomach.

"Sounds delicious," I muttered.

"You're lying. It sounds disgusting. Why don't you just order something else?"

"Because, in all honesty, I can eat anything, and I want to try to make things easier," I grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"You could start by having tweedle dum and tweedle dee out there call it quits of the day. I can't handle much more of this racket. We still have about five months until the baby is born, we don't need a room over night!" she huffed as she threw herself on the bed, still gripping the slight bulge. In all honesty, I couldn't take my eyes off of her even more now. She had the pregnancy glow, I could see it in her cheeks, in her movements, in everything she did. Her hair strewn messily around her face, I couldn't help but chuckle. So far the morning sickness had passed quietly, and she only got sick a few times, but it was these cravings that were just mind boggling. I laughed to myself as I went out back towards the new addition's frame, thinking about the sandwich I made yesterday consisting of pineapple, peanut butter, and grape jelly. After two months, nothing severe had changed about Ness though, which worried me. After almost daily calls though, Carlisle reassured me that some women didn't show until five months along. Here we were on the cusp of month four, and finally you could see the tiny growth. It was a huge relief.

I turned the corner to find Emmett showing Trev how to nail some boards together. So far, Trev had adapted fairly well to his new life. The adoption had gone smoothly after Rose and Emmett bought the house down the street, and both got jobs in town. Rosalie said he still had trouble sleeping at night, but aside from that, he was doing perfectly fine being raised by a couple of vampires. I still couldn't believe they told him the truth. He took it in stride and wasn't even afraid of me in wolf form. I think he just assumed it was all like living in a comic book, and heck, I even saw it that way sometimes.

"Alright, give it a good whack," Emmett held his hand on the nail and let Trev swing away. After a few swings, Trev had managed to hit Emmett's hand more than the nail. I saw Emmett push the nail down slowly, until one more hit drove it home. "Good job, my man, down low!" Trev high-fived him low.

"Seth! Did you see that? Emmett taught me how to hammer!" I joined in with the customary high-five.

"I saw, it was impressive. I think that's probably enough work for today," I smiled. Trev hopped up on Emmett's shoulders.

"I think we're getting kicked out, little man," Emmett bellowed, "And after we did all of this work!"

"That's not nice!" Trev chided me as Emmett started to bounce around slightly.

"Sorry, boys, but I take my orders from the boss lady, and she's getting a little cranky," I whispered.

"I heard that!" Ness yelled from the house. I gulped and Emmett just laughed.

"We should head home before Rosalie starts to hunt us anyway," he started to walk out and chatter about something with Trev. Fatherhood suited Emmett nicely. It was like Trev got a giant play toy and Emmett got someone to teach the most useless things. Perfect for everyone.

"Hey Emmett, tell Alice that Ness and I can't do baby shopping tomorrow because we're going on a date," I tried to yell. He just waved me off and kept walking. Alice was going to kill me as soon as she found out, but that didn't matter. It's been a month since Ness and I had any semblance of alone time, and I was going to charm my wife whether her family liked it or not. I took a breath headed back inside to a very angry Ness.

"Cranky?" she stomped her foot. I grinned nervously at her and tried to hug her, but she walked out of my reach. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would be considered cranky to ask for a little peace and quiet while a whole new person grows inside of me!" she yelled and slumped on the couch.

"I'm sorry," I tried to console her, "I didn't mean it that way and you know it." I sat down next to her and let her slump against my shoulder.

"I know," she eventually murmured, "It's just all of these hormones! What if I'm never normal again? What if I'm permanently crazy and fat?" I saw pure fear flash across her face. I couldn't help but laugh, to which she just glared at me. "It's not funny." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Babe, you know that the hormones are going to fluctuate and will eventually get normal after you have the baby. And you, by far, are not fat. You said it yourself, you have a whole new person growing in there." This seemed to calm her slightly and she laid down with her head in my lap. I gently stroked her hair.

"You know that I love you right?" she finally blushed slightly.

"I know. I love you too. Even if you stay crazy, I'll love you." she laughed at me slightly.

"It feels like this is the first time I've been able to breath in the past few months," she let out a huge breath as if to prove her point. "I like it when its just you and me," she smiled contentedly and closed her eyes.

"I know what you mean," I trailed off. Ever since the family meeting, things had been accelerated. Surprisingly, it was Edward who was thinking about every aspect of the babies happiness. He was the one who urged Emmett to start building the room sooner, and it was him who got the paperwork done for adopting Trevor. I smiled at the thought of having Edward's support. It was like having my best friend back. He was finally being supportive, and it was as if everything had turned upside down, but it felt so right.

**Ness POV**

I looked up to watch Seth smiling. I couldn't believe that everything I never knew I wanted, I had, and it made me feel more than complete; I felt whole. I thought about the past two months, and the flurry of activity that has surrounded the house. Between frequent visits from Mom and Dad, Aunt Alice was stationed on "Baby Watch", as Emmett so aptly named it, meaning her and Uncle Jasper were continually dragging us looking for more and more baby furniture and clothes and toys. They were only here for a few more days though, until it was Mom and Dad's turn to take over. I looked forward to more time with my Mom; she was loving the idea of a grandchild. Dad had warmed up to it eventually, and it turned out he was being really supportive, and I knew that it was helping Seth feel more confident about our choices. I couldn't help but smile along with my beautiful husband.

"Are we going to be normal once we have the baby?" I finally thought out loud. Seth's smile grew even bigger.

"What do you mean?" he asked, amused.

"I mean," I blushed, "Is the spark still going to be there?" Seth let out a howl of laughter that shook my head.

"I don't think you ever have to worry about that. I find you just as beautiful now, and everyday, you just seem to get even more and more gorgeous." I couldn't hide my smile as I settled back into his lap. He resumed stroking my head, and I never felt as at peace as I did right then.

"Did you tell Uncle Emmett to tell Aunt Alice that we were going on a date tomorrow?" I bit my lip awkwardly.

"Yup," Seth smiled. "I get you all night tonight, all of tomorrow, and all of tomorrow night." I was afraid my smile would explode off of my face.

"What do you have planned?" I tried to pout. He just shook his head and leaned to brush his lips against mine.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he murmured, his sweet breath intoxicating me. I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him closer to me. Eagerly his tongue danced along my lip until I let it explore my mouth. All too soon, Seth pulled away, chuckling to himself. "Nope, I'm not telling," his eyes glittered the most pure blue.

"Fine, then we're going to talk about baby names," I smiled evilly. He groaned slightly.

"Why?"

"Because before you know it, you'll be holding this little baby, and we can't fight about names when we're holding it."

"Fine," he finally agreed, "But I vote that we refuse to name it after family or pack members."

"Why?"

"Well, because then we'd offend the other bajillion relatives that we didn't name him after," Seth smiled so matter-of-a-factly.

"Deal. Any ideas about which ones you like?"

"Clark Kent?" Seth smiled eagerly.

"No!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Aristotle?"

"Yes, that's perfect. We'll name our baby Aristotle Clearwater. I'm sure it can't get any more freaky than being half werewolf, lets throw an ugly name on him as well." Seth leaned down and kissed every fear away from me.

"Our baby is not a freak." I couldn't even remember what I was thinking as his lips gently pressed against my forehead.

"Fine. We'll go with Clark Kent." Seth smiled brightly.

"Deal," he practically screamed. I rolled my eyes. "We really have an important decision to make though," I trailed off slightly, eyeing him wearily. His eyebrows raised slightly. "Godparents."

"Ugh," he groaned and threw his head back against the couch. "No matter who we choose, Someone will be left out!"

"I know, but its something we have to figure out so we can tell them."

"Fine, I vote Alice," Seth muttered.

"Alice? Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, at least the kid would be dressed properly." We both laughed. "I mean, she is the one I would most want watching after him if anything were to happen. I already know that everyone else would step up also, so we should just give Alice this." I reached up and kissed Seth.

"That's very nice of you. But, I was thinking about Jake," I inadvertently let my eyes trail away.

"Why?"

"Well, if he is more werewolf than vampire, I think it'd be nice if he had someone who understood, and Jake would rather die than let anything hurt something I love."

"Because he still loves you," Seth whispered and looked away from me.

"No, that's not what I meant," I sat up quickly and tried to fix this increasingly awkward situation. "Seth, you know that is not true." I grabbed his face in my hands to make him look me in the eyes. I replayed one of our nights together for him, and felt him shiver gently. "I love you. Jake is my brother. He would never let his nephew get hurt. That's all I meant." Seth kissed me harder than before, quickly rolling me on my back.

"I know. I'm sorry, its just an insecurity I have," he trailed off as he trailed kisses along my neck.

"Well it's silly," I stated simply. He sat up quickly and pulled me into his lap.

"Let's just ask them both to be godparents then."

"That sounds like a plan. See this wasn't so bad," I sighed and nuzzled against his neck, content at our decisions. "Clark Kent's godparents will be Alice and Jacob. Case closed." Seth laughed and I vibrated against him.

"We really shouldn't name him Clark Kent. We might have to work on that one a little. But," before I could interrupt he continued, "first I say we have pizza."

"Deal." He got up and sat me down on the couch. "When should we tell them?"

"That would involve actually inviting Jake and Leah up here, or visiting them. I don't want you traveling, so they'd have to come here," Seth trailed out as he walked into the kitchen to find the phone and the book. "I just don't know." He was always cutest when he was distracted.

"How about the baby shower?" I smiled hopefully. I knew that the reason Seth didn't want them up here was because, whether he would admit it or not, it was more than an insecurity that Jacob still loved me; he was almost convinced of it.

"Can you keep a secret long enough? That's like three months away."

"Yes, I can!" I stuck out my tongue as he looked for the pizza number. "I'll tell everyone but Alice. Plus once she leaves, she won't be back until the baby shower, so case closed. I can tell Mom right?" Seth rolled his eyes and laughed as he ordered the pizza.

"Sure, I guess you could." He finally whispered as he slumped down next to me and turned on a movie. I laid down against him and he absently rubbed my arm.

"Seth, I fell really happy," I finally whispered as I wrapped my arms around my now protruding belly.

"Me too," he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

**Rosalie POV**

"Trev, come on it's time for bed," I whispered as I lifted him from Emmett's lap as they sat watching some movie. He tried to mumble an argument, but instead settled for wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his face in my hair. Emmett followed me to Trevor's bedroom and pulled back the sheets as I slid him down. I kissed his forehead and tucked him in gently. Emmett did the same.

"love you," Trevor mumbled as he turned over and grabbed his favorite blanket. I don't think Emmett could contain himself, the smile on his face was larger than any one I'd ever seen. He stood behind me in the doorway and engulfed me tightly as he sat his head on my shoulders.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," he sighed and pulled me towards the living room. Unwillingly I closed the door and followed him. We sat down on the couch in silence, snuggled together watching some baseball game.

**Alice POV**

"Jasper," I started to tremble and he wrapped his arms around me in the depths of the forest. I could see the lights of Emmett and Rosalie's house in the distance.

"What's wrong, sugar?" he tried to gauge my emotions while trying to soothe me.

"We need to warn the family," I shuddered again and buried my face in his chest.


	32. I'm Sorry

**Leah POV**

"Leah, we have to get going," I heard Jake whisper against my neck. I instinctively pulled his arms tighter around me, not wanting to leave the warmth and perfect world we had created. Instantly, Jake's body went rigid behind mine as he cradled me against his bare chest. "Don't tease me this morning," he sighed as I wiggled slowly against him. "I don't have much self-control. I might be forced to do something drastic." I took his giant hands, still wrapped in my own and slid them down the length of my body from my chest to the elastic of the pair of boxers I was sleeping in that just so happened to be his.

"Something drastic?" I purred and arched against him more.

"Nope, you aren't going to distract me so easily," Jake whispered against my neck. I felt goosebumps spread across my body. I turned so I could face him, and instantly his arms were back around me. I let my hands rest on his cheeks, trying to comprehend how I could love him so much. It was like holding everything I'd ever wanted, and never knew I needed. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. In the pale light that filtered through our windows, I could see his grin starting to form, yet his eyes stayed closed. Slowly, I brushed my lips along his, almost light enough that I wasn't sure if I'd even touched him.

"You never play fair," he whispered and pulled me closer to him so our bodies lay flushed. I threw my leg over his and trailed my hands along his chest.

"I play fair," I corrected him, "Its not my fault I'm addicted to you." I felt our bodies shake as he laughed to himself.

"I shouldn't tempt you then," he pouted. Finally his eyes opened and I was left staring at his big brown eyes.

"It is totally you're fault," I informed him, "Stop being so delicious." I nipped his chin eagerly. Again, I was met with a slight laugh as I kissed along his neck quietly.

"Leah, we have to go or we'll miss the shower."

I grumbled as he got up from the bed and I covered myself up again in the giant quilt, mostly to hide the blush that was creeping along my face at the fact that Jake could just leave so easily when I was throwing out my A game. Instantly, the covers were off of me, and I was left curled in a ball in the middle of the bed.

"Come on, I know you're excited to see the Cullen's," Jake laughed again. I glared at him. In all honesty, I wasn't ready for that again. I liked having distance between them and us. It's not like I hated them, or resented them. I was over that. I just was incredibly nervous about Jacob and Nessie being together. I've tried to get over it, but an imprint is an imprint. I tried to convince myself that he loved me; I was his wife. Logic usually didn't prevail in these internal arguments. "What's wrong, babe?" Jake leaned down and rubbed my arm. I just shook him off and sat up. "Hey, talk to me, please," he pleaded.

"Its just," I stammered, "You didn't want me." Jake sat down next to me, holding in a laugh. I buried my head in my knees awkwardly so he wouldn't see the disappointment on my face.

"Hey," he nudged me, "Hey, my beautiful wife," he lifted my chin so I had to look at him, "Yeah, you."

"Stop it Jake," I pulled away slightly.

"Hey, look at me please," he begged. I turned to him with poison in my glare. "I can't believe you would think that I don't want you."

"Well," I tried to interrupt, but he held up his hand to let him finish. He stood up and paced in front of me with a pained look on his face. I watched the muscles in his back contract as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Leah, I want you. I want you bad. Every second of every minute of every day I'm fantasizing about you, and about how you're all mine. Sometimes I think its insane how much I want to have you, all the time. You are the sexiest creature I've ever met," he laughed slightly to himself. "Hell, I want to touch you more than I should. Don't ever doubt that. Once I start with you, I'm not going to stop, and we can't have a coven of vampires tracking us down." Jake heaved out a breath as he let it all out.

"Jake, that was sweet," I smiled at him and stood up to make him stop pacing, "in an oddly arousing and awkward kind of way." He laughed and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry," I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. I just am not that excited to go visiting. Why did Ness bump up the shower anyway? I though we'd have time to enjoy part of our summer break all by ourselves." I trailed off and drug my nails against Jake's shoulders as I brought his lips to mine roughly. I felt him murmur against my lips as he grabbed my back and pulled me closer.

"We will still have our time," he trailed off as I kissed under his chin.

"No, we'll get caught up in the family, and end up staying up there till she pops the kid out. We can't tell them no," I sighed.

"We're just going up for the weekend. The shower, then to visit, then back here, where I plan to ravage you multiple times a day in multiple places along the house. The kitchen," he kissed my forehead, "The laundry room," he kissed my nose, "The living room," he kissed my chin, "The hallway," he kissed my neck, "The bathroom," he brought his lips to mine, "The office."

"Jake you're killing me," I whined.

"If you think this is torture, just wait until I get you all to myself," he grinned mischievously.

**Nessie POV**

I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand. There was no way I would be answering it, especially not today. Today was the day of my shower, or now basically the day of the family meeting. It's not like I really needed a shower anyway, the whole family had already supplied us with enough stuff to spoil an entire village. Today was the day that we were going to tell them about our choice in godparents, and talk about Alice's vision. I shuddered at the thought and pulled Seth's arms tighter around me. He buried his face deeper in the side of my neck, but kept sleeping. The past month had almost been unbearable, and had I not been able to sleep in Seth's arms every night, I doubt I would have kept my sanity. It's taken all of our effort to keep the whole brood out of our house and let us alone for a few minutes. Between Esme and Alice's shopping and decoration, Mom and Dad's worrying and mission to reconnect and support Seth and I, and Rosalie and Emmett taking care of Trev, the house hasn't been silent at all. My phone vibrated again and I felt Seth groan a little louder.

"Just answer it, or they'll never leave us alone," he whispered, sending prickles through the skin that his warm breath touched.

"No, the suns not even up yet," I whispered and turned my phone off quickly.

"They'll be on their way in about five minutes," he whispered angrily. "I'm sick of sharing you. Do you even remember what its like to just be the two of us?"

I smiled and reached my hand up to touch his cheek, replaying a fonder memory about a certain shower after a very dirty breakfast. I could feel him grip me tighter as I remembered every touch, letting my want seep into the memory.

"Oh God," he murmured, nibbling on my neck.

"Yeah, I miss those days. I feel like we didn't get to really celebrate, but after the baby, I'm going to make it up to you," I smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you," he smiled and kissed my forehead. "And Daddy loves you too," he grinned from ear to ear as he lifted my shirt slightly and kissed the bigger belly I was sporting nowadays.

"Seth, we're going to be alright aren't we?" I sighed as he pulled me closer against his massive chest. I melted against him, reveling in the giant man that was holding me now. His fresh scent dazed me as I ran my hand along his russet skin, trying to touch every inch.

"Close your eyes for a second," he kissed the top of my head. I did as directed; I had given up on fighting him a long time ago.

"Ok, I want you to picture out cabin, free of everyone else but you and me. Picture it as warm and cozy, Picture the baby, happy, smiling, in your arms. He loves you. Picture our life together, just us, with very infrequent visits from your family. Picture the baby, growing healthy and happy."

Before Seth realized it was even happening I slid up and kissed him, and behind that kiss I tried to put every ounce of love and passion I could muster. I would never get sick of those lips.

"Hey, you two get out here now!" I heard Alice yell as she banged on the door. Seth let out a mild growl. "You're not kids anymore. Stop acting like it," she almost screamed.

I heard Mom hushing her and sitting her down, probably at the table. I buried my face in Seth's chest.

"We're all going to tear each other apart," I dry sobbed.

"No, we're going to be alright," he hushed, "But, I need you to stay calm, for the baby." He started to rub circles on my back, trying to soothe me.

"Let's go! This is your mess!" I heard Aunt Alice yelling again, hurt dripping from every word.

Before I knew what was happening, Seth had jumped up from the bed and threw open the door and slammed it behind him as he ran out. I rushed to put some clothes on as I heard the voices elevating outside from hushed whispers to strained hisses.

"I don't care what you've seen," Seth growled, "But, I will not have you upsetting Ness and the baby."

"I'm trying to protect the baby and Ness you idiot," Alice shot back.

"Hey, stop this now," I heard Dad calming everyone down. His voice was tight, precise, and authoritative. This was going to be a wonderful visit.

**Seth POV**

"Seth, calm down," I heard Ness whisper as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Instantly, I felt calmer with her near me. She pulled me toward the kitchen. "We'll be right back, everyone have a seat." She closed the door behind us and proceeded to slap my arm.

"Hey, what's that for?" I spazzed for a moment.

"You need to behave. This IS all our fault," she explained and held a finger up as I tried to interject, "I love you, and I don't regret anything, but they have every right to be upset that we're putting them at risk, again. Just let them be angry," she sighed. I lifted her chin and held her head in my giant hands. I kissed her forehead gently, letting my lips linger there, taking in her wonderful vanilla scent.

"I love you, and the baby," I whispered as I hugged her closer, "Only you for me."

"Only you for me," she repeated as we walked out to the living room. There were no smiles greeting us, except for Jake and Lean, who had just arrived.

"Jake!" Ness screamed at my side and threw herself around his neck. I instantly cringed, and felt my body tense up as he lips met his cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he laughed as Ness hugged Leah as well. I took a deep breath, and tried to force myself to relax. It wasn't easy, until Ness wormed her way back around my waist, and I felt the peace radiating between us. "What's with all the long faces?" Jake asked as everyone did their 'welcomes' and he and Leah took a seat at the table. Ness stood up at the head of the table and began to talk. I watched everyone's faces as they watched her speak with such love and conviction. Edward and Bella smiled slightly to themselves, Alice looked worried and frightened, Jasper looked uneasy, Rosalie and Emmett seemed perfectly happy, Trev bouncing on Emmett's knee, Carlisle and Esme looked eager to figure things out, and Jake and Leah kept exchanging glances and holding hands.

"So before we get down to the housekeeping," Ness grabbed my hand and made me stand next to her, "We'd like to make an announcement about the baby."

"We thought about this long and hard, debated everything, and we know that all of you would step up to take care of the baby if anything were to ever happen to us," I started.

"Yes, we know that he will be loved and protected by you all, but we have to have godparents," Ness helped me finish. We turned to Jake and Leah slightly.

"Jake, we'd like for you to be the Godfather," Ness smiled. Jake's face dropped slightly in shock.

"This is an honor," he smiled finally and gave us both hugs. Leah kissed his cheek when he sat back down.

"This doesn't mean that we don't love you all," Ness tried to reassure everyone, "Carlisle you're going to be the great-grandpa, and Esme, great-grandma. Emmett and Rosalie, we figured that since you have Trev now, you wouldn't mind if we spread around the responsibilities, and Mom and Dad, well, you're going to be grandparents."

"We all understand," Dad smiled at me encouragingly, letting my words seep in. "Grandpa," he let his mouth hang open for a minute.

"Yeah, we'll all protect the baby and you Ness, you're family. You're family is our family," Carlisle answered eagerly.

"We have one more request," I began as Ness squeezed my hand. "Alice, we'd very much-"

"Yes!" she squealed. "Sorry, please finish."

"like you to be the baby's Godmother." I finally finished. Alice leapt up and was hugging us both quickly.

"I would love to!" she squealed again. "I'm sorry for what I said," she whispered in our ears. I just smiled curtly at her as she sat down.

"Alright, lets get down to business," I said firmly as Ness sat down next to me. It was about time I stepped up to protect my family.

**Jake POV**

Godfather. Damn, that sounded scary. Who would trust me to take care of their kid? Leah, probably sensing how tense I was, started to rub the back of my hand gently. I was suddenly swept into a place of calm, as I snuck glances at her quietly, counting down the minutes until I could take her back home and really begin our summer breaks. Possibly make a family of our own. Shit. I tensed again, getting a weird look from Leah. I tried to push the thought as far as I could from my mind, but it was almost impossible with Ness, already six months showing, parading her belly around. Leah and I hadn't even talked about that; I didn't even know if she wanted kids.

"Alright, lets get down to business," Seth said as he stood at the head of the table. I waited for Edward or Carlisle to step up and start talking, but Seth just kept going. What's going on here nowadays? When did Seth get in charge?

"First, no matter what, we don't expect anyone to risk anything for us," Seth looked seriously at everyone.

"That's ridiculous," Esme chided him, "I know for a fact that I raised everyone here better than that, and I certainly will not let my family fall under any form of harm."

"I know Esme, I just wanted to make that clear," Seth continued. Ness cleared her throat and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry, we just wanted to make that clear." Seth smiled like an idiot.

"Alice, please explain your vision," Seth sat down and wrapped his arms around Nessie.

"I saw them coming," Alice started.

"Who coming?" I barked out. I was sick of being left in the dark.

"Jake," Leah quieted me.

"I saw Aro coming, just Aro and Jane. But I'm not sure, their could be more," Alice continued, looking more and more terrified.

"When?" I barked and slammed my hand on the table.

"A few months after the baby is born."

A few gasps escaped everyone at the table. I felt Leah grip my leg tighter.

"Is this all you know Alice?" I barked again, this time not even attempting to hide the anger I was feeling.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Bella finally spoke up.

"Wait," Seth answered, "We wait to see how the baby is, we wait to see what they want. There's no point in running." Edward's eyes glared. _Edward, you have to have a better plan!_ I screamed at him. He met my eyes and shook his head. I searched Leah's face for some sort of emotion. She just stared blankly ahead.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" I screamed, "Not this again."

"Jake," Leah tried to calm me down. I felt shivers all over my body. How could they be willing to let this happen again? Before I knew what was happening, I was standing up, my whole body shaking.

"I can't calm down, Leah. You were right, we're never going to escape this constant battle," I looked at her, my eyes full of sorrow. I just wanted to run away, to take her out of this craziness, but I had to at least try to convince them to do something else. "I doubt these blood-suckers from Italy were going to take it easy on us again. We got off easy last time, but they aren't going to give up another chance to shut down our little operation," I bellowed, and a fwe hung their heads. "What about Trev? Do you think they don't know that you are taking care of a human? How is this going to sit?" I accused Rosalie and Emmett. They both looked away for a moment, and Rosalie glared back at me, almost opening her mouth to respond. "I love you all, but I can't stand by while you continue to endanger us all. You've made a very, very dangerous bed, but I refuse to endanger my family to lay in it."

"I'm sorry Jake," Ness muttered after a few minutes.

"Ness, I just want you to be safe. Do something, don't just sit and wait for this storm to hit."

"Where are we going to go? They'll find us."

"Go, just leave. Don't wait for this. If you wait, you're all idiots," I concluded and grabbed Leah. "I'm sorry" was the last thing I said as I walked out the door.


	33. First In Line

**Jake POV**

"Hey, babe, I'm home," I called as I made my way through the kitchen.

"In here still," I heard Leah call from our bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" I called again as I poured a glass of water, grabbed a few asprin, and made my way to the back of the house. I saw a giant mound in the quilt start to move slightly when I walked through the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled it down slightly to find Leah's eyes staring back at me, red and swollen from crying. "What's wrong?" my heart broke.

"I figured out what's wrong with me," she sniffled and pulled the blanket back over her face.

"Did you go to the doctor?" I tried to pull the blanket down, but she had an iron grip on it.

"No," she mumbled.

"Are you going to tell me what's up, because honestly, you're starting to scare me."

"I don't want to tell you," she grumbled. I slammed the water down, more forcefully than I should have. I could feel my body start to shake and quiver as anger caused my muscles to tense to an exaggerated degree. I couldn't handle this now; not now, not after the past few months of utter chaos. I'm working on such a short fuse these days. Going back to work, the fight with the Cullens, worrying about Ness, on top of this now, I could feel the pent up aggression seeping through. Leah is supposed to be the one person who doesn't complicate my life; she's supposed to be honest with me. I briskly ran my hands through my short hair and tried to soothe my neck. Pacing didn't seem to be helping at all, but I couldn't help it. I slumped on the bed next to the curled up ball of my wife.

"You can tell me anything," I finally managed to speak through clenched teeth and tightly gripped fists. Slowly the ball turned toward me, still hidden though.

"I think we should go help them," the mound peeped. Instantly, my eyes shut tight and a familiar throbbing started in my head.

"I don't see how that has made you sick," I tried to get to the heart of the issue.

"First, we need to discuss this. Ness is due in less than a month, and we haven't even talked to them since we left. They need us now Jake."

"Can you please take the blanket off? I feel crazy talking to a quilt." Begrudgingly the mask fell slowly. I let out a breath and felt slightly better. I gently moved a piece of stray hair from Leah's eyes and smiled slightly. Her eyes burned with something; something that looked like defiance and passion. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Let's go up there. Once the baby is born, let's go. I never realized how important family was, until we abandoned the only family we've ever had. Seth is my brother, Jake."

"I know, I know."

"No, I don't think you could possibly understand this," Leah sat up, her whole face burning now. "I watched him grow up. He's the only person in my life that I trusted before you. He is my blood. I can't let him face this alone. If that means that I have to protect those... those vampires, than so be it. I support Seth."

"I do understand," I was flushed with just as much anger. "I watched Ness grow up. I was there, everyday. She's my family. She may not be blood, but I practically raised her." I saw the hurt in Leah's eyes.

"And you love her."

"I loved her. But that pales in comparison to how much I love you." I tried to reassure her again, but she just shook her head and set her jaw.

"I don't know about you, but I will never forgive myself if something happens to Seth. What kind of sister would I be?" she wiped tears from her eyes. I tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. We sat in a stalemate for a few minutes. "I'm going, with or without your permission."

"Leah," I tried to start.

"Jake, I want you by my side." We were stuck in a stalemate.

"I'll do it for you," I finally agreed.

"Do you swear that no matter what happens we can go?" She looked at me, searching my face for an inkling of what I was thinking. I sighed and nodded.

"I swear, for you, I'll do this." She smiled at me and before I knew it her lips were on mine. I enjoyed the moment for a second before playfully pulling away. "Hey, you'll give me whatever you got." Leah's expression went from pure joy to extreme guilt instantly.

"I doubt I can give you what I have," she trailed off. I got out of bed and made my way towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"Well, I don't want to chance it," I laughed. She followed me into the kitchen. "Hey, get back in bed, I'll bring you some soup."

"Jake, we need to talk."

"Ok, let's talk," I turned to see an apprehensive face staring back at me.

"I think you should sit down," she started out. No talks ever went well when they started like this. I felt my palms start to sweat and tried to wipe them off on my jeans as I sat down on the couch.

"Jake, I can't give you want I have," Leah cautiously started. "I can't give it to you because, well because I'm pregnant."

It was about this point that I felt the floor come into contact with my face.

**Seth POV**

"Hey, I though I told you to stay in bed," I chided Ness as she waddled into the kitchen. She shot me a death glance.

"I'm going to go crazy if you make me stay in there much long," she grumbled as she grabbed a glass of water. "I feel weird today."

"You should tell your mom to get back in bed," I whispered to the giant bump as I gently covered and rubbed it with my hands.

"Stop ganging up on me," Ness winced as the baby kicked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We just love you," I tried to explain as I wound my arms around her eagerly. I felt her breathing calm slightly.

"Can you believe this?" She pulled away and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Believe how beautiful you are? No, it surprises me every day." I answered and grinned.

"No," she looked at me seriously. "We're having a baby. In under a month, we'll have a beautiful baby. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"We're going to do fine," I smiled and tried to walk her towards the bedroom. "But, for now, I need you to rest until the little guy chooses to come out."

"I"m so sick of bed rest, I think I'm going to explode from boredom."

"I doubt it," I laughed and placed my lips against hers.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled against me, "I could get used to this whole stay in bed all day thing if it came with you attached." Suddenly, Ness gripped her stomach, and yelped slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing," she stood upright again, "Just got a little mule in there, that's all."

"Ok, back to bed, the love of my life, the carrier of my child." I let her lean on me as we waddled together back towards the bedroom.

"Aghh, Seth," Ness screamed and gripped onto my hand with an iron grasp and wrapped her other arm around her stomach. I tried to lean down to hear her from her doubled over position, but the only thing I could understand were stifled screams.

"What's wrong?" I hurriedly tried to figure out what was happening. The only thing that met me were screams. I lifted Ness and gently carried her into the bedroom. Sweat covered her face and neck, and her hair stuck to it in every position.

"Somethings not right, Seth," her brown eyes pleaded with me, glittering with unshed tears.

"I'm going to call Carlisle!" I ran to get the phone as Ness rolled around on the bed and gripped at the sheets and her stomach.

"Carlisle! Get over here now! Somethings going wrong with the baby," I screamed into the phone and hung up before I could get his answer. I ran back to Ness' side and let her grip at my arms as she tried to hide the pain she was in right now.

"Seth, what happened?" Carlisle pushed me aside and began to check everything.

"I don't know, she got up and then started screaming and gripping her stomach. I felt him kick pretty hard. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he trailed off. Carlisle continued checking out Ness who was still grunting in agony. I ran my hands threw my hair and paced around as Carlisle examined her.

"What's happening?" I yelled every second.

"Seth," Ness grunted, "Calm down." A scream ripped threw her as soon as she finished those words.

"The baby's coming," Carlisle stood up and explained to Edward and Bella who had somehow appeared in the doorway. I sat down on the floor next to the bed and gripped Ness' hand. She faked a small smile for me.

"Shhh, everything's fine babe," I tried to reassure her. Her face was pale and her breathing was weak. I gently pushed the hair from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered. I brought her hand to my lips.

"Seth, move." Carlisle was screaming. I felt two strong sets of hands grabbing me from behind. Ness' eyes drooped and her head fell.

"No!" I screamed, pulling away from an instant, but before I could do anything I was in the living room. "Let me back in there!" I screamed and tried to push past Edward, Alice, and Esme.

"Seth, sit down." Edward tried to speak reasonably with me.

"How can I sit down? Ten minutes ago Ness was laughing, now she's barely breathing. My whole world is barely breathing!" I screamed.

"You think I don't know that? My daughter is in there and do you know what she's thinking? She's thinking about how much she loves you; she's running through every minute with you. But she's in pain. Pain that you've caused. You might have killed my daughter, and now I'm forced to listen to her die." Edward screamed back at me, pushing me hard against the wall. "My daughter!" he screamed and sobbed all at once. I felt my body start to shiver.

"Sit down!" Alice grabbed Edward by the collar and pushed him into a chair. I moved toward Edward once again.

"Seth, sit down right now," a tiny voice commanded me. Esme stepped in front of me with that motherly glance. I stared at her for an instant. "We can't have you two thinking about these things right now. You have to hope. Pray for her now. But I will not have you killing each other." I sat down in the chair opposite Edward, his green eyes still penetrating me angrily.

"We need some hot water," Bella stuck her head out and barked, "and blood too." Edward and I jumped up together.

"No, I'll get it!" Esme yelled, and was gone in an instant. A scream erupted from the bedroom. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly.

"I'm going to go tell Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie what's happening. Behave yourselves," Alice warned and was gone before I could respond. Another scream shook me to my core. I let my head fall into my hands. For the first time in a long time, I hung my head and prayed.

**Bella POV**

"Shh, its ok baby doll," I whispered to Nessie. She was sitting up slightly, gripping my arms as tightly as she could. I saw her jaw clenching as she held in more screams and moans.

"I know. This little guy is going to be strong, like his daddy," she grunted and held her eyes tighter together. I heard her heart beating dangerously fast, fluttering almost. "What's happening?" she gently sobbed. I wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

"Ness, you're not dilated enough, but the baby is in distress," Carlisle said as he stood up and began to pace. He kept mumbling to himself and whispering with Esme. I let Nessie cling to me more and more now, but her grasp was growing weaker.

"Carlisle, she's losing it," I yelled.

"We have to get her to the hospital," he rushed out to the living room.

"Mom," Ness whispered. I felt my whole body tense.

"Shh, its all going to be ok," I rubbed her cheek gently. The color was all gone now, and she could barely lift her head.

"An ambulance is on the way," Esme said as she rushed around the room making a bag to take.

"Mommy," Nessie clung to me tighter.

"My beautiful girl, I'm right here," I managed to utter.

"I love you. I love Dad. Make sure you know that," she spoke with more force than before. "Make sure they all know that."

"Stop talking like that," I sternly told her, still clenching her as much as she was to me. "I remember the first time I held you," I tried to distract her, "I knew that you would do great things, you would love with all your heart, and you have, and you will. This baby needs you, I need you, Seth need you. Stop that right now, my baby." The sobs freely shook my body now as I helplessly watched her smile slightly.

"I need you to do something, just in case," she whispered. Her body started to shiver and she gripped her stomach tightly, fighting a scream.

"There is no 'just in case', you're going to be fine. This is routine," I lied.

"Promise," she held out her pinky as she laid back down from the attack. I shook it gently.

"I promise," I warily agreed.

"Make sure," she started, fighting through some sort of pain, her heart slowed. "Seth keeps the baby. Don't take the baby from him." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I love him."

"I know, shh, save your strength," I wiped the sweat from her forehead. I heard her heart slow to almost nothing. "Carlisle! Where's the ambulance?" The room was suddenly full of paramedics. Ness was pulled onto the stretcher and they started beating her chest and hooking wires to her. In an instant Edward was by my side, holding me tightly. I sobbed into his chest.

"It's all going to be alright," he whispered and smoothed my hair slightly.

I buried my face in his chest, and for the first time in a long time, I prayed.

**Ness POV**

The pain was getting worse. It was almost like an all over body pain, so much that I almost felt like I didn't even have a body. I tried to grab my stomach, but someone was holding my arms. There was only blurs when I opened my eyes.

"Ness, its me," I heard Seth at my side. I turned my head, but could only make out his blob. Another shot of pain ripped through my body. I felt as if I were on fire. "We're on our way to the hospital. The baby is coming." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I, I, I," I tried to scream through the pain, "I love you." I finally managed to blurt it out.

"I love you, with all my heart," I heard him whisper in my ear, "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. Don't leave me." I heard his sobs and felt his lips on my forehead. "Don't leave me. I need you. I love you." I heard him gasp between sobs.

"I'm," I tried to answer, but blackness engulfed me.

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosalie, let's go!" I heard Alice yelling from the kitchen as I tucked Trevor into bed for the night. I kissed him goodnight and made my way downstairs quickly, hearing the urgency in Alice's voice.

"Hospital, now!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" I tried to calm her down long enough to get the story.

"Just go, I'll watch Trev. I can't see anything when I'm around them, and I need to see what's going to happen." Before I heard her last words I was speeding down the road to the hospital.

I ran inside to find everyone in the waiting room, pacing and sitting, praying and crying.

"Rosalie," I heard Seth sigh from a corner chair. He stood up and engulfed me in a hug. I pulled away and stared at his tear stained face.

"What's happening? What's wrong with Nessie?" I yelled at him.

"She's, the baby, she, I don't know," he sat back down and his head hung again. "I need her. I can't say goodbye. We just started our life. I love her."

"Shh, Seth, its alright. I'll go find out what's happening," I made my way towards the emergency room door.

"Rose, you can't go back there!" I heard Bella yelling behind me.

"To hell if I'm not!" I barked back and marched through the doors. Ness' body sat on a stretcher in front of me as soon as I opened the doors. Her eyes were barely responding, her skin was paler than my own, and wires surrounded her. I felt my chest tighten.

"Ness, sshh baby, its alright," I ran my fingers through her hair. She gave me a smile.

"I didn't think I'd be able to see you," she coughed and mumbled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"The little guy is ready I guess, huh?" I questioned her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rosalie, you need to get out of here, we need to get Ness in surgery," Carlisle grabbed my shoulders.

"Ness, I love you," I kissed her forehead. "You can do this." Carlisle pulled me away roughly and moved to push the stretcher into the operating room.

"I love you. Goodbye, Aunt Rose." and with that I was left standing in the empty hallway. After a few minutes I made my way back to the waiting room and slumped down beside Seth.

"I can't lose her," he whispered, tears still pouring from his blue eyes.

"It'll be alright," I tried to reassure him. Bella and Edward sat across from us, staring into nothingness. I saw Edward start to wince and he hung his head just as Seth had. Bella buried her face in his neck as sobs shook her whole body. Esme sat beside Seth, trying to console him the best she could, but I could see it wearing her down all the same. The little girl we all loved was in there fighting for her life, and it made all of us, the strongest creatures in the world feel absolutely powerless, and all too mortal. The hours ticked by, slowly, uneventfully. Seth moved between pacing and awkwardly trying to sit in the waiting room chairs. I never got up, but good God did I pray. I begged with every ounce of my being for Ness to be alright. It wasn't until Emmett arrived that I noticed that the sun was rising, and a light snow was starting to fall.

"Any word?" Emmett asked solemnly as he sat down next to me.

"No, and they've been in there for hours," I sighed and rubbed my neck. "How's Trev?"

"Good, Alice and Jasper are over there now. Alice can't get a clear vision yet, so until then I doubt she'll be making an appearance."

"I just want her to see Ness, alright and healthy," I laid my head against his shoulder.

"And Ness will be. If there's one thing I know, my niece isn't weak," Emmett chuckled. "How's Seth holding up?"

"Not good, he's barely holding it together, Em."

"Is there anything I can do?" he whispered and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Pray," I sighed.

**Seth POV**

I felt as if I should have worn a path in the white tile, I'd paced so much back and forth across it. Everyone else stayed sitting, almost like statues. I felt anger gripping every ounce of my being, every bone, and every step. I slammed my fist into the wall, as hard as I could, cracking the bones in my hand effectively, and denting the wall.

"Seth," Bella whispered and grabbed my hand.

"What Bella? Like you don't want to do the same thing? Like you don't want to do that to me for killing your daughter?" I stared at her angrily.

"No, she's not dying," Bella stared back at me, just as angry. She pulled me down in a set of chairs in the opposite corner of the waiting room.

"And I don't want to hurt you. Hurting you won't help her right now. It never will. Seth, you're the love of her life, the father of her children, if anyone knows how I'm feeling right now, its you. I don't hate you."

"I gave her all of me," I whispered, dropping my head to my hands. "I can't lose her."

"And you won't," Bella responded.

"It's a girl!" I heard from the door across the room. Bella and I ran up to Carlisle. He was covered in blood and already turning around to go back into the operating room.

"What about Ness?" I screamed.

"Oh, and its a boy!" Carlisle threw over his shoulder. "Twins!"

"What about my wife?" I yelled again. Carlisle turned to face me and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"We're doing everything we can," and with that he ran back into the operating room.

"Twins," I slumped on the hard linoleum floor. "I'm a Dad."


	34. Hearts and Minds

**Ness POV**

There is that time of night, when the whole world restarts. Its that moment at night when everything is darkest, right before the sun starts to peak into the sky. The world is painted in a new hue, and a collective heartbeat restarts. I fell in love with Seth in that moment; that one instant in time. For that minute, a second he never will know about, I figured out that I couldn't be without him. It was in that dim light, that fresh scope one morning that I truly fell in love with him. I knew I loved him, why else would I forsake my whole family and run away with him? But, that one moment, when the birds weren't quite up yet to sing, and the trees played a soft song among themselves; when a cold breeze filtered through the opened window and caused me to pull the covers up a little more and push myself more onto Seth; when the moon and sun were both missing from the sky and all the constellations had hidden themselves in plain sight; that instant I learned to live for someone else. Those images, smells, touches, all from a drop in time replayed over and over and over again. Seth's russet skin, painted blue in the waning night, his shoulders, contracting as he moved his arm around me in his sleep, a simple act that made me fall to pieces; the fresh smell of his skin mixing with the crisp night air that brought in all the smells of the surrounding forest. His face, clouded only with peace and a slight smile, buried against my neck in the mess that was my hair. I don't know why that one experience in time trumped every other moment. In fact, on my death bed I figured I'd have a much more extreme memory to recall, some unrecognized regret, possibly repressed feelings. I didn't feel remorse, I felt fulfilled. Then, my eyes opened to the bright lights searing my pupils. The sharp smell of disinfectant and sterility. Then it hit me. Pain. All I felt all over my body was pain. Pain in every fiber, a searing burning pain. There was no more hidden hour in time, there was only the seconds the pain continued. I searched the blurry figures for the familiar outline.

"Save my baby," I whispered through a dry throat and over the yelling and loud words swirling around me. I couldn't make out anything, but all of a sudden I heard crying, a beautiful noise to my ears. I danced along the line between consciousness and blackness.

"A boy," I heard, but another cry filled the room. "And a girl."

My world went black. I felt nothing; no pain at all. The throbbing in my joints was gone. I felt as if I were stuck in a shell. I tried to move my arms, my hands, my toes, open my eyes, but I couldn't. I wasn't in the dawning light either, I was stuck in a moonless daze, unaware and trying to cry out for someone, anyone. I could feel the blackness around me; I felt different sensations in what I thought were my limbs, but I just couldn't process anything. The blackness lost its intensity, slowly. I heard Seth. I heard the hurt in his voice. He told me all about the babies. I screamed to him, for something. I wasn't leaving him, I couldn't. I smelled my babies. I heard my Mom. Time sped past, and I struggled harder and harder to fight the blackness.

"Ssshhh," I heard Seth whispering. "Why aren't you tired like your brother?" The baby cried a little more. "I promise that I won't put you down, just sleep, please." The wails grew louder. "I don't know what to do," Seth pleaded. "I'm rocking you, you just ate and were changed a second ago. What do you want?" he pleaded again. The wails intensified. It was then that I could open my eyes. A flash of light pierced my brain. I searched the dimly lit room for anything. I longed to call out, but my mouth wouldn't move. I saw two bassinets next to my bed. A blue mound sat in one and the other was empty. "Oh, my girl," I heard Seth whisper to the crying bundle he was holding, "my wild girl." I managed to find him, gently rocking the bundle that was my daughter near the dark window. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. Seth looked horrible. His clothes were wrinkled and thrown about, his eyes had black circles under them. He wasn't the same as the carefree face I loved. I had done this too him, I'd hurt him so much. He started to hum to quiet her. I felt worse than before, finally realizing that I had hurt him so much, that he was upset because of everything I'd put him through. I tried to speak, but I couldn't, silent tears drowned out my voice as Seth started to gently sing to my crying daughter.

"Hey, little wild girl, I think maybe we turned out okay. The trail was washed up in the rain, the cops cannot catch us now," he continued to hum for a moment as he walked around the room. He ran his free hadn through his hair, stopping and massaging his neck quickly, "Hey, little wild girl, by the ocean, dressed in white. All that's left is your whole life. All there is, the world is gonna give, look out at the sea, there's your whole life," he continued to hum as the crying stopped. "There," he cooed, "Daddy's girl." He laid her down in the same bassinet as the blue bundle, and leaned over it, gazing at the sleeping newborns. "I love you," he kissed one, "And I love you," he kissed the other. I couldn't stop crying. He was already such a good father. He was perfect.

"Seth," I hoarsely called. I was startled by my own voice. Instantly, Seth was at my side. "Seth," I whispered again, cringing at how much just breathing hurt my whole body.

"Ness," his big blue eyes stared at me, "Oh Ness," I saw his eyes glistening. His lips reached my forehead, and through my shut eyes I saw that instant.

"Hi," I muttered with a weak smile.

"Hi," he grinned and ran his fingers along my cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you," I mimicked, mesmerized by every line on his face, every movement he made. The idea of never seeing him again made my heart skip again.

"Let me go get you a nurse and Carlisle," he got up to go.

"No," I murmured and grabbed his hand. "Stay here."

"Are you alright? Any pain? What's wrong?" he questioned as he sat back down next to me.

"I'm fine," I lied and tried to sit up. A jolt shot through my ribs and abdomen.

"You're not fine, please let me get a nurse," he pleaded with me as he helped me sit up.

"No, not yet," I whispered through clenched teeth. "Just, stay with me." I tried to plead with my eyes as I watched him considering what he should do. He slowly kissed my hand and smiled. I wiped away the tears on his cheeks, letting my hands trail along his rough, unshaven face.

"I thought I lost you," he finally broke down, "I thought I was going to lose you forever. I love you. Oh, God, I love you."

"Shh," I ran my hands through his hair and brought his lips to mine as our tears mingled together. I ignored the pain and focused on giving him every ounce of love and reassurance I had in me. "I'm so sorry. Seth, I'm so sorry, I love you. Only you for me." We ended up staring into each other's eyes hungrily, as if we'd never see each other again. "I'm not going anywhere," I reassured him as he wiped the tears from my eyes and ran his long fingers along my cheeks. "I swear it." Seth wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest, and I finally felt whole. Somehow he ended up in the bed with me, but it didn't matter. Being next to him melted everything else away.

"I don't think you'll ever get me to let you go again," he grinned that grin I hadn't seen in what felt like years.

"I don't plan on asking you to," I kissed his cheek.

**Seth POV**

"When can I take them home?" I whispered to Carlisle as I pulled him out of Nessie's hospital room. I had finally managed to convince Ness to let me get Carlisle so he could check her out and make sure she was alright. Thank God everything was healing already. He chalked what happened up to having twins, and no one knowing about it since we couldn't do a sonogram. During surgery he had been able to fix everything, and even though she lost a lot of blood, he was hopefully that she would wake up, but the percentage wasn't high enough for me. Relief swept over me again when I looked through the small window to see her there, sleeping out of choice, and not because she was dying.

"I think the sooner the better," Carlisle whispered in a worried tone as a nurse walked in to check on Ness' progress. "She's healing way too fast, and her skin is already reverting to her less human state. It seems like the pregnancy forced her body to become more human, but now, she is going back to how she was, and its dangerous."

"We'll leave as soon as possible. Let her heal completely here," I sighed, rolling my neck slightly. "How are the babies?"

"They are perfectly healthy, and human," Carlisle smiled at this tiny ray of light, "Normal heartbeats and blood work ups. I'm sure you can take them home when you take Ness home."

"Alright," I muttered. Exhaustion was creeping into every word and thought I had; my muscles were aching and the tension seemed to scream from every joint and fiber.

"Seth, you need to get some sleep, or you won't be of any use to anyone," Carlisle warned me.

"I can't. The moment I close my eyes, Abigail starts to cry, and when she's upset, so is Connor."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head, "Welcome to fatherhood."

"I better get back in there," I laughed along with him.

"Edward told me to ask you to find him whenever you got them all sleeping. I think he's downstairs. I'll sit with them," Carlisle assured me.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone went home once they heard the Ness woke up. Esme and Edward stayed downstairs. I think everyone else is getting the nursery ready, and Bella went to go pick Charlie, your Mom, and Jacob and Leah up from the airport," he smiled as he crept into the dim room. "Now, go find Edward. I'm going to sit with my grandchildren."

"Ok, if Abby wakes up, she likes to be held on your chest, and you have to hum a little, it soothes her to sleep. If Connor wakes up, he's probably hungry," I rushed to tell him.

"Seth, Seth, its Ok. I can handle it," he reassured me and shooed me out of the doorway. I watched him check all of Ness' machines before he sat down next to the twins. Slowly, I managed to pull myself away from the room.

"Seth, you look horrible," Esme mothered me slightly as she hugged me.

"You look wonderful," I laughed and twirled her around.

"I want you to get some sleep soon," she wagged a finger at me.

"I promise," I crossed my heart, "Carlisle is up in the room if you want to go be with the twins." I saw here eyes light up as she made her way to the stairs.

"Sleep, dear," she called as she bolted. I laughed to myself. There was no way I was getting much rest until my family was out of the hospital.

"Seth," Edward smiled as I walked out of the double doors into the cold night air. Even though it was only November, I could tell it was going to be a cold winter. The breeze whipped my hair slightly as I sat down on the bench next to Edward. "I figured now, we could finally celebrate." He picked up a box from under the bench and held it out to me. I picked up a cigar and Edward did the same. We lit them and sat, inhaling quietly, watching the clouds speed in front of the moon and the branches sway in the breeze.

"Thanks," I sighed, leaning back against the bench, letting some of the tension melt away.

"I think its customary," Edward leaned back also, "Welcome to fatherhood."

"Its absolutely petrifying," I puffed once again.

"Just wait until you're not in the hospital, and you're home holding this tiny little baby in the palms of your hands, helpless, so dependent on you for everything. Its horrid."

"That's some pep talk."

Edward just laughed and sat quietly for a moment. "But, its the most rewarding experience you'll ever have. You already know that," he sighed, taking a long drag, "I heard you with Abigail. Those eyes will get you every time. There's no way a daughter can't get anything they want from their father." I laughed to myself.

"She's got me wrapped around that pinky already."

"You'll be there forever," Edward looked off, pensive, "And one day she'll get married, and have a new man in her life."

"Edward," I trailed off, trying to think of the right thing to say. "A son is a son until he finds a wife, but a daughter is a daughter, all of her life."

"No, I know, its something that you'll have to accept one day. But just know, that you never actually lose your place, they still need you."

"I understand."

"You know Ness was making fun of you when she named her Abigail right?" Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Abigail, the name means 'joy of the father'," Edward laughed a little louder now.

"That's alright," I smiled, content with myself. "Connor means 'wolf-lover'." Edward laughed a little louder at this.

"Perfect names for them," he affirmed. We sat quietly, smoking the cigars.

"I don't know if I can do it," I confided.

"I didn't know either. Hell, I still think I can't handle it, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter, nor is there a minute I'd change of watching her grow into who she is at this moment. At the end of the day, if you can say, 'I love my child and I've done well for them', no matter how many mistakes you make along the way, you've been a success."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight. We'll appeal to their reason, and if worse comes to worse, we'll call the pack," he answered, knowing full well what I was worried about. As far as Alice could see, we had only a few months before we had visitors who were potentially going to try to kill us all.

"I think we should move back to Forks," I finally voiced my concern.

"Its not safe for us," Edward answered.

"But its where the pack is, where the treaty is, You all could just live up in the house, and not tell anyone you're there." Edward sat, deep in thought for a moment as he finished his cigar.

"I think you're right," I did a mental cheer, "Let me talk to Carlisle. You just focus on your family now, and we'll figure out our visitors."

"Deal," I sighed, and threw my cigar butt. Neither of us made any effort to move. "Edward, what happened that made you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," he huffed, "I just, hate feeling like I'm losing my daughter. You are one of the most loyal and pure people I've ever met Seth, but that all gets lost once the Dad gene kicks in, you'll see." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you trust me with her?"

"I do now. I understand more about your relationship now, and I think I owe you an apology for how things happened. I only want what's best for my daughter, for my family; I wanted to keep us together so badly I was blind to what would make Ness happy, which is you."

"She loves her family," I tried to reassure him. Oddly enough, even being a father for just a day, I could see Edward's perspective even clearer.

"Yes, she loves us," he stood up and we made our way back inside, "But Ness was never one for the giant family she was born into and forced to live in such tight quarters with; She just wants to do things on her own, and that's impossible with all of us around every minute of every day."

"Its getting easier," I confided, relieved that they all were here now, during the roughest time.

"Go be with your wife before all of the relatives arrive," Edward shook my hand as he made his way to his silver Volvo. "I'll go distract them as long as possible."

"Thank you," I grinned as he pulled away. The sun started to peak above the mountains and through the stray clouds. I made my way back in the hospital towards my family.

**Ness POV**

The bright light of the rising sun woke me up; that and the wails of my son and daughter. My first day as a mother, I smiled to myself. Seth had Connor and was feeding him in the rocking chair next to my bed, and Grandma had Abigail, trying to get her to eat as well, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Good morning," Seth grinned and walked over to kiss me. I sat up, much easier than I had last night, and wrapped my hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. "Mmmm," he sighed as he pulled away a fraction of an inch. His sweet, warm breath fanned my lips, "Good morning indeed."

"How are my babies this morning?" I smiled as Seth sat down at the opposite end of my bed to finish feeding and Grandma walked over with Abby.

"She is the spitting image of you, Ness," she laughed to herself, "Won't take a bottle from anyone."

"Shhh," I cooed as Granma handed me my daughter and the bottle. Her eyes searched my face and she took a deep breath and let out a slight sigh. She started sucking at the bottle a moment later.

"Just like you," Grandma laughed, "Only takes the bottle from her Mother." I laughed along for a minute. Suddenly, I was wrapped up in my daughter. I barely heard Grandma when she slipped out to go take a call. She was beautiful. Her eyes seemed to be filled with pure joy. She looked like me. Everything was almost an exact copy, except for her hair color and eyes. She had my curls, but a light blond, much more like Seth's.

"Ah, my girls," Seth smiled from the end of the bed and snapped a picture.

"That's not fair, we weren't even posing," I laughed. Seth stuck his tongue out at me. "Hey, if you do that I'll bite it off."

"I hope that's a promise," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not sure at this point," I winked at him, "But the odds are in your favor." I saw him blush a little as his eyes got bigger.

"I'm about half done, would you like to switch?" Seth asked nervously, "I don't know how to phrase this correctly, but I want us both to have time with both of them, and I don't know, this could get complicated." Seth grinned awkwardly. That awkward smile, and the unsure way he shuffled always made me fall madly in love with him again.

"I think that's a good idea," I smiled, "until we get some sort of schedule set up." We switched babies, and suddenly I was face to face with a small Seth. A patch of auburn hair stuck up messily, and my own brown eyes stared back at me, with a serious, almost questioning glance, but the structure and nose and mouth were all Seth.

"Mom and Connor," Seth laughed again and snapped another picture.

"You have to stop that," I laughed.

"No way, I'm already starting the 'doting father' routine, so get used to it." He sat down Abby's bottle and started to rock her gently. "Ok, I'm out, I win!" he whispered.

"It's not a race," I grinned.

"Oh," he looked disappointed, but perked up, "Don't worry, Abby girl, we won. Your brother will never live it down." I laughed quietly to myself as she started to fuss. Seth burped her gently but she continued to wail. He pulled her against his chest and started to hum. She continued to cry as he stood up and started to pace back and forth. "oh princess, you make the party, with your hands, in your pockets, and your innocent eyes, and all those things, running around in your head," he sang. I watched as she quieted as he sang to her. He looked at her as he sang, a smile stretching across his face, "oh princess you make the party, you've been everybody's darling now," he trailed of and set her down as she slept peacefully. A tear ran down my cheek as I watched how perfect he was.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me worried.

"Nothing," I sighed and smiled, "You're just, just, I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed and sat in the chair with that giant goofy grin on his face.

"What's got you so smiley? Exhaustion finally driving you crazy?"

"No, you're perfect. Your children adore you, and you're just such a good Mom already." I scoffed at this and looked down at Connor. He was giving me a look again as he finished his bottle.

"Would you like to put him down while I try to go take a shower?"

"Sure, come here pup," Seth smiled and started rocking our son. I slowly made my way towards the bathroom, but stopped once I closed the door to hear Seth humming and singing again.

"Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, every day in every way, it's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, Beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy." I heard him set the baby down and slump in the rocking chair. By the time I stepped out of the shower and put on some sweats, he was passed out in the chair besides my sleeping angels. I walked over as I toweled out my hair and gently shook him awake.

"Hey, why don't you go home and get a few hours of sleep?" I asked as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't go home without my family," he answered, as if I should known that was going to be his answer. He pulled me down onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "I don't ever want to miss a moment with you." He kissed me again, this time with more passion, more longing, more love. Our lips moved together in a frenzy. I felt my heart start to race and my breath catch in my throat. I moaned slightly, and Seth pulled away. "You're much too beautiful for your own good." I tried to catch my breath as he tucked my head under his chin.

"You're much too amazing for your own good," I corrected him, and tried to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" he gave me the perfect puppy dog pout.

"I have to go finish getting ready, we are going to be under attack soon," I laughed. Seth tensed against me, and I realized what he thought I meant by those words. "No, not that, calm down. Something worse," I pretend shuddered, "In-laws." Seth laughed and pulled me tighter against him.

"But I can't sleep without you right here, in these arms," he pouted again.

"You're incurable," I pretended to be angry. "And you know that your mom hates me, so I need to get ready."

"She doesn't hate you," he chuckled.

"Seth, we're not legally, religiously, or in any way, shape, or form technically married, and she wasn't invited to the 'wedding' and I took her son half way across the country. You haven't even seen her in over a year, yeah, I think its a safe bet to say that she's not my biggest fan."

"You're cute when you're nervous," Seth laughed.

"You're frustrating," I slapped his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you," he smiled, "So sit still and take a nap with me." I curled up, finally seeing that it was futile to fight against him. I didn't want to be anywhere else but those arms anyway, even if hell was on a warpath straight for me right now. I tried to let Seth's steady heartbeat lull me to sleep, but the idea of Sue Clearwater scared me, and so did the realization that we'd have even worse guests in a few months. I shivered and tried to shake the feeling of something horrid happening, but it was stuck.

___________________________________________________________________

**Ok, this is going to sound ridiculous, but when I first started this story, I was like "What do I name it?" Then I just listened to the lyrics of what was playing at the time and got "Everybody's Darling" and it fit perfectly. **

**Now, the ridiculous part, I forgot what that song was, but didn't realize it until about... oh... three chapters ago. Then it started to bug me, almost to a point where I didn't want to write anymore. I know, I'm just a freak when it comes to music, its really weird.**

**BUT!**

**I found the song the other day!!!**

**I know, you're probably not as excited as I am, but It seriously made my day! And I snuck it in here somewhere. Can you find it? Bonus points if you know it!**

**I literally love to get reviews. **

**and I love to respond,**

**so,**

**think of it as a trade off:**

**if you review, I will most likely say thank you and answer any questions or even comment on your stories or possibly just tell you about something funny that happened to me! **

**'Oh, my, wow' you're probably saying to yourself 'that sounds groovy broski!'**

**k. one more down, **

**xoxox**

**ps. the song Seth sings first is "Wild Girl" by Matt Pond PA**


	35. Creature Fear

**Jacob POV**

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually," I mumbled after the silent three hour red-eye. The only thing I got in return was an evil glare that made me regret even opening my mouth to begin with. I was going crazy having Leah mad at me, and for something that I didn't even understand. So what if after she told me she was pregnant I, not so gracefully, blacked out, followed by a massive freak out, ultimately culminating in an epic explosion of emotion, and me yelling for almost an hour, followed by Leah yelling for an hour, and then the phone call that no one was sure if Ness was going to live another hour; so what? We walked out into the empty airport with our small duffle bags of clothes. Leah walked off ahead of me, leaving me in a trail of dust as we made our way towards the pick-up area. I stared at her back as I stopped moving, refusing to move until she talked to me; the rest of the world be damned, I wasn't going to let the one stable thing in my life explode because I was an idiot. Leah's hair swayed and stopped when she realized I wasn't following her anymore. Slowly, she turned around, and we were locked in a staring contest, about ten feet apart. I refused to budge, and so did she. I looked at her, in all her angry, rage-filled glory; hazel eyes burning brighter than ever before, jaw set and lips drawn tightly over gnashed teeth, nostrils flaring as she tried to steady herself. She was absolutely beautiful, and very much carrying my child. I looked towards her stomach, and she didn't even show at all, but I assumed that was normal, since she was only two months along.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" I dug my hands against my hips and stood their like a parent chiding their child. I saw her mind working as she seriously considered what choice was the right one. I took a step forward, much like approaching a wild animal. The gears in her head kept working in overdrive. She shut her eyes tightly and her shoulders sagged slightly as her breathing deepened. She shook her head and I closed the gap between us in less than a second. "I'm sorry I yelled," I whispered as I snaked my arms around her. She kept her arms crossed at her chest, eyes still shut tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled," she murmured back, finally looking me in the eyes. I grasped her face between my massive hands and ran my thumbs along the black rings appearing under her eyes. She sighed and gave me a weak smile for a second before putting on a stronger front.

"I was afraid. I don't want anything to happen to you," she started to speak, but I quieted her as I continued, "I don't know if I'm going to be a good dad." The look she gave me was of utter confusion.

"That's what you're so worried about?"

I just shook my head and lowered my eyes.

"You're going to be fine. Christ Jake, I thought you were worried about having a kid with me, you made me feel so, so worthless, and as if I was forcing you to stay with me," she trailed off and pulled away for a moment and started walking out. I stood stunned for a moment before I grabbed her arms and turned her around to look at me.

"That's crazy!" I bellowed, "You're my _wife_, you're all that matters to me anymore." We stood once again in a staring contest, this time with more at stake.

"Then we can forget about this fight?" she asked as she wove her fingers in mine.

"Nope," I smiled, "Remember it so we won't ever have to fight again about how much I love you."

"And about you being a good father," Leah interjected, with a small smile spreading onto her face. I leaned down to meet her halfway as my lips met hers, and again I felt some sort of peace. Reluctantly, we made our way out front to meet a waiting Bella, Sue, and Charlie.

"Jake! Leah!" Bella waved and smiled a big smile for us as she engulfed us both in a giant hug. I grabbed her and hugged her tighter than I probably should.

"Bells! How is she?" I asked, finally setting her down.

"She's awake, Carlisle said she lost a lot of blood, but she's getting better. Still woozy, but perfectly healthy, and with no other complications." The smile and relief that was spelled across Bella's face made me relax finally. I looked over to see Sue and Leah wrapped in a huge hug that I wasn't daring to step anywhere near. Leah's back heaved a few times, and Sue's face was covered in tears. The realization finally hit me that we had done a lot of growing up since the last time we were anywhere near Forks. Sue didn't even make it to the wedding, it was, for lack of a better word, a shot gun wedding. Life was robbing Sue of her children, and I instantly felt a horrible clawing in my gut. I'd have to fix that soon enough. Before I could dwell on that anymore, Charlie clapped me on the hand and shook my hand.

"Jake, your dad says to tell you congrats and not to be a stranger," Charlie smiled.

"Its good to see you too, Charlie," I laughed and gave him a huge hug, "Or should I say, great-grandpa?" Charlie paled slightly as we all climbed into the car. Sue and Leah caught up as best they could while Charlie filled me and Bella in about Forks and Bella told us about the babies. Twins, I had to pinch myself, the disbelief was overpowering.

"Did you hear me Jake?" Leah rubbed my forearm to get my attention.

"No, sorry," I grinned awkwardly, but her face remained worried.

"Sam said they picked up vampire scent out at the boundary line."

"We'll talk about it later," I whispered to her, "Its probably a friend of the Cullen's, who hasn't realized they moved."

"Jake," Leah started to argue, but I motioned towards Charlie in the front seat and Leah begrudgingly shut her mouth. We finally made it to the hospital in the early morning light and as I helped Sue and Leah out of the tank of an SUV Bella drove, I felt how tired I truly was. Leah grabbed my hand and smiled slightly, yawning slightly to herself. I leaned down and whispered that she was going to have Carlisle look her over while we were here, just to check everything out, and she again got mad. Why did I have to love the most stubborn woman in the whole world? It was like trying to move a mountain just to get her to do something practical. We followed Bella into the hospital and up a few flights to Ness' room. Again before I saw her I mentally prepared, almost afraid that imprinting would rear its ugly head and I would ruin my whole life. The door flew open to an all out family reunion. Ness and Seth sat in bed holding a bundle apiece, and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all situated in chairs or leaning against walls throughout the room. Hugs and kisses were all exchanged in whispers and rushes. Charlie and Sue were the first to hold the babies. It was funny to see Charlie holding the pink bundle, making funny faces at it, and not being as tough as he tries to be.

"Oh my," Sue gasped, "He's got your eyes, Nessie, but Seth, I could swear I was holding you right now, he looks just like you." Seth grinned bigger than before as he wrapped his arm around Nessie. She looked paler than normal, wires still connected to her, but she looked a lot better than I expected. Of course, I did miss the worse of the storm. Everyone visited for a little while, before deciding that it was time the humans went to sleep. Sue and Charlie took Bella's car and made their way to the cabin. Apparently they couldn't get lost in this one horse town, even if they tried. Ness grinned at me as I stood closer to her bed, but still shyly away from the babies.

"Well, Uncle Jake, and Godfather, allow me to introduce you to your nephew, Connor Henry Clearwater," She smiled as she handed me this tiny person. I had no idea how to hold him, and I was so afraid that I would drop him, or squish him. Awkwardly, I held him in my arms, and a pair of deep brown eyes stared back at me curiously.

"And, Aunt Leah," Seth was smiling, "I'd like to introduce you to Abigail Rose Clearwater, your niece." Leah took naturally to holding the tiny girl. It must just be a freaky genetic woman thing. I looked over to see a perfect replica of Nessie. Leah looked at me, her eyes screaming 'I want one, right now', and I cringed slightly. Suddenly a huge cry erupted from my arms and I looked around the room shell shocked. I was pretty sure I broke it. Ness laughed at me as she grabbed the baby, and started to feed it. Soon he quieted, and I took a seat next to Leah on the window ledge. She elbowed me a little and egged me on to start this meeting. Now was the most convenient time, since we were all here. I watched her rocking Abigail and I smiled a little to myself. Edward looked at me warily and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here, and that you're alright Ness," I started. Everyone looked at me, and instantly I got stage fright as the last time I had seen them all ran through my head. I shook it off and continued. "We actually have a few pieces of news."

"Well, let's hear it," Emmett bellowed, chomping at the bit like a kid at christmas.

"Leah and I are going to be having a baby," I quickly said it, almost afraid of the backlash.

"Congratulations!" Seth cheered, but whispered at the same time as Leah handed him the tiny pink bundle. Leah blushed as Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme descended like vultures and started asking her questions. I took her distraction in stride and pulled Carlisle aside.

"Doc, do you think you could, check her out?" I asked, almost worried he would say no.

"Of course Jacob," he smiled and shook my hand, "Congratulations." I felt a little more relieved, but when I caught Edward's eyes I knew I had to finish with what I had learned in the car. So, I cleared my throat and began again.

"We also have some news regarding La Push," I started off, "Apparently, there have been some vampires around the boundary line. We're not sure what it means, but we're just wondering if it was someone you all know possibly? Or if I should tell Sam to beef up security."

"Its possible it could be a new nomad," Carlisle started to muse.

"What?" Seth jumped up, almost angry at hearing this news with the others, and not being privileged to it. "Are you going to go check it out?"

"Probably not," I started, "If there's no threat, I don't see the point in going down there." Seth rolled his eyes. Alice cleared her throat and stood up quickly.

"I think you should go check it out," she muttered. Edward froze, completely. "I can't see anything, except a generally feeling of dread. That can't be good." Ness started laughing to herself, and suddenly eleven sets of eyes were on her.

"Of course," she just laughed, "They're looking for us already." Seth looked at her worried.

"Its the drugs," he tried to reason, almost to himself.

"No," Edward confirmed and Alice nodded. Bella shook her head, Esme gasped, Carlisle's brow furrowed, Emmett gripped Rosalie a little tighter, and Jasper started sending out calm. Leah looked at me, set in her ways; I knew that we were sucked in again.

**Leah POV**

"I don't want you shifting," Carlisle warned me as he finished drawing blood and his overall exam.

"Carlisle, we're almost under attack, and you want me to resist my natural instincts while a war wages around me?" I looked up at him, almost begging him to fight me on this. The hormones were freely flowing and I was ready for anything.

"Yes," he affirmed as we made our way back out to find Jake, "Just like I'm fighting my instincts not to kill every person in this hospital." I winced at what he said, regretting instantly how selfish I had just acted.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry," I tried to start, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to take it easy because I'm not sure how your body will react or work alright?" he faced me and rubbed my shoulders for a second. "Leah, I know you haven't always enjoyed being around us, but I know I speak for everyone, especially Esme and myself when I say that you're family, and we view you as a daughter. We won't let any war break apart this family, I promise." He smiled that goddamn beautiful smile and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. It must have been the hormones, or those words and conviction to which he spoke, but I hugged him as hard as I could, not caring that he was a smelly vampire. The world is a crazy place sometimes.

"Thank you," I murmured. This pregnancy thing, plus jetlag, and probably so many other factors were making me weak. I blame the babies. "I love you all too." Carlisle beamed at this admission.

"Well, I prescribe you tons of rest, and make sure you are eating healthy, but so far, so good. You make sure you find me in two months for a check-up, alright?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"I better find Jake," I managed to smile.

"I think he's up with Ness and Seth. I'm going to go check on the babies, they should be ready to go home soon," and with that Carlisle was gone in the opposite direction. I sighed and made my way back upstairs. Bella was just leaving as I reached for the door.

"Oh, Leah," she breathlessly smiled at me and hugged me. Too much hugging was happening today already, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Hey Bella, where'd everyone go?"

"Rose and Emmett went to go take Trev to school. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme went home to put finishing touches on the nursery, and I'm about to go sit with my grandchildren," she smiled.

"Oh," I mouthed.

"How'd the inspection go?" she laughed.

"Good, fit as a fiddle apparently, even though a person is growing inside of me," I laughed with her.

"Well, congratulations again," she hugged me as she walked down the stairs "Remember, you and Jake are free to use any of the spare bedrooms at Rosalie's place, Ness' only has one bedroom."

"Thanks," I yelled after her, but she was already gone. I walked into the room to find Seth and Jake in a heated debate. Instantly I felt out of place and trapped between both of their glares as they sized each other up, anger radiating off of every muscle.

"What's going on?" I asked, searching Ness' face for the answer, but she just looked up at Seth with a face that was a mix between utter devotion and pain. Jake turned back to me and I saw his face soften a little bit.

"How'd it go?" he asked as he walked over to me and asked me questions eagerly.

"Good, we're perfectly fine. Everything looks completely normal, no need to worry," I smiled and tried to soothe him slightly. He hugged me tightly and I trailed my hand along his chest, feeling the tension he was holding.

"Good," he let out a breath that sounded as if he'd been holding since he found out.

"I'm just not allowed to shift," I trailed off. His eye brows shot up quickly, as I tried to slip that past him.

"Can you handle that?" he asked me warily. I pulled out of his grasp and slapped his arm as hard as I could.

"Yes, I think I can," I responded cooly. Jake rolled his shoulders and shook his head. In that moment, I feared he was going to have a heart attack. I almost regretted snapping at him, almost. I looked over at Seth and Ness. He rested next to her in the bed, and she had her hand on his forearm, no doubt telling him something. His face was clouded over with worry and understanding. I looked at him as he stared off into nothingness. His face was sunken in, and the bags under his eyes were pronounced, almost as if he hadn't slept in over a month. His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was longer than before, usually he was so clean, neat, and composed, but not now. Now, he was an exposed mess, trying to hold it all together for Ness. I was more than a little worried about my little brother. I turned away from whatever mess they were sorting out and turned back toward Jake. His big puppy dog eyes were staring at me intently.

"What's going on?" I asked again, this time looking him straight in the eyes, not wanting any excuses or bullshit answers. He sat down in the worn out chair next to Ness' bed and motioned for me to sit back next to him.

"I think its time that we went back home," he trailed off, looking up at Ness, who smiled back at him. Seth stood up and started pacing as he rubbed the back of his neck and ran his hands through his hair. He was working something out in his head, and trying very carefully to choose his words, I could tell that his brain was working in overdrive. I turned back to Jake who was staring at the ground intently.

"Why?" I scrunched up my face in complete lack of understanding.

"I think its about time the pack got back together. There's a threat now, I can't leave my pack to fend for itself." He set that jaw of his and looked up at me, eyes blazing with conviction and duty. I should have guess this was coming.

"We're moving back too," Seth conceded.

"No, we're not," Ness furrowed her brow and snapped her head to Seth.

"My family will can't go back to Forks, it hasn't been long enough." She looked forward, not meeting anyone else's eyes.

"I can't leave the pack," Seth answered, and they started talking as if Jake and I weren't there.

"I won't put my burden on the pack again," Ness answered, this time her eyes meeting ours mine awkwardly.

"You became part of the pack the minute I imprinted on you," Jake answered and refused to look at me.

"And you became my responsibility the moment I married you," Seth answered. I saw Ness' eyes flash in anger for a moment.

"What else does family do for each other besides clean up each other's mess?" I spoke without realizing what I was saying. Three sets of eyes bore into me. Seth smiled, Ness looked surprised, and Jake looked downright confused.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do Ness? You know for a fact that your family can't beat them by yourselves. It'd be suicide," Jake input.

"I think this is something I need to discuss with Seth," she muttered and fiddled with a few wires. Seth hung his head in defeat as I stood up and grabbed Jakes hand.

"I think we should go get some rest. We all have some things to figure out." Jake stood up next to me and we said our goodbyes.

"Seth you need to get some rest," Ness chided him as he sat down next to the bed again.

"I will when you and the babies are out of here," he whispered.

"Fine, at least give Jake and Leah directions to our house. I'm sure they'd be more comfortable there then at the main house surrounded by vampires," she smiled to herself.

"No, its alright," I started to interject, but then Rosalie entered my mind and I was pretty sure I'd like to avoid her at all costs.

"No, it makes sense. It should be quiet there, and we won't be home for another day at least. How long are you staying?"

"Until this gets figured out," Jake answered for us. I just nodded, finally feeling how tired I really was.

"I guess its time for a family meeting," Jake smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Seth asked.

"I have to admit, nothing ever gets boring around her," he laughed. I was pretty sure hysteria was setting in on all of us.

**Jake POV**

"Do you really think this is alright? You didn't even put up a fight," I trailed off as he laid down on the giant bed in the small bedroom. Leah just laid down next to me without changing.

"Why would I complain about moving home?" she asked, closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head with a deep breath.

"I don't know," I answered shyly. "I just thought that you'd be mad I made a decision without consulting you."

"No," she answered quickly and rolled on her side to face me. "Why would I be mad that you have responsibilities. I wouldn't want you stop being an alpha. It's who you are." She looked at me as if I was the biggest idiot in the world for not already understanding this. I was shocked. Every day she did things that surprised me, and more importantly she always said things that I never would have imagined her to say.

"Are you ok with the idea of moving back?" she wrinkled her nose.

"I have to, its my responsibility," I answered, "I can't fight it anymore I guess." I held out my arm and she nuzzled into my chest.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked me as she sighed.

"I love you too." I answered.

"We're going to be alright," she assured me.

"I know," I lied. I felt her breathing even out as sleep rescued her from the crazy world that we lived in. I ran my hand along her hair and tried to figure out what was happening around me. I was going to have a child. We were going to have a war on our hands. I was putting my whole family at risk. We were all in for a huge mess, and for the first time, I actually had a stake in everything. I couldn't get hurt and leave Leah all alone to take care of our child. I couldn't let anything happen to her either, but I had responsibilities, I had obligations much bigger than myself. Thoughts bombarded my brain as an uneasy sleep spread over my body. I felt Leah grip tighter onto my shirt and I felt peace again.

________________________________________

**Well, another chapter. Things are changing, and something big is coming. I can feel it. **

**I got a request for more Jake and Leah and I was like "yeah, that's about right, I like them." **

**So... thus this came out. **

**I enjoyed writing this.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**leave me something to tell me what you think?**


	36. Keep It There

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Ness POV**

"Hey, quiet please, I just got the babies down," I hushed Seth, Uncle Emmett, Embry and Quil as they came tramping in the house with boxes on top of boxes.

"Sorry, babe," Seth whispered and set his load down gently. I walked behind him and gave him a nice little pat. "Hey!" he chuckled, stood up, and wrapped his arms around me. "I think that's the best way to say thank you ever."

"Ew, get a room please," Quil gagged slightly as he walked back in from the dining room.

"Ew, that's my niece," Uncle Emmett groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Uncle Em, I already popped out two kids, and you seriously think I don't know what," I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Nope, shut your mouth. I used to bounce you on my knee. I watched you grow up from pig tails to adulthood. Stop it. You don't know what s-e-x is. Nope, not at all," Uncle Emmett stuck his fingers in his ears and walked outside.

"I think that's the last of it," Embry set down one more giant box. "We're going to go for a swim, want to come?"

"No, I'd better help unpack, we'll see you all at the bon fire." Embry walked out and gave me a hug before leaving.

"Hey, make sure you tell those babies Uncle Embry stopped by," he laughed and sauntered out. I surveyed the living room full of boxes as I slumped down on the couch. Seth joined me, pulling me on his lap.

"Remind me again why this was a good idea?" I pleaded as I snuggled under his chin. "Three months old, and our daughter has been imprinted on."

"You know its safer for us here with the pack," he said sternly, "And we want to raise the kids near family, well, here, we have family coming out of our ears. Plus, Embry would die for Abby, you know that, and imprinting isn't definite, it just means that she has a big brother, possibly forever. That's pretty important. Look at us, we really broke the mold." His laugh made me vibrate and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't even want to think about Embry and Abby. It hurts my head. I'm glad the treaty is being rewritten though," I murmured against his neck. "I don't think my family would have been alright with us moving on to Quillette land if they couldn't come visit on top of having another werewolf imprinting on another one."

"Well, now that Jake is taking over as chief, I'm sure it'll get approved anyway. Sam is his only opposition. Everyone else is already in our pack." Seth ran his hands along my arms to soothe me.

"A lot has changed in a year," I sighed, pressing my hands to Seth's neck and showing him our early days together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he tried to cheer me up. "Did you call your parents and remind them that they are babysitting?"

"More like they called me to remind me that they were babysitting," I scoffed, "Are you sure its not too soon for the babies to be away from us overnight? I don't know if I'm alright with this."

"Ness, they're going to be in the house you grew up in, surrounded by six vampires, for less than twenty four hours. We aren't going to miss anything at all except a few dirty diapers and feedings, I promise," Seth's mellow voice quelled a few of my fears, but honestly, I hadn't been away from my babies in three months, I don't think now is the time for them to be away from me. "Plus, we haven't been truly alone in a long time," his lips moved to my neck suggestively, "Remember the good old days? Before kids, before diapers and three o'clock feedings? When it was just me and you and a bed we refused to get out of?"

"Mmmm, yes," I smiled at the memories.

"Well, what's the harm in having that again, just for a few hours? If you don't trust your own parents with the babies, I don't know who is ever going to baby sit for us," Seth sounded sad at this prospect.

"I'm alright with it," I lifted my head and faced him finally. "Tonight, we can forget about everything. Just you, and me, and a big bed we'll refuse to get out of," I swore.

"I swear if I have to hear one more thing out of you two I am going to die," Uncle Emmett came barreling in the living room carrying Trevor. "Stop your frisking in front of the c-h-i-l-d."

"I have to say, since Trevor's been around, your spelling has improved greatly," I laughed and got off of Seth's lap.

"I'm not a child," Trevor huffed as I ruffled his hair.

"Looks like I need to up my spelling," Uncle Emmett decided. I grabbed Trev and carried him into the kitchen with me, leaving Seth and Uncle Em to talk about the schedule for tonight's perimeter checks. The past few weeks, everyone had been taking shifts inspecting the area, waiting to catch a trail of some uninvited vampires. Seth had personally seen to it that he had the most shifts, and it was really putting a wear on him. I wish he would relax a little more.

"I have a treat for you, if you promise not to tell Aunt Rose," I whispered to Trev. He crossed his heart and sat on the counter expectantly. "I just got done baking a batch of cookies for the bon fire tonight, and I need someone's opinion, what do you think?" I handed him a cookie and his eyes lit up like christmas.

"Can I play with the babies?" Trev asked between mouthfuls of cookie.

"Sorry, sweetie, they're sleeping, but maybe tonight you can because they're having a sleepover at Edward and Bella's, maybe you can convince Uncle Em to take you. Have you been practicing the pout I showed you?" Trevor nodded his head eagerly and tried to work the pout on me.

"Ok, you're getting too good at it. Soon it might even work on me," I laughed.

"Alright, tike, its almost dinner time. Time for the human to eat," Uncle Emmett picked Trev up like an airplane.

"But I want to play with the wolves. I'm a werewolf, listen," he let out a tiny fake howl. Uncle Emmett stopped and stared at Trev.

"Why would you want to be a smelly dog? Vampires are super fast and strong, just like superman, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I want to be superman!" Trev smiled and laughed as Emmett heaved him up higher and he pretended to fly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" they ran out the door and I watched them walk across the street to Jake and Leah's.

"I think Trevor is adapting quite well to the family," Seth laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Almost too well. It's like he was born to be a vampire's child," I laughed along with him.

"So, about those cookies," Seth trailed off and tried to sneak his hand past me to the giant tin of cookies. I slapped it playfully, and he retracted it.

"No, its for the meeting tonight," I laughed and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"How about some sugar then," he brought his lips to mine and dipped me playfully in the kitchen.

"What's gotten into you?" I giggled as he kept my body almost parallel to the floor. I rooted my hands behind his neck and stared into those pale blue oceans I loved so much.

"Just gazing at my beautiful wife," he tucked a hair behind my ear, "It makes me pretty happy."

"You and your lines," I laughed a little more, relishing in the peaceful air of the room, and our life now that we were somewhat on track.

"And," he held up a finger and put on a very serious face, "I haven't kissed you the right way today."

"What's the right way?" I asked, almost breathless at the fact that his lips were inches from mine. Even now, this close proximity always made my knees weak and my heart start racing. He slowly brought his lips to mine, wrapping one hand in my hair and beckoning me closer. I felt his tongue, begging for entrance and before I knew it, I was pulling him closer too, rooting my hands in his dark golden locks. We pulled away, cursing the air we needed.

"The way that reminds you how much I love you, and will never be able to say." I felt his warm, sweet breath on my skin and I felt my skin prickle at the sensation.

"How about we take that new bed for a spin?" I whispered as Seth's eyes got bigger. He looked around, as if we would get caught in our own house.

"I was actually thinking about this kitchen table," he righted me, but picked me up quickly and setting me down in one swift motion. I felt his hand moving near the hem of my shirt and his lips on my neck. A sudden shriek stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Connor," we both murmured at once. "Three, two," another shriek rang out on cue. "Abby."

"I'll get them," Seth detangled himself from me and wondered upstairs to the nursery. I sat on the kitchen table still, oddly excited about the idea of a babysitter.

**Leah POV**

"Hey, Jake, you have some visitors," I called down the hall. "He'll be right out, Billy, Sam, just make yourselves at home." I watched as Sam eyed the room full of boxes appraisingly. As soon as Jake came in, I kissed his cheek and high-tailed it out of there as fast as I could. I hated the way Billy looked at me, and its just been getting worse, the more and more I was showing. No matter what Jake said, I knew that Billy didn't approve; in fact, he hated me. Sam wasn't any better; he eyed me all the time now. I'd catch him giving me sideways glances and cringe to myself. I started unpacking the kitchen while they talked business, most likely it was Sam, trying to convince Jake to not put the new treaty up for a vote tonight; he knew it was going to moment Ness popped those kids out, the Cullens became part of the pack, that's just how it goes. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear anyone approaching the door until a soft knock startled me.

"Hello?" Rosalie walked in, in all her anger filled glory. She closed the back door gently behind her. "What the hell are they doing here?" she jerked her head towards the living room.

"Most likely having an 'I hate Leah and the Cullen's meeting," I laughed as Rosalie took a spot on the counter. She was the one Cullen, ironically, that I could actually stand spending time with. One could say we were much like kindred spirits in the fact that we both married completely idiots most of the time, and we pretty much couldn't stand our families. We had a lot to bond over.

"Are you sure I can't just kill them?" she whined, absently playing with her hair, as if what she just said was as normal as asking 'want to grab a coffee?' I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, but if tonight doesn't go well, I might have to take you up on that offer."

"If tonight doesn't go well, I'm not even going to ask permission, I'm just going to do it," she laughed and I joined her as I finished filling up one cabinet. All the boxes stacked up looked daunting. I missed my old house, the one that was far away from this whole mess, far away from everyone, where I had a life of my own. I'm never going back, now that Jake pretty much runs this place, we're stuck. I shook the thoughts from my head.

"So, where's Trev and Emmett?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Off being 'men'" she made air-quotes. "I swear, its like I'm taking care of two children most of the time."

"At least your not raising a whole house of puppies," I grumbled. "Look in my pantry please, its empty. I just went shopping yesterday. Do you want to know why they're empty? Because apparently I'm running a soup kitchen in here that feeds ever werewolf within a five mile radius."

"This morning, I had to watch Trevor and Emmett sitting on the couch, scratching."

"Ew, alright, you win," we both laughed. I felt a little kick and tried to rub my stomach soothingly. "Oh, here, feel," I grabbed Rosalie's hand and placed it on my stomach. I saw her eyes get big as she smiled. Instantly, I felt guilty. I knew that this was the one thing Rosalie wanted, and could never have. Maybe that's why we're getting closer too, she liked to take care of me, and I felt bad enough to let her.

"Goodness, that's quiet a little punch she's got."

"She?" I scoffed. "Jake is sure its a he."

"He's looking for the next chief huh?" Rosalie laughed. "I'm sure you can have more chances, but I'm pretty sure this is a girl, I just feel it."

"Oh, really? Do you have money on it?"

"Actually, yes. We all put some on your due date, weight, and gender. Alice is the only one who refuses to play. She hates not being able to see everything. Welcome to my world sister," she laughed and I joined her. I heard laughing in the distance.

"Looks like the macho men found you," I laughed. Rosalie looked at her watch.

"Oh, shoot, its almost dinner time. This whole 'human' thing is really tiresome," she laughed as I walked her to the back door. "Let me know how the meeting goes. We'll be over at the main house tonight."

"Aren't you coming to the meeting?"

"No, Em and I are watching the babies while Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper go."

"Alright, I'll call you. Tell Alice to calm down about the baby shower please," I shouted as I waved to Emmett and Trevor. Rosalie just shook her head as they got in the car. Once I stopped hating the world, and just tried to be happy, it was easy to get along with the Cullens. I mean, except the smell, they weren't that bad. A year ago, I doubt I would have ever thought that. I stopped stacking boxes and tried to hear anything, but there wasn't a sound from the living room. Curiously, I peaked in to see it empty. I made my way down the hall to Jake's office to find him sitting in the chair with his head in his hand, scribbling on some paper.

"How'd it go?" I asked timidly, leaning against the door way. He threw his pen down and leaned back.

"Just perfect," he ran his hand along his neck as the frustration surfaced.

"Want to tell me about it?" I asked tentatively.

"Not really," he trailed off and patted his lap for me to join him. "I don't want to upset you, and I have a feeling after I tell you, you'll want to rip Sam and my father's head off." I sat down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran his hands along my now protruding belly.

"Alright," I rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. I tried to hide the hurt that he wouldn't tell me.

"Do you promise not to get angry?" he looked up at me with big dark eyes.

"I swear!" I squealed. I saw him smile a little to himself before he realized what he was about to tell me.

"Sam and Billy have most of the Elders against this new treaty. I'm going to have to convince them that we need it, or else I'm going to have to declare it myself." I felt the anger rising under my skin as he told me about what an ass Sam was, "There are so many stipulations they want to put in, and its absolutely insane. I don't want to just sign it myself and have people pissed, but I can't keep the Cullens away, we are going to need them. Its almost like its time for the Elders to retire. We're in new waters here, we can't adhere to the old beliefs when we've only been shown evidence to the contrary." Jake let out a huge huff as passion burned in his eyes. I ran my hands along his temples and through his short and shaggy hair.

"I know you'll do what's right." He looked up at me with a smile as he tried to relax. "And if not, in a few months, after I pop out Junior here, I'll help Rosalie kill Sam myself. Hows that sound? You know I've wanted to do it for a long time," I laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"I can't believe you and Blondie are partners in crime," he trailed off, "Its crazy."

"Hey, you know she doesn't like to be called that. Be nice, for me?" I gave him an overly exaggerated pout and eye lash glance.

"You're an evil woman you know that?" he laughed as he checked the time. "We better get ready to go. Are you sure you can handle coming? If I see you getting upset, I'm going to make you come home."

"You'll have to drag me out," I answered sweetly. He groaned at my stubbornness. "Hey, you knew what you were getting when you married me," I trailed off and kissed his cheek while he changed.

"Yeah, but man, sometimes I wish you didn't have a mind of your own," he laughed as he pulled a clean shirt on and I ogled him slightly.

"You love me and my mind," I answered.

"Yeah, you're right," he groaned, "But I need you to be safe."

"Deal," I answered. There was no way I was going to be at home, being weak, while we were in the middle of a battle. Jake eyed me before feeling somewhat assured that I was going to listen to him. "Let's go make a treaty," I sighed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's going to be a bloodbath," he grunted.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he answered smiling, "You're the only reason I'm doing all of this. Not Ness, not the pack, I want us to be safe, and you asked me to, I'm doing this all because you're an amazing sister," he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you for doing this. We'll be a pack of two one day," I promised.

"A pack of three," he chuckled and ran his hands along my stomach.

"A pack of three," I agreed as we walked towards the meeting. It probably was going to be a bloodbath.

**Jake POV**

The meeting had been hanging over our heads for the past month. We all knew that it was going to be a rebellion; the new pack was going to oust the Elders, that's just how it was going to be, unless they accepted the treaty. Billy didn't run things anymore, not now, not after everything we've all been through. The Cullens might as well be part of the pack, they've hunted with us, they've stayed true to their word about their 'vegetarianism', they've been imprinted on, they've helped us keep our lands safe. True, we shouldn't trust all blood-suckers, but the treaty was only going to include the Cullens, not the whole vampire community. Sam is only trying to keep the treaty from being signed so he can keep whatever sort of power he thinks he has, but really, he is the only person in his pack anymore. He has the Elders in his pocket though, and that was key. I sighed and tried to forget about everything as Leah snuggled up alongside me as the fire roared higher and higher. She continued to argue with Alice about plans for the shower, and they both kept laughing at something. I looked around at my pack, some sitting with their imprints, some eating handfuls of cookies, we had all grown up so much, not physically, but you could tell, we weren't as immature as before. Most eyes were flickering towards the fire, trying to figure out what this whole situation meant to them. The Cullens all sat to my left, but they were making easy conversation with the rest of the pack. Ness and Seth, sat wrapped up in each other in their own world. They were always like that though, off by themselves, fighting against being part of the big group. I have a feeling they wanted the same thing Leah and I wanted; to be free from the obligations of our situations. The Elders filtered in solemnly, with Sam at their side. I watched him eye Leah bitterly, but with something else in his eyes. I felt my body go rigid as the urge to rip his limbs off surged through my veins. Leah turned her head up to look at me as she tried to rub my forearms. I just wrapped them around her a little tighter and rubbed her stomach as I made eye contact with Sam. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head as she eyed me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, finally a little concerned.

"Nothing," I smiled and kissed her again. "I love you." She didn't believe me, but she let it slide for now, figuring I would tell her what was wrong later.

"I love you too," she laughed.

"Ew," Quil, Jared, and Embry gagged at us.

"Shut up," I laughed as they all made faces at us.

"I'm already knocked up, what else do you think is going to happen?" Leah scolded them. They didn't really know how to respond and I laughed a little more.

"I think we're ready to call this meeting to order," Billy started as all eyes snapped towards him. He rambled on about some events in the community, some of the patrol schedules, and a few more useless topics before we arrived at the issue of the treaty. "Now, as it can be seen, we've been debating over whether or not we should suspend the old treaty with the Cullens and use the new one Jacob has written. I'll let Sam and Jacob explain. We'll put it to a vote tonight." Sam stood up next to Billy and looked at everyone before he rested his eyes on Leah and started.

"Our ancestors signed this treaty with our best interest in mind. I'm not going to defame the Cullens, but they have brought an unending wave of trouble our way. They're the reason we shifted in the beginning, its their presence that made us what we are, and here we are, sworn, natural enemies, trying to pretend they aren't what they really are, and for what? So we can go to fight against stronger vampires, and possibly not come home at all? The treaty was made for a reason, to keep their kind away from our kind, and I don't think we should fight nature." He sat back down and Carlisle stood up.

"We will not ask you to fight for us. We appreciate everything you've all done, we would just like to be able to visit our family without any trouble. That's all we ask. We acknowledge your land, and we will still respect the boundary in terms of hunting, as well as maintaining our lifestyle. We will pass any information along that we gather so you may all prepare, and we will fight if there are any intruders. We will do anything you ask of us, however, we still respect the legends and lives of your ancestors. We love you all like family, and if you need anything, we'll do our best, but again, we don't expect anything. Thank you," Carlisle sat down quietly, finally having spoken his piece. I truly respected him, and definitely was going to have to talk to him about how he kept such a level head as the head of a household. I felt Leah squeeze my hand and smiled slightly. I took a deep breath and stood up, finally look everyone in the eye.

"You've heard it yourselves, you've all known the Cullens for a long time now, and not once have they hurt us. Ness is my imprint, she's Seth's wife and the mother of two future pack members, her daughter is Embry's imprint. I don't know about you all, but I consider them relatives. Distant relatives, mind you," I heard a few snickers, "but family none the less. I brought as much trouble on as they did when I imprinted on Nessie, if you turn your backs on them, you're turning your back on Me, Seth, Lean, and Embry. The times are changing. We don't need to fear them, we don't have to fight them. They may not be asking us to fight along with them, but I am. From what I know, my pack will be fighting alongside them whenever they need us, because there hasn't been a group of people that have helped us before them. I won't keep them from the babies either, nor will any of my back enforce that rule if this new treaty passes. As Alpha, I'm going to protect my pack, and aligning with the Cullens is our best bet. I advise the Elders to consider this before listening to Sam, and his vacant pack." I sat back down and Leah intertwined her fingers in mine. I looked over at the Cullens for the first time since I had started speaking. Edward nodded in thanks, and Esme looked so proud, I couldn't help but smile to her.

"We'll discuss this and vote tonight, and have word tomorrow. You're all free to go," Billy whispered as the Elder's all retreated to his house. Sam walked off in a huff.

"Screw them," Quil laughed, "It'd be pretty boring around here without the Cullens." Everyone joined in as we got back to the bon fire, and enjoying each other's company.

"Jacob, you know I meant it when I said that we won't request you all to help," Carlisle trailed off slightly.

"Hell no, Doc," Embry beat me to the response, "If you think we're going to let some real blood-suckers loose here, you're mistaken, no offense. I don't really consider you guys blood-suckers. But those guys, man, they don't know what they're in for if they come around here!" he bellowed and a few more guys joined in. I saw Carlisle smile slightly.

"Its settled then, patrol shifts are going to start, two at a time, four hour shifts, everyone gets one shift a day almost. Carlisle, would you like to help me make a schedule, if you all would like to help with patrols?" I asked timidly.

"Of course," he answered graciously. "I'll stop by tomorrow once we all talk about it." We spent the next hour catching up, and joking around, relishing in the fact that we were all together once again. Everyone started to scatter eventually though, and by the time Embry and I killed the fire, there was no one left. I wrapped my arm around Leah as we walked home in the empty night.

"You did great, you know that right?" she was beaming. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I didn't. I've got a lot to learn when it comes to being a leader," I sighed.

"I'll follow you anywhere," she stopped and leaned up to kiss me. I cupped her cheek and kissed her back, the idea of Sam entering my mind again as he looked at her, as if with wanting. The kiss became stronger than I had originally wanted, but once we started, I didn't want her to forget that I was her husband, even if she didn't know about the Sam situation.

"Wow," she breathed against my lips as she pulled away for air.

"Wow," I mimicked her. Just like that, we were a pack of two and a half again.

**Seth POV**

"Hey, you promised," I groaned as Ness stretched to pick up the phone, her body fully covering mine. True to her word, we snuck out of the meeting as soon as we could and hadn't left the bed yet, just like old times.

"I have to, it could be the kids," she trailed off as her brow creased. I trailed my hands across her stretched stomach and she recoiled slightly. trying not to laugh. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly. I heard Bella on the other end, talking quickly about something.

"What?" Ness asked as she sat up in bed quickly. I sat up just as soon as she did and the worried look stuck itself to her face. "No, this can't be right," she trailed off, throwing the sheets off and climbing out of bed. "We'll be right over," she sighed and hung up the phone, throwing it back on the bed. I looked at her as she pulled on some clothes and threw me some to put on. "They're coming."


	37. The Beginning of the End

**Jake POV**

"Hmm, Jake get the phone," Leah mumbled as she rolled over to the other side of the bed. I stretched before reaching over her and snatching the phone off the hook angrily.

"What?" I barked, laying back down.

"Jake, they're coming."

"What?" I stuttered, not really understanding what was happening. Leah turned towards me and leaned on her elbows, staring at me with a worried look on her face. I listened as Bella told me about Alice's vision, claiming that we were going to be having visitors in a few hours. Before she could finish, I was already out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats. Leah clicked the light on as I hung up the phone after promising to be over in a few minutes with the rest of the pack. I suddenly stopped moving and stared at Leah, sitting up in bed. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with strays going out in all directions. She had her hands rubbing soothing circles over her stomach, her hazel eyes searching me to assure her that everything was alright. I couldn't breathe, and the pounding in my chest was enough to make me want to crawl back in bed and never let her go.

"I have to go," I stated, almost as much for me as for her. We stood, staring at each other, drinking each other in as if we were dying of thirst. She managed to heave herself out of bed, and stood next to me. I memorized every inch of her face, not wanting to forget it, ever.

"I want to come," she stated, looking me square in the eyes, as if taunting me to tell her no. I shook my head, eliciting a glare from her. I couldn't have her there with me, not during the fight.

"No, I can't have you there. You can't help," I tried to make her sit down, but she stood and looked at me defiantly. "Leah, I will chain you to a chair before I let you come today." She let her head drop as I wrapped my arms around her, somehow feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as it had been before. I couldn't just go, and be completely fearless. Granted, I wasn't afraid of the vampires, but I had a new fear, a new thing sitting in the back of my head. I was afraid of not coming back, not being able to see Leah, and my child. I couldn't be completely fearless anymore, I had more people to live for than myself. She slid her hands up my chest and cupped my cheeks. Finally, she lifted her eyes and stared at me. I could see the tears in them, trying not to fall. I ran my thumbs along her cheeks, breaking down the dam she had built up, letting tears stream down her cheeks.

"Come back," she whispered, taking huge breaths, trying to keep in control. I brought her lips to mine, not knowing how to say how much I was going to keep my promise to return. Leah's hands slid behind my neck, holding me to her. I didn't want to leave. As much as I tried to push the thought from my mind, I knew that this could be my last time kissing her. I never wanted to let go. "I mean it, Jake. I can't lose you."

"I'm coming home to you," I assured her, giving her the best smile I could manage. "I love you," I whispered, slowly pulling away from her. "And I love you," I whispered, running my hand against her stomach. She sat on the bed and watched me walk out the door.

"I love you too," she said sternly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. It took every ounce of me to walk out the door. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts I had of Leah, sitting upstairs crying. I had promised her that nothing would hurt us, nothing would come between us, and I was not going to go back on that. I just needed a minute before I walked outside, I needed a minute before I put all my energy into coming home. Quickly I grabbed a piece of paper from the stand in the foyer, writing a quick note that hopefully would never be delivered. I tucked it in the Leah's old coat, took a deep breath and walked outside. Seth met me, looking just like I felt.

"Ready?" he asked, not really listening to what I was going to say. We shifted and met up with he rest of the pack as we sprinted towards the Cullens'. We ran through the dark forest, and I felt each of the pack members moods ranging from excitement to longing.

_Where's Ness?_ I asked Seth, praying that she wouldn't be joining us either, after all, she was half human.

_She's staying with the kids and Trev_or. _I told her to go over with Leah later_. Seth noticeably cringed when he mentioned his kids as flashes of them barreled through his mind. I ran, trying as hard as I could to only focus on running. Seth did the same, but images kept popping into his head, and I knew he had the same fears I did. Before I could even register what was happening, we arrived outside the Cullen's. Edward and Bella met us out front. I could picture the image of seven giant wolves sitting and staring at two tiny people.

"There's going to be ten of them," Edward started, looking directly at me.

_I thought this would be a challenge_, Embry chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. A few other's joined in, and even Edward cracked a slight smile at him.

_What do they want?_ I asked, trying to focus.

"They are here on a false mission, claiming to want to check on the wolves, as well as Ness," Edward started.

"But, they are coming to either get us on their team, or exterminate us," Bella finished his sentence. Alice came bouncing outside with Jasper and Carlisle.

_Where's Blondie and Emmett?_ I asked, not really smelling them.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Edward answered, "We sent Esme over to get them.

_Alright, what's the plan? _I asked, suddenly forgetting everything else and becoming all business. It was on my shoulder's to keep each one of my pack members safe, so they could get back to their families.

"We thought that if you guys sat at both sides of us, we could hopefully intimidate them into just leaving us alone, and if that fails," Edward trailed off, "Well, they won't be ready for you all to over power them from both sides."

_Alright, go do perimeter checks_, I sent the pack around the field we were walking towards. I sat with Edward and talked strategy for a few minutes before Rosalie and Emmett decided to show up in the clearing. Rosalie looked agitated, more than normal, and immensely pissed off was definitely an understatement.

_We caught a scent coming from the north_. Seth told me, and Edward stiffened. I watched as he stood up and pulled Bella aside, whispering things to her, and kissing her quickly, yet strongly. I couldn't shake the thoughts of Leah from my head. Each set of Cullens did the same thing, giving each other quiet whispers and quick reassurances.

_Hey, can I ask you something? _Seth walked up beside me. I nodded, waiting for him to start. He was all nerves. _Take care of Ness for me, if something goes wrong. I left her a letter. Its tucked in my jacket pocket in the downstairs closet. Just, take care of her_. I was dumbfounded. I had no idea what I shuld say to that.

_Yeah, _I answered dumbly, trying to sound as sincere as I could. Seth laughed a little, trying to shake the mood that had descended.

_Ready for this?_ Seth asked as he stood next to me, his hair prickling as he growled at the visitors that were approaching the field.

_Born ready_.

**Ness POV**

As soon as the words excited my mouth, I froze. Seth sat up next to me and tried to listen to the words I was repeating, but I had become a bumbling mess. He wrapped his arms around me as I listened to my mom, talking to me, reassuring me.

"Hey, babydoll, I love you, with all of my heart, but I have to go now. I'll always love you."

"I love you, too," I tried to mutter, not understand how fast time was actually passing right now. I wanted to say more, but I was greeted by the dial tone. I hung up the phone and turned to Seth. I couldn't even comprehend the fact that I might never talk to my mom ever again, and here I was, looking at Seth as he tried to figure out the different emotions playing across my face.

"They're coming," I whispered again. Seth stood up and put on a pair of sweats before looking up and smiling at me.

"Hey, come on," he held his hand out for me to grab and he pulled me up up next to him. "Don't cry," he tried to soothe me as he cupped my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "I just don't want you to go." Seth stared at me with those big blue eyes; the same ones that had searched my soul, the ones I'd found peace in, the ones I couldn't go a day without seeing.

"I'll be back, I promise." He walked across the hall and I followed. I stood against the door as he leaned over the first crib and kissed his daughter. He ran his giant hand over her head as she stirred just slightly. "I love you, my girl," he cooed, a giant smile across his face. I felt a sob trying to get out as I ran my hand along my throat. He kissed her again, and made his way to the next crib. "And you, my strong man," he kissed his son, "I love you." He let his lips linger on his forehead. The smile on his face was the biggest I'd ever seen. He took a step towards me after gazing at the babies a minute longer. He stopped in front of me and kissed my forehead. I smiled, despite the tears running down my cheek like a river.

"I love you," he whispered, trailing his lips to mine, bringing his hands up to my chin and tipping my head back gently, granting him more access. I dug my hands into his neck, not wanting to let him go. I clawed at his hair, trying to keep him with me for as long as possible. I took a deep breath, soaking up every piece of him, every smell, every breath, I savored us. There was no more time, I had to give him all of me, everything I was, everything I could be; he was my future, my present, my forever.

"I love you," I whispered as he pulled away and walked past me, down the stairs. He grabbed my hand to make me follow. I felt his warm hand, and relished in our connection.

"Ness? Seth?" I heard Aunt Rose say as she walked in carrying a sleeping Trev. I motioned for her to lay him on the couch. I watched from Seth's embrace as she kissed his forehead. Emmett followed and kissed his forehead.

"Ready?" Emmett asked as he looked at me and Seth. I felt Seth nod.

"I'll go meet Jake, and meet you all back at the house." Aunt Rose grabbed me into a hug as Seth pulled himself away.

"I'll see you soon, I love you, godbaby," Aunt Rosalie hugged me tightly, then she and Uncle Emmett were gone.

"I'm coming back, I swear," Seth whispered as he hugged me tightly. His lips once more ravaged mine. "Only you for me," he smiled as he ran out the door. I watched as his silhouette made its way down the stairs, and I felt completely paralyzed.

"Only you for me," I let out a breath.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I couldn't make myself move. I tried to breathe, but that just couldn't happen. My whole heart just ran out the door, towards impending doom. I didn't know if he'd be home, I didn't know if my family would be alive. I wouldn't know for an eternity. They were fighting for me, they might die for me, and I had just brought hell. The sobs started, making my knees go weak, and my head start to spin as I collapsed against the floor, holding my hands around my chest, trying to keep my beating heart inside its cage.

It wasn't until I heard my babies crying that I found the energy to pretend that everything was normal. I ran upstairs to grab Abby before she woke up her brother.

"Shh, hey, good morning, baby," I cooed and rocked her close to my body, tears still streaming down my cheeks. She kept wailing, for what seemed like hours. She needed her dad, she was a daddy's girl, and she knew he wasn't here. "I know, I need him too," I cried right along with her until I finally quieted after a vicious time, but Abby was another story.

"Hey," Leah said quietly as she crept into my house. I didn't even bother looking up at her.

"She won't stop crying," I sniffled. "Here, I'll watch her, go get Connor and make Trev some breakfast for when he wakes up," Leah said forcefully as she plopped down on the couch next to the sleeping child. I handed her Abby and went upstairs to get my other kid. I focused on just the moment, trying as hard as I could to forget about the battle that was waging not even a mile away. As I prepared breakfast, clashes and booms thundered, making me jump with each outburst. Connor finally woke up, intently staring at me, almost confused.

"I know buddy," I whispered, kissing his forehead, "its going to be a long day."

**Seth POV**

There was a lot of them. Definitely more than ten like Alice had predicted. If anything there were about double that.

_Shit_ Jake thought beside me, stepping up beside Carlisle and Edward. They walked towards three men in robes, the same three men from before, from the last time we had to do this. I looked at Bella, trying to gain some kind of reassurance that we could do this again, but she looked like she was in pain. She stood strong though.

_Seth, Embry, Quil, get ready to attack_ Jake's voice was frantic. I felt the wind blowing faintly from the west as rain clouds started to fill the sky, making it darker than normal. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but it was almost impossible to hear them over the pack's chatter. They didn't care what was said, they only thought about strategy now, picking out the weaker ones, hoping to get a change to prove themselves. I tried to relax, trying to find a peace, a calmness that would allow me to get through this, and back home to my family. Out of now where, Jake when flying back towards us. Just like that, it happened, everyone pouncing at once, no longer planned, scripted, collected.

It wasn't until I heard Edward screaming that I even realized what was happening after a few minutes of fighting. That seemed funny to me, since I really hadn't heard anything since it started, instead I had focused on tuning everything out, focusing on attacking, on killing all those who threatened my family.

Then, it all went black.

**Leah POV**

The day seemed to drag on, as if time didn't exist to torture me. Ness wasn't much better than me. She was a nervous, pacing, frantic mess. I put a movie on for Trevor in the living room after breakfast, allowing him to just lounge around today. Ness had the babies spread out in the living room, playing on the floor happily, unaware of the war raging on outside because of them and their family that they didn't even know. I wasn't much better. I forced myself to eat, only for the baby. I pulled up a seat on the couch next to Nessie after forcing a few pieces of toast down and a glass of orange juice. She was staring at the floor, with the blankest look I'd ever seen. I knew I couldn't make her better, hell, I was thinking the same horrible thoughts she was. I was filled with the same dread. What if we were forced to raise our children alone, what if my brother never came home, what if the Cullens didn't come back? 'What if's' started to run rampant through my chest, and I could feel my head starting to overheat. I grabbed Ness' hand, trying to soothe her a little. Now was my time, the moment for me to step up, to be a good person, to be a backbone for us both.

Her mind was an absolute blur of memories. Surprisingly, it wasn't just Seth she was worried about, but her mother, her father, aunts, uncles, the pack, everyone whose ever been near her. She didn't stop when I grabbed her hand, instead, she focused on my wedding. I couldn't hide the gasp that escaped my lips. She remembered every detail. The look on Jacob's face when I walked downstairs, the moment we were married, the kiss. I knew my backbone plan was crumbling. I remembered Jake, in all of his glory, perfectly fine, happy, making promises, swearing to come home, and I just knew he would. He couldn't break that promise. He was my clarity, my peace.

Ness moved on to her memories. The night she and Seth ran away, the days they spent together, she focused on the most minor things, skipping over the blatant acts of love, but instead, feasting upon the moments of secret glances, holding hands, Seth's smile when he woke up, the simple things that I also treasured most about Jake, she loved about Seth. The baby crying brought us out of our pity party escape.

"Shh, Abby," Ness soothed her gently, rocking her, "Everything will be alright. Its nap time," she said after checking the time and scooping up Connor with no problems.

"Do you need help?" I offered, but she just shook her head, not meeting my eyes and strutting upstairs. Trevor was playing with blocks on the floor, making up his own little world, complete with vampires and werewolves. I smiled at his innocence. I finally moved to take my jacket off, realizing I hadn't stopped wearing it since I came over. When I threw it on the floor a piece of paper slipped to the floor, one I didn't remember putting there. I saw my name written hastily on it in Jake's awkward scrawl and fingered it nervously. It took me minutes to get over the shock of finding it.

_Leah-_

_The first night I kissed you, was the first night you fixed me. I told you that you infuriated me daily, you called me an ass. You are the best part of me. You let me love you, and you loved me. I love you. love you for so many dumb reasons that all culminate in an overpowering feeling that I am yours, forever. If you're reading this, than I'm truly sorry. I know that you will hate me for breaking my promise. But, I can swear that I fought my hardest, tooth and nail, to come home to you and our baby. I will always love you, no matter what happens. You are my heart and soul. I love you._

_Jacob_

I'm convinced that there are a few minutes of time that I fully didn't breathe. I felt my body break in two. I felt my chest collapse and my brain go fuzzy. The only thing I could feel, was utter pain. This wasn't anything like I'd felt after Sam. This was as if I was clawing at my own chest, ripping it to ribbons of flesh. My throat wanted to sob and dry all at the same time. I'm sure it was because my tongue had all but rolled back completely.

Its no wonder that when the door slammed open, I didn't realize that everything had changed.

__________________

**So, its been a long time, but this is just really hard to write. **

**There will be one or two more chapters. **

**There will be two deaths, just warning anyone who reads.**

**After I finish, I plan on going back through it, hopefully fixing it slightly. **

**I know this is short, but I think it covers everything. **

**What they actually said on the field really doesn't matter, they were looking for a fight, remember? **

**Ok, let me know what you think, plz. **


	38. What Sarah Said

**I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own "What Sarah Said" By Death Cab for Cutie**

**I do, however, own every death cab for cutie album, an assortment of chewed on guitar picks, and seven tubes of chapstick.**

**Leah POV**

"Jacob," I meant it to come out as a scream, but it was barely audible, even with the super wolf hearing. My legs, even being made of rubber, somehow held up my body weight as I stood up swiftly, but still unable to walk towards him. His body was covered in dirt and what looked like blood. His clothing was torn, slashed, and hanging on by a thread. My heart broke seeing him. When his eyes met mine, a slow grin spread across his face. I think it was about this time that my heart finally started to beat again. I never noticed how still it had been all day, but now, seeing him there, relatively in presentable form, it pitter pattered endlessly.

"Leah," his voice was just somewhat louder than mine. The muscles in my body burned for me to move to him, but I could only take the tiniest of baby steps. He took a stride towards me, quickly cutting the distance between us. I ran my hand over his cheek, feeling the warmth from it, and the familiar scratch that came from it. He was tangible. I could touch him. He was living, breathing, smiling right in front of me. I let my hands trail over his chest, feeling his heart beating just as sporadically as my own. His giant hand tilted my chin back up to look into his eyes. I knew there were tears streaming down my face, but I just couldn't care any less at this point. I had no backbone left in me.

"Jacob," I murmured, smiling as tears ran down the corners of my lips. Jacob leaned down to me, wrapping his arms around my back and waist and letting his lips find mine in a blessed moment of reassurance. He was real. I didn't care if I couldn't breathe and my lungs were on fire. At least now, it was for a good reason. All too soon, Jake pulled away, looking around the room anxiously.

"Where's Nessie? We have to go to the Cullen's house, now. Its Seth and Bella," he trailed off. My body went rigid again. I just had my world spinning again, but now the rug was being pulled out from under me just as fast.

"What? What happened? Where's the pack? Is everyone else alright? Where's my baby brother?"

"You'll see when we get there, just, we have to go. Nessie!" He called for her. I heard the babies crying. The cries got closer and closer as she made her way downstairs. I started to gather a bag for the babies quickly, trying to rush us out of the house.

"Oh my god, Jacob," Nessie smiled for the smallest increment of time. "No, no no no," she wailed, clutching her daughter closer to her. "If you're here. No... You aren't supposed to come here first. Seth is. Where is he?"

"Nessie, we have to go, right now." Jake grabbed Connor from her and told Trevor to follow him. We piled into the car as quickly as we could. Jake drove us at breakneck speed as he rattled off a short version of what had happened.

"All I remember at first was talking. They were in robes, and they were just lying to us. The next thing I know, I was slammed into some tree, a good twenty feet away. They kicked me, square in the chest. I shifted on impact. I think a few bones were broken, but I just shifted back as quickly as I could. As soon as they came at us, Seth and his team went in. They had more than we were expecting. They came from every which way, but we got them. Fuck we got them all!" he smiled, but quickly his eyes darkened and he frowned, holding off for the worst parts. "From what I saw, Edward was going in for one of the last one," Nessie in took a breathe sharply. "But, there were two of them and he just didn't see the second one. Seth jumped over, but he was bitten. Then," Jake didn't want to continue. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles whitening. "They just threw him. Edward tried to help, Rosalie tried to help, but they were stuck with their own battles. I was in front of Bella, trying to keep her focusing because we just couldn't get that Jane bitch." A tiny baby let out a weak cry as Ness rocked it quickly. "Emmett, God, Emmett," Jake choked a little. "They just bit him, straight on the shoulder. I'd never thought I'd see him in pain. Ever. He's the strongest. The best." I gripped Jakes forearm tightly, urging him to continue.

"Tell me about my family Jake," Nessie begged him sternly. I'd never heard her so authoritative. Jake took a deep breath.

"Seth, he was just laying there. We thought we got them all. I mean, I finally got Jane. Or so I thought. God I'm such an idiot. I didn't do my last walk over, to check the area. I didn't even think about it, I was just so worried. The rest of the pack was beaten up pretty badly, but their healing. Seth, he just, oh God. Edward was over his body, yelling to Carlisle while Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper started the burning. Bella started to come over. I shouldn't have left her. I heard her scream. God, it was worse than ever before. I had to watch as she rolled on the ground in agony, clutching her head. Edward, I thought he was in as much pain as her. He ran to her though, through it all. Jane wasn't gone. I finally got her though. I made sure of it. By the time we'd finish our check, Bella was, oh god, I don't even know," Jake started to breath quicker, I could tell he was getting angry. Nessie silently plead with him to continue as we neared the house.

"Jake are they going to be alright?" she whispered. Jacob hung his head as he pulled in quickly.

"I don't know."

**Nessie POV**

"Dad," I barely muttered the word before I was wrapped in his arms, feeling like I was five again, and a hug could just make everything right once more.

"Ness!" he hugged me tighter than was comfortable, but I let him have his reassurance. God knows he needed it now, just as much as I did. "I love you so much, my girl." I knew I was already crying.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I felt my chest grow heavy. My dad was alright, but at what cost? What about my husband? My mother? My uncle? "Where are they? What happened?" My mouth was moving faster than my legs and brain. He didn't say anything, but I could see the anguish on his face. He set his draw and his lips became a hard line. I knew that look. It was the look that meant he had bad news. He had just started to open his mouth as Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came running outside to meet us.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice smiled through some sort of pain, and hugged me tightly. She kissed my forehead gently after hugging me just as tightly as my dad.

"Where is Mom?" I looked between them all quickly. I knew Aunt Alice was telling Dad something. The worry flickered between them. Uncle Jasper tried to calm us all, but the grief that gripped my whole body wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Ness," Dad urged me inside. I went to grab my children from Leah and Seth, but they held strong.

"You go," Leah whispered, unable to meet my eyes, "You see him first. He needs you right now." I was truly touched by her actions. Reluctantly I followed into the house that was once my childhood home. The first thing I noticed was the living room, full of activity, smelling like a kennel. It seemed as if everyone was already there. Everyone except the person I needed to see the most.

"Aunt Rose!" I didn't think I could be happier. I guess that's why my heart hurt even more when I saw the look on her face. Uncle Emmett was laying on the couch, looking almost translucent. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my lips. His lips only moved slightly as I approached. I saw the gash on his shoulder, the puncture marks, everything. The whole pack was standing around him in a circle. They all looked healthy, but incredibly unaffected by their victory, If anything, the win left them more worried than anything else.

"What happened?" I managed to stutter, studying all of their faces for the answer. Aunt Rose sat back down next to Uncle Emmett as his body convulsed slightly. After a few seconds, he stopped and went still again, his eyes fluttering. I'd never seen him more human, and that scared the hell out of me.

"Emmett, came in, after me when I was cornered," Embry whispered. I almost couldn't hear him. His head was down and he was shaking it gently, as if in disbelief. "There were two of them, and I was surrounded. One came on me, and I tried to shake it, but the other tackled me. Next thing I know, Emmett lifted one clean off of me. Then," he slowed, his fists clenching til the knuckles were white, "One came out of no where, got him right on the shoulder. But Emmett, God, he finished two of them before he collapsed." I looked back at my uncle, smiling at the retelling. In that smile I saw my goofy uncle. I needed him to be back, jumping around making crude jokes.

"Is he going to?" I couldn't finish the question. Aunt Rosalie just shook her head.

"We can't be sure for a few more hours. The pain is just going to get worse. But, the worse it gets the more likely it is that the venom is working its way out of his body." I knew from how she was speaking that every shudder and moan from Uncle Emmett hurt her just as much.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, clutching my arms around my stomach.

"Go, you don't need to see this," Rosalie motioned to everyone around her. The pack looked around at each other. "Go!" she ushered them with a more stern voice. "Go do a final perimeter sweep. Do something. I'll let you know how he is later." I wanted to stay, to make Aunt Rosalie better, to help Uncle Emmett, but the look in her eyes said it all. She just wanted to be alone. Uncle Emmett wouldn't want everyone to be watching him scream in agony. He was stronger than that. Dad guided me upstairs. Carlisle was waiting for us on the landing. He looked somewhat happy. Dad relaxed beside me as they had a silent conversation.

"Tell me already," I moaned, unable to handle this suspense.

"Bella is awake, and fine," Carlisle beamed. I let myself have this small victory, hugging Grandpa tightly in thanks. My mom was alright. "She took a direct shot of Jane when she went to help Alice. But she's recovering. She's fine." He seemed unbelievable happy. I didn't want to ruin this moment, but my heart was growing harder and stiller with each passing moment.

"Where's Seth?" I whispered, choking slightly at my question. Grandpa's face grew longer. My hand covered my mouth, trying to stifle the cry that I wanted to let out.

"I'm going to check on your mother," Dad whispered, hugging me tightly. I took a few deep breaths, following Grandpa down the hall. As I walked into the room, I could only think of the last line to an old song.

_Love is watching someone die_.

**Bella POV**

"Edward," I whispered, smiling as he leaned against the doorway, appraising me silently. I saw his eyebrows raise and his face relax into the peacefulness that I loved. I moved to sit up, but for the first time in my vampire life, I was sore, and memories of human moments flooded my aching body.

"Stay," he was at my side before I could blink. I shook my head, stubbornness obviously still fully intact.

"Where is everyone?" The house seemed still as I tried to get my bearings. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed it quietly, looking far off in thought. "Tell me everyone is alright," I begged, worry clouding my thoughts after his face grew. He whipped his head up quickly and locked eyes with me.

"Everyone is fine," he tried to sound soothing. My head was throbbing as I released his hand and stood up quickly.

"Really? Then why do you look like that?" I accused. He stood up next to me, his body tense, as if I had just struck him. "Where is my daughter?" I pleaded, "My grandchildren? Seth? Alice? Emmett? Esme? Where are they Edward!" I was growing hysterical, imagining horrible possibilities. What if we had missed one? What if we had failed in protecting them? What prices did we pay? I had been no use after I was knocked out. I had spent so much time shielding everyone, I was no good. My body became normal again as the pain disappeared, being replaced fully by dread and mind numbing terror.

"They're alright," Edward tried to soothe me again, taking a step towards me, "Emmett was bitten, but he should be coming out of it soon. Alice already saw it. The pack is fine. Each of them are alive and well. Nessie and the babies are fine. We succeeded. We wouldn't have if it wasn't for you." I scoffed, glad I was returning to my vampire like self so I could compute this all quickly.

"We did it?" I felt a little calmer. I wouldn't feel better until I saw everyone. I needed tangible proof. Edward's face fell slightly.

"But," he began. Every piece of calm that I had found, escaped in an instant.

"But," I trailed off, urging him to continue.

"Seth, he, uh," Edward couldn't continue, his body starting to shake, "God, Bella, he doesn't look good." I felt my knees buckle and my unneeded breathing cease.

"Does Ness know?" Edward nodded. "Then let's go. She needs us." Edward wanted to fight me. I know he wanted to tell me to get back in the bed and take it easy. He could never shed his protectiveness. I couldn't do that. When you become a mother, you cease to be important. No matter how old your child gets, they become the top priority. Edward led me down the hall to the hospital room. I hated this room. The smell made me want to throw up, and the memories hurt me, no matter how faint and repressed they may be.

"Oh God," I gasped breathlessly. The smell of cleaner, bleach, and Seth scoured my nose, almost making me dizzy. The faint beeping was the only noise I noticed as it accompanied the puff of the respirator. I couldn't move from the spot my feet suddenly became rooted to. The scene before me was out of a horror show.

Seth laid motionless on the bed. He looked as if her were dead. I shuddered at the thought. The beeping was the only thing that assured me he was alive. His heartbeat was almost too faint for me to even hear. His sweat pants were torn, and barely hung on his body. Carlisle had his leg wrapped in a make shift cast, and elevated. His hip was wrapped in much the same manner. His torso was covered in bloody scratches and gashes. Bandages stuck to them with the deep brown liquid holding them in place. One arm was wrapped up like his leg. The other was bleeding horribly through the bandage. As Carlisle changed it, I noticed the shape of it and touched my own forearm. Seth was bitten. Not just once either, from the looks of it. The closer I looked the more I saw the faint crescent shaped outlines, all oozing blood slowly. I felt my breathing quicken as anger and hopelessness wretched my body. His face was unrecognizable almost. His head was wrapped up in white bandages. His hair flopped in a wet mass over his tightly shut eyes. His eyes were swollen shut, and his nose looked as if it were completely smashed, not just broken.

Nessie sat in a chair next to the bed, gently holding his free hand. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but not a tear fell anymore. It broke my heart to see my daughter so distraught. Pain was blatantly read in her face. Her hand was so small compared to his as she intertwined their fingers. I choked back a sob. Ness stared blankly at Seth's face. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking. But, from Edward's face, and how contorted it was, I was thankful I couldn't see.

"Why isn't he healing? Isn't he supposed to be a super human healer?" I finally found my voice to mutter my worry. Ness' head snapped to me. A painful smile slowly crossed her face. She was hugging me tightly just as quickly. I relished in seeing her again. My only fear had been leaving her and Edward, and now, being with them, I felt complete. If only I could say the same for her. Images from her mind raced through mine. I felt her hurt. It felt familiar, and hopeless, almost fearful in a way.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, burying her head in my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and held in my sob of satisfaction. "I love you Mom."

"I love you Nessie," I whispered as she loosened her tight hold on me. She wiped her cheeks thoughtfully and the smile faded from her lips. She looked back at Seth and sighed.

"Bella, I'm glad you're alright," Carlisle nodded towards me. I managed a smile towards him.

"What's happening?" I asked again, sick of people avoiding questions. Ness shook her head, as if trying to shake away the devil himself.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle mused, checking over Seth once again and beginning to stitch up a few gashes on his chest. Ness cringed as the needle met skin. I hugged her tightly again, shielding her from the view. She pushed away, trying to gain some composure.

"I need to go check on the babies," she stated, matter of factly. She gazed back at Seth, guilt radiating from every glance. She moved to walk past, but I grabbed her.

"We'll go get them," I assured her. She looked at me dubiously. "We'll feed them and bring them back soon. He needs you." Seth gave me a simple squeeze and made her way back to her seat of vigilance.

I only heard her whisper quickly as she kissed Seth's hand, "And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose, than to have never lain beside at all." I grasped my throat quickly, grabbing Edward's hand and going to find the children.

I wanted to take away her pain.

Not being able to do that made me feel as if I failed as a mother.

**Ness POV**

Seth didn't even look like himself.

Through all of the swelling and blood, I tried to see the man I loved. Maybe my mind refused to believe it was him; maybe I just didn't want to deal with the pain that came with the fact that he looked as if he got into a fight with a semi, and the semi won. Regardless of reasoning, I tried my hardest to have hope. I hoped that he would wake up, that he would heal, that his heart wouldn't stop. There were moments when it fluttered, almost as if teetering on the edge of desperation. The only part of his body that didn't look hurt was his hand, and I clutched it in mine tightly.

I was so relieved to see everyone else, safe and sound. Having my mother back made me hope that much more that Seth would be alright.

Not even four months ago, he was in my shoes, clutching to hope, and praying with every piece of him. He seemed so much farther gone than I was. I didn't notice the flutter of activity as people came and went over the next few hours. It wasn't until someone clicked on the lamp next to the bed that I even registered that day had once again seeped into night.

Pretending that I was hopeful was almost more torture than being left alone, staring at Seth's barely living body. As each visitor came and went, I became more and more despondent. They would come in, shyly at first. I would hug them, thankful that at least they were safe, and feel so blessed that they fought for me and my family. They would try to tell me something about Seth getting better; 'he's strong, he'll come out of it', 'he can't leave', 'he loves you too much', 'it'll be alright'. I would slump in the ever present chair and once again grab Seth's frail hand, and wait for them to creep out of the room before sobs would once again reach my throat. By the third or fourth visitor, I had no more tears left. My body just shook and shook, as if I were laughing.

"Hey," A familiar voice oozed from the doorway. I didn't bother looking as Aunt Rose walked in. She pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"I don't want to talk," I muttered, surprised by how horrible my voice sounded as it faltered from my throat.

"I didn't come to talk," she murmured. I looked at her, dumbfounded and surprised. She had a solemn look on her face. My daughter was in her arms, sleeping soundly.

"We came to just sit with you," my mother's voice confirmed as she sat down, holding Connor. I didn't have the energy to smile, but instead just nodded, beaming at my children. They both slept on, dreaming simple things, in perfect worlds, unaware that their father was hanging on by a thread.

It wasn't until their was a commotion around me, a flurry of motion, a blur of life, that I woke up from sleeping on the side of the bed. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I looked around, unable to find Mom or Aunt Rosalie. I could hear Abby crying. Grandpa and Dad pushed past me as a respirator stopped puffing and the steady beeps turned into one long one.

_Whose going to watch you die?_

__________________________________________

**So, **

**Sorry for the double update thing, but as soon as I posted this chapter, I got an email...**

**"Everybody's Darling" was nominated for the Indie Twific Awards too!!!!**

**Its up for: **

**Best Canon WIP  
Best Characterizations (non Edward/Bella) WIP  
Best non ExB Story Line WIP  
Best Secondary Story Line WIP**

**Thanks to whomever nominated my stories, its really an honor. **

**I'm just dumbstruck that someone did that. Honestly. Its warmed my heart.  
**

**I just found out that my other story, "Such a Simple Fool" is nominated for the indie twilight fan fiction awards. **

**It's up for: **

**Best Use of Music as Inspiration WIP**

**Most Original Story Line WIP**

**Most Romantic Moment WIP**

**You can learn more about the nomination at theindietwificawards dot com.**

**so,**

**go check out my story!**

**and vote when voting opens!**

**even if its not for me.  
**


	39. Lovers who linger and never forget

_Save my money_

_For that plane ride._

_Horn of plenty,_

_Heavy sunlight,_

_Autumn's bounty,_

_Bread and red wine._

_In a hurry,_

_But there's so much time._

_I will wait for you..._

_Growing love but like water,_

_Time will always slip through;_

_I will wait for you..._

_But please come soon..._

_The wind sounds angry,_

_But my coat's kind._

_Wrapped in blankets,_

_In the daylight,_

_Winter's longing,_

_Somewhere to close behind._

_In a hurry,_

_But there's so much time._

_I will wait for you..._

_Growing love but like water,_

_Time will always slip through._

_I will wait for you..._

_Is it in a plan,_

_Written in your hand?_

_Believe or understand?_

_Something other than,_

_Fear is blinding lights;_

_Squeeze my eyes so tight._

_Could you make a flower grow;_

_Would you let me know?_

_I will wait for you..._

_Growing love but like water,_

_Time will always slip through._

_I will wait for you..._

_But please come soon..._

**I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own "Leap Year" by Maria Taylor**

**However, I do own a sweet new 1962 Gibson B-25. I am in love with it.... I doubt Love is a strong enough word.**

**Nessie POV**

I always loved waking up to sunshine. Unfortunately, living in Forks greatly reduced those mornings that the sun would filter through the canopy of the forest that rested outside of our cabin, and danced along my pillow. Today was a beautiful day, I could tell already in the dawning light. I sat up, clutching the sheet to my body, trying to insulate every ounce of warmth I could to my body. I looked out the bare window towards the forest that rested just outside of the yard. The trees swayed gently in the autumn breeze, waving their amber leaves towards the sun rising over the far mountain ridge. The colors swirled together in a firestorm of floating embers and golden hues that made the world outside of my window look warmer than it most likely was. I sat, so absorbed in the swirling leaves and ebbing grass, I jumped when I felt a warm pair of hands run along my forearm. I smiled, shutting out the world and turning back towards my bed. Seth's eyes remained closed, but the small smile on his lips told me he wasn't asleep. I wiggled lower, back into his arms. He opened his arms and held me close against his chest. I felt him bury his head in my hair and arch his body so he could envelope me almost fully.

"What are you doing up so early?" he murmured against my neck. I soaked him into me.

"Couldn't sleep," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the quiet that clothed us.

"The dream again?" he sat up, pulling his arms from around me, and leaning his head on his hand. I turned over to look at him. I would be lying if I said it didn't still take my breath away every time I looked at him. His hair flopped into his face absently, the dark sandy color blending in slightly with his perfectly russet skin. I placed my hands on his chest, softly tracing the faint crescent scars that remained, even now, after a whole year had passed. The beating of his heart reassured me, yet again, that he was here, still. His body radiated heat into my limbs. I mirrored his state, placing my head on my hand and laying on my side. I slid my leg between his, pulling us closer together. Seth's blue eyes, still as crystal clear and deep as the farthest ocean gazed back at me uneasily. I could feel his breath, fanning my face gently, as we were less than a foot apart. I smiled, not wanting to leave. "Ness, tell me," he whispered, wrapping his free arm around my waist and pulling me towards him that much more. He slid his hand along my hip, grabbing my hand that rested on his chest, and placed it on his cheek, waiting for me to show him. I didn't want to make him see it again. "It'll make you feel better to just get it out," he assured me. I couldn't say no to him.

_My heart was racing. That was the only thing I could feel in my whole body, everything else was numb. Numbness and silence prevailed over my whole body. I knew I was riddled with screams, but they wouldn't make it past my throat. I choked on them. Strong hands pulled me, restrained me, and caged me in from every side. I watched, as in slow motion, Grandpa and Dad worked over a bloody body. Paddles flew, electricity sparked in the air and the sound thrashed upon me. The only noise I heard, loud and clear, was the single beep. The long, drawn out note that never ceased. _

"Hey, you know that its just a dream," Seth's `honey sweet voice dripped into my dream, causing me to pull my hand away from his cheek. He never dropped mine, instead choosing to look at it quietly. "I never left you." I smiled, knowing he was telling me the truth.

"I know," I assured him, "Its all just so fresh, you know?" He nodded along with me. I kissed his nose quickly, not wanting to bring my troubles onto him. The dream was staring to disappear more and more as time crept by slowly. I couldn't help but continue to trace the scars on his neck. The worst, the one Grandpa said that almost got him, was the one at the base of his neck. The scar tissue was so much cooler than the rest of his skin, the sharp contrast was almost unbelievable; it was as if he was living and breathing with fire and ice in his bones. Seth shivered under my grazing hands. I smiled, loving still that I could do that to him. I meshed my body closer to his, slowly, almost agonizingly so, brought my lips to his neck, kissing the spot that I treasured the most. Seth rolled us both over, pulling me so I was on to of him, flush with his body.

"You are too damn sexy for your own good," he murmured, flashing me that gorgeous grin of his; the grin that he knew would knock my socks off at an alarming rate.

"You are incredibly too delicious for your own good," I whispered against his skin as I kissed towards his ear. I felt Seth's hands start to climb under my shift. His finger tips played along my skin, leaving a wake of heat in their paths. After an arduous journey, my lips found their way to his. My tongue traced along his bottom lip, begging to explore. Eagerly, Seth pulled me up higher, allowing our mouths to meet. I felt my whole body react as if I had just become aware of every molecule of my being.

"I love you," he moaned into my mouth. I eagerly swallowed his moan, lacing it with my own.

"I love you," I whispered. Right on cue, as Seth's hands started to make the trip south, the baby monitor became alive with unrecognizable banter. Two cheerful voices chattered about in their own language, unaware that we were listening. I groaned and lowered my lips from Seth's.

"Looks like I'll never be able to get lucky at this rate," Seth chuckled, causing me to bounce slightly against his chest. I stole a quick kiss before rolling off of him and into the day.

"I wouldn't say that," I purred, pulling on a pair of jeans and looking for a shirt. "There's always tonight. They do have to sleep eventually." Seth's eyes got as big as saucers. The grin on his face made my knees go weak and my mind to actually reconsider jumping him right there. I shook my head, pulling on a warm shirt and pulling my hair up sloppily.

"Mmm," Seth suddenly had his arms around my waist as his chest buzzed against my back. He kissed my neck quickly, in the same spot on me that I continued to shower in love on him. "Having a smoking hot wife has its downfalls," he whispered as he lifted his head and I kissed the corner of his mouth absently.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to cover the blush I felt spreading.

"Of course," he assured me, "I want you all day."

"Ditto," I smiled, reluctantly pulling away and making my way down the hall towards the nursery. I heard Seth pad after me after he slipped on pants and started to pull a shirt on. I tried not to groan when I saw him hide those abs and that chest. We softly opened the door, and were greeted instantly by two talkative infants. They continued to coo as Seth and I both picked one up.

"Happy birthday," we both said. I kissed Conner on the cheek. He grabbed a piece of hair and looked at it in wonder, occasionally mumbling something. He had definitely been the quieter of the two. We always considered him to be the inquisitive, introspective little man, while his sister was much more vocal, and much more ready to take the lead. She was the first to do just about everything. She took her first steps about twenty minutes before Conner followed suit, as soon as she started to gabber endlessly, he spoke up, as if answering her foreign questions.

Seth blew a raspberry against Abby's cheek. She giggled and grabbed his nose. I laughed at the sight. Seth was the biggest softy when it came to either of his children. It wasn't even a week ago that I had come home to find all three of them on the floor in the kitchen, coloring each other with magic markers. Needless to say, the markers went in the trash after that. I couldn't help but laugh as Conner buried his head in my neck and rolled around. This was his usual greeting. He loved to snuggle with anyone who was willing. I hugged him closer before laying him on the changing table to get him dressed for the day. I loved to look at my children. I had dreams for them, and I couldn't help but see Seth in them, giving me that much more hope. Conner was the spitting image. Every day he became more and more like his father. The only thing that I saw of myself was my brown eyes and hair. But to me, his were so much richer, so much deeper, and so much more thoughtful. He always seemed off in his own world, evaluating the world around him. His personality matched my mom and dad so much, it was terrifying. Conner was definitely my dad's grandson. His hair stuck up in all directions at awkward times, and was the color of a new penny, fresh from the bank. His smile though, was pure Seth. He had the grin down pat.

"And how is little man today?" Seth questioned as he peaked over my shoulder. Conner smiled even bigger. He was undoubtedly in love with his father. I picked him up and switched kids. Twins was definitely a hassle. Granted, I wouldn't change it for anything, and I was so much in love with both of my kids that it was almost ridiculous. But, they sure as hell didn't come with an instruction manual.

"Hello Abbygirl," I cooed after being reunited with the face of my daughter. I never thought about it much before, but after having her, I now fully believed that there was a special bond between a mother and a daughter. There was the secrets and knowledge that was passed down, almost genetically, from generation to generation, that we carried with us and never realized until it was too late. It gave me a new appreciation for my own mother, thats for sure.

"Hi," Abby giggled as I tickled her feet, "Hi!" she wailed. It was the only word she knew, besides 'no'. She made personalized sounds for each of the family members though, which was always cute to hear.

"Hi!" I mimicked her as I pulled out her clothes for the day. I brushed her blond curls and pulled them into pig tails. Her baby blond hair was slowly starting to grow darker. I suspected it would eventually get to be a sandy color, much like Seth's. Her curls were adorable; they complimented her dimples too well.

"Hi," she smiled after catching her breath from my tickles. She held her hands up for me to get her as she made a popping noise that I recognized as my own. Her blue eyes danced as she played with my chin awkwardly. Everything seemed to fascinate her lately. I loved watching her explore. She was a free spirit, and stubborn as all get out. She got along so well with Aunt Alice it was ridiculous. I twirled her around a little, making her squeal happily. Their laughs were the best rewards I could ever imagine. I stopped, looking over at Seth, and feeling my body melt instantly. Conner had his forehead pressed against Seth's and was staring into this eyes with a frustrated look on his face. Seth mimicked it. They looked too adorable.

"Any power's?" I laughed, breaking Seth out of his staring contest. He shook his head, almost disappointed. I knew that he wanted to communicate with the babies so much. I was thankful that they didn't have any powers or gifts. They were normal, and healthy; that was all I needed. "Good. I guess you'll just have to be normal," I cooed, bouncing Abby a little more, much to her delight.

"Is it wrong that I wished they'd have laser vision?" Seth asked as we walked down stairs. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What about teleportation? That'd be cool," I rolled my eyes, playing along with him.

"Yeah," he muttered. I could tell he was off in his own world, actually considering it.

"Happy Birthday!" A crowd of people met us downstairs. I jumped a little myself as the noise shocked me. I knew they'd be arriving, but I didn't think it'd be first thing.

"I saw when you'd be coming down," Aunt Alice answered before I could even ask.

"Hi!" Abby screamed in ecstasy. She then started to grunt and clutch her hands towards Aunt Alice. I sighed and handed her my daughter. They were kindred spirits, I already knew it.

"Hi, angel," Aunt Alice smiled, hugging her tightly. Conner shrunk against Seth slightly. He really didn't like groups of people. I smiled as he buried his face shyly in Seth's neck. Mom hugged me quickly and I smiled. Today was special. She had always had a secret rule that my birthday was a day that we would celebrate together. She said it was the day that she first met me, and fell in love with me, and it was a day to be shared between a mother and a child. I loved that explanation. Now, I think it made her miss me more, seeing me with my own children, doing the things she used to do with me. I missed her, but I liked the fact that her and Dad were taking the time to go exploring, and jet setting around the world. They deserved it. No matter where they were, they always made it home once a month to spend time with their grandchildren. I knew, as much as he wouldn't admit it, Dad loved to read their minds. He would spend hours, just sitting outside with Conner, doing seemingly nothing. The next time we moved though, I knew that Mom and Dad would settle near Seth and I. They couldn't keep away from the kids, and they didn't want to miss them growing up. Dad came to my side and hugged me quickly just as Mom had. It felt good to have him back, and by back, I mean as my father. We went through such a rough patch, but now, having my own children, I could see why he did everything he did. I couldn't fault him. Now though, I had him back.

"Seth, nice to see you," Dad smiled genuinely. I guess he couldn't really stay mad at the father of his grandchildren. I thanked every god I could for their friendship that was renewed. "May I?" He motioned towards Conner.

"Of course," Seth smiled, seeing full well that Conner was all smiled at seeing Dad. Seth came up behind me and hugged me tightly as we all talked with family. Dad, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper took a chance trying to feed the twins. Needless to say, it was a lot of fun to watch other people being attacked with foul smelling sludge for once. I sat in the living room, wrapped in Seth's arm as we talked with family. We seemed normal. To any passerby, we'd even seem perfect. We were, at least to me.

"DId you get Jake and Leah's presents in the mail?" Mom asked as she follows a wobbly Abby around the living room. I laugh as she falls flat on her butt and just squeals with that laugh.

"Yeah, although I doubt matching mini bikes are appropriate for one year olds," I sigh, rolling my eyes at the level of maturity Jacob has since reached after having his own daughter.

"You know Jake," Mom rolled her eyes along with me. I wished we lived closer to Jacob and Leah. I knew that Seth missed his sister, even though he'd never admit it. Already he was instilling in the babies how important siblings were. I knew that was because of the way he was raised. Whenever I saw Seth and Leah, I felt a pang of envy. I wished I had someone to grow up with, someone to watch out for me, or someone for me to bully, but secretly love. But, Jake and Leah decided to head back to Montana. They said that it was there place, and as much as they loved us, they needed their space. I understood, probably better than I'd like to admit. They once visited frequently, but now though, they had Lily, and were so busy, they barely made it back to visit. I smiled inside as I took a peak at their picture on the mantle. Jake looked absolutely terrified as he held up the tiny bundle that was his daughter. She looked so small in his hands. Leah was beaming. In all of my years growing up, I never thought I'd see her that content with life, but now, both her and Jacob got their happy ending, and a new member of the pack was set to take over. 'The next Alpha' Jake had scrawled at the bottom of the picture. It still made me laugh, the high hopes he had for her. Deep down, I knew that he'd be more than happy if she was just healthy and happy.

"Sorry we're late," I heard Uncle Emmett boom as he strutted in, waking me from my momentary day dream. Trevor was hanging from his neck on his back, grinning like a possessed man. "Someone couldn't find his presents for the babies." Emmett jerked his head to Trev who just grinned more.

"That was you!" He squealed happily. I hugged them both as I helped Trevor out of his coat. He smiled and hugged me again before going to give the babies his present personally. He had made it a mission of his to be the best big brother he could to them. Watching him interact with them was too precious.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite god child," I heard Aunt Rose laugh as she followed Uncle Emmett inside. I smiled a bigger smile and hugged her closely. I usually only got to see her on weekends because she and Uncle Emmett moved to another small town a good two hours away.

"And only, if I remember correctly," I smiled as I pulled away. She was my best friend, I had no doubts, and it was always refreshing to have her near.

"Now, let me at my niece and nephew," she giggled after kissing my cheek. I watched as she made her way over and helped Trevor give the babies their presents. She was so maternal, it was ridiculous. She took good care of Trevor; He went to therapy, the doctors, guitar lessons, karate practice, and swim class, and couldn't be happier. Uncle Emmett was the epitome of the perfect father. He wasn't the disciplinarian though, that was left to Aunt Rose. I was just amazed at how happy they all seemed. Again, I thanked my lucky stars that Trev was healthy. He felt as if her were one of my own, and he was definitely part of the family.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth whispered, pulling me closer to him after I sat down. I kissed his cheek.

"Just about how lucky I am," I answered honestly.

"Funny," he chuckled gently, "I was just thinking the same thing."

**Seth POV**

There is that time of night, when the whole world restarts. Its that moment at night when everything is darkest, right before the sun starts to peak into the sky. The world is painted in a new hue, and a collective heartbeat restarts. I fell in love with Ness in that moment; that one instant in time. For that minute, a second she never will know about, I figured out that I couldn't be without her. It was in that dim light, that fresh scope one morning that I truly fell in love with her. I knew I loved her, why else would I allow her to run away with me, and give up everything she loved? But, that one moment, when the birds weren't quite up yet to sing, and the trees played a soft song among themselves; when a cold breeze filtered through the opened window and caused me to pull the covers up a little more and wrap myself more around her shivering frame; when the moon and sun were both missing from the sky and all the constellations had hidden themselves in plain sight; that instant I learned to live for someone else. Those images, smells, touches, all from a drop in time replayed over and over and over again. Ness' pale skin, painted blue in the waning night, her shoulders, contracting as she gripped me tighter in her sleep, a simple act that made me fall to pieces; the sweet vanilla smell of her hair mixing with the crisp night air that brought in all the smells of the surrounding forest. Her face, clouded only with peace and a slight smile, buried against my neck as she muttered random phrases, grazing her lips over my skin. I don't know why that one experience in time trumped every other moment. In fact, on my death bed I figured I'd have a much more extreme memory to recall, some unrecognized regret, possibly repressed feelings. I didn't feel remorse, I felt fulfilled. Then, my eyes opened to the bright lights searing my pupils. The sharp smell of disinfectant and sterility. Then it hit me. Pain. All I felt all over my body was pain. Pain in every fiber, a searing burning pain. There was no more hidden hour in time, there was only the seconds the pain continued. I searched the blurry figures for the familiar outline.

Every time Ness had the dream, I was forced to remember the pain that came. I would never tell her about it. Her version hurt me so much worse. Her dreams were beginning to become less and less frequent, which was a relief. I was gladly going to try to spend the rest of my days convincing her that I would never leave. I don't think I'll ever know how close I came, but from Ness' memory, I'm guessing it was pretty close. I would say that I regretted what I did; standing up for my family, going back in there, even after I knew the venom was coursing through my veins. But, that'd be a lie. My life wouldn't have been wasted had I died. I would have secured the three best parts of me forever. I'll never tell Ness that I fell that way. She'd probably skin me alive if she knew. But, now I went to bed each night knowing that we were safe. No one could take that from me.

"I'll be right back," Nessie whispered against my chest. The bed feels so much different when she gets up. But, I let her go. She was going to the twins room, I just knew it. She always liked to check on them before she actually fell asleep. Most nights I would pretend to sleep as she stole out for a few minutes and then when she slipped back between my arms, I'd sigh and pull her closer to me. After a few minutes tonight though, she didn't return. I snuck down the hall, so as not to disturb her. Luckily, she was so wrapped up in the children in her arms that she didn't hear me as I leaned against the door. I couldn't help but feel my chest puff out as I looked at my wife and our children. Jake had hoped that Lily would take over as chief, become an alpha. I didn't want that for my children. I wanted the to be normal. I wanted them to make their own decisions and live a full, happy life. I didn't know what life held for us all, but I knew that I had them, and they had me, and we would figure it out, it was that simple. In fact, nothing else in the world seemed quite as easy.

Ness fit the mother role so perfectly. Her children adored her, and I loved her more and more each day, if that was even possibly. Every up and down, every turn in the road, seemed well worth it as she sat there, smiling at the sleeping kids.

"A year ago today, I met you both for the first time," Ness whispered, running her hands through Abby's curls. She didn't notice, just continued to sleep and suck on that finger of hers. "I knew I loved you the moment I met you, and no matter what, I'll always love you. You are the best presents I could have ever wanted." I knew Ness was on the verge of crying, her voice became think and she choked slightly. "I'll always love you. You're part of me, just like I'm part of my mom, and she's part of hers, and your dad is part of his dad, and his dad, back to before time, to when the wolves were formed from the dirt that we stand on. I'm going to do my best. That's all I can do. But, I will never fail you, just like my mother has never failed me." She kissed their foreheads gently, allowing herself to take a long smell. I loved the baby smell too. They smelled perfect. "Sleep well," she whispered as she sat them both back in their respective cribs. She jumped when she saw me standing there and quickly moved to wipe a tear from her cheek. I pulled her to my chest, never wanting to let her go.

"Only you for me," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. She was perfect. She had been for as long as I could remember. I thought about those days, being afraid she wouldn't live me, worried that we wouldn't work, that this was too much, that she could never love me like I loved her. Those thoughts never crossed my mind anymore. Nessie was my life.

"Only you for me," she whispered, and kissed my heart.

**THE END**

____________________________________________________________

**Ok, so I hope that ending was good enough. I couldn't kill anyone. I just couldn't. I know, some may not like the ending, but I like it, and if you don't like it, just ask me, or tell me... maybe I can at least explain why I did it this way. **

**This was my first story, ever. I'm sad that its over. I really loved writing it, and growing as I did. This was very important to me. **

**Thank you go anyone who followed along, and read and reviewed. It meant the world to me. **

**I was asked about a sequel a few chapters ago. **

**Honestly, I would be down to try, like pick up with the twins in like 16 years, but I won't for a while, or unless someone wants to see it. **

**Again, my heart felt thanks goes out to anyone who read it, and all those who encouraged me. I appreciate it. **

**xoxoxo**

**BringMeYourLove**


	40. News

Howdy, Folks!

New Story:

"Motorcycle Drive by"

just try it.


End file.
